


My Honor Goes Only So High.

by alperez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jon Snow, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 136,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/pseuds/alperez
Summary: Jon Arryn realizes the truth Ned Stark's bastard, disgusted with the events during and after the rebellion, he makes a backup plan in case his fears for the realm prove true.Jon Snow is to be raised until old enough by the Starks and to then Foster in the Vale, how does this change the game of thrones, when a falcon and wolf fall in love.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1424
Kudos: 758
Collections: GoT Fics that I love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic I've been mulling over, hope you like it.

**Kings Landing 283 AC.**

**The Hand of the King.**

He looked down at the babe, her blue eyes and hair so fair it could barely be seen, she played with his fingers, trying to put them in her mouth and making him laugh. His daughter was a little over one name day old and already curious about everything, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him, Jon Arryn couldn't help but smile. Elaena was everything he had always dreamed about, everything he had always hoped for, that it had come at the loss of her mother was not enough to make him feel any less happy she was here.

As for his wife, Lysa he knew didn't have any time for the babe at all, which was why he was glad Yohn had recommended the woman who sat opposite. Marla was as attentive to his daughter as he could have ever hoped anyone to be, she loved the girl, adored her, and Jon was glad for it. With no mother, with no love coming from his wife, Elaena would need someone in her life other than him who loved her unconditionally.

"She slept well Marla?" he asked.

"Very well my lord, she's a treasure." she said her smile being matched now by the treasure she looked at.

"That she is, I.." he was about to ask her if she needed anything when the guard knocked.

"My Lord, forgive me but the king wishes to speak to you."

"Tell him I'm busy." he said his annoyance at his foster son clear.

"My Lord, Lord Stark's ship is to dock, he has returned." the guard said and Jon nodded.

"I'll see you soon my little eyas." he said kissing his daughter's forehead.

He didn't have to tell Marla to look after her, nor to mention keeping his wife away, Lysa had made her feelings clear and he would leave her to her own devices, providing she did the same to his daughter. Walking from the Tower of the Hand he moved more quickly than he had for a week, he looked forward to seeing Ned again and hoped he had found his sister, this place needed some good news. He moved past the Lannister men, shuddering again upon seeing the cloaks, remembering what it was they had wrapped in them only weeks earlier.

" _I See no Babes, only Dragonspawn."_

Never would he have imagined it, never could he have fathomed the boy he'd raised to be so callous, to care so little as the bodies of babes were lain before him, thankfully his other foster son had stood tall and called it out for what it was, murder. Not that it had made any difference to Robert, nor Tywin, and now the lion's surrounded the stag hungry to feast, and his fool of a foster son couldn't see it. Too enamored was he with the pretty blond hair and the thoughts of bedding Cersei Lannister, even while he claimed to be hoping for Lyanna's return.

"Jon, is it true, have they returned." Robert asked as he entered the Throne Room and for a brief moment, the boy he knew was back.

"Apparently so your grace." he said walking to stand to the king's side.

Around the room were far more Lannister's than Baratheon's and the old lion looked immediately to his daughter, the look of concern on his face enough to make Jon smirk. He hoped Lyanna would cast aside the doubts, that she would cast aside the fact that it wasn't Robert she loved, nor cared for, instead, he hoped Ned could get her to do what was best for the realm. Alas as Ned entered with one of his bannermen, a wet nurse carrying a babe, Ser Arthur Dayne without his white cloak, and no sign of Lyanna in sight, he knew all was lost.

"Ned, Ned, where is she?" Robert said not even seeing Ser Arthur or anyone else there, Jon had no doubt.

"I was too late Robert, she's gone, she passed." Ned said his grief clear, though it was Robert's howl and falling to his knees that would be spoken of later.

Jon though looked to Ser Arthur, to how close he stood to the babe, to how he seemed ready to protect it at a moment's notice, he looked to Ned, seeing that while he was concerned for his friend, he too seemed more worried for the babe.

"He took her from me, and you, you helped him." Robert said angrily and was it not for Ned standing in his way, Jon had no doubt he'd have attacked Ser Arthur.

"Ser Arthur was doing his duty, he was not at fault Robert, you killed the man who was." Ned said and Robert at least calmed on those words, but then he saw the babe.

"Who's babe is that?" Robert said angrily.

"Mine, he's my bastard, Jon." Ned said and Robert looked at him and laughed while he like most of the room gasped, Ned having a bastard, he couldn't believe it.

"Hah, I thought you didn't have it in you, bring the boy forward let me have a look at him."

The wet nurse moved forward and Jon looked on as Robert cooed over the babe, the image bringing up not feelings of warmth but of disgust in him, where was this concern over Rhaegar's children, where was this fondness for them?. He moved forward himself to look at the babe, waiting for Ned's permission to do so. Looking down to the boy's face, seeing his deep purple almost black eyes, seeing Ser Arthur there, he knew, he also knew the mummery they were about to perform.

"His mother Ned, who got you to share her sheets." Robert said laughing as the boy played with Jon's fingers, as he put them to his mouth just as Elaena did."

"My sister, your grace." Ser Arthur said and Robert glowered at the knight before looking back at the babe.

"Lya, Ned, where is she?" Robert then said sadly and Ned took him outside, the Lion's retreating back to their lair, their pride hurt no doubt.

Jon watched as Ser Arthur stood over the babe, as Wylla the wet nurse's name made clear to him by Ned telling her to look after the babe while he was gone. Jon, he had had named him Jon, for that he would be eternally grateful to his foster son. Standing there with the babe, with Ser Arthur, with Wylla, and seeing how cared for the babe was, made him long to go back and be with his daughter, but they had work to do and so he waited until the king returned.

Despite his protestations, he put Ned up in Tower of the Hand, he would speak to him later to find out his mind, to see what plans did he have for the boy, what future, as for Ser Arthur he would need to decide what to do about the knight. Arthur was not Barristan, while he had bent the knee Arthur would not, and should the man demand Trial by Combat they may need a new king, as Robert was the only man who could beat him and even that was doubtful.

"Is she asleep?" he asked Marla as he walked into the nursery

"She is my lord, Wylla asked if young Jon may rest here tonight, I told her that would be all right, was I wrong to do so?" Marla asked and Jon noticed then that not only was Wylla and Jon in the room, but Ser Arthur also

"No, that's fine Marla, Ser Arthur" he said nodding to the man

"Lord Hand"

He tossed and turned for most of the night, Lysa was sleeping in her own chambers, not that he minded, they hadn't had time to get to know each other properly and the age difference gave them little to speak on. But she was pleasant and friendly enough, despite how she felt about Elaena and now also young Jon, the bastard being a stain on her sister apparently. Jon was glad enough when she retired for the evening, thinking he'd at least sleep well alone.

How wrong he was, the images came to him all through the night, the bodies covered in cloaks, the blood dripping on the floor, babes, they were only babes, and for brief moments they became different babes. Elaena instead of Rhaenys, Jon instead of Aegon, Tywin Lannister's smiling face, the Mountain's and Amory Lorch's, he himself on his knees holding the babes in his hands, while Robert laughed from the throne.

" _Babes I see no babes, only Dragonspawn."_

He raced to the privy emptying his stomach as soon as he got there, the retching and heaving leaving him breathless as he threw up again and again. Drinking some water he composed himself and dressed and soon found himself outside the nursery, he walked inside to find Ser Arthur awake and alert, sitting by the cribs and guarding them both, though he knew in truth it was only one.

"Ser Arthur."

"Lord Hand."

"They are asleep?" he said looking down on Elaena.

"They are, both as quiet as each other." Arthur said a soft smile on his face as he looked at him.

"What are you plans Ser Arthur, should it be left to you what is it you hope for?."

"That I be given leave to protect Jon, to guard him, to guard my nephew." he said and the flicker when he said nephew was enough for him to be sure.

"I wish to speak to you and Ned on Jon's future, will you leave him here for now?"

"I'd prefer to take him with me Lord Hand." Arthur said leaving no doubt he was stating a fact and not making a request.

"So be it, an hour in Ned's room?" he asked and Arthur nodded.

**Kings Landing 283 AC.**

**The sword of the Morning**.

He knew, that much was clear, but it was what he intended to do with the knowing that gave him pause, his first instinct was to take the king and run, to head for the secret passages, to take his chances. But how far would he get? And if he was caught was Daeron not lost anyway, no he wouldn't run, he couldn't, the words he and Gerold had said during the fight at the tower were still as true.

" _The Kingsguard does not flee."_

" _Then or now."_

Running was out of the question, so that left but one choice, to ready himself to fight, so he walked to Ned Stark's rooms carrying the babe in his arms, his other hand close to his sword, the blade ready to be drawn at the slightest sign of trouble. He had given his oath he'd not draw his blade, and they had allowed him to keep it because of who he was and what it was, Robert actually liking him for it he knew. But he had sworn a larger oath, a more important oath, both to the babe in his arms and to the prince and princess who were his parents.

" _He is all that's important Arthur, only him, you must protect him, promise me, both of you promise me, you will protect him." she said her voice weak and her breath shallow._

Knocking at Ned's door, he was surprised the man had slept at all, though he had barely done so since they left the tower, when he opened the door, when he saw him standing there with the babe, he saw him panic and shook his head, moving inside quickly.

"Arthur, what is it, what happened?"

"Jon Arryn knows." he said and saw the color leave Ned's face.

"He can't, how?"

"I told you it was too dangerous, I don't care what the crannogman said, we should never have brought him here." Arthur said and Ned nodded in agreement.

"We must leave, we must go North now, he'll be safe there."

"No, we wait, we need to see what it is Jon Arryn wants, you know the man, what do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know Arthur, he like me was disgusted by what happened in the Throne Room, his own girl is not much older than Jon, I can't see him allowing them to harm him, but I don't know for certain, not enough to risk his life."

They were still trying to figure out what to do when the knock came to the door, Ned went to it while Arthur moved back closer to the hidden passage he knew was in this room. Seeing Howland and Wylla walk into the room he breathed a sigh of relief, as did the wet nurse upon seeing him holding Jon.

"We have nothing to fear here Ned, I give you my word on that." Howland said and once again Arthur wondered why Ned put so much faith in the man.

"How can you be sure Howland? lives are at risk if you're wrong." he said and Howland looked at him.

"Lives have been changed because of what I know Ser Arthur, on this I'm willing to risk mine." Howland said.

"Yours means little to me, Howland, only Jon's matters." he said and both Howland and Ned nodded.

Once Wylla had checked that Jon was well, that he was clean and not hungry, they left him and Ned alone in the room, alone to wait, it didn't take long. A little over an hour later Jon Arryn arrived, alone, he sent the guards away from the door and asked Howland, who had it seemed just waited outside for his arrival, to stand watch and then he took a seat.

"He's their babe is he not?"

"He is." Ned said feeling no need to lie as it was even clearer the old falcon knew the truth now.

"A bastard or trueborn?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Trueborn, they married under the old gods and in the light of the seven." Arthur said before Ned could say anything different.

"What do you plan to do with him Ned?"

"I'll take him home Jon, I'll raise him as my bastard."

"The crown?". Jon Arryn asked.

Arthur felt his tension build, this was where he and Ned disagreed, Ned, thinking the crown to be Robert's now, he believing the man nothing more than a usurper. He knew should it be left to Ned then his king would never know the truth of things and so despite the man demanding him to swear an oath to him to do likewise, he had refused, only saying he would allow Jon to grow before he even considered telling him.

"Is Roberts." Ned said and Jon Arryn looked from Ned to him before nodding slightly.

"What happened in the Throne Room was an abomination. I never could have imagined such a thing, never could have thought that Robert was capable of such a thing, now despite my advice and not even a full day since learning of Lyanna's death, he's planning on wedding himself to the lions."

Arthur could have laughed if things weren't so precarious, Aerys was a madman, but the man knew to keep the lions from the Throne, sooner or later they'd feast on the stag's corpse, he just hoped he'd be alive to see it.

"Do you have proof of the boy's birthright?" he asked him and not Ned, surprising them both.

"I do. The marriage was witnessed, the High Septon gave his blessing himself, I have the letters." he said and Ned looked at him like he was mad.

"I do not know what this reign will bring Ned, I was against Robert when he made the claim, but he is my son just as you are and I cannot go against him, even though I feel it right. But there may come a time when we need a king with a better claim, should that time ever come I wish to be prepared."

Arthur looked at the man incredulously was he saying what he thought he was saying, Ned Stark was standing there with his mouth open, almost unable to move, such was the shock he was going through.

"Bring the boy home, raise him as your bastard. but raise him well Ned. as you would were he trueborn, for he is and one day the time may come when he is needed. When he is old enough he will ward with me, as your squire Ser Arthur, even if the time doesn't come I'll see he has a future, until then keep him safe."

He looked on as the man walked from the room, looked down at his king's face and could swear the boy was smiling, could swear he was grinning at him. Jon perhaps an honorable name after all, yes he could call him that, for now at least.

"Come on Jon, back to bed." he said his own smile matching his king's now.

**Kings Landing 283 AC.**

**The Master of Whisperers.**

How had things gone so wrong? How had it come to this? the greatest dynasty the realm had ever seen brought to its knees, all because of the madness of one man and the mistakes of another. He had tried to stop it, had tried to get Aerys to see the light, tried to get Rhaegar's location so he could understand what was going on, but it had been too late. By the time he knew what Rhaegar had truly done, the king, the prince, his children, and his wife were no more.

Viserys was not someone you could place the fate of a realm in, no matter that he was of the blood and so it seemed it was to be stags and lions who wrote the future and all he could do was hope the falcon could reign them both in. At least Jon Arryn was a good man, he and Eddard Stark the lone voices who spoke up when the bodies of the babes were presented, the lone voices of discontent at the monstrous thing done to them.

"Lord Varys, the king wishes to speak to you." the guard said and he walked to the king's rooms to learn his fate.

"Will I be losing a head today do you think?" he asked the Stormland knight who just walked silently with him.

In the end, he kept his head, just as he knew he would, spiders were needed and he was too valuable to die today, besides there was always tomorrow should they need to get rid of him. So after retaking the position officially, he once again sent his little birds out to find out what was needed to be known. When Eddard Stark returned he was saddened to see his sister had passed, but seeing him with a babe, seeing him with Ser Arthur, he couldn't believe it.

Eddard Stark having a bastard, seeing the king's surprise, the Hand's, no this was not something a rational man would believe, that they were claiming the babe to be Ser Arthur's nephew, to be his sister's also gave him pause. That Ashara was pregnant was true, though he knew the babe to be Brandon's, not Eddard's, and that it was stillborn. No there was mummery going on here, and he prayed for the first time in many years that the mummery was what he believed it to be.

"What are we to do with Dayne?" the King asked as he watched from the hole in the wall.

"He's too dangerous to be around you, your grace" Cersei Lannister said and looked to her father.

"We cannot try him, your grace, we need him to give an oath." Tywin Lannister said and the king nodded.

The lions were already beginning to feast on the stag it seemed, though it was just little bites for now. Everything he had heard about Robert seemed to be true, his mind being led by that other part of a man's anatomy and for perhaps one of the first times in years Varys was glad he didn't possess his own.

He had tried to speak to Ser Arthur but couldn't get close, had tried to get a look at the babe but couldn't get close, the two were almost joined at the hip, or perhaps more accurately if his suspicions were true, Arthur stood ready at the babe's shoulder. It was later that night when the little bird came to tell him of the Hand entering the nursery, and of Ser Arthur's rushing to Eddard's room directly afterward. So taking up position he watched from the secret passageway as Arthur and Eddard confirmed the news.

When the Hand came to speak to them, Varys was stunned by the offer, while Jon Arryn spoke in an abstract, he still was suggesting supporting the one true king at some point in the future. But it was upon hearing the babe was trueborn, that the Prince had married Lady Lyanna, that the High Septon himself had given his permission, that made him almost shout out in his joy. He would find the paperwork to prove it and when the time was right, the king would find even more support waiting for him.

"What do you think he's going to do Lord Varys?" the same Stormlands knight who had brought him to the king before asked as they met while walking to the Throne Room, not a player of the game this one, as one did not ask such questions.

"I do not know the King's mind on this." he said as noncommittal as possible.

In the end, he went with both Eddard's and Lord Jon's suggestion and Varys could only laugh later knowing that Robert had given the true king his first Kingsguard, and that it was the greatest of all of them would be a boon he'd come to regret. Sitting at his table he sipped his wine, the game he played now would be a long one, but his duty, his loyalty, his support, would as it always had been be to the family who should be on the throne.

"To the hidden dragon, the boy who will be king." he said quietly as he drank.


	2. The Wolf Cub and the Baby Falcon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives in Winterfell and Elaena in the Vale and we get a look at their lives in both places, Arthur lays down the law and Yohn welcomes his family.

**Winterfell 283 AC.**

**Ser Arthur Dayne.**

All the way on the journey North he had tried to make sense of what had happened in Kings Landing. That the new Hand of the king knew the truth was difficult enough to take considering who he served, that he seemed to suggest that there could come a time in the future where he would support Daeron's claim, was more than he could have hoped.

He wasn't the only one having a hard time of it, Ned Stark seemed almost in a daze because of it. His foster father conspiring against his friend had left him in a quandary, that his nephew was also involved made even Arthur feel a little sorry for the man. Though the conversation he had with the Crannogman made that sympathy soon disappear.

"Life is a strange thing, Ser Arthur, how different things can be just by the smallest of changes." Howland Reed said one night when he had stayed up late after being on guard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Had I arrived but a day later that babe may not have been born, had Lyanna not helped me then she'd have never ridden in that joust, she would never have been unmasked by Rhaegar and who knows how the realm would turn out."

He looked to the man playing over what he said in his head, Was he speaking true? Would Rhaegar and Lyanna have still met, would they have still fallen for each other had she not ridden? Would the realm be better for it if they had not? Looking back at the cart where Wylla lay sleeping with Daeron he thought not, despite everything that had happened he'd not give up the babe for anything.

"Then it's just as well you arrived when you did is it not?"

"Aye, it is, you need to be firm when you get there Arthur, with them both." Howland said and he looked at him.

"He's been told what to do by his foster father, he'll do it will he not?".

"Ned would raise the boy as a bastard Arthur, he'd teach him and have him grow up next to his son, but she would not have it and so there'll be a distance, a gap, and Ned for peace of mind will allow that gap to get much worse." Howland said.

"He'd treat him lesser?" he said angrily.

"He would."

The closer they got to the North, the more it became clear what Howland said was true, so one night he stopped Ned from going to his bed and asked him to sit with him for a while.

"What you're thinking it stops now." he said and Ned looked at him.

"I don't know of what you speak Arthur."

"You tell yourself whatever lies you need to, you make whatever excuse you can, you heard Jon Arryn as well as I, should you not deliver, then I'll be gone, the boy too. I swear it on the old gods, and when I come back then there won't be anything in this world that'll stop my blade on that I give you my oath." he said as Ned paled as he looked at him.

It took them another two moons to get to Winterfell and by that time the cold had already gotten deep into his bones. He had been to the Vale once and while not the warmest place in Westeros, compared to this it was like the sun itself. He could only hope to bear it for however many years it would be until Jon Arryn called for Daeron to come foster.

As they entered the gates he saw the men lined up, he looked and saw the woman who was no doubt, Catelyn Tully, her red hair and blue eyes made her a striking woman and she smiled at her husband, the smile, however, left her face quickly upon seeing the babe in Wylla's hands. She said nothing though and he watched as a man who could only be a Stark stepped forward and he and the rest of those in the courtyard took a knee.

"Winterfell is your's my lord." Benjen Stark said and Arthur chuckled when after bidding them to rise, Ned Stark hugged his younger brother before moving towards his wife.

"My lady, it is good to see you well." Ned Stark said and Catelyn held out the babe to present him to his father.

"Your son my lord, Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell." and he caught both the edge in her voice and the way she looked to Daeron.

"My lady, you honor me so." Ned said smiling as he held the babe.

He was introduced and while she was pleasant enough she barely focused on him, Benjen, however, looked at him with awe, while an older man with whiskers and another younger man looked surprised to see him there. The room he was given was decent enough and was very close to the nursery at his request, he actually carried Daeron's crib inside himself placing it as close to Robb's as he could.

He was settling Daeron in while Wylla took a nap when the lady herself came in, but when she saw him holding Daeron she turned to leave.

"Lady Catelyn a moment please." he said and she looked back to him.

"Ser Arthur." she said curtly.

"I know how people in the south treat children born out of wedlock, I'll not allow it around my nephew, not even by the lady of the house, so speak to your husband, show him your disdain, but do not do so around Jon."

"Who do you think you are to speak to me so?" she said angrily.

"I am the boy's uncle, he is my blood, it is my duty to see him raised right and treated well. Take comfort in the fact that we will be gone in a few years my lady, before the boys eight name day we will be here no more. I ask you not to love him, you may ignore him if you must, but be friendly and courteous as befit's a lady and I shall ensure Jon does the same and treats you with the respect your station deserves."

She left and he sighed hoping his words took, later that night he argued with Ned Stark and made the same threat as he had before.

"I am not the only one who knows of Jon my lord, we made a promise, remember that and the oath I gave you."

**Kings Landing 283 AC.**

**Yohn Royce.**

Every time he held her in his arms he felt the tears threaten to fall, every smile she gave him, every blink of her eyes, he saw her, he saw the sister as he looked at the niece. Elaena, just saying the name made him smile, it was so much like her to pick such a name he thought, the story of the Three Maids in the Tower was ever Jeyne's favorite.

" _If I should ever have a babe Yohn, I'd name her for one of the maids."_

He had laughed at the time, his little sister had been but seven name days old, she had then been married and widowed young, childless, and had thought to remain so her heart so broken by her husband's death. But surprisingly she and his lord had met and gotten along, they had married and as he heard the little babe belch loudly he laughed at the wonder he held in his hands.

"I thought I'd find you here." Jon Arryn said walking into the nursery.

"I cannot help it, my lord, she reminds me of her so."

"Me too Yohn, me too." Jon Arryn said his voice soft as he looked at the babe.

"Your wife still not taken with the babe?" he asked a tad bitterly though he knew the marriage had been forced.

"No, I had hoped, but it seems not to be. Which is why I must ask you a favor old friend."

"Ask of me anything."

"Elaena is my heir, unless I am blessed with a boy. I need her raised as such, I ask you to do so Yohn, to raise her to rule the Vale one day."

"Would it not be better for you to do so Jon?"

"I am Hand of the king and the king doesn't rule Yohn, if I don't, then the Lannisters will fill that gap. I would neglect her not by choice, but by circumstance, your girl Ysilla is the same age is she not? They could grow up together."

"The babe needs her father Jon, you would deprive her of that?" he said his voice cutting.

"I will always be her father and what time I can give her I will, you know this of me Yohn, but even where I to resign, I'd not be able to give her the time she needs, you, your lady wife, your children." Jon said his voice almost pleading now.

He looked at his lord seeing how hard it was for him to ask this of him, how much he wished he did not have to.

"I will Jon, I will gladly."

"I thank you, Yohn, I know she would were she here too."

"She'd smack us both around the head and tell us to look after her babe." Yohn said and even Elaena laughed when he did.

They said a tearful goodbye to Jon a few days later and any doubt he had of how much the man loved his babe was removed as he saw him fuss over her. Lysa never once came to see her, nor did she come to wave her off and as the ship sailed off he began to think it for the best he brought her home. The journey to Gulltown was hard, the weather bad and yet Elaena was quiet all the way.

"Such a quiet babe my lord. Even when the other babe was put close not a sound did she make." Marla said and he looked to her.

"Other babe?"

"Lord Stark's babe my lord."

He nodded as he walked up to the deck needing fresh air to clear his head, Jon Snow, Lord Stark's bastard and the other surprise Jon Arryn dropped on him before leaving.

" _I've agreed to foster Ned's lad when he's older Yohn."_

" _That's good my lord, named him for the king did he not?"_

" _No the other son Yohn, young Jon, the one he named after me."_

" _The bastard my lord?"_

" _A babe Yohn, an innocent."_

" _Of course my lord."_

" _He and his uncle will be coming to the Vale when he's old enough, I wish you to take him into your service."_

" _His uncle?"_

" _The boy will squire for his uncle and it'll be a boon for you to have The Sword of the Morning to call upon would it not."_

" _Ser Arthur, the boy is a Dayne?"_

" _In all but name Yohn."_

Yohn had no problem with the boy's birth, he knew some would and some did but he never cared for such a thing. He had met good men and bad men, trueborns the lot of them. It wasn't what side of the sheets you were born on, it was what kind of a man you were which defined you. A lad trained by Ser Arthur Dayne, he looked forward to seeing that in the future, to comparing the boy's skills to that of his own sons.

Leaning over the side of the deck he felt his stomach empty and after clearing his head he went back down to the cabin to find Marla looking a little worse for wear and gave her leave to go empty her own stomach. He moved closer to the crib to see Elaena laying there, a small smile on her face, her eyes open as she looked around, the shaking of the waves having no effect on her at all.

The journey from Gulltown to Runestone was relatively easy, the weather held up and Yohn once again found himself amazed at Elaena's quietness, the babe not crying once on the way. He even found himself riding back to the carriage on occasion just to make sure she was well and found her sitting in Marla's arms eagerly looking out the window.

"She seems happy?" he said to Marla as he saw Runestone in the distance.

"She is my lord, she seems to like this place much more than the capital."

"It does smell better." Yohn said with a smile and he laughed when Elaena giggled at him.

They reached Runestone a little later and he was happy to see Yara standing there with his children, his boys lined up to greet him, Ander growing taller every day and Robar and Waymar looking on happily and proudly as he got off his horse. He looked to his wife who was holding Ysilla in her arms, her questioning look at Elaena and Marla quickly replaced by a smile.

"Runestone is yours, my lord." Yara said and he leaned in and kissed her cheek, making sure not to crush his daughter with his armor as he did so.

"It is good to be home, my lady. Marla, bring Elaena close so she can see her aunt." he said and the wetnurse and the babe walked over "Boys come here and meet your cousin."

After the introductions were made and he was settled in he went to speak Strong Sam to see if there was anything he needed to know, knowing that even better than his Steward his Master of Arms kept up to date with what the Mountain Clans were up to. He found the man as he always did, drilling his men, there was no one he'd rather have as part of his household than Sam and he wondered how he'd take to Ser Arthur and Jon Snow when they arrived in a few years.

"My lord."

"Samwell, what news?"

"The Black Ears and the Burned Men have been causing trouble on Hunter and Templetons lands my lord, we've been left alone so far. I sent out a few patrols just to make sure, had Helliweg send them raven's offering help should it be needed."

"Good man Samwell."

"You my lord, how fares you, your trip to the Capital?"

"Strange tidings Samwell, I brought my niece back to foster." he said and Sam smiled, Jeyne was always a favorite of his as she was of most of Runestone's Household, so he had no doubt Elaena would be too "But I sometimes don't understand Jon's mind, it seems she's not to be the only one to foster."

"My lord?"

"Ned Stark's lad, his bastard and his uncle are coming to stay with us when he is of age."

"Ned's lad?" Sam said another small smile on his face.

"Aye, you know who his uncle is don't you?"

"No my lord." Sam said surprising him.

"Ser Arthur Dayne." he said and for the first time, he could remember he saw genuine excitement on Sam's face.

"The Sword of the Morning, having him her is a great boon, my lord."

"Aye, him and the lad, well I'll leave you to it, come see Elaena when you get the chance Samwell."

"I will, thank you my lord."

After talking to his steward and to Helliweg he walked to the nursery finding Marla and his wife there, both of them laughing over the babes. He walked into the room to find Marla holding Ysilla and his wife holding Elaena and he smiled, at least Jon Arryn got that right. His niece would know love here, he, his wife and Marla would see to it, so what if the fish was too stupid or stubborn to share her own.

**Runestone 287 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

Being Robert's Hand was far more work than he had envisioned, far more time consuming, Robert's tendency to spend coin far more quickly than they made it causing him countless sleepless nights. Behind everything stood Tywin Lannister ready to offer his support, his coin, his counsel, he had offered them 500,000 gold dragons to remove Jaime from his vows and he had tried his best to get Robert to accept.

But the queen, the king, and Jaime himself scuppered that plan, and so instead of gaining they had borrowed coin. Most of it going on Joffrey's name day tourney, the king ordered the realm to celebrate and so they did. No matter his attempts at curtailing the expense, his arguments with Robert over counting coppers led nowhere and he was glad for this break, glad to be back in a place where the air was clean.

Riding into the Keep he looked and was happy to see her standing there, his daughter smiling up at him, her long blond hair and bright blue eyes making her stick out among the Royces. Dismounting his horse he walked to Yohn and took the usual introductions, almost too eager in his desire to move to his daughter and when he reached her she curtsied before he opened his arms and then she ran to him.

"Papa, you're here." she said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Of course I am my love, you think I'd miss your name day?"

"No papa, missed you."

"Missed you too sweetling." he said and she laughed as he tickled her and carried her inside.

"Have you been studying like a good girl?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes papa, we learned of the houses, of their words, As High as Honor." she said proudly and he chuckled as he mussed her hair.

"Very good Elaena, will you sit with me tonight."

"Of course papa." she said and he let her down so she could run to Ysilla who was waiting for her.

"She looks well Yohn." he said and Yohn nodded.

"She's been looking forward to your visit for moons, how fares you Jon?"

"Tired Yohn, though I'm all the better though for seeing her, for seeing you." he said a small smile on his face.

"Lady Lysa?"

"Things are better Yohn, she seems a little happier, though the loss of the babes hasn't helped."

"Aye, I was sorry to hear of it Jon."

"I thank you, come let's get inside, I'm sure my daughter will wish to see her presents." he said and Yohn laughed a little more then.

She had been indeed, the little toy falcon especially being one of her favorites, the feathers so soft that she giggled every time she rubbed them against her face. After putting her to bed himself and thanking Marla for saying on as he always did, he sat at the table with Yohn, a glass of warm cider in his hands.

"I tell you Yohn, that man has no care for coin, no care at all."

"He is the king Jon."

"Between him and the queen they just spend, nothing I say seems to get through to either of them, if it weren't for knowing Tywin Lannister would take my place I'd give him the damn pin back."

"It's really that bad?"

"You saw the tourney Yohn, nearly 200,000 that cost, for one tourney." he said shaking his head.

"It was the prince's name day Jon, surely that makes a difference."

"You would think so and if it were just that I'd accept it, but it's on top of all the other things Yohn.." he said and Yohn looked at him.

"I received a letter from Ser Arthur." Yohn said and Jon was surprised.

"You did?"

"Aye, from his nephew actually, he wished to thank me for the opportunity for his wardship here, said he was looking forward to coming and spending time at Runestone."

"Considerate lad, I sent him a letter some time ago telling him that it'd be here rather than the capital and explaining the reasons why, he sent me back one, thanking me for my thoughts and promised he'd make me proud." Jon said thinking back to the letter he got a few moons earlier.

"It's good to see Ned's teaching him well." Yohn said and he looked at him.

"I'd say Ser Arthur too, the man is as chivalrous as he ever was."

He left the next morning taking Elaena on to the Eyrie, she had visited the place just once, but as his heir he wished her to know it more. His daughter was usually so quiet and as she rode in the carriage she proved so, but when he took her out at the smooth parts of the road, when he had her ride in front of him the questions came quick and fast.

"Why can't we ride all the way papa?"

"Do I have to go in the basket?"

"What's a mule."

"Can I see the moon door?"

He found he could bearly keep up with her, but it was the smile on her face as she rode in front of him that he kept looking to, her mother's smile, it both warmed his heart and broke it at the same time. He held her hand tightly as they walked the rocks, his little girl wrapped up warmly against the winds, peering past him over the edge and showing no fear of the drop, which was more than could be said for him.

When they reached the Eyrie itself she raced around the castle, opening door after door and despite himself being out of breath, despite being tired, he found himself joyfully chasing after her. In the end, it wore her out and she sleepily shrugged when he asked if she was tired, shaking her head when he put her to bed and yet falling asleep within moments.

"Goodnight my little Eyas." he said kissing her forehead.

The moon he spent in the Vale went by far quicker than he had hoped it would, it seemed he had not enough time to do all he should, deferring some things he didn't get done to Nestor and happy to see Elaena and Miranda get along so well. He spent as much time as he could with his daughter, but it didn't feel like a lot and she like he was as sad as he when the time came to part.

He visited Robert's girl and made sure she was well looked after, Mya growing well and healthy he was glad to see, but as he took sail in Gulltown he found it was his own girl his thoughts were on, and instead of Robert's it was his own feelings of a father's failure he lingered on.

**Winterfell 286 AC.**

**Ned.**

As he paced Jon and Robb looked at him, neither of them used to seeing him so agitated, so nervous, but he worried about Cat, about the babe she carried, worried and thought of Lyanna. He had lost his sister to the birthing bed, and while Cat had delivered Robb without a problem, he still felt the fear. Even Jon coming over to him and taking his hand in his had not made the fear lessen, thankful though he was for the attempt.

Arthur stood a little away, close enough to Jon that he'd not be in any danger, even indoors, even surrounded by guards, Arthur was never more than a sword's length away from Jon. Seeing the man give him a nod of understanding was strange, in the three years he'd been here they'd never become friends, Arthur was always there, watching, judging, waiting for him to slight his king.

Ned had been furious at what Cat had told him, he had confronted the man and Arthur just shrugged, they'd not spoken for almost a moon after it. Now though, three years later he could honestly admit it had been for the best, Cat had warmed to the boy some, had even comforted him when he hurt his knee, which brought a tear to his eye. Whether it was Arthur's threat, or the knowledge he'd be leaving in time, Ned wasn't sure of the cause but he was happy for it.

"My lord, you have a daughter." Luwin said stepping from the room.

"My wife?"

"Is safe and well my lord."

"Did you hear that boys, you have a sister, your jobs are to protect her, to be her knight, just like I am your's Jon" Arthur said and Jon and Robb nodded and Ned smiled at the serious look on both boy's faces.

He walked into the room and found Cat laying in bed, her eyes barely opened, so he quickly went to her first taking her hand in his he kissed her forehead and she gave him a tired smile.

"A girl my lord, are you pleased?" she asked a note of worry in her voice.

"I am as happy as I could ever be my lady, that you and our daughter are safe and well fills my heart with joy." he said and the smile she gave him was beaming.

"Sansa my lord, I would like to call her Sansa with your permisson."

"I would be honored to have my daughter named so, sleep Cat, sleep now my love." he said and kissed her head again.

He walked over to the crib and looked in, his little girl, her eyes opened wide, her little finger in her mouth. Reaching in he rubbed her cheek laughing when she smiled before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Boys you can see your sister, but you need to be most quiet, her mother needs her sleep." he said after walking back outside and both boys nodded, Jon's dark eyes meeting his own.

Seeing the smile on Jon's face as he looked down at Sansa, seeing Robb's, he allowed them a few moments before letting the wet nurse take the babe and allowing Luwin back inside. Waking early the next morning he walked to the room to see his wife and child and smirked seeing Jon standing outside the door, his little wooden sword in his hand.

"Jon, what are you doing?"

"I am guarding the princess." Jon said his voice ever so serious and he looked to Arthur who was hiding his grin.

"The guard wished to relieve himself Lord Stark so Jon graciously offered to guard the door, I decided to stand here and wait for his return." Arthur said and Ned chuckled before turning back to Jon.

"May I pass good Ser?" he asked and Jon looked at him as if he was deciding if he were friend or foe.

"You can father, but I am ever watchful." Jon said and Ned had to get inside the door before he broke out laughing.

"Ned?" Cat asked from the bed as she saw him laugh holding Sansa in her arms.

"I was just dealing with the new guard, it seems he's very dutiful and wants to make sure no one would even dare to harm our little princess here." he said and she looked at him inquisitively "Jon, my lady, he guards the door." he said and was glad of the smile she gave him.

"Then I shall need to thank him later."

Over the next few weeks, he found that Jon would spar with Arthur, something he and Cat both disagreed with and wouldn't allow Robb take part in, he would then go to his lessons and after he would be found in one of two places. He'd either be playing with Robb somewhere or whatever room Cat and Sansa were in, Jon would be found standing outside, his sword in hand. ready should he be called upon.

When the letter came from Jon Arryn speaking of Runestone he called Arthur to speak to him, needing to wait until Jon was asleep before the knight would come. Handing him the letter he watched as Arthur nodded, then handed it back with not a comment and he knew he would need to initiate this conversation yet again.

"You have no issue with this?"

"The Vale is better for him than Kings Landing."

"I agree, I was thinking more of the fostering itself, you see how close he and Robb are, how he feels about Sansa, you would take him from them?"

"It is your foster father who wishes to do so, you know my wishes, Lord Stark."

"Dammit Arthur, call me by my damn name." he said his voice rising.

"What would you do with him Ned should he stay, give him a keep, raise him right? Your wife may be pleasant to him, she may even like him somewhat, but should she find he is staying and not leaving, then would that change?"

"Cat is more than pleasant to him, she'd be happy if he stayed." he said and while he meant it, he worried he was wrong about it.

"Perhaps, but if we leave, if Jon Arryn does as he said he might, if that's to be a reality, then we have to go, even if not, he needs to be his own man away from here."

"His family is here." Ned said his voice raised yet again.

"As they always will be, who knows Ned, maybe he'll decide to just be a knight, maybe that's all he'll wish for and we'll both be released from our promise."

Arthur said no more and Ned watched as he walked from the room, a part of him wishing to run after the man, to tell him he could not take his son from him. But the voice in the back of his head, his sister's voice was as loud as ever.

"Promise me, Promise me Ned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story is starting with Jon and Elaena as babes, it will move through the years quicker, so Up Next we have the Greyjoy Rebellion and the changes it brings to Jon's and Elaena's lives.


	3. A Change Is Coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Jon and Elaena's life before war changes everything and Jon says goodbye to Winterfell

**Kings Landing 289 AC.**

**Varys.**

It had taken him time to get his little birds into the North, time to make sure they were in place in the Vale. But the time was growing ever closer for the king to begin his fostering, in less than a year he'd be at Runestone and so Varys wished to be ready. The reports he had from the North filled him with more surety that the boy was what was needed, given how Robert behaved, Varys only hoped they could hold things together until he was ready.

Ser Arthur was training the boy daily, the Maester was doing a good job of keeping the boy on track with his education and though he longed to be able to visit to see him for himself, the time was not yet right. So he took comfort in reading his whispers of the boy, in reading the letters that he sent to the Hand, ones which even made Varys smile. The boy was polite, respectful, clever, and clearly the words spoken that he'd overheard had been taken to heart both by Ser Arthur and by Eddard Stark.

Given the king on the Throne, given how he ruled, his only issue with Jon Snow was that he wasn't ready to take the throne now. Instead, he'd need to wait some years and try to limit Robert's excesses, though given the Lannister's were more than content with allowing Robert be Robert, that was proving difficult. Even siring a bastard during his brother's wedding, in his brother's own marriage bed no less, wasn't enough to make the Lannister's withdraw their coin.

Hearing the scratching he opened the panel and one of his little birds, popped their head inside, the girl handed him the note and he handed her some coins and some candied fruits opening it to see what whisper he'd been sent.

_Iron born attack, Lannisport burns_

"And so the game begins anew." Varys said as he made his way from his rooms.

He walked to the Tower of the Hand intending to speak to Jon Arryn on the news, the man more to his tastes that whatever he'd find near the king's rooms. Usually, he'd take his whispers directly to the king, build favor with him, but he found that it was the Hand's favor he sought, his counsel he kept. Arriving at the tower he nodded to the guard who knocked on the door and he was allowed inside.

"Lord Varys." Jon Arryn said

"My Lord Hand, a whisper from the West."

"Your little birds been singing Varys, what song do you bring me today?" Jon Arryn's playful smile a surprise to Varys.

"The Lannister fleet burns my lord, The Iron Born have attacked."

"You know this for certain Lord Varys?" Jon Arryn said more seriously now.

"I do my lord, the attack has happened, no doubt Lord Tywin will be in contact soon."

"Have you spoken to the king?"

"I haven't my lord I came to speak to you first." he said and Jon nodded.

"This will mean war, Tywin will demand it and nothing will stop Robert from calling the banners."

"I know my lord, I'm sorry to bring you such news."

"It cannot be helped, I thank you Lord Varys for coming to me."

"My lord." he said with a bow when he stood up to leave.

It took them a few more days for the ravens to arrive, Tywin demanding retribution and Jon Arryn nodding to him for bringing the news to him first. The Hand had been able to send the ravens to his own house and to Eddard Stark's, and though the banners hadn't been called yet it was only a matter of time. As he headed to the small council chambers for the meeting he wondered would Robert be drunk or sober today.

"I want the damn banners called, Stannis you're Master of ships, how would you go about it?" Robert said loudly, sober for once.

"I need more ships, call for Redwyne to make his ships ready, I'll sail and meet with them. Clear the way to the Iron Islands themselves." Stannis said and Robert laughed.

"You see Jon, call the men, we head for the West. I'll mount Balon Greyjoy's ugly head on the wall myself, calls himself king, I didn't fight for a bloody throne to see some squid claim what's mine."

"Of course your grace."

"Send word to Ned, to Tywin, Varys send your little birds out, I want to know what the fucking squids are eating when they break their fasts and what color the shit is when it comes out of their arses."

The attack on Seagard came before they had left King's Landing and by the time Robert was ready to march, the North had already mustered and had made its way south. Varys though was more interested in the other piece of news he'd stumbled across, he'd missed the letter that had been sent to Yohn Royce, but he'd caught it on the other end.

Once Yohn was done he was to head to Winterfell and bring Jon Snow back to the Vale with him, the lad's fostering happening earlier than he had expected. In truth though he was glad of it, the sooner the king was in the Vale the sooner he and Jon Arryn could meet, also the easier it was for Varys himself to meet him. The North was too far away, but Runestone was little more than a ship journey, and so once he was settled in Varys would travel to see him.

He hoped Ser Arthur was in a good mood should he recognize him, it wasn't time yet to show the knight his true loyalties and the man may not accept his help. Harrenhal was still too fresh in the mind, but he could soon meet the king, and for that Varys was grateful and even more eager for this war to be won.

**Winterfell 289 AC.**

**Cat.**

He had won her over, his devotion to his sister alone would have been enough, but and she hated to admit it to herself, it was Ser Arthur's words which did it. Knowing he'd be leaving one day soon, had changed how she had looked at Jon Snow, changed how she'd felt about him. His presence should have shamed her and she knew deep down it did and yet the boy himself did not, the boy was sweet and kind and was ever ready with a smile.

He made Sansa laugh every day, he was dutiful and respectful, clever too, and his diligence to his studies kept Robb diligent to his own. The two could get up to mischief though, such as the time when he and Robb piled all the snow on one of the walls just so they could push it down onto a guard's head. That it happened when the men from the watch were here made it both better and worse to Cat's mind.

"What are you thinking of my love?" Ned said and she laughed as she brushed her hair.

"The boys' Ned, that thing with the snow." she said and her husband laughed as she joined him in bed.

"How long do you think it took them to pile it up Cat?"

She laughed until he kissed her and then she felt his arms go around her, her belly already swollen with another babe.

"Is it a boy do you think or a sister for Sansa?" he asked as his hand stroked her stomach.

"With how this one kicks if she's a girl, she'll be a handful." she said and he laughed again.

They were breaking their fast when the raven came, dark wings, dark words, that much was clear by her husband's face. He just nodded and called for Ser Arthur, Ser Rodrik, Vayon Poole, and Maester Luwin to join him in his solar then he kissed her cheek before leaving. Robb was eating his porridge and didn't notice the look of concern on her face and while it looked like Jon was playing with Sansa, it was clear to her that he had.

By the time she'd finished eating and had gotten the boys to do their chores, the keep was a hive of activity and her worry only grew. She made her way to Ned's solar and found him frantically writing out raven's scrolls, Luwin standing beside him.

"Ned what's going on."

"Maester, send those off, I'll do the rest by the time they're gone."

"Of course my lord, my lady." Luwin said as he left the room.

"Ned?"

"Robert has called the banners my love, the Greyjoy's have rebelled."

"Oh Ned." she said and he got up from his seat and walked to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"There is nothing to worry about, one kingdom against the rest, the man's a fool and this is folly."

"It's war Ned, anything can happen in war."

"Aye I know, I've sent for Benjen to come back from the wall, he'll be here to help, but you're the Lady of Winterfell, you, Robb, you need to be prepared."

"I will, promise me you'll come back to me my love, promise me." she said and while he paled some he also promised.

She was stunned to find that Ser Arthur wasn't joining her husband and between that and the knowledge of what had happened the last time Ned had gone to war, and what he had brought back with him when he returned, she felt the old feelings about Jon rise up once again. She could barely look at the boy and so she avoided him, spent her time in the Sept praying lest she say something she didn't mean.

During the feast the night before Ned left she found her looks or lack of them had been noticed by Jon and though the boy didn't say anything or even look at her differently, she felt it herself. When the boys were put the bed that night she took a moment to go and bid them goodnight, stopping off at Jon's bed before she left.

"Your father will return Jon, I worry too but he will return."

"You worry my lady?"

"I do, I've been so worried lately, I haven't been myself." she said and while she wasn't lying she couldn't bring herself to say what it was she'd been worried about."

"Robb and I will protect you my lady, you and Sansa." the little boy said and she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know you will, both of you, my brave little knights."

She got up to go and saw the small smile on the boy's face and the guilt she'd been feeling went away. Ser Arthur was standing outside when she was leaving and he smiled at her as she did so, something she never could have imagined she'd have seen from him after their first meeting.

"Ser Arthur." she said.

"I thank you for that my lady."

"May I ask you a question Ser?"

"You may."

"Why aren't you going with my husband?" she said and though she'd tried to keep it from being accusatory she knew she'd failed."

"Your husband will fight alongside his king my lady, I will not, I cannot. I swore an oath not to raise my arms against Robert Baratheon but he is not my king, he will never be my king, and should I find myself in his presence, I do not know if I can keep to my oath."

"Why do you hate him so? I know of you and Rhaegar and the friendship you shared, but surely it was war?"

"Was killing the children war? Their mother? Robert may not have struck the blows himself, but he welcomed them, he reveled in them. Do you know what he called them in the throne room that day?" he asked and she shook her head "Dragonspawn my lady, a babe and a three-year-old girl, I see no babes only Dragonspawn."

"I'm sorry Ser." she said horrified.

"I will stay, guard my nephew, your son, and daughter, and you, my lady. I shall protect you until your husband returns, on that I give you my oath." Arthur said and she nodded.

"I thank you Ser Arthur."

The night seemed to pass way too quickly, she lay with her husband twice that night, each time almost afraid to let him go, almost trying to keep him with her though it could not be. She didn't eat that morning, her appetite leaving her as he readied to leave, each moment feeling both too long and too short and she couldn't stand it. As they stood in the courtyard she watched him say goodbye to his children, Jon holding Sansa's hand and Robb standing beside them.

"Come back to me my love, come back to us." she said as she kissed him.

"I promise my lady." he said as he climbed on his horse she saw him nod to Ser Arthur and as he rode out Jon and Robb walked to her, Sansa reaching out for her hand and Jon stood to the side, his hand on his little wooden sword as he walked her back into the keep.

**Runestone 289 AC.**

**Elaena.**

Trying to find Ysilla when she hid was a chore, she knew all the best places and no matter how hard she looked, Elaena could never figure out where she would go. Today was no different and so she gave up, knowing the girl would get bored and come out, and once she did she could win. It took quite some time and finally, she saw her walking annoyed across the hall, she jumped out and grabbed her giving her friend a fright.

"Got you."

"You're supposed to look for me."

"But this is easier." she said and Ysilla sighed.

"Father is leaving." Ysilla said and she looked at her confused.

"But he only just returned."

"He is leaving again, to deal with the splids."

"Squids." she said and Ysilla giggled.

"I like mine better."

They walked back into the castle already bored of their hiding game, Maester Helliweg had taken ill and so their lessons had been canceled, the tutors being needed to prepare for the war. Her father's visit had been canceled and so he would miss her nameday and with uncle Yohn gone too, it would be an even lesser celebration this year. To make things worse Lady Lysa was back in the Vale, meaning she couldn't even go and see Myranda as she did every time her father came home.

Lady Lysa had made it clear she didn't like her, didn't wish her around, and while her father didn't care what the lady thought, others did, which meant if she was here, then Elaena was kept well away from her. Not that she minded that, the woman scared her and she would look at her funny, Ysilla had noticed it too, calling the woman the scary fish.

"What are you thinking of?" Ysilla asked as they sat down by the large window.

"The scary fish." she said and Ysilla giggled.

The two girls sat there laughing at the idea of the scary fish, Ysilla doing a rather passable impression of the last time she came to Runestone. Eventually, though their fun was interrupted and they were called by Marla and both of them had to get ready for dinner. With her uncle leaving on the morrow, her aunt wished for a feast and so they had one, the men who'd be leaving with him being joined by those who were staying and being wished good fortune.

Elaena looked around the room and saw the looks some of the men were giving others, worried looks, looks of support and concern, looks she had seen her aunt give her uncle over the last few days.

"Father says this is the largest army ever assembled." Robar said as she listened in to him speaking to his brother.

"All the kingdoms are coming together, even bigger than the rebellion I heard." Andar said.

"The Iron Islands won't know what hit them." Waymar added and though she agreed she found herself more worried than her cousins.

Helliweg didn't speak to them much on war and she found the books on it to be not to her taste, but Strong Sam was always willing to tell her tales when pressed. He told her of her mother and father, of how they met, he also told her of the Mountain Clans and to be careful when she was riding, and that she not travel too far from the guards she had with her.

He even told her tale of the rebellion and the dragon prince, though he surprisingly wasn't as angry at him as others were, something which surprised her since he knew the king and the Starks so well. He told her how war changes men, how no matter how someone is once they've fought in a war they change and some never change back. So as she listened to her cousins speak of glory and honor, she looked around the room and thought of the men that were leaving, hoping both for their return and that they didn't change too much.

"Come you two it's time for your bed." Marla said walking to the table.

"Please can we not stay a little longer?" she asked and tried her best to make her eyes go big and get her lip to quiver, knowing it usually worked on her old wet nurse.

"Don't try that with me girl, you forget I've known you since you were a babe."

"Please Marla, just a few more moments."

"I'm sorry my love, come your uncle wishes to speak to you when you're in your bed, you too little miss." Marla said looking to Ysilla.

The boys chuckled until Marla shot them an angry glare and then both she and Ysilla were brought to their room. While too old to share and with so many rooms they could use, she and Ysilla still preferred the large double room, the twin beds allowed them to speak to each other and it was comforting having her cousin so close. After Marla dressed them in their nightclothes and brushed their hair, they didn't have too long to wait until her uncle arrived.

"How are my precious girls?" he said as he leaned down to kiss Ysilla and then her on the cheek.

"We're good father, do you have to go, can you not stay?" Ysilla asked.

"The king calls and we answer that call, but we shall not be gone for long, on that I give you my promise."

"Will you see father?" she asked and her uncle moved over to her bed, sitting down to look at her.

"I doubt it little one, but if I do I'll be sure to give him your love."

"Be careful uncle." she said and he smiled kissing her forehead again before doing the same to Ysilla.

"I shall and I shall return, you both have my promise on that."

They broke their fast early the next morning and her aunt lined them all up in the courtyard of the castle to wave the men off. She looked at her uncle in his bronze armor, his greatsword tied to the saddle on his horse and his longsword on his hip. Behind him the men of House Royce, the brave soldiers off to do battle, and yet she found herself worrying for each and everyone she knew.

She memorized faces, Martyn and Laurence, the twins Gared and Gerold, other men she had grown up with. She held Ysilla's hand as they looked to her cousins, now squires riding with their knights and she prayed all three would return. Ander was as big as most of the men, Robar cheeky and quick to smile and Waymar young and cocky, yet she loved them all equally and feared for them all the same.

"Wave farewell to your brother's Ysilla." she heard her aunt say and as she looked to her cousin she could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"They'll come back Ysilla, they'll all come back." she said and hoped she was right, that she wasn't tempting the gods by saying such a thing.

**Winterfell 289 AC.**

**Arthur.**

With Ned away Jon seemed to take his duties even more seriously, his lessons, his sparring, even his watching over of his sister and aunt. He had tried to impart some of his own sense of duty, or honor into the boy, but Jon had a code all of his own. He joked one night with him that he was turning into a Tully, that Family, Duty, Honor were their words and not his.

But Jon had just looked at him as if to say they should be everyone's, that family was important, duty was important and honor was important. They had gone riding one day and he had come close to telling the boy the truth, seeing him on his horse, seeing how he rode. The memories of his mother soon came thick and fast as they raced over the fields, the lack of fear on Jon's face as the horse ran faster and faster reminding him of the fierce she-wolf.

When they stopped by the stream just seeing him speak to the horse, seeing him smile, all of it hit like an arrow to his heart. The boy was both his parents, when he was happy, which thankfully he was more than not, he was his mother though with his father and sister's smile. When he was sad or serious he was Rhaegar, every expression being mirror images of his prince.

"What was my mother like?" he asked his purple eyes looking up at him eagerly.

"I told you Jon, she was fierce, as fierce as anyone I've ever known, she loved to ride and could outmatch even I." he said and Jon smiled as he looked to the horse.

"Would she have loved me uncle, if she hadn't…would she have loved me?" he asked.

"She loved you Jon of that have no doubt, she loved you fiercely like a wolf loves it's young." he said and Jon smiled a little.

It was hard for him, to dance around the edges of the truth, to lie without lying, when Ned Stark had commissioned the statue of Lyanna he had made sure to bring Jon to see it as much as he could. He had told him of how she loved Winter Roses and the boy had when he went to visit her alone always brought one with him. He and Ned had argued over it, but he needed to know her even if he knew her only as his aunt for now, he needed to be able to put a face to the name and so in the end as with everything relating to Jon, Stark let him have his way.

" _You served Prince Rhaegar did you not uncle?" he asked him one day._

" _I did Jon, he was the best man I ever knew."_

" _But my aunt, what they say, how can it be so?"_

" _One day when you're older I'll tell you the truth of the prince and your aunt, for now, know this, not every tale you hear will be true, I was there while others were not, Do you think me an honorable man?"_

" _The most honorable, uncle."_

" _Then would I serve a dishonorable one?"_

" _No."_

He had left it at that and it had pained him to do so, pained him not to be able to speak the truth, but Jon was clever, far smarter than a boy of his age should be and so in time, he'd come to know all he should. They say bastards grow up faster, that the world forces them too and despite the love, he had here, despite how he was treated, to the world he was still a bastard. So Jon pushed himself more, he tried harder, was more diligent in lessons, more driven in his swordplay, more honest in his dealings. For that Arthur took comfort, he was strict and a hard taskmaster, but the evidence of its success was in Jon himself and one day it would be needed.

As they rode back slowly to the keep on another of their daily rides they saw the men and he saw the excitement build in Jon's face, his uncle had returned, the war was over. They had received the raven telling them so a moon or so past, but they had no idea when his uncle would return and so had been caught by surprise. Riding faster to the keep they learned they had missed Ned himself, but the men of the North were everywhere.

"Go, go run to your uncle, I'll see the horses put away."

"No, it's a squire's duty uncle." Jon said and so they did so together.

As he walked into the hall he saw the banner, the black iron studs on a bronze field surrounded by runes and he knew the time had come to leave this place. They would be going to the Vale and sooner than he had thought and it surprised him that he had no wish to leave, no desire to go. But as he looked at Jon run to his uncle, he found his own duty called for him, his own sense of honor demanded he fulfill his oath and so he would.

**Winterfell 289 AC.**

**Jon Snow.**

He was introduced to Yohn Royce and his sons, the day after his father had returned, the night previously a feast was held and to celebrate the lord's return. His father had called him and Robb to him to meet Theon Greyjoy, the Iron Born to ward with House Stark to prevent another rebellion. He disliked the boy almost within moments of meeting him, he was here as a hostage and yet he sneered when hearing his name.

His father had put he and Robb to bed the night before and told him that Yohn was here to bring him to the Vale, that his wardship was to begin, and though he was excited, for some reason it felt as if he was being sent away, replaced even. Though he tried to put those feelings behind him as he and his uncle walked up to the lord in the yard, his bronze armor making him stand out from those around him.

"Ser Arthur, and you must be Jon?" Yohn said a smile on his face.

"I am my lord." he said with a bow as his uncle did likewise.

"Your father has convinced me to stay a few days longer Jon, to give you time to say your goodbyes to your family before we head off, so while I look forward to our journey lad, I also know what it's like to miss family. So go, speak to them, spend time with them, we'll have plenty of time for you to meet my boys and for us to get to know one another."

"I thank you my lord." he said and his father smiled at him as he ran off, his uncle following as always.

The next few days were hard, he did his best to spend his time equally with all of his family, with Sansa it was easy, she was upset but she didn't really understand that he was leaving for more than a just a trip. With his baby sister, it was for him even harder as he knew he'd not see be around to see her grow. But with Robb it was awkward, he and his brother never fought, they never argued, they were two sides of the same coin Lady Catelyn had always said.

Yet Robb was upset with him for leaving and so he began to spend more of his time with the Iron Born, something along with the older boy's smirks which drew an even bigger wedge between them. Theon seemed to take pleasure in his brother's annoyance and anger, feed it somehow and so he went out of his way to rile Jon up. So much so that instead of even trying to bridge the gap that was forming with his brother, his very presence only widened it.

Were it not for Lady Catelyn's intervention he may have left without speaking to his brother properly, without discussing his leaving at all. Each night Robb would turn his back to him and Jon would be left in his bed with no one to speak to. That changed when they were both called to Lady Catelyn's solar, both of them reprimanded for their foolishness.

"You two are brothers, kin, I know it upsets you both that you're being parted, but it shall upset you more if you part angry with each other. Robb, we both know you're going to miss your brother, do you wish to have him leave without him knowing that?"

"No mother."

"Jon, Theon is our ward, but he is not our blood, you cannot be replaced, you know this do you not?"

"I do my lady."

"I'm sorry Jon, I don't wish you to go." Robb said a moment later.

"Neither do I, but I must Robb, it's been agreed and I'll be a knight when I return."

"You can't be a knight, you're too grumpy." Robb japed.

"Me, you're far grumpier than I." he said before they both tired to out grump each other.

"Go, out the two of you, go spend some time together, you'll be leaving soon Jon."

He spent a couple of days with Robb, sparring, playing as many pranks on people as they could, generally being terrors, it was as if they were trying to fit years of adventures into the time they had left. The night before he was due to leave his father came to visit him and asked him to join him in the Godswood. He walked alone, uncle Arthur resting for the journey ahead and as they sat down at the Heart Tree he watched as his father began to polish Ice.

"A part of me wishes nothing more than you to stay here son, that you don't foster and instead grow up here, and yet fostering was the happiest time of my life. The Vale was a wondrous place and the friends I made there are still men I think fondly of today."

"I…"

"If you do not wish to go, Jon, I'll understand, there's no shame in wishing to stay with family, you can squire for your uncle and be a knight here if it's what you want."

"But Lord Arryn, will he not consider it an insult?"

"He may be put out Jon, but my foster father would understand."

"I want to stay father, but I want to go to. I want to see the world, earn my place, I want to be a knight not just because I'm my uncle's squire, I want to earn it too."

"You will Jon, I've no doubt you will, you are my blood Jon remember that you may not have my name, but you are and always will be my blood."

His father wasn't the most emotional man and so when he hugged him Jon found himself hugging him back even harder. As he slept that night he dreamt of purple eyes, of dark hair, and of a tree laughing at him as he rode away. Waking up the next morning he dressed and broke his fast in the Great Hall, how long it would be until he returned here he couldn't tell, but he knew one day he would.

His father, Lady Catelyn and little Arya, Robb, Sansa, his uncle Benjen Ser Rodrik and Jory Cassell, Old Nan and Vayon Pooke, his father had lined up the entire household of Winterfell to wave him off. It was hard saying his goodbyes to them all, Old Nan ruffled his hair, both Rodrik and Jory told him to do the North proud. But as hard as that was it was harder to say goodbye to his family.

"I'll miss you little sister, I'll write and come visit when I can."

"Miss you Jon." Sansa said and he turned and hugged his brother, no words spoken between them as they had spent the night saying their goodbyes.

"Uncle Benjen." he said and his uncle grabbed him hugging him tight, both of them almost matching each other in their black clothing.

"Make sure you write me, nephew, the wall is cold and a letter from my nephew will warm up my heart lad." Benjen said.

"My lady." he said as he stood in front of Lady Catelyn, the cloak she had embroidered for him blowing in the wind as he stood there.

"Take care of yourself Jon, write and know we will miss you." she said as she kissed his forehead, she was not his mother, he knew that, but she had treated him as a son and he would have been proud to call her so.

"Father, I."

"Be well son, listen to Lord Yohn and to Arthur, remember what I told you."

"I will."

He mounted his horse and after Lord Yohn gave a nod to his father they began to ride out his uncle riding alongside him along with Lord Yohn's sons. As they rode out the South Gate he looked back to see his brother and sister waving, he waved back and forced a smile to his face and wondered when he'd see them again.

"Cheer up Jon, we have an adventure ahead of us and we will return." his uncle said and he smiled and turned his head, his path lay ahead of him and where it would lead only the gods knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon gets closer to his new lord and his sons as they travel to the Vale while Arthur is visited by Howland reed. In King's Landing Jon Arryn welcomes back the conquering hero who unsurprisingly calls for a Tourney to celebrate.


	4. The Wolf, The Falcon and The Scary FIsh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets closer to his lord and his sons, Arthur meets with Howland, Jon Arryn Welcomes home the conquering hero and a tourney is arranged and Jon makes it to the Vale and meets Elaena and some visitors to Runestone.

**Moat Cailin 289 AC.**

**Jon.**

He found he liked Yohn Royce, the man may have been a lord of the Vale but unlike some of the men he traveled with he didn't seem to care about Jon's birth. Some of the others seemed to look down on him, seemed to be upset about a bastard being warded with a lord of Yohn's prestige. The lord himself though seemed more than happy to have him there, he spoke to him of Runestone and answered his questions eagerly, many though they were.

Jon had learned more of the true Vale of Arryn in talks with the lord than he had in all the books he'd read since he knew he would be fostered there. He also found he liked the Lord's son's, though Waymar could be a bit cocky, and was a bad loser something Jon learned when he beat him in a spar. He had held his own against Robar and only the older boy's strength beat him in the end, had lost easily to Andar who had him beat on most aspects but had beaten Waymar much to the boy's annoyance.

" _I demand a rematch, he got lucky." Waymar said._

" _He beat you boy, accept it and do better next time." Lord Yohn said looking at him._

" _He got lucky father."_

" _No son, he's better than you, just as his uncle is better than I and would beat me is that not right Ser Arthur?" Yohn said curiously._

" _I would." his uncle said direct and to the point as always._

" _You see, we don't even need to spar to know Ser Arthur is better than I. It's just how it is, train harder son, then maybe next time you'll win, but as of now Jon has you beat accept it in good graces, just as he did against your brothers."_

" _Well done Jon." Waymar said though it was through gritted teeth._

For the next few days, Waymar had barely spoken to him until finally he'd come and asked him for a rematch, Jon had beaten him even more cleanly this time and he was surprised when Waymar offered him his hand.

"Father was right, you're better than me, in time I think you'll beat Ander and Robar too."

"We could spar, train more, together we could get better?" he asked hopefully.

"We could and we will, I'm glad you're staying with us Jon, it'll be nice having someone nearer my own age to spar with."

"Aye, it would." he said smiling.

By the time they reached Moat Cailin he and Waymar were good friends, or at least on the way to being so. While Jon would spar in the morning with his uncle and again late at night, he and Waymar would practice during the day when they weren't riding, and he found he could always be made to laugh at something the older boy would say or do. When Waymar told him he planned to go to the wall when he was older though, Jon did his best to talk him out of it.

"My uncle Benjen is a ranger at the wall, he says it's no place for a lord's son."

"There is great honor to be found in the watch Jon." Waymar said.

"Also as a knight is there not Waymar?"

"I'm a third son Jon, my future is not certain." Waymar said shaking his head.

"Uncle Arthur says no ones is, we cannot know what tomorrow will bring so we should concentrate on doing the best we can today."

"Wise words." Waymar said and he smiled proud of his uncle as always.

"We're years away from then anyway, maybe you'll change your mind?"

"Maybe." Waymar said doubtfully.

Moat Cailin was dark and at night it was full of shadows, something which made him glad of his uncle's presence in the room they shared. Though tonight when he woke his uncle wasn't there, and for the briefest moment he panicked. Had he left, had he left him alone? Would he do that, see him to the Moat and then turn back, or even go back to Dorne?.

He had asked him why he came North, why he had left the sun in Dorne for the cold of the North as it was clear he didn't enjoy the chill? His uncle just smiled and mussed his hair, nodded, and then pointed at him and Jon had felt his heart swell. He had left everything he had ever known for him, had left his home for him and as he thought of it then he knew his uncle would never abandon him. Rolling over in his bed he was soon back asleep and when he woke early the next morning his uncle was there just as he always was.

"What's the Riverlands like?" he asked his uncle as they began to leave The Neck.

"This is where all wars eventually are fought Jon." Arthur said and he saw Waymar and his brother's listen attentively, Lord Yohn too.

"Why?" he asked.

"To attack the North you have to go through the Neck and get past Moat Cailin itself " Jon nodded as his uncle spoke, they themselves had needed to ride tightly packed and an army would fall here "The Vale has it's mountains and it's valleys, you'll see when we get there and Dorne it has its deserts."

"What does the Riverlands have?" he asked and Arthur shook his head.

"Nothing, so when armies form to march to anywhere they need to come through here, there is no Neck to stop them, no mountain's or desert to slow their march."

"What of the West or the Stormlands?"

"You still need to come through here and so this is where the fight comes to every time."

"Like the Trident?" Andar said and Jon looked at him daring him to say anything to his uncle to upset him.

"Like the Trident." Arthur said and he was glad that was the end of it.

It took them a week to reach the Trident itself, a week in which he, Waymar and his brothers spent more time together, he actually beat Robar with a quick riposte in a spar, though he lost all the others to him and Andar. Waymar having accepted he was better than him, now looked for pointers and all three gladly took them from his uncle when he offered to show them some.

Lord Yohn told him more stories of the Vale and some on the Lords themselves, Lord Redfort, Corbray, and Melcolm ignored him but surprisingly Ser Symond seemed to like him and soon Lord Redfort too seemed to change his opinion somewhat after speaking to Lord Yohn. Jon found though he really liked the lord of Runestone and could see why his father spoke so highly of him, he even got to see him spar with his uncle one day.

"Go easy on me Ser Arthur, my boys think me unbeatable." Yohn said with a chuckle.

"Then I shall try and leave you with your dignity my lord." his uncle said and Jon looked on with a large smile on his face as the spar began.

In all their time together he had never truly seen his uncle spar, certainly not as he did now, it was incredible. Lord Yohn was a formidable swordsman but compared to his uncle he was a mere novice, every move was so easily parried it seemed he was being played with. The end came far too soon and both Jon and Yohn's sons looked at his uncle even more in awe than they already did.

"See Waymar, sometimes someone is just better than you." Lord Yohn said taking his defeat in good spirits.

He woke up that night and found his uncle missing once again, he also found he needed a piss and so he left the bedroll and walked down closer to the Trident itself. After relieving himself he saw a shape by the river and recognizing it as his uncle he walked towards it.

"I promise I'll do my best, I swear it, always." he heard his uncle say before he heard his footsteps and he turned around to face him "Jon?"

"I'm sorry uncle, I couldn't sleep."

"No it's fine, I was just."

"Remembering the prince?" he said and saw his uncle nod.

"Whatever you hear Jon, whatever people may say of him, Rhaegar was a good man and he fell here or not that far from here."

"He was your friend wasn't he?"

"He was more than that, he was my prince."

"I'm sorry uncle." he said and his uncle smiled at him.

"Come let's get you back to bed, you know how grumpy you get when you've not slept."

"That's you." he said with a smirk.

"That's both of us." his uncle said.

They ate at the Inn at the Crossroads the next day and a few days later were in the Vale itself. Riding up to the Bloody Gate he saw what his uncle meant, no army could take this place, should they try they'd lose most of their number before they ever got into the Vale itself.

"Who seeks to pass the Bloody Gate." he heard a gruff voice say.

"You know full well who I am you old fucker." Lord Yohn said and Jon and Waymar chuckled.

"I still have to follow damn protocol don't I Yohn."

"It's good to see you Brynden." and Jon found his attention soon focussed to the Blackfish, Lady Catelyn's uncle looking formidable and imposing to him in his black leather.

"Aye, you too old friend." Yohn said.

As the gates opened he wondered when he'd pass through them again, the Vale was to be his home for the next few years and he felt both excitement and trepidation when the large gates closed behind him.

**Kings Landing 289 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He had arranged the parade to Robert's liking knowing that he'd wish to be welcomed home like a returning hero, that he'd almost demand it. So the people of King's Landing had taken to the streets, the banners of the stag waving from buildings and there riding at the front of the procession the king preened like a peacock. When he reached the Red Keep Jon watched as Cersei welcomed him in a manner that looked like the loving wife she was not, the marriage still one of convenience rather than of love.

Still, Robert looked well and happy and he was glad of his safe return, even hoping he'd tempered some of his impulses during the fighting. The tales he'd heard made it seem he had not and how Robert behaved not more than a few moments inside the Red Keep itself only confirmed it.

"A tourney Jon we need to hold a tourney to celebrate, invite the realm I want it to be bigger than Harrenhal." Robert said and Jon grimaced as he looked at him.

"The realm isn't ready for a tourney your grace, we've only just come through a war."

"Aye Jon, a war I fucking won, I put those damn squids in their place and I deserve to be honored do I not?"

"You do your grace, but what of the men who've not seen their families, what of them, those who were lost also?"

"We can honor them too, a tourney is a fine way to honor them if it honors the king then surely it can honor them also?"

"And the coin your grace?"

"Dammit Jon enough with counting coppers, just hold the blasted tourney."

"If I may your grace?" Tywin said interrupting.

"Lord Tywin?" he said turning to the other man.

"It was Lannisport they attacked first your grace and I'd ask the honor of throwing you a tourney there, my people would no doubt be proud to see the king who'd avenged them so capably."

"They would, they would indeed, that's a splendid idea is it not Jon."

"It is your grace." he said biting his tongue "But perhaps we can give the lords some time with their families, give Lord Tywin time to ensure the tourney meets your expectations, your grace."

"Aye, aye, it has to be large Tywin, a big tourney one worthy of the fight we just had."

"Of course your grace." Tywin said and Jon was glad when the man moved to speak to his daughter.

"You've organized a feast for tonight Jon?" Robert said and he nodded.

"I have your grace."

"Good, good."

"There are some matters that require your attention, your grace, perhaps you should attend the small council meeting?"

"Another time Jon, tomorrow perhaps." Robert said dismissively.

"As you say, your grace."

He knew walking away from him that he'd not see Robert at the small council meeting tomorrow, nor the day after. For six years he'd tried to get the man to take his responsibilities seriously and apart from the damn war he'd shown no interest in doing so. As he made his way back to the Tower of the Hand he was glad at least that he was alone here, that his wife had gone back to the Vale.

Try as he might he'd not been able to make Lysa happy, their time together usually degenerating into rows and petty arguments, the miscarriages not helping either. Sitting down at his desk he began to write, the one thing always guaranteed to raise his spirits was reading hers or writing his own letters to Elaena. He had missed her nameday and felt terrible about it, having sworn not to do so to himself years earlier and so he wrote her yet another letter telling her how sorry he was and how much he missed her.

"My lord, My lord." his valet shook him and he moved his head from the desk.

"What, what hour is it?" he said barely awake.

"It's still an hour or two until the feast my lord, but I felt you wished to be awakened?"

"I did, thank you Tommard."

After throwing some water on his face and going to dress he found himself arriving early for the feast. Unlike some he didn't care for the ceremony of entering with the king, only doing so when Lysa was with him and so he took his seat as they waited for Robert to arrive. By the time he did Jon was annoyed that he seemed to have already been drinking, but he rose and bid him welcome as did the rest of those in the Grand Hall.

"Sit, drink and enjoy yourselves, we put the damn squids in their place and soon we'll enjoy a tourney to celebrate it. For now, let us drink and enjoy the night." Robert said his voice loud and boisterous.

Enjoy it he did not but the king did, Robert drank and ate with gusto and despite the presence of his wife, her brother and her father nothing stopped him from groping and kissing any servant who took his fancy. All through it, the queen sat there stone-faced as did Tywin and it seemed the only ones showing any emotion were he and Ser Jaime. The Kingsguard showing his disgust at the king, while he looked on embarrassed that he had raised the man who was at present undoing a servant's top.

He waited until he was sure no one would be slighted by his departure, Robert barely acknowledged it and the queen cared not for him anyway. He was surprised to see Ser Barristan in the corridor as he made his way to his room, the knight not on duty this night, and like him not one for feasts. He was torn on what to do with him, at some point the knew he'd need to tell him of Jon but he wasn't sure if it was the right time yet.

"Ser Barristan."

"Lord Jon."

"I had not expected to see you here Ser?"

"I found I could not sleep my lord, being on the road, and in battle, I've not yet gotten reaccustomed to my bed."

"The worse part of traveling I've always felt Ser, the sleeping on the road is easy, you're tired you'll sleep but later on you'd think a more comfortable bed would be welcome." he said a smile on his face.

"You would."

"Your former brother is traveling to the Vale Ser." he said deciding to check the waters.

"Arthur?"

"His nephew is to be my ward, though he'll be staying with my daughter and Lord Royce at Runestone."

"Lord Yohn is a good man and true, Arthur could do worse than to be in his service, my lord."

"I think for Ser Arthur it's more about the boy Ser." he said.

"Have you met the lad, my lord?"

"Only briefly when he and Ned arrived back from Dorne but I hope to meet him properly soon, maybe he'll be at this tourney the king wishes to be thrown."

"A tourney?" Barristan said almost disgustedly.

"Indeed, though it's to Lannisport we're to go."

"You think Arthur and his nephew will attend?"

"I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Then I shall look forward to the tourney my lord."

"As do I Ser Barristan."

He found surprisingly as he walked away he did, it was a bit of a dangerous game he was playing, but still, Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur would help win over loyalists in the future, though what he would do if he decided not to support the boy he knew not or was the truth that he had he already made the choice years ago and was just fooling himself.

**The Neck/The Riverlands 289 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He enjoyed seeing Jon put the youngest Royce lad on the ground, as much as seeing him against his brother was something to test him against, he needed to be pushed more to be challenged more than Robb was able. Each of the Royce's would provide that and when he had the strength Arthur had no doubt he'd be better than all three of them.

Technique and speed-wise he already was and he had noticed that just like his father Jon had an innate ability to pick up on things, be it his lessons, swordplay, or being able to pick apart styles and forms, it was something that Rhaegar had clearly passed onto his son. Arthur was also pleased to see that Lord Yohn was a different sort than he had thought, the man seeming to bear no ill will towards Jon for his perceived birth.

The journey itself was freeing, he had liked the North had come to enjoy the time at Winterfell, and like Stark, he too was hesitant in taking Jon from his family. But the life he would have there would always be limited, always be tied into Stark's own sense of honor and even though Lady Catelyn seemed to have taken a liking to Jon, there was no guarantee it would last. Would Ned Stark follow though if his wife suddenly felt differently? Would he do what was best for Jon? Or would he instead seek to placate his wife?.

Were it for that alone he'd seek to leave, but then given what Jon Arryn suggested, given what it could mean for Jon to be in the Vale, it was too good an opportunity to turn down. Standing by the tree taking a piss in the shadow of the Moat he could hear the boys in the background laughing and japing with each other and he smiled, before quickly frowning at the footsteps he heard.

"You can come out, I may have a different weapon in my hand right now but have no fear my sword will be quick." he said as he shook twice and fixed his breeches back up.

"I mean you no harm Ser Arthur, I've been sent by my lord to give you this." the small man said and he knew instantly who had sent him.

"Will I be seeing your lord?"

"I believe so." the man said handing him the note.

"Very well." he said and the man faded back into the trees as Arthur opened the note to read it.

_Tonight at the Hour of the Wolf, the gnarled tree._

_Howland._

He had seen the gnarled tree on his way to take a piss and thought it an ugly thing, so much so that it made him pass it to come to this one. It didn't surprise him that Howland would wish to speak with him, while they'd not kept in touch since he came North he had expected him to do so before they left. They were now basically traveling through his lands and so he had been waiting for it, now though he found himself curious as to what the man wished to speak on.

Making sure Jon was asleep he made his way to the tree and taking a seat he waited, he was early and it turned out so was Howland. The man motioned for him to follow and so he did, back deeper into the woods and he found himself almost tripping once or twice, even stepping into some watery mud at one point. Still, Howland led on and he found himself hoping he'd lead him back too, as a man could easily lose his way in this place.

"I'm sorry for bringing you so far in Ser Arthur, but what we must speak of needs to be away from prying ears."

"And what is it we must speak of?"

"Daeron."

"What of him?"

"You won't be enough when the time comes Arthur, you alone won't be enough, so when you get the chance to see your brother again remember this."

"What are you talking about, what has Ulric got to do with this?"

"He is not your only brother Arthur." Howland said.

"My brothers died and as for the other two they are no brothers of mine, no more can they call themselves such."

"Aye, that is true of one but not the other, you know of whom I speak."

"How in the seven hells do you know these things?"

"I see things Arthur, some that happen and some that do not, with Daeron I see more of what will happen, with his mother I was not so lucky." Howland said sadly.

"And what will happen?" he asked.

"He will be the king we need Arthur, the king the realm deserves." Howland said and he found himself smiling despite the man's oddness.

"He will." he said a statement of fact on his part.

"When next you come North you should visit the last Targaryen in Westeros, the forgotten prince, he has something that will help."

"The forgotten prince?" he said confused.

"Seek out the Maester at Castle Black, Aemon Targaryen is his true name."

"Will I see you again?"

"Not for many a year Ser Arthur, protect him and I wish you good fortune in the war to come."

It wasn't Howland who led him back but the other man he'd met earlier, and he was glad Jon was still asleep when he got back to their room. He tried to sleep but found himself thinking on what Howland had told him, Barristan it had to be him, there was no way that Jaime Lannister would work to put Jon on the throne, but Barristan, could he forgive his brother for bending the knee?.

As for the Maester at the Wall, he remembered Rhaegar mentioning him before but he had thought the man long dead, that Jon actually had a family member in Westeros soon made him think of the two not here. Viserys and Daenerys he had heard the girl had been named, off in Essos somewhere with Ser Willem Darry, he had thought of taking Jon and going to find them but Jon Arryn's offer had always stayed his hand, he wondered now if it was right to do so still.

**_The Riverlands._ **

He had felt it ever since he saw the river, every mile they passed making the feelings ever more real. Guilt, regret, sadness, shame, he had felt them all the closer they got to where he fell. He had done his duty, he was still doing his duty, but even that couldn't help fix the hole in his heart that had been left behind when he had lost his true brother, his brother by choice.

He had spoken to Jon of war, of why this place would always suffer it most, he had explained the facts of it, the tactics of it to an extent, but not yet had he explained the truth of it. War was inevitable, but it was also the biggest single wasteful thing man ever did, the worst of them and not the best. Not the men who fought in it, not the soldiers who gave their lives or even those who fought for the cause they believed in, but the nature of war itself, war he felt was man's greatest failure.

" _Why were you not here, why were you not with us?"_

The voices sounding like specters and forced him to wake in the middle of the night, so he got up and walked to the river, then kneeling down he placed his hand in the water. They weren't quite at the Ruby Ford but they were close enough and he closed his eyes and saw their faces. Jonathor's smile and Lewyn's nod, he heard Gerold's scolding and Oswell's laugh, and then he saw the purple eyes of his prince, he saw them all and felt as if they were there with him.

" _I should come with you."_

" _I need you here Arthur."_

" _Gerold, Oswell."_

" _Are not you, I go and fight for my life Arthur you think there is anyone I'd rather have by my side?"_

" _No, so then why must I stay?"_

" _They need to be protected and who can I trust more than you?"_

" _I will stay."_

" _Promise me, Arthur, promise me that no matter what you will protect them?"_

" _No matter what."_

" _Things will change Arthur when this is all over we will change the realm for the better my friend."_

" _We will my prince."_

He kept his hand in the water, his eyes still closed and he tried to fight the tears that he knew would come, he had done his duty then, he would do his duty now.

"I promise I'll do my best, I swear it, always." he said and was startled by the sound behind him.

Later after putting Jon back to bed, he found sleep easy to come by, he was tired and he felt drained and his dreams were of better days, of sparring with a prince, of standing with his brothers. Of laughing when a young boy would look at him and call him uncle, of teaching him, training him and protecting him, of promises kept and oaths fulfilled.

**The Vale 289 AC.**

**Elaena.**

Why the scary fish had come to Runestone she had no idea, nor who this man was who was with her, Ysilla too seemed not to know who he was or why Lysa had come, but still, she tried to be on her best behavior, tried. But the scary fish decided to be mean and so she and Ysilla decided to pay her back as best they could. Elaena went to Sam and asked him for the horse droppings, the Master of Arms looking at her as if she was mad but helping her anyway.

She hated that one of the servants would need to clean it up afterward and so she took some coin to pay the girl, it wouldn't make up for it completely but at least it would do something. Carrying the bucket she tried not to retch at the smell and together with Ysilla they snuck into Lysa's room, she knew that she was at present with Lady Yara and the man she'd brought with her, and so they found her room empty.

"I don't think we should do this." Ysilla said.

"We should, after what she said we should." Elaena said and despite her doubts, Ysilla nodded and closed the door behind them.

Once they were inside she put the bucket down and together both girls moved the covers and sheet, they put the horse droppings between the sheets and mattress, between the pillows and their covers. By the time they were finished they were both a mess and it was everywhere. Hurrying from the room they ran back to their own to wash and change before heading down to break their fast.

"You two are late, that's very rude to our guests is it not? Lady Yara said as Lysa glared at them and the man with her sat with a small smile on his face.

"I am most sorry my lady it was my fault not Ysilla's." she said and this made Lysa's look only develop into her scary fish face and she tried her best not to laugh.

"Take a seat and have your meals, both of you." Lady Yara said and they did as they were bid, the man smiling at them all the time, and yet something didn't seem right about it to her.

"I'm sure you must be looking forward to everyone's return Lady Elaena?" the man said as she ate some porridge.

"I am my lord, is that why you and Lady Lysa have come to visit?"

"Petyr is to be the head of customs in Gulltown." Lysa said proudly.

"Congratulations my lord." she said noticing the man's smirk never quite reached his eyes, but he nodded at her and looked to Lysa who's own smile did.

"We decided to stop by to welcome Lord Yohn and his accompaniment back from the North." Petyr said and she nodded, not sure what he meant as it was the Iron Islands they'd gone to as far as she knew.

Sitting at the table was difficult, Ysilla tried not to look guilty while even Lady Yara's conversation with the scary fish was forced and after a while, Elaena had begun to dislike how the man, Petyr Baelish, the Lord of the Fingers, would look at her. There was something almost calculating about his look and she saw this even more clearly when he spoke of her father.

He would ask little questions that at first would look like polite conversation, like genuine curiosity about her father and his role as Hand of the King. But she soon began to see that while they were curious, they were not polite, more it was as if he was seeking information and so her answers became lesser, her words sharper, and eventually he stopped speaking to her altogether.

"May we be excused my lady?" she said when she felt Ysilla's elbow in her ribs.

"Of course, you have lessons have you not."

"We do with Maester Helliweg."

"Then bid our guest's farewell." Lady Yara said.

"Lady Lysa, Lord Baelish." she said with a curtsy and the man gave her that same false smile while Lysa just looked bored and annoyed, something she was sure was her natural state, that and angry which was something she'd no doubt be later on.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both, Lady Ysilla, Lady Elaena." the man said while Lysa said nothing.

As soon as they could they were gone from the room and they both raced through the corridors, Ysilla giggling as she ran behind her. They reached the Maester's rooms and instead of going inside they took a seat by the window and both began to laugh uncontrollably, taking almost a few moments to get themselves under control.

"I thought they knew, I was sure of it, I could even still smell it on my hands." Ysilla said breathlessly.

"They didn't know, gods I wish I could be there to see her face."

"Her scary face." Ysilla said.

"Her fishy face." Elaena said.

"Her happy face."

"Her whiny face."

The two girls sat there until the Maester opened the door, both of them giggling as they came up with as many different faces to try and make the other laugh the most, Ysilla winning with stinky face.

"There you both are come, just because our lord is due back doesn't mean our lessons aren't important now does it?"

"No Maester."

After lessons with the Maester and a lunch where she was glad they didn't have Lysa and Lord Baelish's company, they went to their lessons with Septa Chargyle. Elaena actually liked the young Septa as she was far more fun than the previous one. She was also not as stiff as Septon Lucon who had briefly taken over their studies when the Septa had left to go back to the Sept.

It was mid-afternoon when they were called and told to make themselves ready, Lord Yohn had been spotted and they would be here within the hour. Elaena felt her excitement build, she loved spending time with Ysilla, she was her best friend, her partner in crime, not that they did anything much wrong, well apart from today. But she had missed having the boys here, missed and worried about them while they were gone as had Ysilla and she knew how worried Lady Yara had been about them all.

They were lined up in the yard, Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish standing beside Lady Yara and most of the household apart from those working on the night's feast were out there also. When she saw the knight's ride in she smiled to see Lord Yohn, to see Andar, Robar, and Waymar and looked on in confusion at the boy Waymar was talking to. He had dark hair that was almost black and his eyes, his eyes were the deepest purple she'd ever seen.

As she looked at him she saw him looking around the yard almost taking things in for the first time and she wondered who he was and why he was so friendly with Waymar. When the men dismounted she watched as people took a knee and Lord Yohn walked over to Lady Yara.

"Runestone is yours, my lord." Lady Yara said smiling beamingly at her husband who she saw seemed equally happy to see his wife.

"I thank you, my lady." Yohn said kissing her cheek before moving to Lady Lysa.

"Lord Yohn I am happy to see you've returned safely." Lady Lysa said and she found she didn't believe her words nor her expression.

"I'm honored you've come my lady, truly."

"May I introduce Lord Petyr Baelish, the new Master of Customs at Gulltown." Lysa said her smile and words were far truer now.

"My lord." Yohn said.

"Lord Royce an honor." Petyr said and she would have looked at him only for her attention being distracted by the boy and the way Lysa was looking at him.

She knew that look very well, usually, it was reserved for her but to see it directed at this boy made her even more curious to find out who he was, why Lysa would seem so annoyed and angry at him and why she was showing him her scary fish face now too.

"Ysilla my love, you've grown so much, you two Lady Elaena." Yohn said as he hugged first his daughter and then her.

"It's good to have you home my lord." she said smiling.

After Andar, Robar, and Waymar greeted their mother, Lady Lysa, and then her and Ysilla, she finally found out who the boy was as he and a tanned man with long dark hair were introduced to Lady Yara and Lady Lysa.

"My love may I present Ser Arthur Dayne and his nephew Jon Snow, young Jon is to be our ward and to squire for his uncle." Yohn said.

She saw Lysa's face drop into an even worse expression now, one she and Ysilla had never seen, this one it seemed was completely reserved for the boy, for Jon, Jon Snow. Was it his baseborn status, was that Lysa's issue with the boy? Or was it something else? She resolved to find out and to get to know the boy better, not only was he a ward and staying here but Lady Lysa disliked him so, which was even more of a reason to befriend him.

"You are accepting the bastard nephew of a traitor as your ward Lord Royce?" Lady Lysa said dismissively.

"Ser Arthur broke no vows and lived true to the knight's code and the code of his prince and king, and it is my liege lord who has taken young Jon for a ward though I'm more than happy to have him here."

"An oath to a mad king and a rapist prince is surely no oath to be proud of Lord Yohn." Lord Baelish said his smirk directed at Ser Arthur and Lysa's smile was far bigger now.

"Have you ever sworn an oath, my lord? Ever lived up to one? No? I thought not, you don't seem the type." Ser Arthur said and she couldn't help the chuckle she let out then and she smirked at the look Lysa gave her and the nod the boy did.

"Ser Arthur's honor is unquestioned and his nephew is my responsibility, my lady." Lord Yohn said and that seemed to be an end to it as they were then led inside.

All the way in she found herself looking from Lysa and Lord Baelish to Ser Arthur and Jon Snow. Glares were being exchanged between three of the four as Ser Arthur seemed above it all, but the looks the boy was giving both Lord Baelish and Lady Lysa only seemed to endear him even more to her. When he caught her eye though he smiled and gave her a small roll of his eyes and she quickly found herself chuckling again.

**Runestone 289 AC.**

**Jon.**

He found it hard to recognize the woman as Lady Catelyn's sister, everything about her seemed duller, lesser, be it the color of her hair, the life in her eyes, or even her manners. She had insulted him and his uncle, as had the lord that was with her and he found that to be so removed from Lady Catelyn's assurances of her family and how they may accept him in the Vale.

" _My uncle Ser Brynden, the Blackfish, is the Knight of the Bloody Gate Jon, he may be a bit rough around the edges, a little like Ser Rodrik, but he's a good man and true and he'll treat you fair. While I've not seen my sister since she was wed, Lysa is a good woman and I've written to her about you, so you'll have naught to worry about with her either."_

" _I thank you, my lady, you didn't need to do that." he said smiling._

" _Your father is right Jon, you may not have his name but you have his blood, and while I wish you weren't to leave I know that you'll make the best of it and so I wish you well_."

" _As I do you, my lady."_

" _Write often Jon, to your brother, your sisters, your father too, remember you are in our thoughts always." she said and she hugged him._

Her sister though was completely different, not only did she look at his uncle with contempt but with him, it seemed to be even worse, there seemed to be more hatred and so when he heard her screaming during the night, when heard the shouts she made he chuckled as he lay in his bed.

Breaking his fast the next morning he had found out what had happened and to his surprise, he found that he was being blamed, he was called in front of the lady and Lord Yohn and asked had he anything to say, anything to admit to. It was only when he pointed out he had no reason to do so and that even had he then when could it have been accomplished, how could he have known which room she was in that it seemed to stop the looks from Lord Yohn.

While Lord Yohn had accepted it, the lady had not and had stormed from the room and so he had stood there while the Lord told him it was for the best he kept from the lady's sight until she left. Something he was more than happy to do and so he and his uncle kept to themselves for the first few days, they ate alone, they trained early and late and he went to no lessons until the lady and the lord left a few days later.

"Thank the seven they're gone." he heard Lord Yohn say to his wife and he found himself caught chuckling by the girl.

"Something funny Jon Snow?" the girl asked.

"No my lady."

"You're a bad liar." the other girl said before Waymar came over.

"Leave him be, he's not ready for you two little terrors just yet." Waymar said chuckling as he grabbed the younger girl and began tickling her.

"Get off, Waymar, go away."

"No Ysilla, I'll not, I've moons of tickles I owe you."

"Don't mind those two, they'll calm down in a few moments." the girl said and he tried not to look at her bright blue eyes which seemed to be studying him so intensely.

"Of course my lady."

"Elaena." she said smiling and he found it to be almost contagious as he smiled back at her.

"Jon."

It turned out that Elaena was Lord Arryn's daughter, and when she found out her father had asked for him to ward due to his father's own fostering here she seemed more than agreeable to the idea. She asked him why Lady Lysa didn't seem to like him and he tried his best not to answer but she pressed and so finally, he did.

"I believe your mother may see me as dishonoring her sister."

"That woman is not my mother, my mother died when I was born." Elaena said sadly.

"As did mine." he said catching her by surprise.

"I think we're going to be friends Jon Snow, good friends." Elaena said as Waymar and Ysilla walked over.

As he looked at the three of them laughing and japing with each other, he thought that being here may be an even better experience than he had wished for. While he'd miss home, he had made a friend on the way here and now it seemed he may make another. Yes, he thought coming here may very well be one of the best things that had ever happened to him, and he quickly raced after the three of them when they headed back towards the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Elaena finds Jon to be a good friend as Jon settles into life at Runestone. Before House Royce travels to Lannisport for the tourney and Arthur meets with old friends and enemies.


	5. The Star and The Mountain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Elaena get closer before we head to the Tourney of Lannisport where Arthur sees friends and enemies alike.
> 
> I stupidly missed last week's update, being in lockdown I assumed it was for this week, so here it is a week late, next week's update will be up on schedule.

**Runestone 289 AC.**

**Elaena.**

**  
**

After Lysa and Baelish had gone she had enjoyed her time even more at Runestone, the addition of Jon Snow adding something even more to their household. The boy could at times seem to be quiet and dull and yet his eyes, that strange shade of deep dark indigo, showed so much life. He watched everything, was quick to offer help, and when he smiled he looked so different.

  


It made her and Ysilla do their utmost to make him smile, to have him laugh when he shouldn't. It was something they had done with all of Ysilla's brothers finding them all easy to make laugh. Jon though at times was a much sterner challenge especially after he overheard them making plans for it later one day. They'd been sitting in the garden, the boys had spent the morning sparring and Helliweg the morning in bed as he was unwell giving them the day to themselves.

  


Sitting in the corner she and Ysilla were whispering feverishly, eager to make their plans before they were called for luncheon. How he snuck up on them she'd never know, one moment he was speaking to Waymar and the next he was behind them standing there quietly.

  


"Right so we wait until your father takes his seat and then we start." Elaena said.

"Start what?" Ysilla asked.

"We make faces at him, those funny ones that you do."

"Like this?" Ysilla said filling her cheeks full of air and rolling her eyes making Elaena almost double over with laughter.

"That one or you could do your scary fish face." she said once she'd stopped laughing.

"What's a scary fish?" she heard the voice say from behind her and she turned to see Jon standing there.

"That's so rude, sneaking up on people like that." she said, and then she found herself almost falling on the ground laughing when he stuck his tongue out.

"I'm a Northern savage, we're supposed to be rude." he said waiting until she had calmed before sticking his tongue out again starting her laughter back off again.

  


As they made their way in for lunch they were joined by Waymar and Robar, Andar was off squiring and once inside she did her very best to make Jon laugh during the meal. Getting more and more frustrated when he didn't, she only gave up when Lord Yohn and Ser Arthur walked in both men speaking to each other before they took their seats.

  


She like the others had been eager to see the Sword of the Morning wield his blade and had watched on when he and Strong Sam had sparred, the knight easily beating the Master of Arms. They were almost finished their meal when Lord Yohn turned and told them about their upcoming trip, and she like the others listened attentively.

  


"It seems there is to be a tourney to celebrate the victory over the Iron Born, a tourney to be held in Lannisport. The king and queen and Lord Jon will all be attending." Yohn said looking to her.

"Are we to go my lord?" she asked excitedly.

"We are, we'll be taking ship from Gulltown and meeting with your father in King's Landing before sailing on to Lannisport. Ser Arthur has agreed to come with us also." Yohn said and she found herself looking to Jon.

"Will you be competing uncle?" Jon asked.

"Not in the joust, but perhaps in the melee." Ser Arthur said and she saw Jon, Waymar, and Robar speak to each other.

"And you father?" Robar asked inquistively.

"If Ser Arthur is in the melee, it's for the best perhaps if I limit myself to the joust, I may actually have a chance in that." Yohn said laughing.

"You are all to attend your lessons until we go, it won't be for a few more weeks so try not and get too excited." Lady Yara said and she along with the others nodded.

  


She counted the days until they were ready to leave, finding her lessons to be dull and boring, though between her, Ysilla, Waymar, and Jon she was always able to find enough to keep her occupied after they ended. Jon, she found like she and Ysilla could be mischievous when he wished to be, eager to prank, especially Robar and Waymar, and always up for spending time with them.

  


They were sitting in the small orchard one day, Waymar was off somewhere with Robar and their father while Jon had been helping his uncle with his armor and making ready for the trip. She and Ysilla were just sitting around when Ysilla had suggested they play knights and maidens. With just the two of them, they obviously hadn't enough people to do so but soon Waymar and Robar returned and Jon eagerly joined in.

  


"Right, you be the.." she began only for Waymar to interrupt.

"How come it's always you who decides, I say someone else decides." Waymar said and she glared at him.

"Let me guess, you'll decide?" she said rolling her eyes.

"No, let Jon decide." Robar said and she, Waymar and Ysilla all turned to Jon who had been barely paying attention.

"Jon." she said to no reply "Jon." she said a little louder.

"What, oh sorry, I was..What?" he said and she and Ysilla couldn't help the giggling fit that came from looking at his confused face.

"We're playing Knights and Maidens Jon, you've to pick." she said when she stopped laughing.

"Pick, pick what?" he said and that set her and Ysilla off again.

"Hello, is there anyone in there." she said pretending to knock on his head.

"Funny." he said rolling his eyes though she saw his smile "Right so I get to pick, fine I pick…I pick….".

"Jon." she said her voice annoyed.

"I pick Aemon the Dragonknight." Jon said.

"I don't, does anyone, how do you play that?" she asked looking to the others who seemed as lost as she.

"We need an Aegon the Unworthy." Jon said looking to Robar who nodded his head and laughed " A Ser Morgil." Jon said looking to Waymar, "A Naerys." he said looking to Elaena and "And and Aemon of course." he said.

"What about me?" Ysilla asked.

"I ehmm," Jon said and Ysilla laughed before she sat down.

"You are so lucky I'm tired." Ysilla said a moment later and Elaena was glad she wasn't too upset.

  


Jon explained that the evil Aegon sends Morgil to capture Naerys and Aemon the Dragonknight her brother and best friend fights Ser Morghil and rescues her forcing Aegon to rant and rave.

  


"That's not the story." Robar said.

"I know, but that's the one Robb, Sansa and I used to play." Jon said and while he was smiling she could hear the little bit of sadness in his voice.

  


In the end, they found a way for Ysilla to be involved also as she stood up as if she was a mummer in a show and set the stage for them. To one side Robar and Waymar spoke in whispers while to the other Elaena walked picking flowers and eating an apple while Jon practiced with his sword further away. When they were ready, Waymar ran to Elaena, chasing her and grabbing her and moving her away while laughing loudly.

  


"Save me, save me, oh where is my gallant knight." Elaena said and Waymar laughed again.

"You are mine, my queen, no knight can save you from me." Waymar said just as Jon appeared in front of them.

"Unhand her Ser or feel my blade." Jon said with his sword drawn.

"Out of my way or I'll cut you down." Waymar replied laughing all the while.  


"To blades, it is then Ser." Jon said as Elaena broke free.

  


She, Ysilla, and Robar along with Ser Arthur who she'd not even noticed had been there all the time, all looked on as Jon and Waymar took their stances. Since Jon had arrived Waymar had gotten better, she'd heard Lord Yohn and even his brother say that sparring with Jon had helped him and she'd seen it some for herself. Soon all of them were treated to a show as both boys not only put their skills to the test but also added in things for their benefit.

  


Waymar used more elaborate moves and Jon used spins and feints and soon what had started as a fun spar had turned more serious and she looked on eagerly, willing her knight to win. Eventually, win he did and she watched as Jon disarmed Waymar with her cousin going to one knee and pretending to be hit.

  


"You have killed me Ser, I rue the day I thought to cross blades with you." Waymar said his voice overly dramatic and his arm covering his forehead as he swooned.

"Rue the day you threatened the maiden fair Ser." Jon said as he moved his sword forward and Waymar played dead.

Jon turned to her and walked over, kneeling down he offered her his sword, his smile beaming as she looked at him.

"My lady, my sword is yours." he said.

"I thank you kind Ser." she said smiling as Ysilla clapped and as she turned she saw that it wasn't just her cousin who was as her aunt and uncle were also looking on clapping too.

"A fine show Jon, Elaena, you too Waymar, now come it's time to eat." Yohn said as she helped Jon to his feet.

  


She practically skipped to the keep, Jon and Ysilla walking beside her and she and her cousin whispering all the way.

  


**Kings Landing 289 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

**  
**

Arranging a tourney was hard work and he was actually glad that Tywin was doing this for him, leaving Jon then to just arrange the royal family's trip and that he would not be joining them on it. By rights he should stay in King's Landing, the Hand to rule while the king played, something which had been the story of his time as Hand anyway. But he had been forced to stay in King's Landing during the rebellion and it had caused him to miss Elaena's nameday, he would not be forced to stay behind again.

  


This of course meant Robert having to agree to leave Stannis in charge, something both he and the queen had complained about. The silly woman even asking him to leave Tywin in charge before realizing it was to his tourney they were going. Stannis welcomed it, the man not one for tourneys at the best of times and traveling together was not something the brothers enjoyed.

  


Not that he could blame him, Robert went out of his way to belittle him and with what he had done on the man's wedding night, gods forbid that this was the man he'd raised. Sitting in the final small council meeting before he left, he was glad the king rarely attended as instead, it would just be he, Pycelle, Varys, and Stannis.

  


"Lord Hand." he heard Varys say and he turned his head to look at the spider.

"I'm Sorry Lord Varys, you were saying?" trying to recollect what it was the man had been speaking about.  


"Word from the Iron Islands is that they lick their wounds, my lord, though beaten they are not broken." Varys said.

"They'll not rise again for many a year Lord Varys." Stannis said a frown on his face and grinding his teeth as always.

"Indeed they'll not my lord, but rise again they may certainly do." the spider said annoyedly.

"Even with Theon as a hostage?" he asked.

"I do not know of the Lord Reapers relationship with his son Lord Hand, I do however know of the man and he like Lord Tywin is not one who accepts setbacks." Varys said and simply the mention of the Old Lion was enough to stir Pycelle.

"Lord Tywin is a leal subject of the crown my lord." Pycelle said.

"Indeed." he said simply knowing that Tywin was subject to only himself.

"How long is this blasted tourney anyway?" Stannis asked his voice full or irritation which almost made Jon smirk.

"We should be gone no more than two or three moons" he said and Stannis nodded "I trust you'll keep everything in order Lord Stannis and should we be needed."

"I'll send ravens." Stannis said and Jon trusted he would, far more than he trusted he'd receive them from Tywin's rookery.

"Then that is all gentlemen, Lord Stannis a word." he said when the others got up to leave.

  


He waited until they'd done so and once they had he turned to the Master of Ships and spoke of some matters he could see to while they were gone, some little things that could be done on his authority. The man seeming to be happy to actually have some power to make changes and Jon began to think once again he'd backed the wrong Baratheon.

  


Though Stannis was rigid and unflinching which perhaps in its own way was just as much a curse as apathy and an unwillingness to do the work was. As he made his way to the Tower of the Hand he looked forward to the quiet night he had in store. Lysa had gone to see her friend was situated in the position he'd appointed him too and would join him with Yohn and Elaena, before they headed to the tourney.  


  


"My lord will that be all." Jared his steward asked.

"It will go to bed, we've a busy day on the morrow." he said to the man seeing him nod and leave.

  


Sitting at his desk he went over his letters, the ones from Elaena as always making him smile, though it was the one from Jon Snow he held in his hand.

  


_Lord Arryn,_

_I once again wish to thank you for the opportunity to foster in the Vale. I've found my time here to be incredible, I've been warmly received, Lord Yohn and Lady Yara making me feel most welcome. I've also managed to make some new friends which have helped when I've missed my family, my lessons are progressing well and I've come to like the mountain views and air. I look forward to meeting you and thanking you in person my lord, I shall not waste or squander this opportunity._

_Jon Snow._

_  
_

He knew of course that the letter wasn't the boy's own words, more he had asked either Ser Arthur or even Helliweg for help in writing it so formally. But the sentiment and thought he was sure had been Jon's and that made him most happy. That the boy was so dutiful so early, so considerate so early, was both a testament to Ned and to Ser Arthur.

  


He only hoped that it continued and that should he need to do what he feared he might the boy would be ready, the realm may have need of him and as Jon had come to realize, the realm was everything. He put the letter away and walked to his room, glad to climb into his bed, and as he rested he looked forward to the journey ahead.

  


**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Tywin.**

**  
**

The rebuilding had taken time and would take even more but the impression he wished to make was clear, the Lions do not lie down. The tourney grounds were far more impressive than those anywhere else in the seven kingdoms, the tiltyard alone longer and with more seating than the one in King's Landing. Good, it needed to be, as Jaime would take the prize showing off their family's prowess even more.

  


The coin he was spending on this was incredible, a waste his brother had said but to Gerion most things he did in life were wasteful, hence why Tywin was now raising a bastard under his roof. His brother had no concept of image and what a carefully crafted one looked like, no concept that power not only resided in the hands of a man who knew how to wield it but in one who knew how to look as if they did almost as much.

  


For Tywin this was the chance to put to bed the memories of that night in Lannisport when his fleet had burned, to wipe that stain from his mind. So the Tourney's prizes would be the biggest since Harrenhal, the men coming were the greatest of the land and he would take pride of place as he watched his son beat them all.

  


"Father you asked to see me?" Tyrion said as Tywin walked from his window, his mind now focused on one of the other pressing issues.

"I do, this tourney will bring the great and the good to Lannisport and you will behave or incur my displeasure." he said his voice firm as he gazed at his son.

"More than I already do?" Tyrion japed a smirk on his face.

"That tongue of yours and your other issue will not be tolerated. I'll not have you bring shame upon this house with your activities am I understood." he said leaving no room for argument, though he got one still.

"Father..".

"Am I understood Tyrion." he said and this time got the nod he expected "Good, you may leave." he said and Tyrion walked from the room as he tried not to look at him, his stunted legs and waddling walk bringing disgust to his face and shame to his family's name.

  


Going over his missives for the rest of the day he was unsurprised at some of them, Mace Tyrell fawning over attending and Eddard Stark simply saying he would not be, not that he cared and if anything it was better the wolf was kept away. He'd not liked how close Robert had kept him during the rebellion and even more so that he'd given him the Greyjoy boy to hold.

  


It was he who'd suffered the insult, he that they'd attacked and he who they should have sought to educate that boy on what stepping out of line would mean. Putting it from his mind he read his daughter's raven, Jon Arryn attending catching him by surprise, he had expected, no he had hoped that the man would stay in King's Landing. Having him here was not just a problem but it was a slight, the man, after all, was wearing his rightful pin.

  


In the end, he left the letters deciding to go for a ride and sending for Kevan to accompany him. He wished to see the grounds for himself, to ride them and ensure they were ready even though he knew they were.

  


"You sent for me brother?" Kevan asked as he met him in the hall.

"I did, join me, I wish to ride to Lannisport."

"Of course brother." Kevan said simply and they took the lift to the ground.

  


He rode slowly, in no real hurry, and enjoying the air. Some of the Lords had already arrived and made their presence known to him, the Lords of the West had come to pay their respects though not all had arrived yet.

  


"Clegane?" he asked as they rode.

"On the Morrow my lord." Kevan said formally as their guards were with them.

"Ser Addam?".

"He and his father should arrive today.".

"I want this to go smoothly Kevan, I want the realm to speak of this for years to come." he said seeing Lannisport in the distance.

"They will my lord, your preparations have been faultless, the tiltyard, the tourney grounds, everyone other than the Dornish." Kevan said before he interrupted.

"And the Starks." Tywin said dismissively.

"Wolves, no one would even miss them, my lord." Kevan said and Tywin nodded resisting the urge to chuckle "This will go down as the greatest ever tourney, I've no doubt on that." Kevan said and he couldn't help but agree.

"You've done a fine job Kevan." he said seeing the smile which appeared on his brother's face.

  


Arriving at Lannisport he saw it, exactly as he had expected it would be as it was demanded by him to be. Majestic, it showed Lannisport at it's finest, even the damaged parts covered by design. He found himself excited which was something a tourney had never done to him before, he'd always enjoyed seeing Jaime ride and of course, seeing him win. But this one, this was his crowning glory.

  


**Kings Landing 289 AC.**

**Jaime.**

**  
**

Ever since he got back they had coupled whenever they got the chance, they'd done so quickly and rushed where they had no other choice, and slow and languorously when they had. She'd pleasured him with her mouth, with her hands, with every part of her. Both of them almost hungrily making up for the time they'd been apart, Cersei desperate to make sure he had returned to her hale and hearty.

  


That the king was drunk and usually with whores had helped, that he was her appointed Kingsguard more often than not, had done so even more. He had spilled on her, in her, near her, spent more of his seed in the past moon than he had in the past year. She had asked him to fill her, to put a babe in her belly and he had done his utmost to comply, though it was to please her more than out of any desire for a child, another child.

  


"Where are you my love?" she asked "Come back to me." and he turned and smiled feeling her legs wrap around him as he caressed her cheek.

"I am here, and yet even when with you, I dream of you." he said seeing the smile light up her face.

"My love, my other half, my twin." she said kissing him and he felt himself begin to rise again.

  


Hearing the horses outside though he moved quickly to the window, the king arriving back from his hunt early forcing him to forgo satisfaction from now, something which made her pout adorably.

  


"We must dress, drunk he may be but he'd notice you naked and me undressed." he said and she smirked.

"Yet I like us being naked, so maybe I should hide your clothing." she said as she moved quickly and grabbed his breeches, putting them behind her back.

"Cersei?" he pleaded and thought she'd not give them to him, though she relented far more quickly than he feared.

"I hate this." she said and he couldn't help but agree, finding he hated it too.

"It'll be better at the Rock." he said the offer seemed to tantalize her enough to make her quickly dress herself.

  


By the time the king arrived he was standing at her door, glad that this was the last day in the city as the ship was to leave when the tide was full. He saw the disgusted look the king gave him and the same one on Ser Barristan's face and waited for the inevitable insult when the king reached the door.

  


"Your sister inside Kingslayer?" Robert said barely looking at him.

"She is your grace, making ready for the journey ahead, she looks forward to the tourney I believe." he said and something in his voice or the mention of the journey or tourney grabbed the king's attention and Robert looked to him.

"You competing?" Robert asked and he nodded "Joust or Melee or are you doing double duty." Robert said laughing at some unknown joke.

"Just the Joust your grace." he said with a smirk.

"It seems you may get the chance at facing your former brother, eh Ser Barristan." Robert said and while usually, he'd wish for nothing more than for Robert to just pass him by, he found himself curious.

"It would seem that way, Your Grace." Barristan said with no elaboration.

"Your Grace?" he asked confused.

"The Sword of the Morning, Kingslayer, he and his nephew are traveling to Lannisport. I doubt Ser Arthur is coming just to watch." Robert said and Jaime felt his breath hitch.

"But I thought.." he said trying to give word to his thoughts and finding himself unable to do so.

"That he was in the North with Ned, aye he was but his nephew is fostering in the Vale and they're coming as part of Lord Royce's accompaniment." Robert said his voice going soft when he spoke, thought which memory he was lost in Jaime didn't know.  


"Is he not vowed not to raise arms?" he asked still confused and finding the king looking at him strangely before he laughed.

"Aye, against me, but not in a tourney, lest I should compete." Robert said shaking his head "Though I'd have him forswear that vow to test his sword against my hammer." Robert said before walking into the room leaving Barristan standing there looking at him.

"Is Arthur really coming?" he asked Barristan and saw the smile on the Bold's face which proved his words true.

"He is.".

  


He found himself thinking on it all day, even when they made their way to the ship his mind was focussed on Arthur, on knowing he was coming to Lannisport. It had stunned him when Arthur had sworn that vow, he knew how his father felt, how others had and the predicament Arthur caused them. The simple truth was that should he call for Trial by Combat there was nothing anyone could do and so even his father had been relieved he had not.

  


That he'd done so to protect his nephew either was no real surprise to Jaime, the love he'd felt for his sister while manifested much differently than his own was nevertheless just as true. He also found himself eager to see the boy, he had been lucky to have spent some time in Arthur's company and it had improved him greatly as a swordsman. He wondered if the boy shared Arthur's talent, and if he did then just how good would someone be that was trained exclusively by the greatest swordsman who ever lived.

  


He also contemplated Arthur competing, would he? Or would he just watch? Would he get the chance to cross swords with his old mentor once again, did he really wish to? He found himself nervous, unable to sleep, unable to concentrate on his duties, each day bringing him closer and closer to seeing him once again.

  


**Kings Landing and Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Jon.**

**  
**

He had sailed once before when he was but a babe and so had no memory of it, given how he had been feeling over the last few days he was thankful for it. Had he known of it, remembered it, then he'd have been far less eager to board the ship than he had been. The sickness of the sea hit him less than a day out from Gulltown and hadn't left since, Lord Yohn and Lady Yara had checked in on him as had Waymar, Andar, and Robar, Waymar staying until Jon sent him away.

  


Ysilla and Elaena too had come to make sure he was well and just like with Waymar he had tried to send them away, knowing he was no fun as he was and wishing to sleep as much as he could. Elaena though wouldn't take no for an answer and sat and read to him despite his protestations. Though a large part of that was due to Lysa, the scary fish having met them in Gulltown and now traveling to King's Landing with them.

  


"Don't you have something better to do." he said to her scowling when feeling particularly sick one evening.

"I could go and watch the Scary Fish make that very same face you know." she said annoyed, and despite himself he chuckled, hollowing out his jaws and rolling his eyes to make her laugh.

"Sorry." he said when she'd stopped.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked concernedly as he sipped on the water.

"Some, how much longer?" he asked trying his best to smile as he felt them crest a large wave.

"We should reach King's Landing soon and father should be waiting." she said and he could see from her expression how much she was looking forward to it.

"I need to, I have to...." he said as he rushed to the corner and grabbed the bucket.

  


Once he'd emptied an already empty stomach, his appetite had left him days earlier, he moved to go to the deck to empty the bucket only for his uncle to stop him and take it from his hands.

  


"Bed, sleep, now," Arthur said and then saw Elaena sitting in the chair "My lady, he must rest." his uncle said and she nodded before leaving reluctantly.

"Goodnight Jon, I hope you feel better soon." she said with a smile.

  


His uncle put him to bed and soon he slept, a strange dream of walking through a mountain pass, though the rocks were replaced by blue Winter Roses and the howling of the wind feeling was altogether lower and animallike. He looked up as the moon rose and when the howl rang out and he knew then it was a wolf's call he was listening too.

  


Jon basically slept through the next few days and soon they were in King's Landing. After being woken up and made to dress he walked unsteadily to the deck to see Lord Yohn and the rest of the Royce's ready to depart, Elaena almost ready to run such was her eagerness.

  


"Ah, you've joined us, I'm sure you'll enjoy setting foot on dry land." Yohn said half-jokingly.

"What's that smell?" he asked to giggles from Ysilla and Elaena and to louder laughs from Waymar and Robar, Andar nowhere in sight.

"Welcome to King's Landing nephew." his uncle said as he crinkled his nose making him laugh.

  


When Lady Lysa joined them they departed though not before the woman scowled at both him and Elaena and as he rolled his eyes he saw the smirk appear on the girls' face, something which became a fully-fledged smile when she saw the old man standing on the dockside. Jon found his eyes drawn to the man in the white cloak beside him, a Kingsguard, as his uncle had been once.

  


"Lord Yohn it's good to see you, you too my lady." Jon Arryn said greeting the Lord and Lady before his wife which Jon found strange.

"You too my lord." Yohn said and before anyone else could say anything the lord was basically forced into greeting his wife as Lysa moved forward.

"I trust your journey went well my lady." Jon Arryn said stiffly.

"It did my love." Lysa said kissing her husband's cheek with even the Lord looking a little surprised by it.

"Elaena, my, just look at how you've grown." Jon Arryn said the smile on his face beaming as he looked to his daughter.

"I thank you, my lord." Elaena said with a curtsy.

"Is that any way to greet me my little eyas." the old lord said and Jon and the others laughed as Elaena ran and jumped into her father's arms, quickly peppering his face with kisses.

"I missed you papa." she said over and over again.

"I missed you too sweetling." the lord said his smile never leaving his face.

  


He felt so happy for his friend seeing her like that with her father, it made him think on his own, and while he felt the pain at missing him and his siblings, he forced it down so it didn't make him jealous of how Elaena was feeling. He actually felt worse when Lord Jon moved to him, he was proud of how the man welcomed his uncle but he felt infringing on his time with his daughter when he looked to him.

  


"You're Jon? The lord asked and he felt it odd he'd not used his full name.

"I am Lord Jon, Jon Snow, my lord, it's an honor to finally meet you." he said and bowed as formally as he could.

"Ha lad, no need to be so formal, I knew your father well and it's a pleasure for me to meet his son. Now come, we may have only one night before we leave, let's see that it's a good one." the lord said as he walked, holding Elaena's hand rather than his wife's.

  


As the ship left the next day Jon felt the worry about the rest of the journey, they'd be longer at sea this time and he'd almost wished they'd left him in King's Landing, not that he'd gotten to see much of it. After eating and enjoying the first solid food in a few days he'd basically needed to be carried to his room such was his tiredness, though he was glad of it as he slept far better than he had in what felt an age.

  


Surprisingly the sickness of the sea didn't affect him as much on the journey now, partly he knew that was because of the drink Arthur had made him drink, some mixed herbs in water that tasted horrible but it worked on his stomach and so he was glad of it. So he'd been up on deck, spent time with Waymar and his brother's and with Ysilla and Elaena, even Lord Jon coming up to watch them while they were at play.

  


Before he knew it Lannisport was in view and he looked on in awe, Gulltown was big, King's Landing he assumed was even more so though he'd not seen it much. Lannsiport was far bigger than his mind could understand, how or why a town was so big he had no idea. He had even enjoyed the ride to Casterly Rock, riding with his uncle rather than in the carriage and even racing once or twice along the way.

  


"Why are we going to Casterly Rock if we're staying in town uncle?" he asked, as while the others would stay in Casterly Rock his uncle said they would not.

"We have to present ourselves to the king." his uncle said his voice low.

"You don't like him do you?" he asked and though his uncle didn't answer Jon didn't need him to "Then neither do I." he said firmly getting a laugh from his uncle in return.

"Good boy." his uncle said as he reached over to muss his hair "Be polite and respectful though, a mummery like with Lady Lysa."

"I understand uncle." he said smirking, as he enjoyed their games.

  


**Casterly Rock and the Tourney of Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Arthur.**

**  
**

In all his time wearing the white cloak he had not been to Casterly Rock, despite numerous invites Rhaegar had refused to come knowing exactly what it was the old lion sought. Aerys in his paranoia wouldn't have dreamed of coming here during Arthur's time, so sure was he that Tywin plotted against him. So it was strange for Arthur to come here, strange to be here, and that along with having Jon with him kept his guard up.

  


Taking the lift with Jon Arryn and the others he kept his eyes on Jon all the time, they would come, meet with the king and then stay in Lannisport for the duration of the tourney. Jon Arryn had agreed with him when he spoke to him on it, though he felt that his daughter and Jon's friends would miss not having him around. Something Arthur agreed with but was more than willing to forgo for now.

  


They were shown to a large hall and soon he saw them there, Robert and his queen were guarded by Jaime and Barristan and he again felt the inner conflict upon seeing his brothers. Barristan had knelt willingly, for reasons he knew but didn't agree with while Jaime had committed an act that went against the very nature of what a Kingsguard was, though given the king they guarded one that perhaps was justified.

  


"Lord Jon Arryn, Hand of the king, Lady Lysa Arryn and Lady Elaena Arryn." the herald said and he should have guessed Tywin would have them present themselves and make it a show.

Lord Yohn Royce, Lady Yara Royce, and their children, Lord Andar, Lord Robar, Lord Waymar and Lady Ysilla." the herald said and he looked to Jon who was standing stiffly as they were then introduced.

"Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning and his nephew Jon Snow." the herald said to hushed voices as he stepped forward with Jon walking beside him.

"Your graces, Lord Tywin." he said with a stiff bow.

"Ser Arthur." the king said equally as stiffly before his eyes turned to Jon.

"By the gods look at you lad, the very image of your father, step forward lad." Robert said and Jon did as he was bid, Arthur, watching like a hawk or the falcon that Jon Arryn was, as he too looked on eagerly.

"Your Grace." Jon said his bow more practiced and respectful than Arthur's own, making the king laugh loudly.

"How are you finding the Vale lad, Lord Yohn looking after you well?" Robert asked and he could see more eyes in the room turn to look to the exchange now.

"Lord Yohn and Lady Yara have been most welcoming your grace, they along with their family have shown me more courtesy than my station deserves. "Jon said and Robert laughed even more loudly.

"Ha he's a good lad, Jon, he's just like Ned was at that age." Robert laughed while Jon Arryn nodded "It was good to meet you lad, I hope you enjoy the tourney.".  


"I thank you, your grace." Jon said stepping back.

  


As he turned to leave he looked to see both Barristan and Jaime looking at him keenly, both also paying far too much attention to Jon for his liking and he hoped it was thinking him a nephew and nothing else. Even with Howland's words in his head he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to reach out to any of his former brothers just yet.

  


They waited until Lord Jon and the others were directed to their rooms and then he and Jon went to say their goodbyes, promising to meet up on the morrow before they took the lift back to the bottom and their horses. Lord Yohn had insisted on them taking two guards with them and while he felt them incapable of offering more than a token defense should it be needed, he accepted and so all four rode back to Lannisport.

  


"Did I do good uncle?" Jon asked him as he put him to bed that night, Arthur finding himself smiling at the boy and reaching over and mussing his hair.

"You did very good, sleep Jon, we've got a tourney to attend on the morrow.".

"Goodnight uncle." Jon said as he turned over to his side.

"Goodnight Jon." he replied as he walked over to his own bed.

  


After breaking their fast early the next morning he, Jon and the two men Yohn had given as Jon's guards walked around Lannisport getting the lay of the land. The town was almost full to capacity, houses great and small, hedge knights, men seeking coin in some of the various events along with those trying to sell their wares had all traveled to the tourney it seemed.

  


It was just before noon that Yohn and his family arrived, Jon looking disappointed to see that Elaena wasn't with them but he hoped he understood that she would likely be with her father. They made their way to the tourney grounds itself, day one being archery was not something he particularly looked forward to but the boys were eager to see it. Arriving at the grounds they were shown to their seats, he, Jon, and Lord Yohn sitting with the other Lord of the Vale.

  


"Your Graces, my Lords and Ladies, men and women of Lannisport, in honor of his grace's victory over the Iron Born, Lord Tywin Lannister welcomes you to the Tourney of Lannisport of 289 AC." the herald said to cheers.

  


**Elaena.**

**  
**

She was a little disappointed she didn't get to sit with her friends but sitting with her father more than made up for it. He had bought her some candied fruits and she sat with him, the king and queen, the young prince, the Lannisters and Lady Lysa. The Scary Fish doing her best to ignore her which was quite fine as far as Elaena was concerned.

  


Looking to the crowd she saw sigils she knew and recognized and some she did not and then smiled when she caught Jon's eye, he, Waymar, and Ysilla waving to her when they saw her looking. She could hear the king laughing loudly while some fools performed though she found them to be unfunny, laughing instead at her father's commentary as he whispered in her ear.

  


"Your graces, My Lords and Ladies, The archery." the herald said and she looked on eagerly as men lined up to face targets.

  


She liked the bow, it was a weapon that anyone could wield she thought, not that she was allowed wield a weapon. But if she had been then she thought it would have been a bow as it certainly wouldn't be a sword. She watched as the men took their aim, as men missed and were eliminated, and very soon she began to get bored as on and on it seemed to go.

  


Looking over to her friends she saw them laughing and japing and she turned to look to the prince who seemed to be far younger than he looked, his disinterest clear also. By the time they got to the last six and ten archers, it seemed that only the fact that the targets were so far apart held any interest for the crowd.

  


"You missing your friends?" her father asked as yet another archer missed his target.

"No papa, I'm happy to be with you." she said smiling which her father returned.

"I'm no match for little ones my love." her father said and then leaned in to whisper in her ear "Tomorrow for the melee I'll sit with Yohn so you can sit with them sweetling." he said and she kissed his cheek making him laugh.

"The targets are set at ninety meters." she heard after a while and looked out to see there were only three archers left, two men wearing sigils she wasn't aware of and a Summer Isle prince named Jalabhar Xho.

  


She watched as the first man hit the target and then as Jalabhar did also before the next man missed. Seeing the targets be set further away she looked to her father who looked on eagerly and to the king who was drinking and laughing while pointing out the feathers that Jalabhar wore. She had found the man to be fascinating when meeting him the night before, his colorful clothes and way of speaking, and how he treated her a lady rather than a child all making him one of the more interesting men she'd met.

  


"Prince Jalabhar will win." she said more loudly than she had thought catching the attention of all around her.

"What say you Jon, care to wager that Elaena has the truth of it." the king said smiling.

"Careful your grace, I'd not like to take you coin." her father said with a chuckle which made the king laugh even louder.

"1,000 dragons on Balon Swann." the king said to loud cheers.

"Very well, I'll take your coin after all your grace, what will you do with 1,000 dragons my little eyas." her father said to her and to even louder laughs.

  


She held her breath in her throat as the two men stepped up, the crowd quietening down as Balon took aim, the shot was true but to the left of the bull and she heard the crowd's reaction, the king shouting loudly. When Prince Jalabhar stepped up she, her father, even the king moved a little forward in their seats, she watched as he drew back the string and the arrow flew.

  


"Your Graces, my Lords and Ladies, your winner Prince Jalabhar Xho." the herald said to loud cheers though she didn't hear them, instead it was her father's voice telling her she had won over and over that she heard.

  


Not even the scowling scary fish could wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the day, though her father having to work did briefly until he walked with her to Lord Yohn and told her he'd speak to her later. She spent the rest of the day laughing and japing with Jon, Ysilla, and Waymar, Andar, and Robar off helping their knights prepare. She felt a little sad when they had to bid Jon farewell not understanding why they were staying in a different place than the rest of them were.

  


"I'll see you on the morrow Elaena." Jon said smiling at her and though she felt upset he was going she smiled back at him.

  


After Marla helped her dress that night for the feast she was waiting for her father alone when the scary fish came in, her scowling face something she had seen so many times now that she expected it. She didn't say anything at first, just looked at her, looked around the room and just when she thought she had gotten away with not having to hear from her, she spoke.

  


"You think you're so clever don't you, think you have them all in your hands but I'm watching you and I see all you do." the scary fish said and Elaena sat silently waiting for her to leave.

  


She breathed a sigh of relief a moment later when her silence seemed to have paid off, the scary fish turning to walk from the room.

  


"So clever, but little girls should be careful, they may find they're not so clever after all." the scary fish said and Elaena found her smile to be even scarier than her scowl.

  


**Barristan.**

**  
**

He had few times to himself during the trip and the first few days here, this morning was one of them. He'd not be on duty until the king left for the melee and so he had rode out early and was pleased he'd found where Arthur was staying so quickly. Making his way to the room though he was disappointed to find that Arthur and his nephew had already left.

  


Despite his best efforts, he couldn't find his former brother and so after some time, he rode back to Casterly Rock to ready himself for the King's journey to the tourney grounds. Today was the melee and he looked forward to it far more than the archery, not that he had anything against the other but more this was something he himself would have liked to compete in.

  


As it was, only Ser Preston and Ser Mandon who would take part in the melee, he and Ser Jaime taking part in the joust instead. But it was the news that Arthur was taking part which had everyone excited, his former brother having not competed in eight years. Barristan had gone to try and speak to him, to tell him he'd heard the Mountain would be competing though he wondered now if Arthur already knew that.

  


"Come Ser Barristan, today should be far more entertaining than yesterday and maybe I'll make my coin back." Robert said as they walked to the carriages. 'Only if you put it on Arthur which you would not' he thought to himself.

  


Standing at his the king's shoulder with Jaime at the queens he could feel the excitement in the air, feel the tension, and looking to Jaime he could see he too was on edge. Twenty thousand gold dragons were up for grabs, Lord Tywin wasting no expense and ensuring he got the best possible field, though Barristan could have done without the aspersions he had assigned to Arthur the night before.

  


" _You've even managed to bring The Sword of the Morning out of exile brother" Kevan Lannister said laughing._

" _White cloak be damned, the man like all others fights for gold." Tywin said._

" _And a fight he'll have, Clegane won't give up the prize easily." Kevan said._

" _No, no he wont." Tywin replied._

_  
_

As the men lined up, as the Herald rose he looked out seeing the weapons, seeing Dawn for the first time in nearly seven years though it would not see action today, mores the pity he thought. Arthur's armor was different, his cloak now may be purple when he wore one, but he was still the same man he'd always been as far as Barristan was concerned. The way he followed after his nephew, the way he stood behind him, how he watched for threats, his cloak may be different but he still acted a Kingsguard.

  


'Acted a Kingsguard, followed after the boy, no he couldn't.' Barristan thought looking to the stands and trying to find the boy, to see him, trying to make the thoughts go from his head.

  


"Your Graces, My Lords, and Ladies, Men and Women of Lannisport, Lord Tywin Lannister presents the Melee." the Herald said to cheers, and Barristan barely heard them.

  


The boy wasn't sitting with Lord Jon and Lord Yohn he noticed, the rest of the children were there but he was not, he remembered then that the boy was Arthur's squire. Too young to be so by right but he was to squire for his uncle, all the same, looking out to the field and beyond he saw the group of squires, pages, and looked for him there.  


  


"This melee has brought together men from all throughout Westeros, from the North Ser Jorah Mormont, knighted by the king himself, Lord Jon Umber the Greatjon and Lord Rickard Karstark.

From the Reach, Ser Baelor Hightower, Lord Randyl Tarly, Ser Arys Oakheart. From the Riverlands Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Jason Mallister, and Lord Tytos Blackwood.

From the Vale, Ser Lyn Corbray, Ser Gildwood Hunter, and representing House Royce Ser Arthur Dayne The Sword of the Morning.

From the West, Lord Roland Crakehall, Lord Andros Brax, Ser Lyke Crakehall, Ser Addam Marbrand, Sandor Clegane and Ser Gregor Clegane The Mountain That Rides.

I give you the melee." the herald said to loud cheers and Barristan found he'd lost his train of thought, his eyes turned now to the field below.

  


**Arthur.**

**  
**

He had intended to come and win the melee, the purse on offer too good to turn down, 20,000 gold dragons gave him a Jon something to hold onto. While Yohn paid him, while Ned Stark sent Jon an allowance, while he had some of his own, this coin would be important and could be needed someday. So that was his reasoning, take part, win and it would be a boon to him and Jon and then he found out he was competing.

  


The monster that rides, the man who killed the princess and prince, who raped her if the tales were true and cut her in half when he was done, the man who threw Aegon against a wall. The man the fat stag refused to punish, refused to see brought to justice, their paths would cross today and he knew just how to see justice done, risky though it was.

  


"Ser Arthur." a voice said and he turned to see a large man wielding a Morningstar and carrying a shield that bore a black and white boar.

"Lord Roland." he said simply and to the point the man smiling under his helm.

  


They faced off, he deflected the first strike from the Morningstar, he spun through and using the first sword he caught the shield plum in the center the force sending Lord Roland backward, the second sword caught the Morningstar itself almost taking it from the man's hands. As he found his rhythm Lord Roland found himself lost, a swipe from one sword and a parry from the other, a strike from one and a thrust from the other.

  


"Yield." he said as he swept the man's feet from under him, Lord Roland still trying to figure out how he'd lost as Arthur helped him back to his feet.

"Aye, I yield, an honor Ser Arthur." the Lord said as he nodded and moved onto the next opponent.

  


He easily beat a knight from the Crownlands and soon found himself face to face with Clegane though it was the wrong one, the Mountain fighting too far from him to get to him unhindered. His brother was almost as big though and Arthur knew nothing about the man, he did however wield a Greatsword just like his brother which would be enough for now.

  


Facing him the man never spoke, not with words anyway, instead, he attacked and was so fast he almost caught Arthur by surprise, his size shouldn't allow him to be that fast he thought as he blocked his blow. He was in full flow now though, both swords working as one and though he'd have preferred Dawn in his hands, this would be enough for today he felt.

  


"Stay fucking still." the Hound said gruffly.

  


Arthur though spun the swords as he moved from left to right, he attacked with both to the left side, the two swords forcing the Hound to use all his strength to block them before he repeated it on the right side. When he then attacked both sides simultaneously the Hound didn't know what to do, parrying one side left him open to a strike to his unprotected side, Arthur repeating the process over and over.

  


It wasn't one blow which took the Hound down, it was a combination of them and Arthur knew the man would bear marks and bruises for many days later. Both his arms and shoulders had been hit repeatedly, and in the end, the sword practically fell from his hands. The man yielding quickly when asked and Arthur turning to assess the rest of the field.

  


Eight men remained, eight from over fifty, he had beaten at least five and he looked to see a man with a flaming sword come his way while the Mountain faced off against man just as large as him. The Blackfish was facing Randyl Tarly and Ser Baelor against a man he didn't know, and Arthur found himself almost praying that the Mountain would be victorious.

  


"Ser Arthur my God has shown me victory in the flames." the man wielding the flaming sword said with a smirk.

"Really, I don't know your god Ser, I'm surprised he knows of me." he said with a chuckle.

  


The man, Thoros of Myr he'd declared as they fought was a good swordsman, with the flaming sword in his hand an even better one, but he'd never fought two swords before that much was clear. Just like with the Hound, Arthur used the same tactics the blows coming simultaneously from different directions, though this time he added an extra twist.

  


As he caught the red priest on his unprotected shoulders, as he easily dodged the flaming blade he waited, and when the man attacked he moved his swords forming a cross to block the blade. Before the priest realized what happened, he twisted his hands and flipped them over, the pressure on the flaming blade forcing it from Thoros's hands.

  


"I yield Ser, perhaps my god knows of you, after all, I wish you good fortune Ser Arthur." Thoros said with a smile.

"I thank you." he said and saw to his annoyance that Ser Brynden was facing the Mountain and the young knight came walking towards him.

"Ser Arthur it would be an honor to cross blades with you." the man said.

"Of course it would." he said to a scowl before the man saw his smile and gave him one in return.  


"Ser Arys Oakheart, Ser Arthur, shall we?" Ser Arys said.

"It seems we must Ser, I wish you good fortune." he said with a nod which the knight retuned.

  


The fight was far more traditional in nature, unlike the Hound with his strength or Thoros with his flaming sword, Ser Arys fought the knight's way. Sword and shield, perfect stance, fundamentals sound. Were Ser Gerold been alive to see it he'd be in the crowd taking notes, perhaps of the Kingsguard, he may say and it made Arthur smile to think on the White Bull.

  


He allowed the man to attack, the thrust was decent but easily parried. Ser Arys tried to use his shield as a weapon also, tried to force it into him only to find he wasn't there. Arthur moved far quicker than the young knight and using the blade in his left hand he concentrated on his shield while using the one in his right on Ser Arys's sword. The drawback with shield and sword was that your shield side was always your weakest.

  


Men wielded their swords in their strongest hand, their shields were almost an afterthought, which meant that unlike with Arthur one side was weaker than the other. This was fine facing a single weapon and even just using the shield to block but if you were being made to move, and if you were forced to defend from a coordinated attack you suffered, as Ser Arys was now.

  


Blocking his attack with one sword and using the other to force the shield wide to defend against it left Ser Arys open in the middle, a gap which Arthur took advantage of. He moved forward quickly and with a butt from his head and a kick to the knee the knight crumbled.

  


"Yield Ser Arys?" he said as the knight's shield fell and he held both swords to his neck.

"I yield, Ser Arthur." Ser Arys said as he helped him to his feet.

  


He turned to face his final opponent, the Blackfish had fallen and it was he and the Mountain and he smiled under his helm as he moved towards the giant. He could hear the crowd cheer and the excitement level had certainly been raised, he knew now that this was the fight the crowd had hoped for, and by the gods would he give them one to remember.

  


He didn't speak, didn't acknowledge the false knight when he nodded, instead he attacked hard and fast, quick and precise. Though the Mountain wore heavy plate he knew where the gaps were and with the edge of the blunted blades, he hit them all, hearing the groans come from the monster. He caught him on soft muscle and hard bone and the swings from the Greatsword got more erratic and yet more powerful.

  


"What kind of a man are you." he said soft enough so only Clegane could hear "What sort of a coward are you" his voice carrying just as far as the man facing him "A man who attacks a woman and child, is no real man, is your pecker that small, is that the only way it rises." he said moving in closer.

  


He saw the rage building and knew it was almost time, catching the Mountain on the bone yet again he feigned as if he was attacking under the man's shoulder, and smiled when he did what he hoped. The Mountain caught the blade between his arm and side, Arthur feeling the pressure as he held it there, feeling it grind against the heavy plate.

  


The Mountain laughed loudly as he tried to pull him in, tried to grab him with his hand, his greatsword unable to be used as it was held in the arm he had tight to his body. Arthur allowed himself to move forward, he heard the shouts from the crowd and then he spun, feeling the blunted blade break and leaving him with a small half-broken sword in his left hand.

  


With the undamaged one in his right, he caught the helm hard, then hard again and as he moved around behind the Mountain he caught his hand where the gauntlet was uncovered, not quite on the wrist but enough for the greatsword to fall. He hit him hard again on the helm and the man fell to loud cheers, then holding the blade to his neck he asked for and received the yield to even louder ones.

  


"No man at all, not even a beast, pathetic, unworthy, useless." he said with disgust as he turned and walked away.

  


He heard himself be declared the victor, saw the crowd stand to its feet and heard their cheers, if he looked up he knew he'd see the annoyed faces of the King and Lord Tywin and he cared not. His attention was firmly focussed on the broken blade, the point sharp, the metal blunted no more. The warning from the crowd was unheard, Arthur's ears listening out for a different sound, the Mountain's running steps loud and heavy behind him.

  


As he turned and ducked under the blow of the greatsword he moved quickly forward under the monster's guard, with every piece of strength he had in his body he trust, the gap under the helm small but a welcome target. He felt the flesh give, felt the blade slide up, he saw the blood, and heard the noise come from the man's throat as the Mountain that Rides, rode no more.

  


"For Elia, For Aegon." he said softly as the crowd hushed and the Mountain fell dead to the ground and smiled as the man's blood ran out over the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is called before the king to explain his actions, and Jon Arryn is forced to speak up for the knight. Jon meets a strange man and Arthur speaks to an old friend, while the Joust takes place.


	6. Don't do the Crime, If You're Not Willing to do the Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the fallout from Arthur's actions as the joust takes place. Jon meets a strange man and we say goodbye to the West.

**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

Of all the things that could have happened this was one he should have expected, and yet for some reason he had not. Was it that he thought Arthur would think of Jon and not risk himself so? Or that he simply didn't consider that faced with the monster that the Mountain was, Arthur would be prepared to do what he did? Which it was he wasn't sure but he knew he should have at the very least considered it a possibility.

Around him people cheered, Yohn sat with a smile on his face, and yet as he turned and looked up to the king he saw the problems were only to get worse. The old lion was furious, his rage clear for all to see, yet he kept quiet and left it to both his daughter and the king himself to make all the noise. Robert was ranting and raving, Cersei too, and he knew that Arthur would need to come before them and explain his actions.

Not that they needed an explanation, nor that the crowd would seek any. Arthur had killed a man in self-defense, a man who had yielded for all to hear and then tried a sneak attack. What was the knight to do? allow himself to be murdered, for it was clear that was Clegane's intent. Yet Jon knew that to Robert, to Cersei, and to Tywin any explanation would be unwelcome, and so he sighed knowing he would need to get involved.

"I can't believe he did that, no honor from that man, no honor at all." he heard Lord Redfort say.

"Indeed, though a back attack was the only way he'd have ever had a chance to take down Ser Arthur, the man's skills are impossible to counter." Ser Symond said.

"To have such a man in your service, it must do you proud Yohn." he heard Lord Corbray say.

"Aye, Ser Arthur has been a most welcome addition, he and his nephew have both graced our house and I've been more than happy to house them both. As for Arthur's honor, there is no man who lives the Knight's Code as well as he." Yohn said and Jon couldn't find anything in what he'd said that he'd disagree with.

He looked to Elaena who he was surprised to see didn't seem upset by what she saw, though as she spoke to Ysilla he wondered if she knew what had truly happened. Some men had been carried unconscious from the field already today and he had explained that to her, so perhaps she thought the same had happened to the Mountain. Even though it was clear to all that the man would never rise again.

As he watched Ser Arthur walk to the back he saw Jon Snow as he ran to him, Arthur embracing the boy and the boy checking to see if his uncle was unharmed, smiling when Arthur mussed his hair and they walked to the back. Looking on as he saw the Mountain be carried off he began to have an idea, a way to take advantage of this, both for now and later.

"Yohn can you see to it that Elaena and Lysa make it back to Casterly Rock, I needs must speak to the king." Jon Arryn said softly as he leaned into the Lord of Runestone.

"Of course my lord.".

"Elaena my love, you'll be traveling back with Lord Yohn and Lady Yara along with Lysa. I'll speak to you once I've spoken to the king." he kissed her on the cheek and then bid his wife farewell, heading after the king who'd already left.

He found he almost had to chase after them all and was annoyed to see Ser Barristan was not with the King, His annoyance rose even more so once he finally caught up with them, looking on as they entered their carriage. he was left staring at it as it sped off and he was almost furious now, the queen had clearly seen him and while Robert may not or may not have heard him, he knew she had ignored him. He turned to see the smirk on Tywin's face and he decided that he would wipe it off the man before the day had ended.

Walking to the back of the tourney grounds he saw Ser Barristan and some guards heading to a tent and so he too moved towards it. Arriving just as Ser Barristan entered, the guards must have seen his face as they moved quickly away and he entered the tent. Once inside he saw Ser Barristan speaking to Arthur while young Jon helped the knight removed his armor.

"Ser Barristan why are you here?" he said catching the knight by surprise.

"Lord Hand, forgive me but his grace ordered me to escort Ser Arthur to Casterly Rock my lord." Ser Barristan said and he could tell just how much it irked the man to have to follow this order.

"For why Ser?" Jon Arryn asked and Barristan looked abashed.

"To account for what happened my lord." Barristan said shaking his head.

"I think we all clearly saw what happened." Jon Arryn said and to his surprise, it was young Jon who answered and not Arthur or Barristan.

"My uncle did nothing wrong that man yielded and attacked when his back was turned." the lad said firmly.

"That he did lad, that he did, you're right your uncle's actions were clearly to defend himself." Jon Arryn said looking to Arthur who kept remarkably stoic through all that was said, except for when his nephew spoke "Ser Barristan inform his grace that Ser Arthur will arrive with me later."

"Lord Hand. Ser Arthur." Ser Barristan said with a small nod as he turned and left the tent.

He waited until he knew the knight was gone and then turned to Ser Arthur and Jon Snow, reaching over he patted the young lad on the back and smiled, hoping he'd see that he was on their side.

"We'll need to face the king Ser Arthur." he said a moment later.

"We?" Arthur asked eyebrow raised.

"Aye, we." he said smiling and was glad to see the smirk on Arthur's face.

Organizing his own men, he, Arthur, and Jon Snow mounted their horses and rode slowly to the Rock. It was petty he knew and Robert would be foaming at the mouth but while the lions may roar, falcon's ruled the skies this day and he'd show them what happened when you angered a bird of prey.

**Casterly Rock 289 AC.**

**Barristan.**

He had been stunned by what he'd seen, Arthur was just as he remembered, and yet even he had never expected him to do what he did. Barristan had been in awe watching him as he moved through the field, an artist who painted only in red someone had called him once, compared to Arthur though Barristan was no artist. His former brother took it to a different level, and he had enjoyed watching as he took down all who faced him easily while making it look effortless.

When it came to the Mountain, he like the rest of the crowd held their breaths, and when Arthur defeated the monster that easily, it was only where Barristan was standing that stopped him from cheering. As he saw the man move towards Arthur he had moved to shout a warning but before he did it was over, and then he saw it, the broken sword, Arthur allowing the Mountain to catch it between his arms, he had planned this.

The king was furious, Tywin was furious, and he was sent to bring his Arthur to them, though for what reason he knew not. By all the laws of the land, Arthur had done nothing wrong, the crowd had seen The Mountain move to attack him after he'd yielded and Arthur had defended himself. Still, he'd done what he'd been asked and almost laughed at the young boy's bravery when he stood up for his uncle. Now though he had to inform the king that Arthur would be along later.

"Ser Barristan where is he?" Robert asked as he walked into the room.

"Ser Arthur is with the Lord Hand your grace, Lord Jon will bring him with him presently." he said and Robert nodded, though Tywin wouldn't let it go that easily.

"His grace ordered you to bring Ser Arthur here Ser Barristan and yet you allowed him to remain?." Tywin said.

"I did my lord, the Lord Hand said he would bring him as part of his accompaniment and since Ser Arthur is serving in one of Lord Jon's bannermen's keeps, I felt he deserved such a concession.".

"That's quite all right Ser Barristan." Robert said and Tywin said no more, for now at least.

The wait went on for some time and by the time Arthur arrived with Jon Arryn the king was almost steaming in his anger. To make matters worse, the other lords and ladies had arrived which now meant this was going to be a spectacle, and he wondered what Arthur would do or say once the King spoke. He was surprised to see Lord Arryn stand beside Arthur and even more so to see the young lad standing alone in the corner watching. He so wished to look to young Jon and confirm his suspicions but this was not the time to do so.

"Explain yourself." Robert said loudly as Arthur stood there looking at him.

"Explain about what your grace?".

"Don't fucking test me Dayne, explain yourself now." Robert said and Arthur almost smirked, though it was the mirth in his eyes that Barristan saw, as his face remained as stoic as ever.

"I defended myself, Your Grace." Arthur said simply.

"Defended yourself you killed an anointed knight, killed a man in a melee." Robert said.

"An anointed knight who after yielding attempted to murder me and attacked me from behind. Was I to allow him to do so and hope your grace saw fit to give him justice?" Arthur said and Barristan knew it was the wrong thing to say and so he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable thunderstorm.

"How dare you speak to the king that way." Cersei said and Barristan was surprised to see it was her and not the king who lost their temper first.

"What way Your Grace?" Arthur asked innocently.

"In such a disrespectful manner." Tywin said.

"Did I? I meant no disrespect. I was simply stating that had I not defended myself then I'd be dead and the only justice that could be afforded me would be by his Grace's behest. I'm not sure how that is disrespectful." Arthur was almost winking as he said it and were it any other time Barristan would be chuckling along with some others in the room.

"Enough, you killed a man in a melee Dayne." Robert said.

"I did your grace, as I said a man who wished to kill me, a man who attacked me from behind, had he not then I would have not." Arthur said succinctly.

He and the others looked on as Cersei listened to her father and then spoke to the King, Robert getting a smirk on his face and he didn't have long to find out what that was all about.

"Ser Arthur you broke the rules by taking a life in the melee and despite the fact that the life you took was a loyal bannerman of the host of the tourney. By the laws of the land, you did nothing wrong, however, you still need to be punished. So you will forfeit the prize money, Ser Arthur, let that be a lesson to you." Robert said and Barristan felt some relief at that.

"Ha, so that's what this was about, it seems then the realm will need something new to say about you after all Lord Tywin." Arthur said and the room hushed.

"What did you say Dayne?" Robert said almost rising from his chair.

"A man tries to kill me during a melee, I break no law, commit no crime, and simply defend myself and I'm punished by forfeiting the prize. For years the realms been led to believe that a Lannister always pays their debts, hmm it seems that all this time we've been misled.." Arthur said as he began to turn away "I'm sure when tale is told of this tourney no one would ever dare call out hypocrisy such as this." he said rolling his eyes.

"You can have your gold Dayne, but you are not welcome in Casterly Rock ever again." Tywin said.

"As if I was ever welcome in the first place. I'll take my prize because I earned it and I'll accept your ban because I have no desire to set foot in this keep ever again." Arthur said and the room hushed even more as he whistled while he walked from the room.

Robert, Cersei, and Tywin turned to walk from the room and he and Jon Arryn followed, the Hand had not spoken during the entire exchange which Barristan found odd. The room they walked too he was not invited into and so he took his position outside, the arguments inside beginning almost as soon as the door closed. Tywin and Cersei demanded further punishment and even Robert seemed willing but it was what Jon Arryn said that won the day.

"Ser Arthur did nothing wrong, not a thing. Clegane behaved like the monster he is, in front of a crowd he tried to attack a man from behind, had the man being a lesser one than Ser Arthur he'd be dead and we'd be faced with trying the Mountain for murder, or would we?." Jon Arryn said.

"That fucking Dragonspawn supporter did it on purpose." Robert said loudly.

"How? We all saw what happened, he didn't attack Clegane from behind or wield a sharpened weapon, had Clegane been a true knight then he'd have accepted his loss instead of behaving dishonorably. Calling Se Arthur to account was a mistake, people will speak, the realm will speak of trying to take his prize from him. We are incredibly lucky you relented." Jon Arryn said and Barristan didn't hear what Tywin replied.

"I want the man dismissed from your service Jon." Robert said.

"No." Jon Arryn said.

"What?" Robert said angrily.

"You refused to have him remove Clegane and Lorch after their actions, I'll not remove Ser Arthur. Ask it of me again and you can find yourself another Hand." Jon Arryn said loudly "Were any of you half as fucking clever as you think then you'd see the opportunity you've just been handed." Jon Arryn said loudly.

"How dare you." Cersei's voice was loud and shrill and even more so when Jon Arryn opened the door and walked from the room.

Barristan heard the arguments coming from the room for the next hour and most of them seemed to be coming from the queen, Tywin willing to let his daughter make the arguments for him. Whatever they decided upon he didn't know. Only that Robert came storming out of the room and was halfway up the corridor before he caught up with him. He followed the king and wasn't surprised it was to drink and a whore he turned to, the king's appetites well established by now.

The next morning he stood outside the Hand's room when Robert walked in, the voices inside much different than they had been. Jon Arryn sounding like a parent chiding an errant child and Robert full of regret and remorse. The king was smiling though when he walked from the room and seemed to be in a good mood for the rest of the morning, laughing and japing and looking forward to the day's events.

**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Elaena.**

Her father had come to her room that night to make sure she was well after what had happened with Ser Arthur. Why the big man had tried to hurt him she didn't know, the fight was over and he'd yielded, yet he'd tried to attack afterward. As she lay in her bed and tried not to think of the image of the man as he fell, her father walked in and sat down beside her.

"How are you my little eyas?" her father asked.

"I'm good Papa." she said and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"What happened, you know why Ser Arthur did what he did?".

"I, that man, he wished to hurt him, even though he yielded.".

"He did, he was a false knight, not a true one like Ser Arthur. He gave him no choice Elaena." her father said looking into her eyes.

"I know Papa, I'm just glad that Ser Arthur wasn't hurt, I'd hate to see Jon's uncle hurt and Jon would have been so sad Papa.".

"He would. I'm just down the hall Elaena if you have bad dreams just ask Jaspar to bring you to me." her father said smiling before kissing her cheek.

"I will Papa, love you." she said snuggling up in her covers.

"Love you too Elaena." her father said looking back at her as he left the room.

She didn't dream of the big man or Ser Arthur that night and slept well. Waking early the next morning Marla helped her dress and she went to break her fast. Not seeing her father there was disappointing but she and Ysilla spoke and when she heard her cousin hadn't slept, she tried her best to cheer her up. They were thankfully finished eating before the Scary Fish broke her own fast and so she, Ysilla, and Waymar explored some of the wing they were on before they all headed to the tourney grounds.

Today was the first day of the joust and she was really looking forward to it. When they arrived she was glad to see Jon and Ser Arthur were already seated and she waved at them, as she and the others made their way up the stairs. Sitting down beside her friend she checked to see if he had slept as badly as Ysilla, and was relieved to see it looked as if he had not.

"What?" Jon said catching her looking at him.

"I just wished to make sure you slept well?" she said with a smile.

"I did thank you, you?" he asked his own smile on his face now.

"I did, Ysilla didn't." she said softly.

"Then we'll have to be extra nice to her today won't we?" he said and she nodded.

She rose as did he and the others when the King and Queen arrived and she saw her father walk behind them with the Scary Fish, who smirked at her when she saw her. Though it was her father's smile and small wave she concentrated on, sitting back down she didn't listen to the herald and saw Jon looking oddly at a man wearing a brown bear sigil.

"Who's that?" she asked moving in closer to Jon so they couldn't be overheard.

"Lord Jorah Mormont, he's from the North and was knighted by the king." Jon said with a small smile on his face.

"From the North like you." she said and he nodded "Then we should cheer him on.".

"Your uncle?".

"We can cheer them both can we not?" she said and saw him nod as he laughed.

The first tilt was two knights she didn't know and watching as they rode she felt her excitement build, the clash of the lances though soon dulled that. By the time the first of them fell she was more worried than excited and was soon relieved to see no one was hurt. When her uncle rode against Ser Garth Greysteel though she felt her excitement rise once again, four tilts it took before her uncle knocked the man from the horse, and she cheered as loudly as Ysilla when he did so.

Lord Jorah rode against Ser Boros Blount, a member of the Kingsguard and she feared Jon's northern friend would fall, as surely a man who protected the king would be hard to beat. Something it took only one tilt to prove false, the fat knight falling the first time the lance made contact. On it went, Ser Jaime Lannister beating a knight from the Riverlands and Ser Barristan beating a fellow Stormlander.

"Are you hungry? "Jon asked her and Ysilla and they both were. All of them feeling glad when it was time for luncheon.

Along with Waymar and Lady Yara, she, Jon, Ysilla, and Ser Arthur made their way to a small tavern, and as they ate she noticed an odd-looking man watching them. He was old, with straggly hair, and a long white beard, and when she went to point him out to the others, he disappeared.

They sat and ate and one or two men came up and spoke to Ser Arthur, and then just as they were getting ready to leave, a man stood up and raised his mug in the air, and shouted.

"To The Sword of the Morning, the blessings of the seven on you Ser Arthur." the man said and almost everyone in the tavern shouted out the same thing.

Ser Arthur though said nothing and instead just nodded, as she looked to Jon she saw the bright smile he had on his face. The second set of jousts went pretty much the same as the first, Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan both won, her uncle beat Ser Lyn Corbray much to her and everyone else's delight and Lord Jorah beat a huge man, Ser Lyle Crakehall.

"He's called the Strongboar." Jon said leaning in to whisper in her ear.

When the third and final tilt of the day began she was bored. With the melee, there were so many people out there on the field at once that she was able to look from one to the other. The joust themselves were exciting enough but there was a delay between each one. So once the tilt was done, the riders would then leave, and then a few minutes later the next riders would arrive.

After a while, it seemed this gap got bigger and bigger and so you ended up sitting there waiting a lot. To then actually, see the rider you wanted could take even longer, and even more so it seemed for the last ones. Her uncle and Lord Jorah were in the final two tilts and by the time they came around she was dozing off. Were it not for Jon nudging her she'd have missed her uncle as he rode against another man from the Vale. She knew Ser Symond well enough and it took her uncle three tilts to unseat him.

Lord Jorah rode against Lord Whent and try as she might she couldn't pay attention to it, only cheering along with Jon when the northern lord won. Unfortunately with the joust over for the day, it meant she'd be saying goodbye to Jon and Ser Arthur, so after they arranged for their carriage and once her uncle arrived she did so. Noticing the strange man from earlier was once again standing off to one side.

"Who is that man?" she asked Ysilla as the carriage set off, only for the man to once again disappear by the time Ysilla looked towards him.

"I don't see anyone." her cousin said and Elaena thought nothing of it.

That night she was made to wear one of her prettier dresses, her father coming to tell her she'd be sitting with him at the High Table later on. Though it turned out to be not entirely true as she sat beside the prince and she was happy enough when he fell asleep. To her left sat Lord Tywin and one of his brothers and throughout the night she heard him complain about Ser Arthur. How he had embarrassed him and how he'd not stand for it, the old lion even glaring at her at one point when he caught her looking his way.

Not that it bothered her, his glare was far less frightening than the Scary Fish's, and she had glared at her all through the night, and not just once briefly. Her father put her to bed himself later that night and she felt exhausted, almost asleep as soon as the covers were placed over her. She felt him kiss her more than saw it and heard him bid her goodnight, and as she tiredly said the same to him. She had barely managed to before she was asleep.

**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He had been embarrassed that his father would suggest such a thing and glad that he'd not seen it for himself. It was bad enough that he'd heard about it, had he been there he doubted he would have been able to remain silent. To actually suggest withholding Arthur's prize, he could barely believe it and to have called him to account for his actions, what were they thinking?.

While it was clear to Jaime that Arthur provoked the Mountain, he had no issue with it, given what the man had done Jaime had no issue with it whatsoever. They should have taken his head years ago and laid it at Prince Doran's feet, something they were to do now apparently. Instead, he'd walked away and suffered no shame or disdain for his actions, and the king had called for no punishment.

Yet with Arthur, they suggested they should, they called him out for acting in self-defense, yes he may have known he had not but to others that's how it seemed. Then to make matters worse they suggested to withhold his purse, his family were not loved in Westeros as it was, this would have only made it worse. Something his sister didn't or couldn't understand as she whined about it later that night.

" _We should have taken his head." Cersei said as he dressed, no doubt parroting their father's words._

" _For what killing a fool, a monster." he said tying his breeches up._

" _He killed one of our bannermen." his sister screeched and he knew he was right them, father's words exactly._

" _A fool who tried to backstab the greatest swordsman that's ever lived." he said chuckling at the image._

" _You could beat him brother." she said sweetly and he laughed fully then. While he enjoyed the praise his skill brought him, he knew he could not, and he valued his life far too much to ever wish to test his blade against Arthur's for true._

" _Only if he was injured, my sweet sister." he said kissing her as he finished dressing._

" _He shamed us, Jaime, he shamed father, he killed Clegane and we must pay him also, this cannot stand." she said and he rolled his eyes, gods if she kept this up she'd be growing whiskers like their father too._

" _I must go, Tyrion wishes to speak to me and I'm on riding on the morrow." he said kissing her once more and noticing the cringe when he mentioned their brother._

He stood in the tent fixing his armor as he got ready for his first ride of the day, thirty and two men remained and he was to face Lord Roland, the Strongboar having been beaten surprisingly by a northerner. Jaime knew the man's father would be even more determined and as he rode out he prepared for the onslaught. The first tilt was like riding against a wall, unyielding the Lord didn't move and the Lance basically exploded, looking back at Roland he was glad that none of the pieces hit anything vital.

It took him three more to tale the day, the next two crashing against Roland's shield, and then on the third, he caught him as flush as he could ever wish to do so, feeling rather than seeing the Lord leave the horse as he rode by. Stopping to turn he was happy to see Roland rise to his feet and he accepted the cheers from the crowd. Riding back to the back he caught Ser Barristan readying and wondered if it would come down to the two of them once more.

"You rode well Jaime." Ser Addam said when he dismounted Glory, his father insisting he rode for House Lannister and not the Kingsguard for this tourney.

"Thank you, my friend, Ser Barristan will take some beating." he said and Addam nodded.

They retired to his tent and he drank some water, while others drank wine he preferred a clear head when he jousted. Jousting was a safe enough endeavor but accidents could happen and he'd rather not be a party to any. So far this joust had none and had been far safer than most, safer than the melee had been for certain he thought as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Addam asked.

"Just thinking on the melee, what possessed that fool Clegane to try and attack Arthur?" he asked and Addam laughed as he shook his head.

"That fucker was always possessed, it's a far better world we live in without him. Gods Jaime the Smallfolk celebrated last night, songs, dances, if your old brother was not already a legend." Addam said.

"Then he would be now." he finished for him both men laughing "You heard what they tried to do?".

"I was there, I don't know what came over them, had they done so.." Addam shook his head.

"I know." he said Addam always been of the same mind as himself on things like this.

His next joust was soon upon him and he rode against Ser Baelor, the Breakwind was a decent jouster but not to his standard. Something that it took him only two lances and rides to prove. They were down now to the last eight, he to face Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish and he looked forward to that ride. Ser Barristan was up against the Hound and Lord Jason Mallister was to face Ser Balman Byrch, with Lord Jorah Mormont facing Yohn Royce rounding things off.

The field was exciting to him, far more than most of these usually were and he was sure now, depending on the draw, that it would come down to him and the Bold. He was disappointed Arthur hadn't entered, it would have been a dream to crash lances against his old mentor. Though given the events of the melee it was clear Arthur had done what he had come to do, and that he'd be spending his father's coin also, something which made him laugh as he put his helm on.

**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Jon.**

Eating lunch he had felt so proud when the men stood up to cheer his uncle, smiling as they did so. Knowing what the Mountain was said to be like, he knew his uncle had done the right thing, he'd rid the world of a false knight, a monster and yet they'd tried to punish him for it. Had his uncle not bid him hold his tongue he'd have called them out for it, to treat a true knight that way.

But his uncle had told him to say nothing, to allow him to speak and speak he had, calling them out as the hypocrites they were. He'd enjoyed watching the Joust but the day was tiring and after seeing Elaena, Ysilla, and Waymar off, he had welcomed going back to their room. Jon had found he didn't much like the lions before this tourney and liked them even less now, and so he had no desire to stay at Casterly Rock besides he had found the tavern to be far more fun.

He was standing waiting to use the privy when the strange man walked up to him, his straggly hair and white beard seeming off to Jon somehow, though it was when he looked to him that he felt, even more, there was something not right about the man.

"Ah, Jon Snow, your uncle did the realm a great service in that fight lad." the man said, and while he was trying to act a commoner the man's voice was anything but.

"A man who backstabs gets what he deserves." Jon said and the man smiled.

"That he does lad and unlike the Mountain your uncle is a true knight.".

"He is." Jon said smiling a little.

"One no doubt you'll seek to be like when you grow older?" the man asked and Jon nodded "Knights aren't something usually seen in the North though are they?."

"Lord Jorah Mormont was knighted by the king and Ser Rodrik Cassel is the master of arms at Winterfell." he said quickly and didn't notice the man's smile.

"I was not aware of that, I stand corrected Jon." the man said and Jon wished the line for the privy wasn't as long as it was, almost tempted to go outside only he'd promised his uncle he would not.

The wait gave the man more time to ask questions and while he didn't ask him anything he felt uncomfortable answering, he spoke constantly, almost seeming to test him out in some way. He asked him about what books he was reading and did he take lessons seriously, and as the last man in front of him entered the privy, Jon looked to see his uncle walk towards him. When he turned back the man had gone and he found it most strange indeed.

Explaining it later to his uncle, he found the reaction to be odd and he was made to promise he'd not talk to any strangers again unless he was with Arthur or other guards. Something he quickly agreed to given the look on his uncle's face. The next day he sat in the crowd and while he enjoyed the Joust, the truth was he was glad it was coming to an end. He looked on as Ser Jaime rode to six tilts against the Blackfish and he saw some strange looks directed his way as he cheered Ser Brynden on.

But not only was Ser Brynden known to him from the Vale and good friends with Lord Yohn, but he was also Lady Catelyn's uncle, and so he felt it was right he cheered him. Ser Barristan beat the Hound in four, the hit he caught him with even making his uncle smile and Lord Jason beat Ser Balman in three. When Lord Jorah faced off against Lord Yohn he felt the nervousness of those around him and happy though he was seeing a northerner progress, it was not at the expense of Lord Yohn he'd have wished it.

"Who do you think will win uncle?" he asked as they awaited the draw.

"It depends, if Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan are drawn apart I'd wager they'd make the final, if they're to face each other then I'd think the winner of that would take it all." his uncle said and yet Jon didn't agree.

"I think Lord Jorah will win." he said and saw the scowls from Ysilla and Waymar "He beat Lord Yohn and so he must be favourite." he said and soon the scowls went away, little nods and a smile from Elaena replacing them.

"We'll have a wager then Jon, I'll take one of my two picks and you can have Lord Jorah, a dragon to the winner." Arthur said and he shook his head.

"It'd take me a year to earn a dragon." he said to chuckles from his friends.

"Well how about if you win then you get a dragon and if I win you've to do a forfeit." his uncle said and he nodded, before worrying what forfeit he'd be asked to do.

He didn't get a chance to think too much more on it as Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan were drawn together and Lord Jorah and Lord Jason came out to face off. Apart from being of the North, he had another reason why he had picked Lord Jorah and that was the favor he wore on his arm. It was Elaena who'd pointed it out to him and when Jon had seen it he looked to the crowd to find who it belonged to, seeing a beautiful blond woman smile every time Jorah won.

He looked up to see her look on again as Jorah rode down for the first tilt, the two lances crashing to no effect. The same thing happened on the second but on the third, the woman cheered as did the rest of the crowd as Jorah unseated Lord Jason and earned his place in the final. He felt the crowd's interest rise for the next match and looked to see his uncle leaning forward in his seat, two men he had worn the white cloak with set to face off against each other.

Ser Barristan's horse was decked out in the Kingsguard colors while Ser Jaime's wore the colors of his house. Both men along with his uncle were the premier swordsmen of Westeros, the Bold, the White Lion, and the Sword of the Morning and for that alone, he looked up to them. Though his uncle was who he wished to be, who he dreamt of being, and who he hoped to be when he was of age.

"Uncle?" he asked and saw his uncle smile.

"Jaime will take it, Jon." his uncle said and Jon turned to look.

He was right and Jaime took it in six, an even match up to then with two strikes each and one miss, the last strike catching Barristan flush in the chest. Jon like the rest of the crowd and he was pleased to see, Ser Jaime too, all looked on as Barristan rose and nodded to his fellow Kingsguard and the sense of anticipation rose for the final. Though he was annoyed to hear people dismiss Lord Jorah so easily, some in the crowd even disparaging how the Lord of Bear Island looked compared to the golden Ser Jaime.

This only made Jon even more determined to see Lord Jorah prevail and each tilt had him on the edge of the seat. The first four were shared, the next two going to Ser Jaime and the next two clearly to Lord Jorah. As they lined up for the ninth the light was fading and when the two lances hit, Jorah's cleaner to Jon's mind, the king stood up.

"You have both fought well but there must be a winner, Lord Jorah Mormont, your king declares you the winner of the joust." Robert said and Jon noticed the forced smile from Lord Tywin and the scowl from the queen.

Looking back out at the field he saw Ser Jaime accept defeat graciously and whisper something to Lord Jorah which made the man laugh, and then the crowd quietened as he rode to the garland. Picking it up on the end of his lance, he rode to the blond that Jon saw earlier and laid the flowers in her lap.

"Lady Lynesse, I would name you the Queen of Love and Beauty." Jorah said and the woman's smile was even more true as she placed the garland on her head.

As he smiled too he turned away and noticed Ser Barristan looking in his direction, he assumed he was looking to his uncle but Arthur's attention was elsewhere and so he nodded and received a smile in return from the Bold. He bid the girls goodnight, they'd be going to the welcome feast though he would not and while he envied them somewhat, he was glad of it too.

They were in their room later that night, he getting ready for bed when the knock came to the door and when his uncle answered it was Ser Barristan who was standing there. Jon saw them speak in hushed whispers before his uncle came to speak to him, telling him he'd be back in a bit and that the guards would be outside. As he watched them leave he was tempted to follow, to hear what they spoke about, and to be in their company, tiredness though beat curiosity and he was asleep before he knew it.

**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

After rushing back it was clear that in the hall Arthur didn't need him and he had to hold in a laugh when he basically shamed them into doing what they should have anyway. He then laid down the law in the room with them anyway, threatening to resign being his final card. At first, it had been a ploy and then he found he meant it, had it even been momentarily considered he'd have given Robert the pin and gone back to the Vale.

He saw how Tywin basically salivated over the possibility and he found he cared not, as much as he wished to save the realm from the Lannister's influence, and Robert from himself, he'd have left. Gone back to the Vale and raised Elaena, spent time teaching Jon Snow, and then when the time was right he'd have moved to take the throne from them both if need be.

As it was once Robert saw how serious he was and was faced with the idea of him not being around to do the work for him, his foster son soon changed his tune. When he came to him the next morning it was full of apology and some of what he said at least got through to him, both with his plans for the Mountain and with his concerns over the Lannisters.

"What do you mean you won't be going back to King's Landing." Lysa said loudly as they broke their fast.

"I would have thought that was clear, I'll be traveling to Dorne to speak to Prince Doran." he said and turned to read his papers while Lysa scowled at him.

"You would have me return alone?" she said and he knew then he'd not get to finish his work early today.

"You could go back to the Vale, I'll be gone a moon or so." he said and was relieved to see her smile.

"Very well, I'll travel back to the Vale and meet you in King's Landing later." she said as she got up from her seat and Jon was pleased to see her leave.

He ate and read and when he was finished he got ready to say his farewell's. While the King and Queen would be departing in a few days and Elaena and Yohn just before them, he'd be leaving tonight. At least though he'd be leaving happy, seeing Robert award the tilt to Lord Jorah at least annoyed the Lannisters, while he, Robert, and even Jaime himself said the northern lord had won. To Tywin and Cersei it didn't matter, they had expected Jaime to be just named the victor.

It had brought his appetite back and made him sleep well the night before, Tywin having meant to use this tourney to show off his prowess and firstly basically being forced to pay Ser Arthur for killing Clegane. Not to mention a northerner for beating his son, he knew that would grate on the Old Lion and he welcomed it. Even him taking the Mountain's body to Dorne was annoying the man, suddenly demanding a respectful burial for someone.

The same man who'd wished to see Elia, the prince and the princesses bodies desecrated more than they already had been. He made his way down and bid the king farewell, glad to see the queen wasn't with him and then walked to the guest rooms to speak to Yohn and Elaena, finding his daughter and Ysilla running through the corridors

.

"Papa." Elaena said running to him when she saw him.

"Hello sweetling, come let's sit." he said pointing to the window seat.

Sitting down he spoke to her for over an hour telling her that he needed to leave later and seeing the disappointment on her face. He promised to take her to King's Landing for her next nameday, to spend some time with her and show her the places she hadn't gotten to see and it seemed to cheer her some. Then he went and said his goodbyes to Yohn and Yara and to their children, before saying farewell to Lysa, not that she seemed that upset by his leaving at all now for some reason.

He stopped by Ser Arthur's room when he reached Lannisport, speaking to him and to Jon Snow for a moment and telling him where he was going. Jon was under no illusions, he couldn't bring Dorne to bear. Arthur though maybe could, knowing it was he who killed the Mountain would go some way to at least make them curious about the Dornish knight.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Jon Snow, I look forward to seeing you again." he said as he was bidding them farewell."

"You too my lord, I thank you again for the opportunity you've given me." Jon Snow said and he smiled as he turned to Ser Arthur.

"Safe travels my lord." Arthur said.

"You too Ser Arthur."

Sailing on the ship that evening he knew for sure now his mind was made up, it was no longer an abstract, a possibility, it was for certain now. Jon Arryn intended to put a dragon on the throne, no matter how long and what he had to do to see it done, Daeron Targaryen would be king.

**Lannisport 289 AC.**

**Arthur.**

Seeing Jon's face as he handed him the gold dragon made him laugh, the boy looking at it as if it was his first sword. When Arthur took it back and handed him the pouch with the coins though, it was even more fun to watch. Jon quickly equating the larger bag of coins with the smaller gold dragon and opening it up to count them out. They were getting ready for bed when the knock came and he was surprised to see Ser Barristan there.

Looking at his former brother's face and how he looked at Jon though he was sure he'd figured it out. After telling Jon they'd speak later and making sure the guards' Lord Yohn had left were on duty, he and Ser Barristan took a walk and found somewhere quiet to speak. Though once they found a place they stood quietly for some time, neither knowing what to say and both making sure they were truly alone, once they were sure it was Barristan who started.

"Is he?" Barristan asked and Arthur nodded "Trueborn?" and he nodded again.

"I am as I've always been Barristan." he said knowing he needed to say no more.

"And your intent?".

"What do you think?" he said and saw Barristan smile.

"My sword is yours, should you have need of it, his and his alone always." Barristan said and Arthur looked at him and asked the question he needed answering first.

"Why did you kneel?".

"I was lost old friend when he fell I was lost. I thought I needed to be alive, that if I made it to the Red Keep alive I could…I could..".

"What?" he asked looking at the tortured look on Barristan's face.

"I thought they'd put them on trial, create some charge. When I was recovering I heard, I thought I heard. They were speaking of Aerys but I thought they said it was Aegon. I wished to be his champion and so I did whatever was needed to stay alive.".

"Including kneeling.?".

"Even that." Barristan said and Arthur nodded.

"You may need to break your oath Barristan are you willing to do that?" he asked and saw his old friend smile.

"The oath I swore was not a true one. I swore to the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Arthur, never to Robert, the man was so glad to get me on his side he never cared what words I spoke." Barristan said "But even had I sworn to him, he is not my king, my king lies elsewhere.".

"Daeron." he said and Barristan laughed.

"She really was something else was she not." Barristan said and he nodded.

"He doesn't know Barristan, it's not time yet but when he does I'll speak to him of you.".

"Allies Arthur, we need allies." Barristan said.

He wished to tell him the truth of things, tell him all of it but he couldn't not yet, not that he didn't trust him. Howland's words and seeing his face was enough to make him do that, but more it was the time, the place, that wasn't right.

"We will get them old friend.".

"We will." Barristan said determinedly.

"I think the spider may be looking our way Barristan. I need you to keep an eye on him, should you hear anything I need to know.".

"What makes you say that?".

He told him then of the encounter Jon had with the man at the privy and that he told him that Elaena had thought she'd seen the same man a couple of times earlier that day also.

"How can we speak Arthur?" Barristan asked and he shook his head, this wasn't his area of expertise at all and he wondered how he'd arrange it.

"I'll find a way, someone will contact you in King's Landing, we'll arrange something.".

"What you did Arthur, the Mountain, I'm glad it was you." Barristan said as he touched his shoulder before walking away.

He was glad of it himself also, it had been satisfying to bring the monster down, that and taking gold from Tywin Lannister had made this a good and useful trip. True he'd probably made an even bigger enemy of the Old Lion, though considering he intended to see the man fall to Dawn one day, he really didn't care. Barristan being on board was a boon, one he knew would be much appreciated in the years to come.

As he slept that night he dreamt of the tower and the girl and the promise he made, the prince and his silver hair and the boy who lay a few feet away. Waking the next morning they broke their fast, washed, and were getting ready to go for a stroll in town when Lord Jon came to visit. Arthur surprised at what he intended but seeing it for the boon it could turn out to be.

The rest of their time in the West flew by quickly and he saw Jaime Lannister look his way once or twice, he knew he wished to speak to him though it seemed he'd not built his courage up to do so, it was perhaps for the best he did not. As their ship readied to sail back to the Vale he looked to the docks and he saw him, the spider watching them eagerly and he wondered what game the man was playing.

"Jon was that the man you saw?" he asked calling Jon over and Jon confirmed it a moment later.

"It was uncle, do you know him?" Jon asked.

"I know him, go below deck and get settled, I'll be down in a moment." he said and as Jon ran down with Elaena and Ysilla, Arthur looked out to see the Spider smile and give him a nod and it was clear the man knew the truth.

As the other people moved away from the docks he stared the spider down, the man looking at him intently and Arthur drew his hand over his neck, his thumb acting as a knife. He saw the spider got his meaning and the man nodded showing he understood, and Arthur knew that for now at least Jon was safe. Though for how long that would remain he couldn't be certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we skip forward a couple of years. We take a look into Winterfell and see how live's progressed without Jon, Jon Arryn receives some news and the Vale welcomes some visitors who shake things up. While Ser Barristan and a Spider make common ground.


	7. Heir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move forward a couple of years as Jon Arryn plans and recieves some news, we take a look into life in Winterfell since Jon left and the Vale welcomes some visitors.

**Kings Landing 291 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

Both Pycelle and Colemon agreed that the pregnancy was going well and that Lysa may actually deliver a babe this time. It left him in a difficult position, given the miscarriages he'd practically given up on having another child, Elaena was more than enough for him and he couldn't be prouder of his daughter. So he had his heir and his legacy, but should Lysa deliver a boy then things would change.

So between that and Jon Snow he was facing some difficult choices, Robert now had another son and daughter and his line was secure, but Jon had become even more determined in his course of action. When the boy was of age he would support him for the crown, even against his former foster son's family. The Lannisters had tightened their control, his efforts to limit them had been only partly successful, and as bad as it was with Robert on the throne it would be much worse with his son.

"My lord, Lord Baelish is here to see you." Jared said.

"Send him in Jared.".

At Lysa's request, he had brought Petyr to Kings Landing after he had done such good work in Gulltown. He needed a way to raise coin and Petyr's tax collection efforts had turned Gulltown's finance's around, it had also made Lysa happier to have a friend around. What he was about to ask him though would be his biggest undertaking yet, to gain the loan was incredibly important as it would keep the Lannister's at bay a little longer, and he needed the breathing room it would afford him.

"My lord you sent for me?." Petyr said as Jon bid him take a seat.

"I did Petyr, I've just been going over these figures they're very helpful, you've done excellent work since you've come here.".

"I thank you, my lord, anything I can do to help you only need ask." Petyr said with a smile.

"It is to that end I've asked to see you. I need you to take a trip Petyr, to Braavos and the Iron Bank." he said looking at him to see his reaction.

"Of course my lord, may I ask why?.".

"I need you to arrange a loan Petyr, one at favorable rates, 250,000 gold dragons." he said and saw the surprised look on Petyr's face.

"Of course my lord, I take it this is urgent?.".

"It is I'm afraid, I'd be most grateful if you could leave on the morrow.".

"Then consider it done my lord.".

"Thank you Petyr, I won't forget this. I see big things in your future young man." he said with a soft smile.

"I'm most grateful for your patronage my lord, could you pass my best wishes to Lady Lysa." Petyr said as he stood back up.

"I will Petyr, I thank you.".

"There is no need my lord.". Petyr said with a small bow of his head before heading for the door.

He took a sip of his water when Petyr left, the coin would come in most handy and he needed to keep the debts down, even dealing with the Iron Bank put them in a less precarious position than the Lannisters. It was bad enough that the queen wished to see her family raised to almost every position which came available, and that Robert seemed to almost demand it at times. The facts were that as much as he tried to limit their influence he was the Hand, not the king and he could only do so much.

Reaching into his desk he wrote out the raven scroll, arranging the trips back for Elaena's namedays was getting harder and harder each year. The Queen commenting frequently on them and Lysa too complaining about being left alone in the capital, though he far preferred seeing his daughter without her presence.

This next one though was far more important, it was time to speak to Yohn, he needed to tell him the truth and to bring him in on his plans for Jon Snow. Should he leave it any longer he risked his friend not accepting what he meant to do and he would need the Lord of Runestone for it to succeed for sure. Ned too, though those letters he had sent personally, with the North and the Vale, the Riverlands and loyalists they had enough he felt. The Reach would be harder and he knew the price they'd demand, as for Dorne well they were the wildcard, his visit proving that.

_**2 years earlier.** _

**Sunspear.**

The ship pulled into the docks and he saw the guards lined up, taking a breath he headed onto the deck with Ser Barristan following behind him. He didn't expect and was therefore not surprised when Doran didn't meet him, last time it was guards, this time it seemed to be the same but for a young girl. As he and Barristan walked down the gangplank Jon looked more closely at her.

Princess Arianne Martell was not very tall and quite plain he felt, though she was growing into a woman who may not be for much longer. She smiled politely at him and Ser Barristan as they walked towards her and introduced herself fully once they were close enough. He noticed that she looked over his shoulder at the box that was wheeled on a hand cart and he could sense her eagerness to see inside, though she never asked.

"My father awaits at the Old Palace Lord Jon, he begs forgiveness for sending me in his stead." she said as they walked to the carriages that awaited.

"There is no need princess, I am most grateful for your company." he said with a smile which she returned though there was no warmth in hers.

They spoke briefly on the ride to the palace and he found out that Prince Oberyn was away, something he was happy about, the man as likely to kill him as greet him. Inside the palace itself, he was led down through the Tower of the Sun and found the court to be far emptier than he'd expected. Sitting on the Rhoynish seat was Prince Doran and he looked older and lesser to Jon than he had the last time he'd visited, though his eyes showed he was just as dangerous.

"Prince Doran, it's good to see you again." he said politely.

"You too Lord Hand, the body where is it?." Doran asked not bothering with the pleasantries.

Jon nodded to the guards who wheeled it into the room, the prince standing up stiffly and then almost limping over to the box, his giant guard following behind. He saw the pleased look on Doran's face when the box was opened for him. The body inside was preserved in salt and could only be of one man, with both his raven's scroll and he knew the prince's own spies confirming that it was indeed the Mountain who'd fallen.

"It was Ser Arthur who was responsible?" Doran asked as he looked in the chest, Arianne and some others moving over to join him.

"It was my prince." Jon said and saw the small nod.

They were feasted later that night and Doran seemed in a far better mood, calling the room to attention to tell them of the delivery of the Mountain's body, and offering those who wished the opportunity to view it for themselves over the next few days.

"My Lords and Ladies, the Mountain has fallen and it's to a Dornishman we owe our thanks, so I ask you all to raise your glasses to Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning and the slayer of the Mountain that no longer rides." Doran said happily.

The cheers reverberated around the room and even Jon himself felt happy to celebrate it, only wishing they had done this many years earlier. Still, it would suit his purposes now and so he arranged to speak to Doran the next morning and after waiting a respectable amount of time took to his bed.

Sitting in the prince's solar the next morning he went over just how much he was prepared to share with Doran, too much would put Jon Snow in danger, not enough would give him no benefit. In the end, he thought he got the balance right, and Doran seemed intrigued enough to offer him hope that things could be done in the future.

"I take it you wish for Dorne and the crown to be more closely aligned?." Doran asked.

"In the future, yes, but the crown can claim no credit for the Mountain's fall, and had it been up to the king then Ser Arthur would have faced punishment rather than praise for his actions." he said catching Doran by surprise.

"Yet he did not?." Doran asked inquisitively.

"Had the king pressed then Ser Arthur would no doubt have chosen trial by combat and well..".

"You have no one capable of beating him." Doran said with a smirk.

"Indeed, but even so, Ser Arthur is in service to one of my bannermen and he and his nephew are very close to me, I consider them both to be under my protection." he said and Doran looked at him closely before nodding.

"So if you don't wish a closer relationship, then why come yourself, Lord Hand?.".

"I wished you to know it was Ser Arthur alone who deserves any thanks you may consider, he alone who did what was right, perhaps you should reach out to him to show your appreciation.".

"Perhaps." Doran said with a nod.

**Now.**

So far he had not and had it been anyone else then Jon would have worried about that but he knew Doran far better than that, the man he'd send had not yet returned to Westeros, and only when he did would Doran seek Ser Arthur out. Rising from his seat he made his way to his quarters, he was tired and yet eager, soon he would be back in the Vale and he would see his daughter again.

There were plans to be made and he could think more clearly with the mountain air in his lungs, the stench in King's Landing may have become almost unnoticed to him at times but he knew it was still there, and he longed to be away from it. A few more years he told himself as he walked the last few steps, a few more years and he'd fight his last fight, a few more years and he'd crown a true king.

**Winterfell 291 AC.**

**Ned.**

He smiled as he read the letter from Jon, happy to see he was still enjoying his time in the Vale as much as Ned had himself when he was a boy, and even more so when he read that he'd made such good friends. It also made him somewhat forget the letter he'd received from his foster father and the thoughts of what that letter meant. Placing Jon's letter in his drawer he began to concentrate on his work, only to find that he was unable to.

Ever since he'd gotten Jon Arryn's letter it had been the same, to see it written down so clearly what they'd agreed, to know that his foster father had not changed his mind, rattled him somewhat. A part of him hoped he would have and that instead Jon could have another life, a different life, a better safer life. But if Jon Arryn's mind wasn't for changing then Arthur's certainly would not be.

Ned had almost ridden to the Vale when news of what had happened in Lannisport came out, that Arthur could be so reckless and take such a big chance worried him. Even when things calmed he'd still not felt relaxed about it, Tywin Lannister was well known to hold a grudge and the Mountain's brother was a known warrior also, while Arthur would be able to handle the man, what would happen should he target Jon?.

So for the next few moons every single one of Jon's letters, of Arthur's, which were far fewer and of Jon Arryn's, were met with trepidation and concern. Only after a year or so had he began to feel the worry recede and enjoy the letters for what they were, and then the latest one had come. He picked out Jon Arryn's letter from the drawer and read it once again, shuddering as he did so.

_Ned,_

_Things here grow worse and I find myself ever more sure of the choice I've made. I'm more certain now than I have ever been. You need to speak to those you can trust, to tell them of what we spoke of, and to prepare them for when they'll be needed. I too will begin to do the same quite soon, once I have it'll be to others I look, those who were once our enemies will be our friends in this. Prices will need to be paid and requests met but for me, there is no other path, remember your promise Ned, remember it as do I._

_Jon Arryn._

He placed the letter back in its drawer and got up from his seat, walking to the door he knew his day's work was once again ruined and so decided to head to the Godswood. Nodding to Alyn he was walking down the corridor when he heard his wife's voice and he knew then he'd not make it that far. He smiled to see Bran in her arms though, his youngest not yet ready to walk though he wagered it'd not be long. The boy was ever restless and his mother could barely keep him stilled.

"Ned." Cat called and he walked towards her, meeting her halfway.

"My love, you were looking for me?.".

"I was Ned, that boy, Greyjoy, he's acting up once again, I caught him and Robb sneaking from their lessons." his wife said annoyed.

"Did you send them back?." he asked.

"I did, you need to speak to him Ned, to both of them, Robb just nods and agrees he won't do it again and yet Luwin tells me this is not the first time.".

"I will, Arya?." he asked as Bran reached out to play with his offered fingers.

"Asleep thank the seven, it's hard enough with this one but at least he doesn't walk and I can carry him with me, that girl of ours is like a wild wolf other than when sleeping." Cat said smiling.

"Not all can be like Sansa, my love." Ned said, his older daughter far more dutiful and easygoing than his youngest.

"I know, you'll speak to the boys?." she asked and he nodded as she kissed his cheek.

As she walked away he changed his direction heading to the Maester's rooms instead of the Godswood, it seemed his peace was to be found later if at all. Theon had been a blessing and a curse since he'd arrived, the boy was a hostage in all but name but Ned couldn't treat him as such. Not only did it feel wrong of him, given that he was just a boy and not part of Balon's Folly, but Robb had latched onto him hoping to replace the loss of his brother.

Ned could understand that, he too had done the same when he went to foster and found a brother by choice in Robert, a brother he was now plotting against a small voice in his head which he quickly quietened down said. Arriving at the Maester's tower he found both boys in the lessons, but neither were paying much attention and it annoyed him. Opening the door without knocking he heard the boys giggling stop and Luwin stood up and looked his way.

"My Lord?." the Maester said.

"Forgive the interruption Maester, I'm going to take the boys with me, perhaps they can continue their lessons on the morrow?.".

"Of course my lord." Luwin said and Ned ignored, for now, the smirks on his son and ward's faces.

As he walked from the room he soon changed their delight in having their lessons interrupted, calling Jory to take Theon to his solar and having Robb accompany him to the Godswood. Stopping off only to grab Ice, they both walked from the keep and across the courtyard, opening the gate and after some time coming to the giant Weirwood and the pond. Ned took a seat and told Robb to do likewise, sitting silently for a moment and watching as his son looked in wonder at Ice.

"One day this sword will be your responsibility to keep son, your duty to ensure it's polished and shined and used in a manner befitting such a blade." he said as he began to rub the cloth down the Valyrian Steel.

"Truly father?" Robb asked excitedly.

"Truly. It won't be your only responsibility, the North, Winterfell, the men, women and children, seeing they have enough food in their bellies, that they are protected from those who would do them harm, this too will be your solemn duty as Lord of Winterfell.".

"I'll not let you down father." Robb said determinedly.

"Truly?" Ned asked and Robb nodded "Then you must attend your lessons, no matter what Theon says or anyone else says, they are not you. You are my son and heir and not only must you learn but you must learn more than any other.". he said and saw his son's face drop.

"I'm sorry father.".

"Sorry means nothing if it's but words Robb, from now on you and Theon will not attend lessons together, you'll spend less time together." he said and raised his hand when Robb began to speak "You are the heir of Winterfell Robb and you are my son, Theon is not, he may be your friend but I'll not have him influence you badly, do you understand?."

"Aye, Father.".

"Good. I know its been hard for you since Jon left, that you seek in Theon that which you've lost since your brother has gone, but Theon is not Jon, Robb, and while I'll not forbid you to be his friend, should I find you doing less than you should then I'll have no choice.".

"I understand father." Robb said.

"Should you live up to your responsibilities, then I'll see to it you're rewarded, perhaps a trip to the Vale to see your brother?.".

"I'd like that very much father." Robb said smiling and Ned reached over and patted his son on the shoulder.

"I dislike being harsh with you son, try and not have me do so in the future." he said with a chuckle.

"I'll try." Robb said laughing.

He spoke to Theon and was far harsher, the boy needed to do his lessons and though he complained that learning to run a keep was less important to him being Iron Born. He complained, even more, when Ned told him that he and Robb were to be parted during their lessons, not even acknowledging it when Ned said that Luwin would give him lessons more to his liking in the future.

At dinner that night he sat sullenly while Robb spoke to Sansa and Arya and made a mess, and once it was over Ned found himself in his wife's chambers. Bran was asleep and he and Cat were sharing their bed for the first time in a week, sheer tiredness preventing them from doing so rather than anything else. As they lay there, he began to think on things and found that Cat too seemed to be in as pensive a mood as he was.

"Cat?."

"Hmm, what?" she said having been distracted by her thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?."

"No, I..it's just I received another letter from Lysa." his wife said.

"She's well, the babe?." he asked fearing yet another lost child and what it would mean both for Jon Arryn and for Lysa herself.

"Aye, the pregnancy seems to be holding Ned, they're most relieved." she said before pausing "It's..it's what she suggests about Jon.".

"Jon Arryn?.

"No Jon Snow." Cat said looking to him.

"What did she say?." he asked already knowing somewhat.

"That he's wilful and rude and disrespectful, the same as always.".

"You believe her?." he asked and she shook her head though less vigorously then she had the first few times.

"I don't know Ned, I cannot see the Jon we know being anything like Lysa suggests, nor has Jon Arryn or Lord Yohn suggested as much have they?.".

"No both have been most complimentary about Jon.".

"Then I do not understand, is it just his status? Just that he's your natural son and that is it? The seven teaches us to be wary and every watchful, had I not, had Jon not been." she said and he didn't need her to answer anymore.

"Perhaps we should visit?." he said and she sat up in bed.

"For true?.".

"Aye, I was thinking about it today, Robb misses him, Sansa, too and I'm sure Arya and Bran would like to see him and him, them. I miss him also truth be told, I also need to speak to Wyman, and this way we could kill two birds so to speak." he said and looked at her waiting for her reaction.

"I'd like that, a journey would be nice, it would be good to see the Vale and perhaps Lysa and my uncle also." she said smiling.

"Then we shall, I'll write to Jeor and see when Benjen can be spared and to Yohn once we know the details.".

Cat didn't say anything to him, the time for words now done and once they were finished their coupling he looked to see his wife resting comfortably. He though could not, travelling to the Vale would be a big undertaking, especially with his whole family. That he had ulterior motives other than just seeing Jon preyed on his mind. Wyman though was key and he could speak to him on the other thoughts which had been on his mind all day. It was time he took in some foster sons of his own, perhaps a foster daughter also.

**The Vale 291 AC.**

**Sandor Clegane.**

Why he was even bothering to come to this place was beyond him, the prize on offer was pitiful and truth be told he was doing well for coin, the tourney in Highgarden having seen to that. But it was the first tourney in the Vale that he was in a position to go to and he had other reasons he wished to be there. Arthur Dayne and he had a date with each other, a date which he'd put off for far too long.

When Gregor had fallen it had turned his life upside down, the one thing he'd wished for practically his whole life now lost to him. Revenge was a powerful motivator, it had allowed him to force himself to be stronger, faster, more dangerous, and then it had been taken from him. The loss of a goal had led to the loss of focus and the loss of his sense of self, and it had taken him almost two years to rediscover that somewhat.

" _You are Lord Sandor Clegane now, the keep and it's lands are yours." Tywin Lannister said._

" _Fuck the keep, I don't want it." he said angrily._

" _It is yours Clegane, should you not wish it so then I'll need it in writing." Tywin said and Sandor nodded._

" _Give me the fucking quill." he said and wrote out the note._

" _What will you do?." a voice asked and he shook his head._

" _Arthur Dayne murdered your brother, he may call it self defense but he murdered him and then had the gall to make me pay him for it, should you avenge him then the gold I'm to give to Dayne will be yours in his stead." Tywin said._

" _Fuck your gold and fuck vengeance, I'll deal with Dayne for my reasons and mine alone." he said as he walked from the room._

He had then proceeded to get so drunk that he'd missed Dayne when he left and so he spent the next few moons alternating between getting drunk and trying to decide what to do with his life. Tywin Lannister had made him another offer, be the sworn shield to his grandson and the pay was interesting, but he had no intention of being Tywin's mad dog, he was not his brother and nor would he become him.

So instead he had left the West and traveled, soon finding himself at a small tourney in the Riverlands and then a larger one in the Stormlands, winning some coin before he'd gone to the Reach. The fat oaf had three tourneys in as many months, each trying to outdo each other in terms of size and coin on offer. The last one setting himself up for a year or more if he was careful, it was while he was there that he'd heard of the one in the Vale.

" _You going to the Vale Clegane?" Thoros asked as they drank in the tavern._

" _Why the fuck would I want to go there, there's far more coin to be earned here, no doubt the fat flower will throw another tourney if we just wait a bit." he said swallowing his ale._

" _No doubt, though he's supposedly off traveling somewhere so it may be some time, the Queen of Thorn's isn't one for tourneys." Thoros said._

" _No she's not, when's the one in the Vale?"._

" _A little over a moon or so, A few of us are taking a ship from Oldtown you're welcome to join us."._

" _I'll ride."._

" _Suit yourself Clegane." Thoros said as the serving girl brought the food._

He had ridden mainly because he didn't seek company, nor did he enjoy it, far preferring to be alone. Riding on the High Road was just perfect for that, though others traveled no one made to speak to him or annoyed him and he'd actually not spoken aloud for days. Something that was about to change as he saw the Bloody Gate in the distance, sighing he prepared himself to speak and found his throat dry, reaching down to his pouch he took a long swallow of the water.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate." a gruff voice called out and he looked up to see the man in question.

"Sandor Clegane." he said to the Blackfish who didn't move or show any emotion whatsoever.

"What business do you have in the Vale, Clegane?." the Blackfish asked.

"The tourney at Runestone." he replied and waited until after a nod from the Blackfish the gate was opened.

He rode through and found the Blackfish already waiting for him when he got there, the man standing tall and firm and just as formidable as he knew him to be. His grey heavy plate armor and matching helm marking him out as what he was, a warrior of some repute. As he took the helm off he bid him dismount and so he did, wondering what it was the man wished of him.

"You best come inside, it'll be dark soon and the stretch of road you travel is dangerous at night.".

"You think I give a fuck about danger?." he asked.

"I know you don't, but you're a big fucker and it'd take many of my men to carry your body back, I'd rather not, tonight at least." The Blackfish said and Sandor was sure he was only half-joking "Besides, it's almost time for dinner and a warm meal never did anyone any harm.".

He found himself agreeing with that and looking forward to it and so he followed the Blackfish inside. The meal was good, the ale better and the offer of a night in a bed was something he didn't realize he'd appreciate so much, he even found the Blackfish to be good company. The man was wary of him and his intent, even pointing out the folly of going up against Ser Arthur, not that he took any notice of his words.

Leaving the next morning he soon found the Blackfish's warning to be a well-timed one, the body he came across showing even more clearly the folly of traveling this road at night. He soon found himself quickening his pace to get to the Gates of the Moon and he arrived not long after nightfall. Here too he enjoyed the meal on offer and also heard more warnings, Shadowcat's and Mountain Clans mainly the things to worry about.

"You should be safe enough once you reach Ironoaks, but be wary until then." one of the guards said and he nodded and continued to eat, the chicken which was flavored just how he liked it soon filling his belly.

As it was the man was wrong, it was far after Ironoaks, and almost just as he reached Runestone itself that it happened, the attack catching him by surprise and he quickly realized just how fucked he truly was. There were more than a dozen of them and they'd used crudely formed caltrops, though they were just as effective. The horse losing its balance and throwing him roughly to the ground.

The fight itself was clearly beyond him, he knew that after taking out the first two, the knife wound to his shoulder too deep to fight through. He gutted another and felt the blow to his head, his feet unsteady as he fell to the ground, the blood loss, and the blow itself would be the end of him. Then it was as if he was watching in slow motion, the whiteness like a star in the night's sky, the way it moved was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"We need to get him to the Maester." a young boy with purple eyes said and Sandor looked up to see him look at him concernedly.

"You fetch Lord Yohn, Jon and I will stay with him until you return." a man's voice said as Sandor drifted off.

**The Vale 291 AC.**

**Jon.**

Life at Runestone became a routine and one he enjoyed immensely, he'd study hard with Helliweg in the morning, he having been moved onto harder and harder lessons at his uncle's insistence. His uncle had even hired a tutor for him out of his winnings, a man from Dorne who from what Jon could ascertain only specialized in politics. His teachings were far different than Helliweg's and while the Maester seemed more knowledgeable on the makeup of the actual houses, Jarol seemed to look at things differently. Jon soon finding that the combination of both of them teaching him had him looking at things differently.

With his uncle and Lord Yohn, he learned of a subject he found even more fascinating, tactics and battle plans. Lord Yohn seeming to know more of historical battles than even his uncle did. Daily he and Waymar would spar and take lessons from his uncle, though Jon would also take earlier and later lessons one on one with Arthur. Somedays they'd be joined by Mychel Redfort and Domeric Bolton, the older boy squiring for Lord Horton and both he and Mychel visiting often.

He and Domeric had developed a kinship of sorts, an easy friendship, them being of the North and their interest in the harp soon having them bonding, Mychel too had become someone he considered a good friend. Though it was a toss-up as to whether his best friend was Waymar, who was almost a brother to him, or Elaena who could get him to do whatever she put her mind to it. Spending time with her soon became his favorite parts of the day, she was fun and mischievous and both she and Ysilla had never once looked down upon him for his birth, something others most certainly had.

" _Do you really think you can beat me bastard?." Harry said._

" _I think if you fought as well as you spoke then I'd be in far more trouble." he said to laughs._

" _You speak far above your station bastard, you need to be put in your place."._

" _Then do it and stop talking about it Harry you arse." Elaena said while nodding to Jon, a small smirk on both their faces when Harry moved to begin the spar._

He had wondered if it was just his station that made people like Harry or Ser Lyn or others look down on him. That the Scary Fish did also would have bothered him more if not for the fact she looked down on Elaena too, something which stunned him given she was the heir to the Vale. Though perhaps she'd not be for much longer which he knew was something that Elaena worried about, what her place would be should Lysa birth a boy something she'd not speak on.

This was why in part Lord Yohn was hosting this tourney, both to take Elaena's mind off things and cheer her up some and to celebrate Ysilla's nameday. He found he was looking forward to it immensely, the idea of another tourney one which excited all the boys, the girls too, even if his uncle had told them he'd not compete. With a few days to go before it began people began to arrive, and as he woke up for that morning's spar and headed out to meet his uncle, he noticed Elaena was up and sitting alone in the gardens.

"Elaena?." he said as he walked over to her "Elaena?" he said again when she didn't hear him.

"What? Oh sorry, Jon." she said her voice far more quiet than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"What? It's nothing.".

"Elaena?.".

"I…I just heard them speaking last night, some of the lords, talking about the Scary Fish." she said and he nodded.

"She's not coming is she?." he asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just, they…they seem to think that I'd be happy if she lost the babe, as if I could be happy about such a thing.".

"Is it because you're the heir?." he asked and she nodded "But you don't care about that, the babe would be your brother or sister.".

"Exactly, why can't they see that, they seem to think me some sort of monster." she said sadly.

"The Scary Fish is the monster." he said with a chuckle which only got a small smile from her "What they think doesn't matter, just like you said to me about Harry. It's only those you care about, it's only their thoughts that matter." he said and she looked at him.

"Do you think me a monster?." she asked worriedly.

"You're as far from a monster as anyone I know." he said and she smiled more fully then.

"I hope it's a boy." she said a moment later.

"Why?.".

"Because then I'll have a brother and he'll be heir, people can leave me alone then." she said and he got up and pretended to move away "Jon?." she asked confused.

"I was leaving you alone," he said smirking.

"Sit down you fool." she said smiling as she shook her head.

"Call me Benjicot my lady." he said as he began to make faces, Elaena soon descending into a giggling fit.

Later that day he was in the hall when the reports came, the mountain clans had attacked some travelers who were on their way to the tourney. Had not so many lords had their squires with them, were Mychel and Domeric not to ride with Lord Horton Redfort and Harry with Ser Morton Waynwood, then Jon was sure he'd have been left behind. However, when his uncle arrived to ride with them, both he and Waymar were allowed to ride also, Lord Yohn noting it would be shameful for them not to.

After promising his uncle he'd stick with the others and not ride off alone and after being given a bow and arrows along with a small sword, the first non blunted blade he'd ever held. Well apart from Dawn once when his uncle had allowed him to, they set off. It ended up being for the most part dull and boring until the groups had begun to split off from each other, some going one way and the others another. It was as they were riding that Jon felt it, what it was he wasn't sure but he rode to Lord Yohn and his uncle and told them.

"Uncle, we must go back, the road to through the pass, they're there." he said as both Lord Yohn and Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

"How can you know this Jon?." Lord Yohn asked.

"I don't know my lord, only that I'm certain of it.".

"Arthur?" Lord Yohn asked.

"I believe we should take Jon's advice my lord." his uncle said.

The scene they came upon was carnage, his uncle, Lord Yohn, and some of the other men riding straight into it, Jon though felt the need to go to the trees and found the man leaning there, he was bleeding badly and barely conscious. He tried not to look at the scarred face and tried to speak to the man though he barely seemed to hear him and by the time his uncle arrived the man was losing consciousness.

He found out later that the man was Sandor Clegane and the name made some fear rise up in him. Was he here to see revenge over his brother? Did he mean his uncle harm? Jon had to know and so later that night he snuck into the man's room, finding him awake and far more scary than he had been just earlier that day.

"What do you want lad?." Sandor said as he stared at him.

"Did you come for my uncle?." he said trying to make his voice sound far less shaky than he felt.

"Aye, I did." Sandor said.

"Then you're a fool." he said more firmly now.

"Ha, you've got balls lad I'll give you that, I was told it's you I've to thank for finding me?.".

"It's my uncle you've to thank for saving your life." Jon said staring at Clegane's face.

"I already have, I came to find your uncle lad but not for the reasons you think, I bear him no ill will lad. I came to thank him." Sandor said and Jon looked at him sure he was jesting, surprised to see he was not.

"Thank him?."

"My brother was monster and your uncle killed him, so aye, I came to thank him.".

"Oh." he said and Sandor laughed.

"You too, I owe you thanks.".

"You owe me nothing." he said with a smirk.

"Then I'll give you nothing, how's that sound lad?." Sandor said his smirk a little bigger than his own.

"Jon." he said.

"Jon." Sandor said and Jon nodded at him before walking from the room.

**Gulltown 291 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

Nine years since he had seen him, nine years in which his life had been torn apart and he'd lost them. Essos had been a refuge to him on many occasions, now though he felt it to be a cursed place as the very worst things in his life had happened when he was there. First the rebellion and Elia's and the children's deaths, then the fall of the man that should have been his, the vengeance that was his by right.

He had held his spear at Doran's request, been willing to wait until the time was right to strike as his brother had suggested and had done his bidding. He'd traveled to meet with Ser Willem and signed the letters making the accord, he'd checked in on the children when he could. Both his own and the Targaryens, that they were the key to Doran's plans making them ever so important to him.

For almost the past two years he'd searched for them, from Qohor to Norvos, Volantis to Braavos and had finally given up, both the futility of the search and the absence of his own children weighing heavily on his heart. Had it not been for Ellaria's pregnancy though he'd still be obvious, her desire to birth their babe in Dorne being what had finally made him return.

**Two moons ago.**

The babe would be born soon and so he was glad to see Sunspear again, Ellaria even more so than he. It had been pointless and had taken up far too much of his time and he felt a failure. All he could now was hope that the others he'd left would have more luck than he. Walking down to the cabin he helped her up to the deck and was pleased to see Arianne waiting for him by the docks.

"Come, my love, my niece awaits." he said as they walked down the gangplank, Oberyn holding Ellaria's hand to keep her steady.

"Uncle, it's good to see you." Arianne said smiling as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek "You too aunt, and not a moment too soon I see." Arianne said doing likewise to Ellaria.

"My girls?." he asked.

"In the Water Gardens with father, uncle." Arianne said as they walked to the carriage.

They were inside the carriage when Arianne told him and only Ellaria's hand on his stopped the explosion that bubbled inside him from bursting forth. His paramour was as eager as he to see their children though and so despite their tiredness and Arianne's concern, they left almost as soon as they arrived. The journey to the Water Gardens did nothing to settle his temper, instead, he just allowed it to simmer underneath the façade of calm he projected.

It was seeing his girls, Obara, Tyene, and Obara, and holding Elia and Obella in his arms which calmed him somewhat, though as soon as he saw his brother it quickly rose to the surface and he exploded like a volcano.

"You, you told me to wait." he shouted as Areo gripped his axe in warning.

"I did and it was the right decision at the time." Doran said calmly.

"Was it? I could have had him were it not for your decision brother, I could have avenged her, them, and now it's been stolen from me." he almost screamed.

"Calm down Oberyn, the Mountain was not the only man responsible for our sister's death, there is someone far more guilty than he.".

"There is and yet he too you'll not let me near, wait, wait, be a snake in the grass, you forget brother if you wait too long in the grass you'll be entwined in it." he said shaking his head "I'll wait no more." he said turning to walk from the room.

"Will, you not? And what will you do, take Tywin Lannister on in Casterly Rock? Do you think he'd not suspect such a thing? Raise some spears against the might of the West, you'd see Dorne fall, are you that much of a fool Oberyn?."

"Better a fool than a coward." he said before storming from the room.

Ellaria was right when she argued with him that night, what he'd said was uncalled for and so he went back and apologized, finding Doran to be in a forgiving mood. His brother trying to tell him that at least it was a Dornishman who had avenged its princess and her children and Oberyn taking some comfort in that.

He was comforted even more when he saw the body of the mountain laid out on the grounds of a pigsty, they had needed buckets of water to clean the shit up and he laughed to see the bones desecrated that way. The head was given pride of place in Sunspear and he vowed to see it when he returned, though it was not to be for some time as Dorea was born only days later. It was only after she was that Doran told him the nature of Jon Arryn's visit and the news then of the tourney was too good for him to resist.

"You would leave me here?" Ellaria said unhappily as Dorea ate hungrily from her breast.

"I will be gone for no more than a moon or two my love, I need to see him and this gives me the cover to do so." he said his voice soft.

"You could wait and we could go together." she said as Dorea finished.

"A visit then would raise too many questions, it must be now or who knows when I'll next get the chance.".

**Now.**

She had accepted but not been happy about it and so he, Obara, and Nymeria along with Ser Daemon and some guards had made their way to the Vale. Standing on the docks as they removed the horses from the hold he was unsurprised when the guards came, the captain welcoming him to Gulltown and asking if he'd come to speak to their lord.

Lord Gerold welcomed him and feasted him that night, the man readying his own party to ride to Runestone and offering to accompany him which he accepted. Far better to travel with those who knew the way Oberyn thought and the lord was a good sort. That his father had died fighting for the right side in the rebellion also raising him in Oberyn's estimation.

"Do you intend to compete, my prince?" Gerold said as they rode from the town.

"I've not decided, Obara and Ser Daemon will, I'll see the competition before I decide Lord Gerold.".

"See if Ser Arthur is competing you mean." The man said with a chuckle.

"Given what he did in Lannisport are there many who dare face his blade?" Oberyn asked.

"No, I'd heard the tales of his skill when I was a younger man, my father spoke highly of him of course, but seeing him for myself, I've not seen the likes of it before. People speak of Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime, but no, Ser Arthur has them both beat." Gerold said and Oberyn smirked, it had always been thus.

When they were boys he and Arthur had been friends, at one point he'd considered himself the man's equal, though he was soon to find out that he was anything but. With most weapons Arthur was adept, Oberyn had him beat with a spear only because he specialized with it and Arthur could beat him with a long sword easily.

Put Dawn in his hands though and it was a different matter, nothing came close, he'd fought against him using a long spear and using short ones, and each time he had ended in the dirt. That the Mountain thought he'd have a chance against him even with a tourney sword was laughable and the result showed that Arthur had not lost his touch. He looked forward to testing him once again, tourney or no, and wondered how he'd feel once he saw him.

**Kings Landing 291 AC.**

**Barristan.**

A good king, A mad king, and A bad king, three he had served and only one worthy of the crown, though he believed from the letter's Arthur wrote him that perhaps he'd get the chance to serve another good one soon. Daeron Targaryen the third of his name, be he either the young dragon or the good, Barristan's hopes rested in him, as did the hopes of the boy's house.

Arthur had been as good as his word, the message first handed to him by a girl in a tavern and then delivered regularly and he had memorized every one before he'd burned them. How the king was progressing well in his studies, how he'd started playing the harp, how his skill with a blade was exceptional. The boy was smart, very much so and Barristan couldn't help but be reminded of Rhaegar and how much cleverer he had been than most.

He knew and Arthur did also that the spider was aware of their communications, though even an interception of the letters would prove no use to the eunuch. The true Kingsguard had a code, it would take one to read it and apart from himself, Arthur and Ser Jaime, there were none who could. Still, he tried to be careful and was burning the latest one when the child walked into the room, the note in his hands could only be from one man and so he sighed as he took it.

_Balerion's skull Hour of the Ghosts, alone._

"Go be off with you child." he said handing the boy a few coppers before he scurried from the room.

"Ser Arys" he called and the knight came from his room.

"Yes, Lord Commander?."

"I know you had the night off but I must ask a favor, something's come up with my family, a matter I need to take care of and I need you to cover my duties tonight.".

"Of course Lord Commander.".

"I'll repay the favor should you ever have need of some time alone Ser Arys." he said with a soft smile as the knight nodded.

"There is no need Lord Commander." Ser Arys said.

"Then I am in your debt Ser.".

With that taken care of, he waited until the knight had left and then dressed in less noticeable clothing, leaving the tower and making his way to the entrance by the cove, moving swiftly so as not to be seen. He arrived by the dragon's skull with a couple of hours to spare and set about finding a dark corner to wait in. The last thing he wished for was to be surprised and he'd not take a chance with the spider.

After eating the bread and hard cheese he'd brought with him and drinking down the water, he waited and smirked when Varys arrived at the Hour of the Eel, the spider also was taking no chances it seemed.

"You can come out of your corner Ser Barristan, I'm only early because you are." the spider said and Barristan stretched as he stood up.

"Really, how long have you known I was here?.".

"Since you entered the tunnels Ser, there are far too many people who'd wish a spider ill, even you Ser may do so?." Varys said and Barristan didn't respond at first "Though you'd be doing the king a disservice to do so.".

"I'm sure Robert would mourn your loss my lord." he said with almost a snort.

"I speak of the true king Ser.".

"It's treason you speak?" he said trying to make out the expression on Varys's face.

"Then if so I'm as guilty of it as you or Ser Arthur, or our own Lord Hand." he said and Barristan looked at him shocked.

"You didn't know of Lord Jon, I had thought…though perhaps...Well, it's for the best either way.". Varys said.

"Speak plainly Spider.".

"Very well Ser. I like you seek to see the true king on his throne, King Daeron the third, a far better king than the one we both serve and a much better choice for the realm than what will follow.". Varys said and Barristan couldn't believe it, that he knew was one thing, but if true, he shook his head.

"And I'm supposed to believe a liar such as you?.".

"Believe, don't believe, I know of the king, of the accord with Lord Jon, the plot and the plan and I welcome it wholeheartedly, the realm has my loyalty Ser and Robert and the Lannisters seek to harm the realm, King Daeron will not.".

"How do you know?."

"Of the king? Or that he's what's best for the realm?." Varys asked curiously.

"Either, both.".

He listened as Varys told the story and he found himself almost giddy as he did so, that Jon Arryn could be so forward-thinking that not only did he provide the king the means to grow but got Ned Stark to turn on his friend in the process. The North and the Vale, more to come, but two kingdoms already and the battle lines looked far different.

The Riverlands were tied by blood to both, the loyalists would return, should they take the Reach, no, he was getting far too much ahead of himself and needed to calm down. Something that Varys was able to have him do very much only a sentence or two later.

"We need to proceed carefully though, Jon Arryn risks much and needs to step back some, the king must be protected and Ser Arthur is not enough." Varys said.

"He has me, you if you speak the truth.".

"He has me Ser." Varys said.

"Then I'll speak to Lord Jon, have Arthur speak to him." he said and Varys nodded.

"Trust no one Ser, I know it seems strange coming from me but we have one chance at this, just one, should it fail we all will lose our heads and I quite like my own." Varys said with a chuckle.

"But not mine?." he asked.

"Not in place of mine own, no." Varys said as he turned to walk away.

"And the kings?." he asked.

"His more than any must be protected Ser, I'd lose my own to see him crowned." Varys said and Barristan looked on surprised never before had he heard such a tone from the man, was this what genuine sounded like from the spider he wondered.

He would speak to Arthur, to Lord Jon, and to others if it was deemed appropriate, as he was walking back through the tunnels he had to resist the urge to whistle or to break out in song. A good king to serve before he said farewell to this world, it was something he had given up on and then something he'd spent the past two years thinking of. Now it was something that moved ever closer and he once again was feeling worthy of the white cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next a year is a long time in Westeros as Oberyn and Arthur meet, The Hound makes a decision on his future, Jon Arryn confides in Yohn and welcomes a new arrival and Ned and his family travel south.


	8. A Vale of Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn and Arthur speak and Sandor makes a decision on his future. In King's landing Jon Arryn welcomes a new addition before heading to the Vale and Ned leaves Winterfell with his family.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Arthur.**

The tourney was a bit of a bust if he was being honest with himself, he didn't' compete, Clegane being injured didn't and Oberyn despite coming all this way didn't either. Instead, the viper had come to see him and Jon and it had meant that he had to be even more careful. Each day that Jon grew was to Arthur both a day closer to knowing he must tell him the truth and a day closer to when it was clear that others would see it for themselves.

His coloring may hide him some, but his eyes were certainly more his father's then his own and only Ashara's death had stopped questions about that fact. But it was his build, his mannerisms, even his hair which though it may have been almost black and not silver, it was Rhaegar's all the same. At times he even seemed as melancholic as Rhaegar, though Arthur knew that he was anything but, instead it was just when he put his mind to a problem that he seemed that way.

He had initially told him they'd put of spars while Prince Oberyn was staying in Runestone, but the prince had stayed far too long for that to be a viable thing, and so they sparred earlier and later still. During the day Jon would take lessons from Strong Sam, though not as intense as their own they added to them too. Yet each time he'd find Oberyn watching and staring and he'd wonder if he saw the truth or if the lie held still.

"He's very good Arthur, better than you or I at that age." Oberyn said as they watched Jon and Mychel Redfort face off.

"He is and he'll be better than either of us when he's older too, I owe it to his mother." he said the lie was not a complete one he knew.

"Indeed, why here Arthur? Doran would have welcomed you back, Dorne would welcome you back even more so now.". Oberyn asked.

"Would they and would you welcome my nephew too, or would you scorn him for being the son of a Stark." he asked.

"Dorne doesn't blame all Starks, Arthur.".

"No, just the wrong one my prince." he said walking away from Oberyn, not keen to have the fight that he could see coming.

Lord Yohn enjoyed having Oberyn and his girls stay, even if the tourney was long since past. The prince bringing them a trade deal which would make them some extra coin.

Oberyn had behaved far more than he usually did and his girls though arrogant and at times rude, also kept their worst impulses at bay. None of them had said a cross word to Jon or to Elaena or any of the others, other than the oldest to Harry Hardyng and the boy was lucky that was all it was that she had done.

For Arthur and Oberyn though it had become a watching game, Arthur trying to discern what was on Oberyn's mind and Oberyn trying to find out if there was some secret he was protecting. Should he find it and were he to react how Arthur felt he might, then he'd soon be known as the princeslayer and he hoped it would not come to that.

Their other long term guest was rude, strange at times and for some reason, he and Jon had struck up an odd friendship. Sandor had come to him and they'd spoken on his brother, the man surprising him both in thanking him, in his own imitable way, for saving him and for seeing his brother dead. The wound had festered and he had lost some of his weight and strength, prompting Yohn at Jon's request offering to house him until he was ready to leave.

When not with Strong Sam or he, Jon would take lessons with Sandor, the Hound as others had called him, though Jon had soon put them right, teaching him things he would not. It wasn't that he was against fighting dirty, more he didn't wish for Jon to use those tactics in a tourney fight, in a real one where your life was on the line then by all means but in a tourney, you must look good and true.

" _Is it because I'm a bastard?" Jon asked him._

" _What, who said that?" He said looking to him._

" _No one, I just wondered if I need to be good and true because I'm a bastard." Jon said softly._

" _You are my nephew and one day you may be the Sword of the Morning, I wish you to use good and true methods to beat them Jon, to beat them all at their own game, give them no excuse to say why you won, only that you won."._

" _So that's a no then." Sandor said from behind them._

" _That's a no." he said and saw Jon smile at both of them._

It was the last week he stayed that he and Oberyn had their spar and their proper talk, discussing things that neither had ever truly spoken to anyone else about. The prince with a spear in his hand was a formidable appointment but his spins and flips were too flashy, too showy, and as always they tired him out. Arthur moving quickly once they did, Dawn flew left and right, forcing Oberyn back and when he went to spin away, Arthur pounced.

He was where Oberyn landed before Oberyn landed almost, certainly before he regained his stance, with a sweep of his legs, Oberyn was on the ground. Dawn soon pointing at his neck and Oberyn yielding with a smile on his face. He reached down and helped him up, the prince patting him on the back as they walked to the water.

"I always fall for that." Oberyn said as he handed him the mug.

"You're nothing if not consistent." he said with a smirk.

"Thank the gods you didn't say predictable." Oberyn laughed.

"I like my life too much for that." he said as Oberyn laughed louder.

"I have not figured it out Arthur, but I will, there is more here than meets the eye." Oberyn said.

"That's your trouble my prince, you see conspiracy and secrets everywhere, even where there are none." he said.

"And there are none here?" Oberyn asked.

"Ask of me what you wish if it's in my power to answer I will." Arthur said looking at Oberyn as he swallowed the water.

"Why were you not with him Arthur, or with them?" Oberyn asked.

"I was where my prince asked me to be." he said simply.

"And knowing what happened would you be there again if given the chance?" Oberyn asked.

"Only the future is unwritten my prince, the past brings us nothing but regrets, the future though brings us nothing but unfilled promise." he said walking away from him.

"I shall see you and your nephew again Arthur." Oberyn shouted after him.

"You know where I'll be, I wish you good fortune my prince." he said and Oberyn nodded.

He left a few days later and Arthur breathed a huge sigh of relief, he felt Oberyn knew though he knew he did not and he wondered what his reaction would be once he was more sure. Hopefully, by that time Jon would be crowned, far better to face the viper with the throne behind him than alone in the Vale. Arriving at the keep he found they'd soon not be alone for long, Jon running to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Uncle Arthur, uncle Arthur." Jon said as he reached him.

"Calm down nephew, what is it?" he asked glad to see the smile had not left his face.

"Father is coming with the rest of my family, even baby Bran." Jon said.

"He is?" he asked and looked to see Lord Yohn, Ysilla and Elaena standing there, Elaena's smile as big as Jon's own.

"He is uncle, he'll be here within the moon." Jon said and Arthur mussed his hair as he walked back towards the others.

It seemed it would be some time until the Runestone would return to normal, though as he looked at Sandor carrying some wood, perhaps not that much more time.

**King's landing 292 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

He paced up and down while the screams and shouts of pain came from inside the room, Colemon and Pycelle both inside with Lysa. Robert had unsurprisingly done the same thing he did when any of his own children were being born, he'd gone for a hunt with as large a party as he could gather. Petyr was busy with his work, though had at least come by to check everything was going well.

Jon himself was nervous, excited, and worried, both for Lysa and for the babe she carried. Over the years Lysa had miscarried many times and twice given birth to stillborn babes, the idea that this one would not live also was concerning and he worried for her mind should it prove to be so. When he heard the sound of the babe's crying though he felt both relief and joy, more so when Colemon came out first to tell him the news.

"A boy my lord." the Maester said.

"My wife?" he asked.

"Is well, tired my lord but well." Colemon said.

"The babe, he is healthy?" he asked and Colemon looked away briefly "Maester?".

"He's not as robust as I'd have liked my lord and is quite small, but I believe he'll gain his strength over the next few moons.".

Pycelle came out and said the same things as Colemon, the Maester though taking thrice as long and almost waiting for some sort of compliment for doing his job, Jon was sure it was his own Maester who did most of the work though. As soon as he was allowed to he went inside, Lysa trying to stay awake as she held their son in her arms, her smile truer than he had ever known it.

"Husband, your son, and heir." she said holding the child up so he could see him.

"Robert." he said softly as he took the babe.

He had gone back and forth over the name, given what he planned he had thought about not naming him for the king, instead maybe naming him for Ned in recognition he'd have said for Ned doing the same with his own boy. But he knew how petty and childish Robert could be, he'd smile and then simmer, rant and then rave, and it would create more distance between them that he didn't want, not yet at least.

Looking at his son he searched for his features in the boy, the small head showing none and when he opened his eyes they weren't the blue of his own or his wife's he saw. When the boy reached out his little hand and tried to grab Jon's finger's though all thought left him, he had a son, an heir to carry his name forward and he found himself smiling down on the boy as he handed him back to his mother.

"He's perfect is he not." Lysa said smiling at the babe.

"He is Lysa, perfect, you should rest, build your strength back up so you can look after him." he said as the wet nurse almost struggled to take the babe from her.

"I can look after him, I'll look after him." Lysa said almost panicked.

"I know you will, no one will be a better mother than you." he said and saw her smile and nod at him "But you must build your own strength up to help him Lysa, sleep and you'll have more energy on the morrow." he said and she reluctantly allowed the nurse put the babe in his crib.

Jon stayed for a few moments after she fell asleep, walking over to the crib and looking down on his son. He was painfully small, his arms and legs barely anything at all. When he coughed Jon almost jumped and called for the Maester only for him to fall back to sleep. Looking down on his son he thought he should be feeling more, more joy, more love, more something, and yet he did not.

With Elaena she had made his heart sing when he looked at her and yet with his son it was different, shaking his head as he left he put it down to worry, to the idea that despite being born the babe may not make it. He made his way to the Royal Sept and once there lit a candle to the Mother and prayed his son would grow stronger. He lit another for Lysa knowing that should their son not, then she'd lose her grip on this world.

"My lord I had thought to find you here." Petyr said walking towards him as he was walking back from the Sept.

"Petyr, is there something wrong, has something happened?" he asked worriedly.

"No my lord, I just wished to offer my congratulations to you before you retired for the night, a son my lord, you must be so happy?." Petyr said with a smile.

"I am, truly, I just worry Petyr, for Lysa and the babe, should anything happen.".

"I am sure nothing will my lord, both Lysa and the babe will grow stronger." Petyr said and Jon nodded.

When Robert came back from the hunt he basically demanded to see his namesake, Lysa only too happy to show him off to the king. As Jon watched Robert and Lysa fawn over the boy he couldn't let go of certain thoughts, the king being able to be so happy around children that were not his own and Lysa being the opposite. Had Robert ever shown this level of interest in his own children then perhaps they'd grow with the love of a father. Had Lysa been like this with Elaena then he may have felt some love in his heart for her.

While his son did gain some strength over the next few moons, he was never robust, Colemon while not saying it directly making it clear in other ways. Lysa though could see nothing wrong with their babe, she'd allow no one say anything that didn't agree with how she saw him. Strong and healthy, perfect in every way and beautiful too. Yet Jon found it hard to feel the same about the boy, he was proud and happy to have a son and yet he for some reason couldn't seem to love him how he should.

"You're not still going are you?" Lysa said angrily.

"Of course I am, I go every year and this year will be no different." he almost shouted back at her.

"This year is different, you have your heir now, you have no need.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Elaena is my daughter and I may not get to spend the time with her that I wish, but this time I'll spend with her and not you, not even the king will change that." he said storming from the room.

He ended up leaving two weeks early, Robert whining that he was leaving him alone, Cersei remarking that a Hand's place was in court and if he couldn't be there then perhaps it was time someone else took the role. Jon trying not to laugh at her stupid attempts to have her father replace him, the woman not having learned anything about Robert's mind.

As he sailed to Gulltown he began to feel it though, the excitement and eagerness he didn't have with his son all coming to the fore. Even the idea of holding Elaena and hugging her tight raised his heartbeat more than actually doing so with his boy had, and he wondered why that was?. Was it that she was his first child? Or that he had truly loved her mother? Was it Elaena herself, seeing how she'd grown and what she was becoming? Or was it something else? As the rain began to fall and he walked below deck he found he didn't care, all he cared about was seeing his daughter again.

**White Harbor 292 AC.**

**Ned.**

For the second time in three years Benjen was the Stark in Winterfell, his brother surprised when Ned told him where they were going. Even more so when he told him that he'd need to look after Theon while he was away, despite the protests both from Theon and Robb himself, Ned had no wish to bring him with them. Robb had taken his words to heart and stuck to their agreement and yet he and Theon had remained friendly.

So he had argued along with Theon that he should come with them and Ned had refused to back down, Cat joining him in his decision. The simple truth was he didn't wish to bring Theon as part of their party, to White Harbor and to the Vale either. He couldn't be certain of how the boy would behave and he had no wish for him to embarrass him, besides this was family going to see family and Theon was anything but.

"We'll be back in three moons, brother." he said as he got ready to mount up.

"Aye, I'll see you then, it'll be nice to sleep in a warm bed and damn but the ale is so much better here." Benjen japed and Ned laughed and slapped his back before climbing onto his horse.

The party which left was large, Ned, Cat and the children, Jory, Harwin, and thirty of their best men. The Septa, one of gage's cooks and some servants along with a dozen men to carry the supplies. He'd gone out on rides to solve problems in the North with a smaller party and apart from the wars had never left with one so large. Though he was taking his whole house with him on this trip and he'd ensure their safety.

The tents they carried were warm and though they hunted along the way, they carried more than enough food. Robb and Arya both seemed to adore being on the road, his son riding beside him and Ned, despite Cat's protests, would ride at times with Arya in front of him. His daughter loved it a lot more than his wife did when he'd let loose his horse and ride fast.

"Do you have to go so fast Ned?" Cat said as they were laying in their bed one night.

"She loves it Cat, she's just like Lyanna was, our girl will be riding her own horse in a year or two." he said and saw Cat's frown.

"Surely she can wait until later?".

"Aye she could but she won't Cat, best we manage it rather than find out she's just tried herself." he said and she nodded as she kissed him.

It took them two and half weeks to reach White Harbor, they'd traveled close to the White Knife rather than along the Kingsroad and though it was less comfortable, it had cut their time by a week at least. Ser Wendel met them on the road and escorted them into the town, White Harbor as busy as ever and it was here that Sansa seemed to finally come alive.

Unlike her sister, Sansa had not enjoyed being on the road and thankfully upon seeing the paved stones, the fields and streams were soon long forgotten. When they reached the New Castle they found Wyman, Ser Wylis, and Lady Leona along with their girls waiting to greet them, and after dismounting he walked over to find Wyman waiting with a smile.

"Welcome to White Harbor my lord." Wyman said happily.

"It's good to finally be back Lord Wyman." he said.

Once the formalities were out of the way, they greeted each other in a manner he much preferred and Wyman had Ser Wylis, his lady wife, and his granddaughters escorted Cat and the children to their rooms. He knew his wife and oldest daughter would welcome a warm bath and that Arya would need to be forced into one, the thought making him chuckle.

"Ned?" Wyman asked as they walked to his solar.

"Sorry Wyman, just thinking of my daughter, no doubt her mother is struggling as we speak to get Arya into a bath." Ned said and Wyman laughed.

"Aye, she has the look of a wild wolf Ned." Wyman said and Ned nodded.

"That she does, reminds me of my sister." Ned said softly and Wyman looked at him curiously, rarely had Ned brought Lyanna up.

"If she turns out half the woman Lady Lyanna was, then we'll be blessed." Wyman said and Ned smiled as he nodded.

"Wyman, there are some things I'd like to speak to you about, some truths that I must share and I can think of no better or lealer man to share them with. For now, it must remain with us and until I speak to more people it'll be only you and I who knows of this." he said.

"I'll not speak of anything you say Ned, you have my word on that.".

"That's not necessary Wyman, you have my trust. The rebellion Wyman it wasn't what we thought it was, Rhaegar never kidnapped my sister, they were in love and married in his faith and in our own." he said softly.

"But, when? How? When did you learn this?".

"Not until it was too late old friend, much too late. There is something else Wyman, there was a child, a son." he said and looked to Wyman.

"By the gods, Jon, he's her boy, he's trueborn, Ned he's the damn heir to the throne, the rightful king." Wyman said.

"He is and is not, aye he's the rightful king but Robert took the throne by blood and conquest and he'd not give it up. I had planned to let him be Wyman, to just let him grow and be away from it but I never got the chance, Ser Arthur.."

"Is his Kingsguard." Wyman said.

"He is and he always planned to put him on the throne, we argued, discussed. and then were found out by another." Ned said taking a swallow of his mug of ale "Jon Arryn knows the truth Wyman and he wishes what Arthur does.".

"You're telling me the Hand of the King is plotting to place someone else on his throne, that Jon Arryn is conspiring against Robert?" Wyman asked shaking his head.

"As am I old friend." he said.

"The North and the Vale won't be enough Ned, I don't understand why Jon Arryn would go against Robert but I've no problems with it, he may have been your friend Ned but he shamed your sister. You were too lost in your grief to see it but he did so, each and every night we travelled with him." Wyman said angrily.

"You're with me?" he asked and Wyman smiled.

"Aye, to put her boy on the throne, aye, you've got my support.".

"Howland's too." Ned said and saw Wyman's grin grow larger.

"You'll need to speak to more, before we get closer to the time Ned, Maege for certain, maybe the Greatjon too.".

"And Rickard and Galbart?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"No, nor Roose, but we have time Ned, the boy is what nine namedays old?".

"Aye.".

"Good then we have more than enough time, we'll need to make moves though, moves to protect the North. Moat Cailin needs to be garrisoned better, worked on.".

"We can see it done, what else?".

"Ships Ned, we need build more ships.".

"Aye, I'll see about raising coin." Ned said "There are other things we need to speak on Wyman, fostering and the like, but I'll leave that until the morrow. It's good to have you with me old friend." he said standing up.

"I stand with House Stark for now and always Ned." Wyman said and Ned smiled before turning to leave.

He was proved right when he got back to his rooms, Cat and Sansa having welcomed the comfort the rooms and the bath offered, Arya having being forced to and looking grumpily at him when they feasted that night. He watched as Sansa and Lady Wynafred seemed to get along, as Robb danced with his sister and both Wyman's granddaughters and he was certain now he'd ask for one of them to foster at Winterfell.

Cat seemed to sense his mood and didn't ask him to dance once, instead allowing Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel the honor. Later that night as he lay in his bed he wondered if he should tell her the truth about Jon, in the end deciding not to because it may change things between her and his nephew. Cat and Jon had gotten along well, she'd accepted him for who she thought he was and it had created a bond strong enough that she doubted her sister's words. He worried if she found out the truth that it may shatter that bond and so for now at least he'd keep it to himself.

"Do we really have to go, father, can we not stay here a little longer?" Sansa said as they broke their fast.

"We must go Sansa, the ship leaves on the tide and we'll be in the Vale and seeing your brother within the week." he said and that at least seemed to cheer her up some.

"What's the Vale like Father." his daughter asked excitedly a few moments later and he tried his best to tell her.

Wyman himself came to wave them off, Ned and he had agreed to a range of things, increased shipbuilding, expansion of trade and just having someone of Wyman's stature to run plans by was a blessing. Wyman had also been more than happy for Wynafred to come foster for a time at Winterfell, Ned quickly seeing that the idea of a match between herself and Robb was something that he would no doubt seek in the future.

It would be a good match he knew, though he wondered if there was one out there which brought them more, brought them something they didn't already have and then grimaced when he thought of the south. It would be there he'd need to look for allies and he knew that would not go down well, staring at Sansa and Arya as they laughed on the ship as it sailed off, he began to wonder.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Sandor.**

He had to admit he liked the little shit, he was annoying as fuck at times but he actually found himself liking Jon Snow. That the boy got angry and wouldn't accept anyone call him the Hound was something that he welcomed. It had never bothered him what others thought of him and being Gregor's brother he welcomed being called a dog more than a Clegane at times.

Yet Jon Snow wouldn't allow anyone to speak of him that way, nor to say anything of the burns on his face. Finding the boy more than once threatening a young lordling who did so or teaching them a lesson in the sparring yard. Boys being boys they would still speak it when Jon was not there and when they thought Sandor couldn't hear them, but as soon as they saw either of them it quickly stopped.

The boy had his little circle and if you were in it then you had him to back you up, be it the girls being teased, his friends being made fun of, or Sandor or Jon's uncle, you cross them at your peril. Mostly this took the form of sparring and Sandor could see how talented the lad was. His uncle's training, the Master of Arms here at Runestone, his own sparring with his friends, and as it was right now Sandor's own lessons all combining to make him even better.

"I told you to watch your fucking side." he said as he lifted him up.

"I did, you feinted right." Jon said with a grimace.

"And went fucking left, now come on again." he said and they moved to start once more.

"Better." he said when he avoided the blow this time.

"Got you." Jon said when he lowered his sword.

"I wasn't ready." he smirked.

"Exactly." Jon said with a chuckle and Sandor found himself shaking his head as they went to sit down.

"Not with the girls at their lessons?" he said knowing how much it annoyed him.

"No, I don't think embroidery is in my future, god's I hope not anyway." Jon said making him laugh.

"Looking forward to seeing your family?" he asked and Jon nodded.

"Aye, three years is a long time.".

"Depends on the family, Jon." he said and was glad when Jon said nothing "I'll need to leave here soon." he said a few minutes later.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"My shoulder's healed and Royce won't accept my gold for my keep, I can't leech off him forever." he said with a shrug.

"You could stay like my uncle does, do the odd job for him or join his household guard?" Jon said.

"Do I look like a fucking household guard to you?".

"No, but you could be, or just be a hedge knight.".

"I'm no fucking knight.".

"I don't mean an actual knight but like one, be a part of the household but not a part of it, get your meals and ale and a place to stay. You'd just have to help out when the Mountain Tribes attack and given what they did to you? " Jon said his voice almost rising as he did so.

"You think I care for vengeance?" he asked.

"No, but you may welcome it all the same." Jon said.

They sat in silence for a little bit and finished drinking their water, he knew Arthur would arrive soon to take Jon to his lesson and to make sure their own didn't overrun. Standing up he placed the mugs on the small table and looked down to see that Jon wasn't looking his way, the boy instead looking anywhere but at him.

"I don't want you to go." Jon said softly as he looked up at him.

"I could come back." he said and saw the boy nod, though it was one of acceptance rather than agreement.

He was sitting at a table drinking ale alone when Arthur came and sat across from him, the knight with his own mug in his hand which Sandor found strange. It was rare when Arthur drank and rarer still that it was ale, the man preferring wine when he did so. As usual when they spoke it took some time for it to start, they had nothing truly in common and yet he had found a friend in the Sword of the Morning and for a man like him that itself was unique.

"What?" he asked when Arthur didn't speak.

"You and Jon spoke today?".

"Aye we did, it's time for me to move on Arthur. I can't stay here forever, my shoulder's healed and my arm is almost where it was." he said.

"What'll you do?".

"I'll be a hedge knight without the fucking title." he said with a chuckle.

"A traveling tourney knight, pissing his gold away on ale and cheap food.".

"Maybe I'll buy the expensive food." he said as he took a drink from his mug.

"You could stay." Arthur said.

"And do what, be a guard for Royce, go on fucking patrols?".

"Be a guard for someone else then, I could pay you." Arthur said.

"I don't want your fucking coin, besides who do you need guarding?" he asked though he knew it was of Jon he spoke.

"I can't be with him all the time, my duties carry me through the Vale and despite him being here in this keep, I worry still. Also soon I'll have to travel more and for longer, I've put it off for long enough." Arthur said confusing him.

"So what, you want me to be his guard?".

"He likes you, respects you, and you can teach him some of what I cannot, no I don't want you to be his guard Sandor, I want you to be more than that, think on it at least.".

"Aye, I'll think about it." he said as Arthur got up to leave, the knight stopping and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you decide to go then I've been happy to have spent time with you, I thank you for that and for Jon." Arthur said walking away.

He got really drunk that night, staggering back to his room he began to wonder if he really wished to leave or not. A part of him did, he knew that, a part wanting to remove the boy from the place he was threatening to take up in his heart, a part wanting nothing more than to just be alone in this world. Sitting by the bed he looked to the fire and felt the bile rise in his throat, his stomach emptying itself before he could even move.

He had family once, a mother and father, a brother and sister, and had watched as one by one they were all taken from him. His mother through sickness when he was but a young boy, though she had never needed to see his burned face and for that he was thankful. His father and sister he knew were Gregor's work and Gregor had been made pay for that by another man. Did he owe that man a debt? Or was this more than that, was it family he sought?.

"Sandor, Sandor, wake up." he heard a boy's voice call.

"Jon?".

"Aye, you must have been really drunk last night, I cleaned up what I could." Jon said and Sandor looked around and saw it was just himself and his sheets that showed signs of where he'd gotten sick.

"My head, God's please tell me you brought ale?" he asked and Jon handed him a mug, Sandor drinking it down quickly, happier to see the boy had brought another "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sipped the second one.

"It's after noon, you're never late." Jon said and Sandor smirked.

"Give me time to get ready." he said and watched as the lad left the room.

He drank the ale slowly and the smile never left his face as he did so, whatever decision he had made in his drunken state the night before was long forgotten and he knew now what he intended to do. As he dressed and grabbed the soiled sheets and bundled them up before leaving them at the door for the maid, he knew his reason for staying. It wasn't honor or duty which would keep him here, it was family and he laughed as he left the room. Jon had been right all along he wasn't a dog, he was a fucking trout it seemed and he laughed even more loudly as he walked to the sparring yard.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Jon.**

When the raven came to tell them that his family had landed in Gulltown Jon felt his excitement become almost uncontrolled. Elaena having also received a raven from her father soon joined him as they learned that Lord Jon had already left for Elaena's upcoming nameday, and would be spending more time with her on this trip. Sandor then revealing that he had taken his uncle's suggestion that he stay and act as a guard come teacher for Jon, only adding to his happiness.

When Arthur and Lord Yohn took the escort to meet his family he had wished to go with them but his uncle and Lord Yohn had refused. Waymar too hadn't been allowed to go and so Jon had roped him into a sparring lesson with Sandor. His friend not enjoying the lessons that Sandor gave and much preferring the ones his uncle did instead.

After his sparring and his lessons he, Elaena, and Ysilla, along with Waymar and Mychel who was visiting alone, Domeric having to accompany Lord Horton to meet with Lord Nestor. Mychel had wished to go too, keen to see Mya again but his father had sent him here instead, making sure he'd not miss Elaena's nameday celebrations when they started.

"So what are we to do?" Mychel said and Ysilla suggested playing a game, though Elaena seemed preoccupied with something.

"Aye, let's play." Waymar said and Jon found himself torn, he knew if he played then Elaena would also but he wished to find out what it was that was on her mind.

"I find myself a bit tired from sparring, why don't you three play and I'll sit, Lady Elaena would you care to sit with me?" he asked and she looked at him and then nodded.

He led Elaena to the small bench and sat down, deciding it would be best for him to speak, and then if there truly was something bothering his friend she'd tell him in her own time.

"I wonder how much everyone has grown, Robb and Sansa, little Arya and even Bran, he was a babe when last I read of him." he said and at the word babe Elaena breathed a little more deeply "I hope they and you and the others become friends Elaena, just like we are.".

"What? Oh sorry Jon." she said softly.

"Elaena?" he asked.

"I was just, my brother Jon, he, I wish to see him, I had hoped that when father came.." she said and he nodded.

"Maybe you can speak to him when he arrives, go back to King's Landing with him and meet Robert there." Jon said and she looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, Jon, thank you, thank you, I had thought but yes, I could visit and see him there, it doesn't need to be the other way around" she said happily.

"So you feel better now?" he asked and she nodded "Want to go play with the others?".

"No, let's just sit here, your family will be here soon, are you excited?" she asked.

"Aye, to see them all, Bran for the first time and my sisters, I hope you like them, Robb, too.".

"I'm sure I will." she said.

They ended up sitting and talking for a few moments before joining the others and all five of them were soon playing Monsters and Maidens, Jon doing his best impressions of a wolf while chasing after Ysilla and Elaena. By the time they were called for dinner they were worn out and it was an early night for them that night. The next day he spent at his lessons with Helliweg and then with Jarol, followed by his sparring lessons with Strong Sam and with Sandor.

He took his musical lessons that evening and found himself being made to play for Elaena and Ysilla, his teacher saying he had some talent with the harp. Given how the girls reacted it seemed he had as both of them clapped loudly when he was done. He slept soundly and as he was washing the next morning he felt his father and uncle were close, that they would arrive before noon, the hairs on his neck standing on edge as he felt it.

Over time he had come to rely on these feelings, unsure where they came from, and along with the odd strange dream he had they had served him well. Sometimes he'd dream he was racing through a field or over harder ground, once or twice he felt small and slight and moved quickly or that he was soaring in the air.

Usually, the feelings of something happening would come soon after, of someone arriving or leaving, of where something was. Moons earlier it had led him to know that somehow they needed to turn off and had led them to Sandor. He had read up and spoken to both Helliweg and Jarol, the latter seeming to have more knowledge of it and speaking to him of animals, though Jon didn't understand what the man was saying.

"You dressed?" he heard Waymar call from outside his door, moving to open it to let his friend inside.

"Aye, let's go to eat, my father and your own should be here in a few hours." he said and Waymar nodded, he too had come to just accept that Jon knew such things.

"Your brother is our age isn't he?" Waymar said as they walked.

"He is, we used to spar together all the time, just as we do now." Jon said and Waymar looked at him before smirking.

"Do you think he's as good as we are?" Waymar asked.

"What's this we, you're terrible." Jon japed ducking the slap that came his way both of them laughing when they entered the hall to grab their meal.

He was distracted so much by the thoughts of them arriving that he paid for it in his lessons with Sandor. Twice getting caught across the shoulder and feeling the pain, it continued right up until the news they were spotted came to them. Racing quickly he ran to the top of the keep, looking out to see them in the distance, the grey wolf on white standing out alongside the black studs and runes on the bronze of House Royce.

Moments later he was lined up with Lady Yara, Waymar, and Ysilla, Elaena standing next to Lady Yara while Mychel stood with him. Robar was off earning his spurs and Andar had gone with his father, Waymar proud if a little jealous that his brother was a knight now too. Though his friend knew it was only time before he would have the chance to become a knight himself and was happy to squire for his father, Jon perhaps even happier as it kept him here in Runestone with him.

Seeing them as they rode in Jon couldn't stop the smile which came to his face, his father looked just as he remembered as did Lady Catelyn, though Jon heard the little gasp which came from Elaena upon seeing her. Robb was taller but Jon had him beat and Sansa had grown into a little lady, he looked to see Arya searching for him, Robb quickly pointing him out.

"Father." he said when his father walked towards him, his father looking him up and down with a smile on his face.

"You've grown lad, let me look at you." his father said and then Lady Catelyn was beside him, holding Bran in her arms she looked him up and down as his father had.

"It's good to see you Jon." she said though her smile was not as full as his father's.

"You too my lady." he said warmly noticing her smile broadened a little.

"This is Brandon, your brother." she said and he looked at the redheaded boy, his blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hello, I'm Jon." he said and the boy looked but didn't' say anything.

"I'm sure you wish to say hello to your sisters and to Robb, Jon, perhaps we should do it inside?" his father said and Lady Catelyn seemed eager to get indoors.

He, Elaena, Ysilla, and Waymar showed his brother and sisters to their rooms, Sansa was very happy to see him and Robb eager to speak, but it was Arya who looked at him the most, his sister almost studying him for some reason. After introducing them to the others he was glad when Elaena and Ysilla spoke to Arya and Sansa and allowed him time to speak to Robb, and by dinner that night it was as if they'd never been parted.

He laughed with Robb and spoke to Arya who it seemed was fascinated by his eyes for some reason. Sansa quickly settled in and the idea of having the older girls to show her the ways of the south and thoughts of the nameday celebration they'd hopefully end up staying for seemed to make her happier still. He noticed his father speak to Lord Yohn and his uncle and Robb asked him about Sandor more than once.

"We'll spar on the morrow brother and I'll show you more of Runestone." he said as he walked Robb to his room that night.

He was walking back to his own when he found Elaena hadn't gone to her bed, instead, she was sitting looking out the window as the rain fell outside. Taking a seat opposite her, he never said a word and just sat there with her looking out on the night sky. As he left her back to her room later on he couldn't resist trying to make her feel better, sure he knew what had forced the change in her mood.

"When you meet your brother you're going to love him Elaena, trust me, I've just met Bran and I feel that way and you will too.".

"I know, I was just wishing that the Scary Fish was more like Lady Catelyn." Elaena said.

"I'll protect you from the Scary Fish my lady." he said with a bow and was happy to hear her giggle.

"So that's why you practice so?" she asked.

"Of course, my lady requires a knight to protect her, and I shall be ready if called." he said and she laughed more as she opened her door to her room.

"Then I shall sleep soundly knowing my knight is ever watchful." she said and as she closed the door and he walked away it was Jon's turn to smile, he would be, ever watchful and ready should she ever need his help.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Lord Yohn.**

Having Ned Stark stay in his keep was something he had not imagined would happen, the Lord had not left the North in nine years and had not even visited Jon or the king in that time. Even with his fostering of his son, Yohn had not expected Ned to come to Runestone and certainly not with his entire family. He welcomed it though and was more than happy to have him stay.

When Ned and Catelyn asked him and Yara about Jon's time with them and wished to know how he was getting along, both he and his wife were quick and easy in their praise. Jon had been a most welcome guest his wife told them, good, true, and honest and a good influence on Waymar most of all. Something which had surprised both Ned and Catelyn.

"In what way Yara?" Catelyn asked.

"My son can at times get flights of fancy into his head and he had before Jon arrived convinced himself that the Wall was the only place he had a future." Yara said.

"Don't get me wrong Ned, I know there is honor in serving the watch, but I'd wish Waymar to think more of his future, if it indeed was what he wished for then I'd welcome it, but not to think it his only choice." he said.

"And you say Jon convinced him otherwise?" Ned asked.

"He convinced him there were other options, he's a good lad Ned and he sees the best in people, you see Sandor Clegane here do you not?" he said and Ned nodded.

"Aye, I'd seen the Hound was here." Ned said shaking his head.

"Best not call him that in Jon's hearing Ned, more than one lad's felt it on the training ground when they've done so." he said with a chuckle.

"Jon's beaten them on the training ground?" Catelyn asked.

"He won't have Sandor spoken badly of and he's not the only one, Waymar, Ysilla, Elaena, speak ill of any of them and prepare to face the whirlwind." Yara said with a laugh.

"But he causes no trouble or disrespect?" Ned asked.

"What, gods no, a more polite boy I've not known, he's a credit to you, Ned, to you too Lady Catelyn." he said.

"Me?" Catelyn asked.

"Jon told us he learned his courtesies from you Catelyn." Yara said.

Both Ned and Catelyn seemed happy with that and over the next week or so he watched as the Stark family became reacquainted, Jon quickly adding them to those he'd hear no ill spoken off. He noticed he pulled his strikes a little in the spars and that Ned and Ser Arthur spoke frequently together and he'd not have thought much about it until Jon Arryn arrived.

Ned, Arthur, and Andar accompanied him to collect Jon Arryn from Gulltown, and over the trip back he saw that Jon spoke to Ned and Arthur almost as much as they had to each other since Ned's arrival. When he and Jon spoke together it was on Elaena and on his young son, Robert having strengthened some but still weaker than he should be and he could see the worry on his Lord's face.

"I'm sure in time he'll grow stronger my lord." he said as they were riding the last few miles to Runestone.

"Perhaps, I need you to continue with Elaena, Yohn, she must continue her education just in case.".

"You truly believe your boy may not survive my lord?".

"I worry about it, it and other things. We must talk Yohn, you and I away from prying ears, there are things we must speak on." Jon Arryn said.

"Of course my lord, the old Sept is abandoned and no one visits." he said and Jon seemed pleased by the idea.

"The children Yohn, how fare they?" Jon asked.

"Good, Andar's earned his spurs and Robar will soon too, Waymar and Ysilla are well, as for Elena she is almost like mine own daughter, we're happy to have her and more so each day." he said.

"And young Jon?".

"Aye him too, a good lad, happy now his father has come visit." he said and Jon didn't seem to react.

When they made it back to Runestone all propriety went out of the window, Elaena as always making her father seem a younger more vibrant man. Jon Arryn's whole demeanor changed when he was with his daughter, he was as he had remembered him with Jeyne. He had never seen him that way with Lady Lysa, had he then it may have angered him even though he knew the way of the world.

Given what Jon said about his son he wondered if he was the same with Robert, was he somehow lesser in Jon's eyes than Elaena was? He wasn't sure how he felt about that, a part of him feeling his sister's child should have all her father's love while another felt it would be wrong to deprive the boy of it. For now, he let it go from his mind and watched as Jon greeted his daughter, and as Elaena introduced him to all the others.

It was three days later when his world was turned upside down, the delay caused by an injury to Jon Snow, the boy and his brother sparring when Jon pulled a strike and got caught with one from Robb. It had confined him to bed and only when they were sure he was unharmed did Jon speak to him and ask him to meet in the abandoned Sept. Yohn stunned to see Ser Arthur standing guard when he walked inside.

"Jon?" he called into the shadows.

"Over here Yohn." Jon called and he followed the voice to find him standing in front of the statue of the father, a candle soon lit to give them light.

"You wished to speak to me, my lord.".

"I did Yohn and I beg forgiveness that I've waited this long to tell you.".

"Tell me what my lord?".

"The truth Yohn, the truth of my plans.".

For the next two hours, he listened to the tale, shocked and almost in disbelief in points, not sure what it was that Jon was saying could even be true and yet knowing it was. Little things began to make more sense, Arthur's protection always seeming more than simply that of an uncle to a nephew, young Jon's lesson plan, and his tutor finally ringing more true. But what Jon was suggesting was treason, was it not? Was he really ready to go along with treason? To actively work against his king?.

"What you ask of me Jon I do not know if I can go through with it." he said honestly.

"I understand Yohn, I'm telling you the truth because you need to know, even were you not to join me I understand that you'd not sell the boy or me out.".

"Of course not." he said and he knew on that much at least he was clear.

"You've not seen the rot Yohn and Robert is not the man you remember, no I tell a lie he's not more than the man you remember, the crown he wears hasn't stopped his appetites, Yohn. Tourney's, feasts, hunts, women, gods the women, he already has more than six bastards as it is." Jon said shocking him.

"And the Lannisters allow this?".

"Tywin cares not Yohn, I dare say he knows and doesn't care for it, but he wishes his blood on the throne and he'll do whatever is necessary to see that happen.".

"Is it that which you fear?" he asked.

"The boy is cruel already, I see the madness in his eyes Yohn and even were it not so, if Tywin Lannister controls the crown then the realm will suffer.".

"So instead you want Jon Snow to be king?".

"Daeron Targaryen, Yohn that's who I seek to crown, a lad who'll be a better king than we've known in years.".

"The Targaryens.."

"Are what Yohn, Mad? Was Rhaegar mad or Rhaella, was Jaehaerys or Aegon? Or was it just Aerys who was mad?.".

"He killed our kin, Jon." he said angrily.

"He did and he's dead, do we blame that boy for what his grandfather did?" Jon asked and Yohn shook his head.

"I don't ask you to make a decision now Yohn, I just wished you to know the truth, in time war will come to these lands, who we choose to fight for should matter and it should be based on more than just what we think we know." Jon said.

"The boy will be safe with me Jon, as will Elaena, if war comes then I know not where I stand. I'll not fight against you though, on that you have my word.".

"I thank you, Yohn, I hope when the time comes you'll fight with me." Jon said as he walked from the Sept.

He didn't know if he could bring himself to do that, to fight against his king _'you did once'_ the voice in his head shouting, but was Robert the same as Aerys, would his son be? He didn't know and so, for now, he fought down that voice and the other which said that he knew that Jon Snow would be a good king, for now, he quietened it at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon’s head injury leads to a shocking revelation before he spends time with his family Elaena’s Nameday feast happens and people say goodbye to the Vale and in King’s Landing Barristan and Varys plot, while Littlefinger schemes his way to a place at the small council table


	9. The Truth Is What We Make Of It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the absence of this story, other commitments made me need to place a hold on it for a couple of weeks. To make up for that, there will be a new chapter next week, and the week after before we revert back to the normal two-week update schedule.
> 
> Jon's head injury leads to a shocking revelation, he spends time with his family and Elaena has her nameday celebration. In King's Landing Barristan and Varys plot while Littlefingers moves ever closer to a seat on the small council and as people say goodbye to the Vale, Jon and Eleana undertake journeys to see family.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Jon**.

He woke up with a start and looked around the room, shocked to see he was in his bedroom and not in the Sept. That he was alone and not with Lord Yohn, and Lord Jon felt strange to him. Moving to his door he found that it was unguarded, unlike the one he'd seen and that Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Sitting down on the bed he began to go over the dream once more, he'd been small, far smaller than he was and he'd moved fast.

The voices were loud and clear and the things they spoke of, he was not Jon Snow but Daeron Targaryen, his father not Eddard Stark but Rhaegar Targaryen and his mother wasn't Arthur's sister but the man he'd thought of as his father's instead. He held his head in his hand and closed his eyes, trying to remember more, king, he wanted him to be king, why? Why him?.

Getting up from the bed he walked to the jug of water and poured himself a mug, drinking it down quickly as he began to pace the room. This was madness wasn't it, Targaryen madness a voice in his head said and he shook it from his mind. It was a dream wasn't it, surely that was all it was. He dressed and walked from the room and snuck out from the keep, the guard not seeing him as he slipped past him. Soon he was walking in the abandoned Sept and it was as if he'd been there before and he knew that he'd not.

"It can't be true, it can't be." he almost shouted his voice echoing around the empty hall.

Sneaking back into the keep he made is way to his uncle's room, though he now knew not whether Arthur truly was his uncle or that he'd been with him for any other reason than an oath to a man he knew nothing about. Knocking on the door he got no answer and so began to knock louder, banging on it with tears in his eyes by the time Arthur actually opened the door.

"Jon, Jon, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Who am I? who? Please the truth, who am I?" he said his voice breaking as he struggled to get the words out.

"Come inside Jon, come inside and I'll answer any question you wish to know." Arthur said and he walked into the room.

Arthur led him to his bed and Jon saw Dawn leaning against the wall, the white blade covered yet he'd recognize the hilt anywhere. After bidding him sit, Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down facing him, looking closely at him before he began to speak.

"Your name is Daeron Targaryen and you are the rightful king." Arthur said and Jon felt himself deflate, almost shrinking into the bed as he looked at the man who'd lied to him all his life.

"Why should I believe you, you're a liar." he said angrily.

"I am and I'd lie again Jon, for you, I'd lie each day until my last one." Arthur said.

"For me, or for Rhaegar Targaryen?" he said not looking up at him as he feared the answer.

"For you Jon, as it's been from the day you were born. I loved your father as much as any man can love a brother and though we were not bound by blood we were by choice. But make no mistake Jon, you are as much my blood as your father ever was." Arthur said and Jon looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his hair covering his face so he couldn't be seen.

"Why lie?" he asked though he knew the truth.

"For your safety, so you'd never be in danger, there are many reasons Jon.".

"Why lie to me?" he said softly.

"I wished to wait until you were older, at least at first, over time I've dreaded this day coming." Arthur said and Jon looked at him unsure what he meant.

"Why?".

"You are my nephew and I am your uncle, that's something I've come to rely on, to think of you as. I feared when you found out the truth you'd never see me like that again." Arthur said looking to the ground.

"I don't understand this, what it is you want of me, what do they want of me?".

"They?" Arthur asked.

"Lord Jon and Lord Yohn." he said and Arthur nodded before looking at him once again.

"Lord Jon wishes to help you take back your throne, your birthright, Lord Yohn only found out tonight. How did you know he knew? How did you know any of this?.".

"I had a dream, no not a dream it was something else. I was small and I saw you all just like I did with Sandor when we found him." Jon said and Arthur looked at him confused.

"Go and try and get some rest Jon, we'll speak on the morrow, you, I and Lord Jon.".

Jon got up and walked to the door before stopping and looking back at Arthur who was sitting in the chair watching him, without thinking he ran towards him and threw his arms around him, feeling him hugging him back tightly.

"You can be my uncle if you wish." he said and felt Arthur shake as he nodded.

"I'd like that very much Jon.".

He spent the night tossing and turning before he fell to sleep, his dreams were of a man with silver hair playing a harp and a dark-haired woman smiling as he did so. Waking up the next morning he dressed and found Sandor waiting for him for their spar, Arthur not turning up for some reason. Jon wondering if that was perhaps because of their conversation the night before.

The third time Sandor knocked him to the ground he heard the laughs behind him and looked to see Robb, Arya, and Sansa standing with Elaena and Ysilla, Arya watching him keenest of all. After standing up and getting ready to go again, he found himself moving quicker, though it didn't stop him from being knocked down once more.

"For fuck's sake will you fucking concentrate." Sandor said and Jon chuckled when he saw the shocked look on Sansa's face, one that soon changed to confused when she saw that neither Elaena nor Ysilla wore the same expression.

"Let's go again." he said but Sandor shook his head and told him to grab something to drink.

"Can I fight?" Arya said and Jon looked at her and smiled, she was his sister, nothing he'd found out could ever change that, could it?.

"Maybe later." he said and she smiled back at him her mouth wide and Jon laughed as he saw the gaps where her teeth hadn't fully grown yet, feeling the hit from her when she saw him and misinterpreted what he was laughing at.

"I wasn't laughing at you Arya, honest." he said and she nodded and giggled when he moved to grab her, running to hide behind Robb.

He was enjoying the day playing in the gardens when his fa...uncle walked into them looking for him. Seeing Arthur behind him Jon knew they'd spoken and that he'd soon be told even more of the truth. Though he didn't feel truly ready for it just now, Elaena noticed the distressed look on his face and he did his best to reassure her that there was nothing wrong.

Knowing he'd failed as he walked away and looked back at her and the others, his friend watching him carefully while his brother and sisters played behind her. Following his uncle to the keep, he walked quietly and could feel that both his uncle and Arthur were looking at him. Neither of them said a word though as he was led to the solar to find Lord Jon sitting there waiting for them.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He hadn't slept since Jon left and more than once had thought of going and waking up Eddard or Jon Arryn, having them suffer through the night as he was. Eventually, he decided against it and after dressing he made his way to the Sept and lit a candle to the crone praying for the wisdom to do what was right. He sat there for most of the night and was surprised when he walked outside to find Sandor standing in the courtyard with a mug of ale in his hand.

"I never thought you a pious man Ser Arthur." Sandor said.

"I'm not, usually." he said and looked to the scarred face of the Hound "Take Jon's training for me on the morrow will you, there's something I need to do." he said and Sandor nodded while looking at him strangely as he walked away.

He broke his fast as soon as the kitchens started their day and waited until Lord Jon, Lord Yohn, and Eddard had broken their own. Once they had and the children had gone to play, he walked up to Jon Arryn and asked to speak to him, to him, and to Eddard and made his way to Lord's solar. Lord Yohn asked should he stay and while he had no issue with it, Lord Jon told him it was perhaps for the best if he did not. The Bronze lord leaving them all alone to discuss what needed to be done.

"He knows." he said simply and directly to the point, Eddard staring at him while Jon simply nodded.

"How?" Jon Arryn asked.

"He dreamt it, though it was no dream, what it was I'm not sure but he saw you speak to Lord Yohn and heard it all." Arthur said.

"Dreamt it, what do you mean it wasn't a dream?" Eddard asked confused.

"I don't know how to explain it, he said he was small and he moved quickly, it was strange but I need to speak to Helliweg on that. That's not the important part anyway, he knows and we need to explain it all to him, everything." he said and Jon nodded though Eddard did not.

"He's too young, he's too young to have to deal with this, he should be older." Eddard said and while Arthur agreed it didn't change the facts of things.

"Be that as it may, he knows Ned and we've no choice but to speak to him now, he's a smart lad, clever, he'll understand what he can and can't say but Arthur is right we must speak to him, he needs it explained by us." Jon Arryn said.

"Where is he?" Eddard asked.

"He and Sandor are sparring, leave them be for a while and then we'll fetch him." he said and both men nodded.

They sat and talked more about what it meant that Jon knew and did it really change anything. In one respect it was good that it was out in the open and that he was aware of who he truly was, as the longer they went without telling him, the more upset he would be when he found out. He'd shown last night that while the news upset him, it hadn't devastated him, and Arthur was grateful for that.

Eddard looked to him and he nodded as they went to collect him, Jon playing with his brother and sisters, his cousins in truth. Jon's expression when seeing them made it clear he knew why they'd come and Arthur was unsurprised to see Elaena's concern, both of them having this innate ability to know when the other was upset. By the time they reached the solar he felt his nerves rise and sitting down, he watched as Jon looked to Jon Arryn, to his uncle, and finally to him.

"Jon, Arthur tells us that you found out the truth last night. I'm sure you have questions but before that, there are some things you need to know." Jon Arryn said.

"Your mother and father were in love Jon, they married though none of us knew at the time. By the time we did, it was too late, your father had fallen at the Trident and your mother was not long for the world." Eddard said taking a deep breath.

"What was she like?" Jon asked softly.

"That tales I told you of my sister, Jon, told you of your mother were all true, It just wasn't Ashara I was speaking of." Arthur said.

"You said she was strong and wild and that she stuck up for those weaker than her." Jon said looking to him and then to Eddard.

"Lyanna was all of that Jon, later I'll speak more of her but there is much you must know before then." Eddard said.

"I rose up against your grandfather, Jon, not your father and until I saw you for the first time I believed the tales to be true. By that time though I'd seen my folly, the error I'd made. Robert is not a king and the realm suffers under him and will even more so when Tywin Lannister fully controls the throne." Jon Arryn said.

"So you wish me to replace him? Why? Why me?".

"Not only are you the rightful king." Jon Arryn said and Arthur looked as Jon stared at him with a look of confusion "But we can see it in you, Jon, you're the one person the realm could rally around, the one person who people would look to for a better future.".

"How am I the rightful king, Robert took the throne by right of conquest, did he not?" Jon asked and Arthur found that despite the question he was smirking, the lessons paying off.

"Not only, but we also used his blood ties too Jon, had you been known of then a counsel could have been called and your blood right would have placed his own behind it." Jon Arryn said and Arthur watched as the wheels turned in Jon's head before he shook it and seemed to change his question.

"There is no other way is there? If I say yes then at some point I'll have to go to war won't I?" Jon said and Eddard reached over to touch his shoulder.

"Aye, you would but you'd not be going alone Jon, I, Lord Jon, Arthur, you'll have the Vale and the North and that's just the start." Eddard said.

"But fat…uncle is this what I should do, is it what I'm supposed to do?" Jon asked and Arthur saw how Eddard almost shrunk upon being called uncle.

"I seek you crowned for the realm Jon, I can say that hand on heart and I admit I've not fully thought your own feelings on the matter through. I believe you have a duty, a right to be king and I've sought and will seek to enforce that right, but should it not be what you wish then no one here would force you." Jon Arryn said.

Arthur found himself sitting with bated breath as the silence in the room stretched on, his eyes looked at Jon Arryn's and he saw the man wearing the same expression as he felt he was. Beside him, Eddard too seemed to be in deep thought and he wondered if he hoped for a different answer than the one he and Jon Arryn wished to hear.

"A king's duty is to the people, the realm, not to himself, his wants and desires mean nothing, I read that in a book on the reign of Aegon the Unlikely. The throne means nothing to me and is the last thing I want but what I want doesn't matter, not truly." Jon said as he got up.

Arthur watched as he looked to him and smiled before nodding and looking back to Jon Arryn.

"If I'm to take the throne then I wish to be involved, I won't be a puppet, not to anyone." Jon said.

"No one wishes you to be Jon, no one in this room would ever wish you to be." he said and they looked as he walked from the room.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Robb.**

He found he liked it here and could see why Jon did, though they were in the south it felt like the north, even despite the fact that there were more knights and protocol seemed more important here. Not that it wasn't in Winterfell either but here it felt as if it mattered far more and even speaking to people felt far more formal most of the time. What really surprised him though was just how far behind Jon he was when it came to the sword.

Jon had always been a bit better and had spent far more time than he had training with Ser Arthur but now it was even more clear. Though he did take comfort in the fact that it wasn't just him that Jon was better than, Waymar, Mychel and Domeric too had all been shown up by his brother. Yet in the last couple of days, Jon seemed distracted, and as they sparred Robb had to pull his strike in order to not hit Jon once more, his hit a few days ago had caused enough concern.

"Dammit Snow pay attention, I may want to beat you but I'd like it to be because I'm better and not because you're off in your head somewhere." he japed and Jon smiled and nodded.

"Very well Stark." Jon said and Robb was soon sorry he'd woken him up from whatever daydream he'd been having as he was soundly beaten.

As they drank their water after the spar and Waymar and Mychel took their places, Robb looked to his brother and saw he was still as distracted as he had been. He was about to ask him if there was something wrong when Arya came running over, their little sister pulling on Jon's leg seemed to jilt his brother from his thoughts.

"Jon, catch me." Arya said running off "Catch me." she shouted back when Jon didn't immediately chase after her.

Robb stood there watching and laughing along as Arya giggled when Jon chased after her, always allowing her to stay just out of his reach. When he did catch her he began tickling her and even from where he was standing he could hear the happy shouts of his sister. Sansa came walking by with Elaena and Ysilla and he immediately went into a more formal lordly pose, his sister had already made her displeasure clear when he'd not done so previously.

"She's a bundle of energy isn't she?" Elaena asked as Robb looked to see Jon laying on the ground and Arya trying to roll him over.

"Aye, underfoot they call her back at Winterfell, always getting into places she shouldn't." Robb said as Arya and Jon began to walk back over to them.

"Underfoot." Ysilla said laughing.

"She's not ladylike." Sansa said almost embarrassed by Arya's behavior.

"Not everyone can be you, Sansa, besides I remember a certain little girl who used to sneak into the kitchens to grab an extra lemon cake while I stood guard." Jon's voice said from behind her.

"Jon, I did not." Sansa said her tone one of exasperation though the smile on her face gave away the fact she wasn't annoyed at all.

"Very well, you did not, I shall inform Lara that we won't be requiring lemon cakes with our meal this evening." Jon said taking Arya's hand and moving to walk away.

"Jon." Sansa exclaimed.

"Sansa." Jon said back before they both began to laugh.

Robb found he had missed this, had missed this both the thoughts of having his brother close by and to have someone else to be a counter to Sansa. With him she always reverted to being the perfect little lady and felt his attempts to lighten the mood or to make her act less formally, to be beneath him as future lord. When Jon did it though he achieved the effect that Robb aimed for and he wished he was around to do it more often.

"So ladies what is your desire for the day?" Jon said as Waymar and Mychel finished their spar and Domeric looked to them to see who would take him on.

"Can we go to the flowers again?" Sansa asked and Arya shook her head.

"Of course, Robb why don't you meet us there, Arya, one, two, three, go." Jon said and Robb chuckled as he watched his brother chase her in the direction of the flower garden.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me." he said and walked over to face Domeric.

Dinner that night was more awkward than he'd expected, his father seeming to be just like Jon had been, distracted and lost in his thoughts. Jon while trying to listen and talk to everyone would also occasionally seem to be lost in his own head and Robb wondered again had something happened. Though when Lord Jon told them the arrangements for Elaena's nameday celebration and that they would be staying on to help celebrate it, Jon seemed happier than he had been.

He'd teased his brother about Elaena and found him more than ready for him, Jon teasing him back over Ysilla and Robb finding himself unable to respond. It was Sansa who reprimanded him over it, telling him that he shouldn't tease Jon over the possibility of something that couldn't happen. Robb finding himself almost angry with her until he realized that she was right and that she was sticking up for Jon rather than against him.

"If you don't wake up you're going to lose that." Jon said and Robb turned to see Arya eyeing up his desert, finding his appetite not what it had been he handed her the plate and laughed as she wolfed it down.

"That's her third." Jon said and Robb looked to see Arya showing no signs of being full.

"How?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to resist those eyes of her's brother, seriously when did she learn that trick?" Jon asked making him laugh some more. Arya's ability to widen her eyes when she wished for something well known to anyone who'd spent much time with her.

"It's something she figured out Jon, the nameday celebrations are they large?" he asked and Jon nodded as Arya drank down a mug of milk spilling most of it.

"Arya." he heard his mother's voice call out and he moved to wipe her, only for Jon to get there before him.

It took Jon some time to wipe her dry, Arya squirming away until he said something in her ear which made her stop. Once he'd done, Jon turned back to him and told him how they usually held a small celebration in Runestone, and then Lord Jon and Elaena would make their way to the Eyrie for a larger one up there. This time though because of their arrival the celebration would be much larger as Lady Yara would seek to outdo herself Jon told him.

He spent the next few days exploring even more of the lands of the Vale, Jon taking them for a ride outside Runestone and Robb finding he enjoyed it very much. Robb even found himself looking on shocked when Domeric and Jon played the harp together, both of them being very good he thought. Though it was Sansa who seemed most interested in the music and who was the reason they played until their father arrived.

"Jon, can we speak." his father said and Robb had never seen such a look on his face before, Jon's too taking on an odd expression.

"Of course Lord Stark." Jon said and Robb thought him being overly formal but put it down to how things were done in the Vale.

Whatever it was they spoke of he had no idea, though it seemed that what little bit of distance that he'd noticed between them had quickly gone, and by the night of Elaena's Nameday feast it was as if he'd imagined it all.

**King's Landing 292 AC.**

**Varys.**

He moved through the city disguised and unrecognizable as always, his destination drawing ever closer. When he reached the house he knocked three times and the woman opened the door, Varys hurriedly moving inside to see Ser Barristan sitting at the table. Giving the disguise the famed knight was wearing then Varys may have been forgiven for laughing, the nature of their business though was far too serious for such a thing.

"Sara, perhaps there is some things you'd like to buy." Varys said handing the woman the small pouch of coins.

"I thank you, you'll see yourself out?" she asked and he nodded and waited until she'd left the room.

Once she had he walked over and grabbed the jug of water pouring out two mugs and handing one to Barristan before taking a drink from his own. Then he sat down and looked at the other man, the two of them joined in an enterprise that should anyone find out about, only one of them would be able to fight his way out of.

"I've received word from a friend in Essos who is willing to speak to me about financing the king." Varys said and Barristan looked at him.

"Financing why?" Barristan asked.

"We'll need coin Ser Barristan, I can cover the cost of my little birds with Lannister gold and Ser Arthur can see the king is set with his prize from Lannisport. The Vale can't support him nor can the North and unless we reach out to the Tyrells, we need coin." Varys said.

"For what?" Barristan asked and Varys sighed, much preferring to deal with men who thought rather than those who fought.

"The loyalists need to be brought up from where Robert cast them down, Velaryon, Celtigar, Darry others are no longer the houses they once were. The North too must be stronger, ships, arms, it must be ready. The Vale is strong enough and won't need much work but we need coin, and until he takes the crown Daeron won't have access to enough of it.".

"Your friend, what does he want for his coin?" Barristan asked.

"A way into Westeros, maybe a seat on the council in the future, we can trust him." he said and Varys nodded.

"Lord Jon?".

"I feel it's best for you to speak to him Ser Barristan, let him know you have his back and I have yours." he said and Barristan nodded.

"And what of you?".

"I'll try and keep the king's excesses down as much as I'm able and my little birds have spread through the west, watching every move Lord Tywin makes.".

"Dorne?" Barristan said looking to him.

"Difficult, Ser Arthur may have helped but I don't know if Dorne is truly ready to join us. Oberyn has begun looking in places we'd rather him not, a visit to Starfall and to a Sept nearby and since then to Essos for some reason or other." Varys said and Barristan got a worried look on his face.

"His temper could be an issue." Barristan said.

"I'd worry more about his brother's, but it could be a problem. I need you to write me a letter Ser Barristan. I intend to visit the Vale and speak to Ser Arthur, it's time he knew I'm no enemy of his." he said.

After leaving the house a while later he soon reached his rooms, placing the letter that Barristan had written in the space in the wall before he washed and dressed and was himself once more. Varys moved through the halls and saw as the Kingslayer entered his sister's chambers, not the last thing of his sister's he'd be entering this night he thought as he tittered.

It was when he got to the Tower of the Hand that he saw him and he again wondered if he should place people to watch the mockingbird more closely. The man was reaching high and doing his utmost to take a position he was unsuited for. It was his closeness with Lady Lysa that concerned him most of all, while he'd not been able to discover if they were intimate, he suspected it, and that placed him far too close to the king. As he watched the man leave he decided that he would indeed put more of his little birds to the task.

"Lord Varys." Littlefinger said as he caught up with him.

"Lord Baelish." he replied.

"His grace was most upset to find that once again the treasury was barely able to cover the cost of the tourney for Princess Myrcella's name day.".

"Was he indeed, I'm sure her grace's family would be more than happy to provide, would they not?".

"They would, but I was wondering if perhaps it's time the crown earned more of its own coin. I have some ideas you see though with Lord Jon not here I can't truly hand them to the king.".

"Perhaps I can help my lord, I'll be meeting his grace later on." he said and the smile he got in return was one he knew to be false.

"If you could mention it to his grace, I'd be most pleased." Littlefinger said and he nodded glad to see the man walk off in the opposite direction.

Yes he would certainly need to keep a closer eye on Littlefinger, he was getting far too close to the small council and at this rate, it would only be a matter of time until he was Master of Coin. Lions and Mockingbirds, he didn't know which was worse. As he made his way to the King's rooms, he readied himself for the noises and smells that would assault his senses when he got there and found they didn't disappoint.

Whore's perfume and spilled wine, roast pig, and sweat, no brothel ever smelt as bad as the king's room did and in the time he had to wait for his audience he felt his stomach turn. While the smell was better than the last one he remembered under Aerys, it was still one he'd prefer not to have to suffer.

"His grace is ready for you." Ser Mandon said and he nodded as he walked in.

The girls were still undressed and asleep on top of the covers and Robert sat at the end of the bed, a mug of something in his hand as he glanced from the dishes to the girls, until he finally turned to look to him.

"What do you want spider?".

"I wish to travel to Essos your grace, word about the Targaryen's has reached me but I don't wish it to be another false trail like last time. I intend to find them and see them for myself before we waste resources on a fruitless chase." he said and saw Robert smile and laugh loudly as he drank a mouthful of wine or ale or whatever was in the mug.

"Found the Dragonspawn did you, good, good, go seek them out, but let me know if it's true and I'll send Stannis to fucking collect them, maybe this time he'll do it right." Robert said and Varys nodded as he turned and walked from the room.

"I will be in touch your grace." he said though he doubted the king even heard him.

He smiled as he walked away though, eager to be away from this city and to see Illyrio once more.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Ned.**

Seeing Jon with his brothers and sisters gave him some comfort, the fact he saw them as such still being a boon to his heart. That he no longer saw him as his father was clear and that had been hard to take, but it was inevitable and though it had come sooner than he had hoped, he'd been prepared for it. Instead, he'd worried that when Jon found out the truth it was the loss of the rest of his family that would cause the most distress. So as they walked to the Godswood he was ready to thank the gods that it had not.

He'd enjoyed his visit here apart from that revelation, Jon seemed settled in well and Lord Yohn, Lady Yara, and their family seemed to have taken to him well enough. While there was no Weirwood he felt the peace of the Godswood as he took a seat, Jon seeming to find a small area with logs for them to sit at and he wondered if he came him to pray.

"You spend much time here Jon?" he asked.

"Aye, there is a Weirwood a few miles away but I come here when I can.".

"I wish to speak to you on your mother, Jon, to tell you what I knew of her and your father." he said and saw Jon sit up more eagerly.

"Did you know my father?" Jon asked and again he felt that pain in his heart as he shook his head.

"I only saw him at Harrenhal and in the distance on the Trident. I believed the tales Jon, the kidnapping all of it, and after what happened with your uncle and grandfather, the war was inevitable. But I believed it a just one and your father to be the cause of it, I believed that all the way to the Tower of Joy." he said looking out at the trees.

"Where I was born." Jon said softly.

"Aye, we got there and fought, Jon. I didn't know the truth of things and maybe if I had…but that matters not, were it not for Howland Reed I'd have died that day. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell were good men Jon and they lost their lives as did Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, Mark Ryswell, and Willam Dustin. Remember those names and remember them well Jon, as do I and as does Arthur." he said.

"I will uncle." Jon said and again he felt that pain in his heart and found he couldn't look at his nephew for some time "What happened uncle?".

"I traded blows with Arthur as did Howland, both of us outmatched, and were it not for Howland stopping Arthur's blade I'd have died that day." Ned said a faraway look in his eye as he remembered.

"How?".

"He said your mother wouldn't wish to see her brother dead on the day her son was born." Ned said and Jon looked to him with almost the same look he'd remembered on Arthur's face that day "So Arthur held his blade and we went to see you and your mother.".

"She…she was dying, wasn't she?" Jon said his voice breaking as he spoke.

"She was, nothing could have saved her Jon, you need to know that. It wasn't us fighting, where we were, nothing could have saved her but she fought every minute for just a little more time with you. She fought until she couldn't and then she made us promise to protect you.".

Ned looked away when the sobs came, Jon standing up and walking away not wishing to be comforted or to be seen. It took some time for him to walk back and take a seat once more and when he did Ned was taken aback by the determined look in his eyes.

"Did she wish me to be king?" Jon asked.

"Jon, I..".

"Did she wish me to be king, uncle, is that what she wanted for me?" Jon asked once again.

"Aye, she did." he said softly.

"Are you on my side, uncle?" Jon asked after a few moments.

"Always Jon, always." he said and was caught by surprise when Jon grabbed him in an embrace, his nephew holding him tight as he did so.

They stood there like that for a few moments and then Jon asked him for some time alone, Ned reluctantly walking away. When he got the path back to the keep he saw Arthur and Sandor Clegane, the two men walking toward him. He had wondered about the scarred man since he got here, though each interaction he'd seen of him with Jon had been friendly.

"Is he at the tree?" Arthur asked and Ned nodded.

"Aye, he said he wished to be alone." he said looking from Arthur to the Hound.

"He wishes Sandor to know something." Arthur said and only for the nod he gave him Ned would have rushed back to try and talk his nephew out of it.

As he watched the two men walk back though he wondered if perhaps Jon knew the man better than he did. He hoped so at least and when he entered the courtyard he saw his children playing with the Royces and with Elaena. Looking to his wife and the smile on Cat's face, he wondered if it was time to tell her the truth. He was standing there thinking on this when Jon Arryn walked towards him, his expression one he knew all too well.

"It's not time Ned, not yet." he said and Ned shook his head, his foster father had always been able to read his mind far too easily.

"She needs to know." he said and Jon nodded.

"In time, but not now Ned." he said and Ned looked from Cat to Jon Arryn before nodding and walking away.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Elaena.**

Her father had agreed to her request and she'd be joining him on his return to King's Landing, Elaena looking forward to meeting her brother. Tonight though it was time for her nameday celebration and so she sat while Marla fixed her hair while Sansa and Ysilla looked on. Thankfully Jon had come by to collect Arya who had thrown a tantrum when Marla had tried to comb her hair, the little girl almost jumping into Jon's arms to get away.

Never before had she ever seen two girls as different as Sansa and Arya, Sansa at almost seven namedays old was a perfect lady, and Arya at three was anything but. That they were sisters was hard to accept though not just because of how they behaved, Sansa's red hair and blue eyes a contrast to Arya's brown and grey ones. Though she was glad to see that both girls seemed to love their brother and she could tell how happy Jon was that they were here.

"All done, Lady Sansa you're next." Marla said and Sansa took her place when she stood up.

Once Ysilla was ready the girls waited for the knock on the door and Waymar, Robb, and Jon stood there waiting to escort them to the feast. She found though she hated the protocol of having Robb escort her while Waymar and Jon escorted their sisters, much preferring their normal celebrations when Jon would lead her to the hall. Once inside they also had to go their separate ways and for the first part of the night, she and Robb would sit the high table.

That Robb both wished to sit with Ysilla and with his brother wasn't lost on her and she found herself looking forward to when the meal ended. The night moved quickly though and she found herself enjoying her favorite dishes and the desserts that followed. When it came time for her gifts she waited expectantly, her father went first and he surprised her with his gift since there was nothing in his hands.

"I'm afraid my gift can't be given to you in this room my little Eyas, but she's outside in the stables, you may have seen her earlier?" her father said and Elaena looked at him to see if he was jesting.

"The black?" she asked hopefully

"The black, she's all yours Sweetling, I hope you and she have many fine rides together." her father said and she found herself laughing when he kissed her cheek.

She'd seen the filly earlier and had hoped that it was for her, Ysilla telling her that it must be, though she'd tried not to think too much on it just in case. The next gift she got was from Lord Yohn and Lady Yara and it was clear that they'd known, as she was given a fine saddle and stirrups. Then came Ysilla who gifted her some fabrics and Waymar who got her a book on her family.

Elaena was surprised when Sansa gave her a beautiful handkerchief and when Lord Stark and Lady Stark gave her a sewing kit. When she saw Jon come towards her she wondered what gift he'd gotten her, happy to see the small locket with the engraved falcon on it's front. The rest of the night was spent dancing and after Robb and Waymar, she found herself and Jon together on the floor.

"Have you enjoyed your night?" he asked as they moved and she nodded.

"Very much so, thank you for my gift." she said getting a smile from Jon as they moved.

"Did you speak to your father?" he asked.

"I did, once we've visited the Eyrie I'll be going to King's Landing with him, spending some time there with my brother before coming back.".

"I'm so happy for you, though I'll miss you when you're gone." he said and she looked to him ready to say the same thing only for Jon to continue speaking "Luckily I'll be away at the same time so it won't be so bad.".

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously, having had no idea he'd planned a trip.

"I'm to head North for a little bit, I should be back when you return." he said and she nodded happily at that.

They had just finished the dance when he turned to her and pointed to the locket, smiling as he held it between his fingers.

"Oh just so you know, this isn't just an ordinary locket." he said smirking.

"I had hoped not, I deserve a special locket do I not?" she said with a giggle.

"You do, but this one has powers, it's a protective locket, works against the scariest thing in the whole world." he said almost whispering.

"You don't mean?" she said playing along knowing what he was going to say.

"Aye, the dreaded scary fish, this locket provides protection against the scary fish, if she sees it she'll swim away as fast as she can." Jon said and her giggles were full laughs now.

"So I've nothing to fear from my time in King's Landing then?."

"Nothing but the smell, I'm sorry my lady but I can offer no protection from that." he said as they moved to the table.

"And here I thought you a true knight." she said laughing as he pulled out her seat.

"I shall endeavor to be truer in the future Lady Elaena." he said and she nodded when he took his own seat.

The next day she readied to head to the Eyrie, eager to get the trip over with and to make the journey to King's Landing. It was a strange feeling for her as usually when she went to the seat of her father she felt excited and looked forward to that alone. Her father would hold some meetings while they would stay there and Elaena as his heir would stay for some of them.

Now though with a brother, that would no longer be her life, and she began to wonder what other changes that would bring to her and her father's time together. Would he still come back for her nameday's as he always did and would he still visit as much as usual?. After saying her goodbyes to Ysilla, Jon, Waymar, and the Starks, they took to the carriage. Elaena a little upset both at not being able to ride her mare and at the thoughts that this may be the last visit that her father really spent this much time with her.

It was clearly something that showed too as though her father didn't say anything about it on the ride to the Gates of the Moon, he did once they arrived there. Asking her to come and join him in the garden before they ate that night. Elaena walked nervously from the keep, her mind not allowing her to think straight. So by the time her father turned to her, she'd convinced herself that it wasn't her upset that was the reason to speak, but her father instead was about to confirm all her fears.

"Elaena, what's wrong sweetling?" her father asked.

"Nothing father." she said hoping that would be enough to dissuade her father from giving her the terrible news.

"Elaena, I can see something has you upset, please tell me." her father's voice and expression full of concern.

"I, with Robert I just…will this mean our times together will be lessened, that you won't come as much?" she asked worriedly.

"What? Of course not, Elaena look at me, look at me, my sweet little Eyas." her father said reaching out to turn her to face him "Nothing will ever stop me coming to visit you, our time together is precious to me sweetling, the most precious time in the world. Do you believe me?".

"I do." she said softly as her father hugged her tight.

"I love you Elaena, your brother or no one changes that, no one could ever change that." he whispered in her ear and Elaena felt herself just wishing they could stay there forever.

**Runestone 292 AC.**

**Jon.**

Since the truth had been confirmed to him, Jon had tried to act normally but found he was unable to. At times he could put on a decent mummery and only if you looked closely would you know he was elsewhere in his head, but at other times the mummery too would fail. Sandor had surprisingly been the first one to pick up on it and because of that, Jon knew that he couldn't hide this secret from him for long.

Elaena too had noticed though his friend was going through her own inner turmoil and for once he'd not been able to help her through it. He had tried but whether it was his own distractions or that this was just something she needed to do on her own, Jon hadn't been able to help much. It was when he spoke to Arthur about Sandor that he had found out something else which turned his concerns to excitement.

" _I think I need to tell him, Arthur, it's either that or send him away and I don't want him to go." he said and Arthur looked at him._

" _Sandor is a good man Jon, far better than people know, while normally I'd counsel you to wait on this I think you're right, he has to know and whatever reaction he may have, we can trust him on this." Arthur said and Jon smiled._

" _I need to speak to my uncle also and to Lord Jon." he said and Arthur nodded._

" _There is someone else, Jon, someone I think you need to see. Aemon Targaryen, your granduncle many times over." Arthur said and Jon looked to him in shock._

" _I thought there was only my aunt and uncle, the ones in Essos?"._

" _No there is another, he's Maester at the wall, Howland told me next time we go North we should go see him, says he has something for you." Arthur said._

It had preyed on Jon's mind ever since he had told him, he had an uncle at the wall. So after arranging to speak to Sandor and then being led away by his uncle, he had begun to form a plan in his head. Now though he needed to tell Sandor the truth and he looked nervously to Arthur when he walked into the Godswood with Sandor. Arthur looking at him with a look which told him he was doing the right thing and Jon felt himself stand a little straighter.

"You wanted to see me?" Sandor said gruffly and Jon couldn't help but chuckle, no matter the circumstances take Sandor from his daily routine and he'd be grumpy.

"I did, I learned something about myself, about my mother and it changes things, changes who I am and what I need to do." Jon said and Sandor smirked.

"He told you that you're a Targaryen then? "Sandor said shocking both of them.

"You knew?" Arthur asked.

"I suspected, your sister was a beauty from all I've heard Arthur but still no woman makes Stark break a damn oath and your eyes and his." he said pointing to Jon "Aren't as alike as you think."

"You got it from that?" Jon asked stunned.

"There are other things too, uncle or no, there's no way he protects you how he does just because you're his nephew, you're more than that to him. That and if Stark isn't your father then who is, it could be the wild wolf but then why lie? No, you're the she wolf's child and that means your father can only be Rhaegar Targaryen." Sandor said.

"How long have you suspected?" Arthur asked.

"Since you asked me to stay." Sandor said looking to Jon.

"I..I'm going for it, the throne Sandor, I'm going to take back what was taken from my family, I..will you help?" Jon asked nervously.

"Aye, I'll help, I'm not fucking calling you, your grace though." Sandor said and was it any other man Jon would have hugged him for longer than he did, Sandor looking at him as if he was mad forcing him to let go much sooner "Next time you do that I'll knock you on your fucking arse." Sandor said when Jon let him go, Jon laughing as they walked from the Godswood.

He asked to meet with his uncle and Lord Jon that night and was pleased to see Lord Yohn had decided to come also. Once he sat down in the room he looked to the Lord of Runestone and saw him nod back at him. Arthur had explained to him that Lord Yohn would help but had not committed to back him for king and Jon could understand that. The lord was an honorable man and plotting to overthrow a king was, no matter the rights and wrongs of it, a dishonorable act.

"I need to go North, my uncle is at the wall and I wish to speak to him." Jon said and it was his other uncle who looked at him.

"Benjen may not be there Jon, you'd need to arrange it ahead of time to ensure he's not on a ranging." his uncle said and Jon felt his embarrassment rise as he'd forgotten about his other uncle altogether.

"I wasn't speaking of uncle Benjen, I have another uncle at the wall, an uncle from my father's side, Aemon Targaryen." he said and both his uncle and Lord Jon looked to him and to Arthur.

"Aemon Targaryen?" Lord Jon asked.

"Aemon son of Maeker and brother of Aegon the unlikely, he's the Maester at Castle Black." Jon said and it was clear that none of the others apart from Arthur knew this.

"Gods he must be nearly a hundred namedays old." Lord Yohn said.

"Aye, which means I need to go now while I can, it can't be put off." Jon said and Arthur spoke before anyone could object.

"Howland told me the next time we go north I should take Jon to his uncle, that he has something for him." Arthur said and Jon looked as his uncle looked to Arthur and nodded.

"You could come back with us, take the ship from White Harbor to Eastwatch and then ride from there to Castle Black." his uncle said.

"Aye, that seems the best of it, you'll need guards, more even than Arthur and the Hound." Lord Jon said and he nodded.

They made the arrangements before Lord Jon had left to head to the Eyrie, Jon said his goodbyes first to the Lord and then to Elaena. Both of them hoping that they'd find what it was they were looking for on their respective journeys and that they'd arrive back at the same time, so they didn't miss each other too much. When he told his brother and sisters that he'd be traveling with them to White Harbor, they'd been more than happy.

Though it was when he told Waymar that things got odd, his friend getting a strange look in his face and one that Jon didn't find out the truth of until they were readying to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Waymar said when Jon was packing.

"What, Why?" he asked.

"I told father I wished to see it for myself, that with you and Arthur going along with guards, I could go with you and see if that really is the life I wish for." Waymar said.

"You told me that you had no wish to go to the wall." Jon said almost accusingly.

"I don't, you set me right on it Jon, it's not the life I wish but it's still, I wish to see it, so I'll not regret my choice." Waymar said and Jon laughed.

"I'm glad you're coming." he said and Waymar nodded before he rushed off to do his own packing.

Ysilla was upset to see everyone go, not just Elaena, but he and Waymar too and Sansa who she'd become quite friendly with. Lord Yohn wished him well and then spoke at length to Arthur and the captain of the guard he was sending with Waymar, before speaking to his son. While Lady Yara told them both to wrap up warm and not get into any mischief or stray from their guards.

The ride to Gulltown was one filled with excitement for him, Jon laughing with Waymar and Robb, riding close to the carriage so he could speak to Arya and Sansa and annoying Sandor when he could. They didn't spend any time in Gulltown at all, instead heading straight to the ship and within a couple of hours, they were setting sail. Jon trying to picture the wall and looking forward to seeing his uncles, both of them but especially Aemon Targaryen.

He had always been interested in Targaryen history, even before he knew he was one, since finding out he'd been even keener. But books could only tell someone so much and Arthur while knowing of his own time had never really cared for the stories that much. Oh, he'd tell him of the Anvil and the Hammer or Bloodraven and Daeron, or the Dragonknight. But there was much more to his family than those men and Jon looked forward to learning it all. To embracing who he was and who he needed to be, and becoming what he was born to be. It was time to be the dragon he was born as, to be the king he the realm needed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Elaena meets her brother, Jon meets his uncle and gets more than a history lesson and in Essos Varys meets with Illyrio to garner his support.


	10. The Forgotten Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaena travels to King's Landing and meets her brother, Jon travels to the wall and meets his uncle and Varys travels to Essos and puts plans into actions.

**King's Landing 292 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

After leaving Runestone they had made their way to the Eyrie, Jon happy to see his home once more. He had enjoyed meeting with Ned again and though young Jon finding out the truth was before he had expected, the lad had taken it well and it would perhaps turn out a boon. Though he wasn't sure if he agreed with him heading to the wall, even if he had a good reason for doing so.

Aemon Targaryen was alive and serving as Maester, he found himself shocked that he like so many others had simply forgotten the man existed. He wondered what it was the old man had for his grandnephew and hoped that Ser Arthur would let him know as discreetly as he could when they returned. His time in the Eyrie was shorter than he hoped and yet he found every single moment of it to be worthwhile.

Watching as Elaena spoke to servants and to lords and ladies alike, as she and Myranda laughed and japed. Even Nestor commenting on how assured his girl was despite her tender age. Elaena for her part seemed to be almost passing time though, true she had fun and never seemed bored but Jon could tell she wished to travel on to King's Landing and meet her brother.

Something that while he hoped for the best from, he feared the worst, as Lysa was not only overly protective of Robert but her feelings for Elaena had never changed. still by the time they reached the ship, his daughter's excitement fuelled his own and he too began to look forward to King's Landing for once.

"How long will I stay father?" Elaena asked as they ate their meal that night.

"I think a few moons Sweetling, I'll try and not be too busy and Myranda and Marla will be with you, but Ser Vardis goes with you everywhere my love, promise me that you'll make sure of that?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll not go anywhere without him father, I promise." Elaena said and Jon felt some relief at that, King's Landing and the vultures that preyed there something that caused him concern.

He had been pleased when Nestor agree to allow Myranda to join them and that her brother Ser Albar had come too was only making him feel more secure about his daughter's safety. The guard he'd brought with him was twice it's usual number to ensure that Elaena met with no trouble while they were there. It was his daughter who informed him they were sailing into Blackwater Bay, the smell hitting her before it did him and he found it funny how she'd scrunch up her nose.

"Come, we'll need to make ready, you'll have to present yourself to the king and queen." he said and chuckled when Elaena and Myranda ran off to change into better dresses.

After leaving the ship and making their way to the Tower of the Hand, they left their belongings and headed to the Throne Room. Jon happy to see that Robert at least kept the appearance of doing his duty while he was gone. Though that happiness soon turned to annoyance and then anger when he saw the queen sitting the throne.

"Your grace." he said stepping forward and he watched as the queen's green eyes looked from him to the two girls, quickly focussing on Elaena and he liked not the smile that appeared on her face.

"Lord Hand, it's good you have returned, his grace should arrive back within a day or two, his hunt nears its end." Cersei said her smile now more practiced, though no less discomforting.

"Then I shall speak to him then your grace. May I present my daughter, Lady Elaena Arryn and the Lady Myranda Royce, your grace." he said as the girls stepped forward.

"Your grace." his daughter said with a perfect curtsy, Myranda doing likewise.

"Lady Elaena, it's so good to see you in the capital, I look forward to showing you the delights the city has to offer." Cersei said and Jon sighed knowing he'd have no choice but to allow his daughter to spend time with the queen now.

"I thank you for your kind offer, your grace, and I accept it most happily. Word has reached even me in King's Landing of your grace's beauty, poise, and charm and I can think of no one better to show me all King's Landing has to offer." Elaena said and Jon smirked, his daughter understanding how to flatter the queen.

That the queen preened at his daughter's words only making it even more clear what Cersei truly cared for. After making their presence known, they headed back to the Tower of the Hand, Elaena eager to see her new brother and Jon knew it wouldn't hold for another day. He found his wife leaning over the crib and he was thankful that she seemed in a decent mood, though when she saw Elaena with him, he feared it would not last too long.

"My love you've returned, I worried and Robin did miss you so." Lysa said and he kissed her cheek and looked down on his son to see him awake and looking back up, his big eyes staring at him, even if it looked as if he'd just been crying.

"I have and it's most pleasing to see you both so well, Elaena, come say hello to your brother." he said and turned to beckon his daughter forward.

It was rare to see her nervous and yet she moved slowly to the crib, smiling when she looked down at the babe within. He caught an exhale of breath and turned to Lysa only to see her smile back at him as she looked at Elaena. His daughter had placed her hand on Robert's chest and he could swear he saw the boy smile, his heart warming at the sight.

"Robert, I'm your big sister, Elaena, it's so good to finally meet you brother. I've been wishing to do so for so very long." Elaena said her voice light and her smile beaming as she moved her fingers and Robert tried to grab them with his little hand.

"My Robin is so sweet, so precious, isn't he Elaena?" Lysa said and he saw his daughter nod her agreement, the smile never leaving her face.

"He is Lady Lysa, truly he is. Look Robert a present." Elaena said and Jon chuckled when he saw the small teething ring, the white falcon on one side, and the silver trout on the other.

"So precious, such a fine heir, worthy of the name." Lysa said and though she was smiling Jon glared at her, only for Elaena's laugh to cause him to turn back to the crib.

"Look father, look, he likes it." Elaena said her laughs ringing out as Robert took the teething ring in his hands.

"No, that will hurt him, you wish to hurt him." Lysa said as she made to grab the ring from the crib.

"Of course it won't and she would never, would you, my love?" he asked and Elaena shook her head though the smile was gone now.

He waited until Elaena went to her room to change to begin the argument with Lysa, though it was so loud he doubted that anyone in King's Landing didn't hear. Jon finding his anger almost uncontrollable when just after his daughter left, his wife reached in to take the teething ring out.

"Leave it, leave it or by the god's I'll send you back to Riverrun this very evening." he shouted and Lysa's hand moved away.

"It's dangerous, it's dangerous for my son." Lysa shouted.

"My son, he's my son too and by the seven I'll have him play with something his sister made for him, not you or the king himself will stop me." he said and she looked at him.

"I'm only protecting your heir." Lysa said.

"From who Lysa, you think my daughter would see him harmed, her own brother. You think my daughter a kinslayer, careful when you answer that, woman, careful." he said his voice rising as he felt his temper on the verge of blowing over.

"She's not my daughter, how am I to know what's in her heart." Lysa said.

"You fucking just saw what was in her heart, I swear it Lysa, by the seven I swear it. Elaena has come here to see her brother and she will see and spend as much time with him as she wishes, go against me on this and you'll find out just how serious I am." he shouted as he walked from the room.

It was only when he heard the crying from his daughter's room that he calmed down, composing himself before he walked inside. Elaena was laying on the bed with a small locket in her hands, tears falling from her face as she spoke softly to it.

"Elaena, Elaena my love." he said sitting down beside her.

"Why father, why would she think I'd wish him ill, he's my brother, all I want is to be with my brother." Elaena said and he grabbed her tight, holding her as she cried against his chest.

"I know, and Lysa does too, I promise you, Robert and you can spend as much time together as you wish. I'll even make Lysa leave the room so she doesn't try to stop you or upset you more." he whispered and felt her nod against his chest.

"He's so small father, he needs a big sister to look out for him." she said softly looking up to him and he smiled as he wiped her eyes.

"He has one, the best big sister anyone could ever wish for.".

As he walked to his room he shook his head, he'd meant to ask her about the locket and had forgotten all about it, though he was glad to see her feeling less upset when he left. It was only when he'd sat down and began to go over his work that he wondered about something else, Robert hadn't cried during their argument, in fact, he'd been most quiet all through it. Shaking it off, for now, he began to look over the letters and pleas that had come while he'd been gone and he sighed once more. Realizing now that the work had simply been pushed to one side while he'd been away.

**White Harbor 292 AC.**

**Arthur.**

Ever since he'd learned the truth Arthur had noticed a difference about Jon, he'd always been serious in his studies and duties. His sparring both with him and with Sandor were large parts of his day, and his education with Helliweg and Jarol was extensive. Arthur though had always made sure that he had time for fun and to be a boy, as much as he could anyway and Jon was never unhappy that he knew of.

Now though there was a seriousness to him, he'd begun to read more when he was alone and it brought back far too many old ghosts for Arthur to ignore. Sandor too making a point of speaking about it to him as they drank together on the ship. He waited until they reached White Harbor though and while Jon's brothers and sisters got settled in, he, Jon, and Sandor explored the city.

They were standing by the docks after having seen most of what White Harbor had to offer, Sandor enjoying the stalls and the seafood and that at least getting a laugh out of Jon. Something about chicken which Arthur assumed he'd misheard. As they looked out on the ships, he motioned to Sandor to make sure they weren't disturbed before turning to speak to Jon.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Jon smirked.

"I'm good, damn it's colder here than I remember.".

"You're lucky, I was born in the sun." he said and they both chuckled.

"Truly Jon, how are you feeling?" he asked more seriously.

"I'm good uncle, I'm looking forward to going to the wall, to seeing Benjen again and to meeting Aemon.".

"You've been quieter lately Jon, more inside yourself, your father used to be like that and while I loved the man it wasn't until he met your mother that he stopped. I'd not wish you to be that way, Jon.".

"I'm not uncle, I know it may seem like it, but it's...I know now what I have to do, what I'm supposed to do and I need to be ready." Jon said determinedly.

"You also need to be a boy, Jon, to enjoy things, promise me you'll take it easier, you'll make time to just enjoy yourself?" he asked and Jon nodded.

The feast that night at the New Castle was as large as he expected, given the size of the Manderly's it wasn't the first nor would it be the last feast they'd enjoy. That the Lord of White Harbor kept staring at Jon would have caused him concern but he found he was doing so himself. Jon laughing and japing with his brother, sisters, and Waymar, the youngest girl sitting on his lap and eating from his plate.

For Arthur that made all his other thoughts disappear for some time, watching Jon have fun and be the boy he truly was, far more important for now than his worries. It was when he broke his fast and sparred with Jon on the morning and when Jon was sparring with Sandor that they came back. The lord of White Harbor walking to the balcony and standing beside him as Jon dodged away from Sandor's strikes.

"He's very talented, Ser Arthur, you've done the boy a great service with your training." Lord Wyman said.

"Not just mine, Sandor helped and he spars daily with Lord Yohn's lad, and with Mychel and Domeric when they come to visit.

"Mychel and Domeric?" Wyman asked.

"Mychel Redfort and Domeric Bolton." Arthur said as Jon yielded and he and Sandor began again.

"Roose's lad?" Wyman said surprised.

"He's Lord Horton's squire, a good lad." he said smiling as Sandor cursed after having been caught with a strike.

"I wish you to know something Ser Arthur, something I hope puts your mind at rest." Wyman said and he turned to look at the lord.

"My lord?".

"The whole of the North loved her Ser Arthur, gods, my boys idolized her, had Lord Rickard not looked South then he'd have had to fight off half the North for Lady Lyanna's hand. Her son will never find a friend as loyal as I, The North Remembers Ser Arthur, I remember." Wyman said and nodded to him before he turned to walk off.

He and Eddard Stark would be having words this day but for now, Arthur allowed himself a small smile. White Harbor was the wealth of the North and having their lord on their side a great boon, even though he wished he'd known about it before he arrived here.

After speaking with Eddard and finding out that it was only the Lord of White Harbor who knew, for now, Arthur watched as Jon said goodbye to his siblings. His mind turning to thoughts of his own and the sister he had loved, and the brother and sister he'd not seen for many years. Soon they were making their way to the ship and within an hour or two they were sailing. It took a few days to get to Eastwatch and when they finally saw the Wall in front of them, Jon couldn't keep his excitement contained.

"The Wall, look uncle it's the Wall?" Jon said when they saw it, his nephew pointing out the men on the top as they docked.

"It's just fucking ice." Sandor said from behind them and Arthur watched as Jon smirked before turning to the scarred man.

"Somebody needs their chicken." Jon said and Sandor walked away mouthing something about hating fucking fish, Jon and he not able to hold in their laughter.

They didn't stay in Eastwatch too long, the small village didn't have much to offer and they'd bought the supplies they needed in White Harbor anyway. Instead, they just purchased horses and soon were on their way, the three of them riding alone on the long road to Castle Black. Arthur found he enjoyed the ride, the weather was dry if terribly cold and the ground beneath them was firm.

Jon too seemed happy to be so close to seeing his uncles, that each place they rode to was new to him only making him more eager for the ride ahead. Each castle they came to would see him telling them about them and Arthur wondered when he'd had time to learn so much. Their nights were spent sitting by the fire and their mornings breaking their fasts before setting off again.

The one strange thing which happened to them was something that he knew he needed to speak to Aemon Targaryen about. Jon telling him of the strange dreams he'd had while they were camped, dreams of being small, of running through a forest or of flying in the sky. Helliweg and Jarol had been no help when he'd asked them about them, though he wondered if that was because they weren't fully aware of who Jon was. Either way, he'd resolved to speak to Aemon once they were at Castle Black and now that he finally saw it in the distance, he felt some relief that they'd made it.

"Is that it uncle?" Jon asked and Arthur smiled when he nodded, Jon almost riding on ahead but stopping when Sandor glared at him.

**Pentos 292 AC.**

**Varys.**

It felt good to be back in Essos, the warmth of the sun, and the lack of smell in the city something he appreciated. When he saw the walls of his friend's Manse he felt his excitement rise too, it had been far too long since he'd seen Illyrio. Soon he was being shown to the terrace and his old friend rose to his feet upon seeing him, embracing him and bidding him join him for lunch.

He had missed this too, the delicacies of his homeland, the fruits especially and so he ate with great abandon and still barely covered half the dishes that Illyrio did. After washing down the apricot pie with some pear brandy, he looked to his friend and waited for Illyrio to finish his own dishes. The two men dipping their fingers in the water bowls to wash them clean.

"It is good to see you, my friend, though I find you visit perplexing, I sent no letter and still have been unable to find the children." Illyrio said.

"I know old friend, though for once it's not them I've come about. The other is more than we could have hoped Illyrio, far more and I'm sure now that he's the right man for the throne.".

"Above Viserys?" Illyrio asked.

"He has the North, the Vale, if he makes the right moves perhaps the Reach too. Viserys brings nothing other than his name and Daeron has not only that and a better claim but two kingdoms on his side too. He also has the Sword of the Morning by his side, no my friend he's the dragon we must support." Varys said with a smile.

"Then support him we shall, what would you have me do Varys?".

"Coin, I need more of it for my work and I need to be able to offer some of the loyal houses a way to rise, them and the North, I need your help, old friend.".

"The North offers what?" Illyrio asked.

"Timber and furs mainly, but some of the best of both." he said and watched as Illyrio's mind worked.

"I can work with Timber, the Sealord is ever greedy for it and here in Pentos it would be cheaper than that from Qohor, it's good you say?".

"Very." he replied and saw Illyrio smile.

"The Loyalist houses, have them meet with Karlsa in Braavos.".

"He'll see it arranged?" he asked and Illyrio nodded.

"He will, who do I deal with in the North?".

"Lord Wyman Manderly and through him Lord Stark." Varys said and Illyrio nodded.

"I'll send my steward to make the deal.".

They spoke then of Daeron and he could see that Illyrio was more and more agreeable as the day went on. His friend had expressed his doubts over Viserys more than once but they both sought a dragon on the throne even if it was for different reasons. For Varys it was the realm, to see the realm prosper and to see the people have better lives. Illyrio though was more direct and it was the dragons themselves, his friend feeling a kinship with them and that it would help him to rise also, only helped sway him his way.

"The children Varys, each time I get close they are gone once more, even your little bird's wings don't fly fast enough to bring me news. I've hired men to seek them out but alas it's to no avail, should I stop?" Illyrio asked.

"No old friend, find them if you can, I'm sure the king will appreciate his kin being safe.".

"The fat stag still seeks their heads?" Illyrio asked his tone one of disgust.

"He and the lion, but they'll not have them and soon it'll be their own heads that are in danger." he said with a smile which Illyrio returned.

"Come, the night is young my old friend and we should get drunk." Illyrio said and Varys welcomed the opportunity, this being one of the very few places he felt safe enough to do so.

He woke up the next day with a blinding headache and he chuckled when he dressed, breaking his fast and readying himself for the next leg of his trip. After saying goodbye to Illyrio he was soon on the ship and headed to Braavos as he needed to check on something he had suspicions about.

The journey to Braavos was uneventful and boring and he was happy to see the Titan when it came into view. Leaving the ship he made his way first to arrange the meeting with the Iron Bank and then to the tavern to meet with some of his little birds. Whispers from Essos were harder to manage given how large an area they covered, him only visiting rarely didn't help either.

Still, he collected his letters, and while he waited on the Iron Bank to send for him, he read them. The whispers were just of the usual thing, though one did he catch his eye as he wondered whether the fact that Jon Connington had turned up was something that he could use. That the Griffin was working for the Golden Company gave him pause but the man had always been loyal to the Targaryens, Rhaegar especially. That was something he could use he thought though he dismissed it for now as he heard the knock came at the door.

"The Iron Bank will see you today." the man said and Varys nodded as he walked with him to the large imposing building that the bank worked out of.

Once inside he didn't need to wait too long to see them and he knew that was because they expected him to be here on the crown's business, something he very much wasn't. Smirking as he took the seat, he watched as the three men walked in, Tycho Nestoris the only one of the three he recognized. Once they sat, the tall gaunt Tycho looked at him with a smile on his face, that it never reached his eyes was something he had come to expect of the bankers.

"Lord Varys, it is pleasing to see you here, how can we in the Iron Bank be of service." Tycho said his voice warm and friendly though he was anything but.

"I've come with a question Tycho, one which vexes me and one I know you'll not give me the full truth on, however, I'm hoping this may change your mind." Varys said handing the man a note.

He watched as Tycho read the whisper and saw the alarm in his features, the man nodding to someone that Varys couldn't see. He then began to scribble some words frantically on a piece of paper and hand it to a large man who walked in, waiting until the man was gone before he turned back to Varys.

"On behalf of the Iron Bank I thank you Lord Varys, our shipments being interfered with is something we do not accept." Tycho said.

"I'm well aware Tycho, I assume it will be dealt with swiftly?" he asked and Tycho smiled a far more true smile now.

"Very swiftly Lord Varys, now your question?".

"I believe that House Targaryen has an account here, an account that is quite substantial?" he asked and Tycho's eyes narrowed as he nodded "Would I be right to assume that there is a blood lock on that account?".

"Only the heir to House Targaryen can have access to that account or receive details about it, or the items kept in its vault." Tycho said.

"Prince Viserys?" he asked and Tycho smiled.

"Only the heir my lord.".

"I thank you Tycho, you and the Iron Bank have been most accommodating as always, I'll see myself out." Varys said as he stood up and the three men looked to him before they too rose.

"Should the heir arrive Lord Varys we would be obligated to tell him of this visit." Tycho said as they turned to leave.

"I would expect no less Tycho.".

With his business concluded he made his way straight back to the ship and after a brief delay they were sailing once more. This time his destination west instead of east, he had achieved all he'd set out to while here, confirmed his suspicions that the Targaryens had prepared just in case it was needed and all he had to do now was to meet Ser Arthur and hope he kept his head. Given what he was planning to tell the man, he felt it far more likely he would than he had up to now.

**King's Landing 293 AC.**

**Barristan.**

A years turn was like most things in the Red Keep, celebrated with a large feast, and as Barristan stood watching he king he once again was filled with disgust. The man gorged on food, wine, and women when he could, but usually, for the last Barristan would be outside the door and not have to watch. With the way Robert was eating the meat from his plate and asking for more, Barristan had been lucky to keep his own food down.

He could see he wasn't the only one who thought so, Jon Arryn could barely look at his former foster son and the queen was looking anywhere but. Though it was where she was focussing most of her attention which caused the rest of the distress that Barristan was feeling. Each time he caught her gaze at Elaena Arryn made him more and more concerned.

Barristan like anyone who spent anytime at all with the king knew his desires for his son's bride, a Stark bride for a stag, something he had missed out on himself. To join their two houses in any way he could was the king's greatest desire. Tywin Lannister on the other hand wished for something altogether different, his sights were set on a more valuable prize something that had come clear to him while guarding the prince.

" _Spend some time with the Arryn girl, Joff, show her what a prince is like, what a lion is like." Cersei said._

" _I have no interest in spending time with her mother, she's dull and spends all her time reading or around that sickly child." Joffrey said his face scrunching up._

" _Trust me on this, my love." Cersei said._

At first, it had surprised him, he'd expected that Tywin Lannister would have sought the Tyrell girl for his grandson. Though the more he thought of it the more it made sense. The Lannisters had coin enough and while the Reach had capable men like Randyll and Mathis, while it had the numbers, the Vale had them beat in terms of military prowess. The Knights of the Vale were formidable when fully roused and for Tywin they and his own men would ensure a military superiority that was unmatched.

So he'd had to watch as the prince put on an act and Lady Elaena had been asked to spend more and more time with the boy. It concerned him for the girl herself as the prince was showing signs that disturbed him, and yet mostly it concerned him for what it would mean for the king. If Jon Arryn matched his daughter to the crown then what happened to Daeron?.

"I need to take a piss." Robert said loudly as he struggled to stand up and Barristan looked to Jaime to say he had this.

Walking for the room behind a king who was unsteady on his feet was difficult enough, standing outside the privy while he relieved himself was just demeaning. That it took so long for him to come back out would with any other man concern him, but with Robert, he found he was beyond caring.

"Gods, I thought that it would never end, well looks like I'll have to refill what I just pissed out." Robert said laughing as they walked back to the Great Hall.

He was glad the night was done and was surprised that Jaime joined him when he walked back to White Sword Tower. Usually, when the King was this drunk his brother would spend his night between the queen's legs and he wondered why tonight was different. Sitting at the table in the round room he was even more surprised when Jaime joined him there too, the two glass of wine in his hand though was a welcome sight.

"God's I fucking hate feasts." Jaime said and Barristan chuckled.

"They weren't always like that Jaime." he said.

"True." Jaime said wistfully as he took a sip of the wine.

"Do you remember them at all Jaime, the ones where Aerys wouldn't attend, when it was just Rhaegar and Elia, when Rhaenys would hide under the table?" he asked laughing when he pictured the little girl that his king's sister had been.

"I remember, I thought that was what it would be like, that one day we'd see the realm that way." Jaime said his eyes looking far off into the distance before he shook his head "A dream and nothing more." Jaime said picking up the glass and swallowing it down as he stood up to leave.

"True but a better one than the reality we live." he said and saw the small nod from Jaime before he left the room.

His sleep was uninterrupted that night and yet he found himself wondering about things, his thoughts at first thinking about Elaena Arryn and wondering if her father would see her wed to the prince. Giving what Arthur suggested and what Varys said he wouldn't, though it didn't make the thoughts go away. Soon though he was thinking on his brother and those thoughts were far harder for him to resolve.

There was a side to Jaime Lannister that he would see from time to time, that young eager boy who'd been knighted and handed a white cloak. He'd see the same expression from time to time that he remembered from watching the boy spar with Arthur or listen to the White Bull speak. When he woke the next morning and they broke their fast, he asked Jaime to come spar with him and the look he got was one of surprise, yet there was more there too and he saw that boy once more.

"To three, Ser Jaime?" he said as they stood in the sparring yard, the quietness welcoming at this early hour.

"To three." Jaime said.

He moved swiftly and directly towards Jaime catching him almost by surprise, the blow was parried though and soon he was being forced back. The swords flew through the air though there was no wasted movement, the thrusts, and swings meeting their mark even if they were met by a blade. How long they fought he didn't know but when he caught Jaime on the shoulder the day was his.

"Next time Ser Barristan." Jaime said his smile large and true and before he got to answer they heard the sound of the claps and both of them looked to see the two girls standing there.

"Lady Elaena?" he said and she looked at them and stopped clapping, both Jaime and he surprised to see her and her friend there.

"Forgive me Sers, but back in Runestone I often wake early to watch Jon and Ser Arthur spar." she said and Barristan felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

"They spar often my lady?" Jaime asked his interest clear.

"Each morning and each evening, though Jon spars even more than that." she replied with a soft smile.

"He does?" he asked.

"He does Ser Barristan, he and Sandor spar at least once a day and he spars with Waymar often, with Mychel and Domeric too when they visit." Elaena said and he sensed some upset in her voice as she spoke.

"Then I'm sure we were poor substitutes my lady." he said and she giggled before waving them off and walking back with her friend and with her guards to the Red Keep.

"It seems our brother is training the next sword of the morning." Jaime said with a smile.

"He should be interesting to see in a few years, don't you think?" he asked and Jaime nodded before they walked to start their day's duty.

**The Wall 293 AC.**

**Jon.**

While the wall was a magnificent sight to see, something worthy of the wonder it provoked, the castles along it were anything but. Something that Castle Black made more clear than any of the abandoned ones they'd passed did. Just looking at Waymar's face as he looked around the broken down buildings made Jon see that clearly. Thankfully he also knew now that any idea that his friend had about coming here was now a distant memory and for that, he was most grateful. That it only reinforced to him that the two members of his family couldn't choose the same thing though hurt.

He like Waymar had heard of how there was honor to be found in the Night's Watch, that he had an uncle who served in it only adding to that honor in his mind. Now looking at the place he wondered and when he looked up and saw the old grey-haired man on the balcony, he knew there was not. His granduncle was aged, blind, and stuck in this cold place, a forgotten dragon left to rot on the wall and it infuriated him.

"Jon?" he heard a voice call out "Jon, it is you." his uncle Benjen shouted happily and Jon smiled as best he could and was soon laughing when his uncle grabbed him and lifted him from the ground to hug him tight.

"Uncle Benjen." he said happily when his uncle let him down, Jon looking his uncle over and seeing the man he remembered so well.

"Ser Arthur." his uncle said and Arthur nodded and then Benjen was looking to him again "What brings you here Jon?".

"I wished to come visit uncle, is that not reason enough?" he said with a smirk which had his uncle laughing and mussing his hair.

"Aye, that it is, come let's speak to the Lord Commander and see to some rooms for you and your friends.

As he walked to the man wearing the bearskin cloak he couldn't help but look to the balcony and was upset to see that his granduncle was no longer there. Turning back he listened as Benjen told tale of life at the wall and after meeting with the Lord Commander they were shown to their rooms.

"I know they're not much, but they're warm and gods, Jon, it's good to see you lad." Benjen said hugging him once more.

"You too uncle, can we speak or have you duties?" he asked and Benjen nodded before getting a mischievous look in his eye.

"You wish to see the top of the wall?" his uncle asked and he nodded before looking to Arthur.

"Waymar, why don't you come with me, we'll take a look at things ground side, Sandor you go with Jon." Arthur said.

The lift to the top of the wall took some time to get there and once they reached it he found himself walking along an ice-filled passage. Little corridors cut out of the ice where men could walk and then gaps cut where you looked out into the wilderness beyond. Just standing there and looking out at the vast lands beneath them made him feel small and insignificant.

"A watcher on the wall." Benjen said and Jon nodded before looking to Sandor who moved back to make sure they weren't interrupted.

"Uncle, I did have some other reasons to come to the wall." he said and his uncle looked at him and shook his head.

"I had hoped you'd have got rid of that silly idea Jon, this is no place for you.".

"What? No, I'm not coming here uncle, this is not my path." he said and saw the relief on his uncle's face.

"I'm glad to hear it Jon, so what are these other reasons?".

"I found out the truth uncle, of who I am. Who my mother was?" he said and searched his uncle's face to see if he knew, the fact he seemed not to, making him feel better for some reason.

"I didn't know who she was Jon, each time I'd ask Ned he'd not speak of her. I thought it was too hard for him, so left it at that. It seemed he loved her and speaking of her brought him great pain, but I'm glad he told you." his uncle said.

"I, uncle…Ned is not my father, my father is Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother Lyanna Targaryen." he said and his uncle looked at him with disbelief before he saw he was telling the truth and then for the first time he could ever remember, Jon saw his uncle cry.

"Oh gods, Lya." his uncle said and Jon moved to him and was grabbed and held tightly "My sister's boy." his uncle said over and over again.

They stood there for some time and when his uncle looked at him again, Jon told him the story or as much of it as he knew, telling him that Arthur or his uncle Ned would tell him more. When he told him about Aemon, his uncle looked at him and then after a few moments smiled before shaking his head.

"You mean to tell him?" Benjen asked.

"I have to, he's alone here uncle, my family alone in the world." he said softly and Benjen nodded.

"I'll arrange for you to meet him on the morrow, you're going for it aren't you, the throne?".

"I have to, Uncle Ned will support me and Jon Arryn too, Arthur says we'll bring the loyalists and there are more people out there who would see my house restored." he said and Benjen looked at him worriedly.

"I'd tell you not to, ask you to leave it and just live your life if it would do any good, but I can see it now Jon, see it in you, you're your mother's son." the smile on his uncle's face a fond one.

"Daeron." he said and Benjen smiled now.

After speaking to Sandor and the two of them finding common ground they took the lift back down. Waymar was soon telling him of what they'd seen and how terrible this place truly was. Dinner that night was basic and yet he enjoyed it and the company they kept, Benjen telling stories of his mother and Jon listening attentively. He saw Arthur speak to some men and for most of the night they watched him, yet when he went to his bed that night he thought only of the morrow and meeting his granduncle.

**King's Landing 293 AC.**

**Elaena.**

Her brother was sickly and yet to her he was perfect. Each day she got to spend with him was a day she found herself loving him more, his smile, or how he'd grab for her fingers. The Scary Fish would look at her and Elaena would see just how much she hated her being there and even more so her being anywhere near her brother. Yet the locket that Jon gave her seemed to work, as apart from when she'd first arrived Lysa had said nothing to her of any note.

While she loved being with her father and brother, she found she hated King's Landing, the false smiles, and fake niceties of people something she had come to recognize. Being Lady of a great house allowed for some privileges and afforded her some respect, yet once they realized she wasn't the heir and that she had no interest in the game, she became someone that they couldn't make use of. Even Myranda rolling her eyes at the differences that soon became apparent.

The girls who'd moved to be her friend, suddenly wished nothing to do with her, boys who'd smile when she passed, suddenly turned their heads. If only they'd all do that she thought as she spent yet another day listening to the prince. That he was younger than her didn't bother her, that he constantly spoke of himself even was something she was used to, Harry was just the same.

That he over-exaggerated his achievements though irked her, she'd seen the amount of effort Jon and Waymar put into their training, she'd yet to see Joffrey even wield a sword. Yet he'd tell her how good he was and how his uncle praised him or Ser Barristan thought him a prodigy. She'd seen both men spar and she very much doubted either of them had ever spoken to Joffrey about swordsmanship.

"That's quite impressive my prince, I'm sure your father is proud." she said as he spoke of his prowess with a crossbow next.

"He is, my father says I'll be a better hunter than even he." Joffrey said smiling broadly.

Considering the king returned with nothing after a hunt when they'd arrived, she didn't think that too much an achievement. After saying her goodbyes to Joffrey, she was walking back to her rooms when she saw the one person she disliked more than any walking her way. Littlefinger she'd heard people call Lord Baelish and she found it amusing to look at her hands and wiggle her little finger when she thought of him. The man made her skin crawl with his false smiles and platitudes and she found she'd almost gag at the smell of mint that followed him everywhere.

"Lady Elaena, have you just been with the prince?" Littlefinger asked.

"I have Lord Baelish, have you come from my father?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm off to see him though, we've got a small council meeting to attend." Littlefinger said and yet made no move to walk away.

"I shouldn't keep you from it my lord." she said smiling and yet still the man made no move.

"I have some time my lady and you and I barely have had a chance to speak." he said his smile fuller now though still fake and Elaena wondered if he knew she'd been avoiding him.

"I've been most busy my lord, tea with the queen, walks with the prince and Robert takes up most of my time." she said and saw a glimmer in his eyes.

"Robin, he's such a sweet boy, it must be pleasing that you don't have to worry about the Vale so much now that your brother is here.".

"Most pleasing my lord, a lady shouldn't run such a place don't you feel?" she asked and saw his eyes flicker as he tried to figure out what answer would please her, something she'd noticed he did with most people.

"I think the right lady could run any kingdom, Lady Elaena." he said and she smiled broadly giving the man what he wished.

"I thank you my lord, but I think it's best my brother can call me on when he wishes, he is the heir after all."

"Indeed, it's good to speak to you Lady Elaena, I hope we have another chance before we leave." he said as he kissed her hand.

"As do I my lord." she lied as she walked away.

She loved her father, she really did, but she wondered why he kept that man so close. That he'd also seen him appointed as Master of Coin was something she didn't understand. The Scary Fish would also be a completely different person when Littlefinger was mentioned, she'd brighten up and seem happier and Elaena wondered if that was because of their friendship.

She found she was like that when speaking of Jon, her own friendship always making her perk up just a little and her father had said that Littlefinger had fostered with the Tullys. Even were it that however she still disliked the man and didn't trust him at all, most people in this place were liars she felt and he more practiced them all but very few. As she walked into her rooms she saw the note on her table and sighed, another tea with the queen on the morrow and not for the first time Elaena found herself longing for home.

She dressed in her best dress and along with her guards made her way to the Queen's rooms. Finding herself brought inside as soon as she arrived. The queen was sitting with a glass of wine in her hand and her smile only appeared when she saw Elaena look to her.

"Elaena, sweetling, please sit." Cersei said and Elaena did as she was bid.

"Your grace." she curtsied before she took her seat.

"I believe you are to leave us soon, little dove, I find myself greatly saddened by this." Cersei said and Elaena didn't think she looked saddened at all.

"I must go back to my lessons your grace and while I'll greatly miss the capital and the people here, yourself especially, I feel it's time to see my friends again." she said and it was only the last part she truly meant.

"Indeed, little dove, I do hope that you'll come back and visit us again, Joffrey did so enjoy your walks." Cersei said staring right through her now.

"As did I your grace, to be accompanied by the crown prince was an honor I'd not expected, to be accompanied by such a charming and true prince one I'd only dreamed of." she said and saw the smile on the queen's face appeared instantly, this one true Elaena felt.

"I'm most pleased to hear it." Cersei said.

She was delighted when the tea ended, Cersei's conversations could ebb and flow and if you didn't pay the right amount of attention or show the right amount of deference, things took an odd turn. The first tea they'd had was strange, Elaena sure that by the time she'd left that she'd been threatened. So much so that on the next she apologized for her tiredness and nerves from the previous tea, saying that she'd been overwhelmed by supping with the queen.

Cersei had lapped it up and been more friendly since then, more so when Elaena toned down her lessons and thoughts. She'd in essence played the stupid girl and Cersei had welcomed it, even thrown in some little snipes and digs that a stupid girl would never get. It had been hard to let some of the slide but she had followed her father's advice and put a mask on while she was here.

Now she was saying goodbye to her brother and she felt the tears begin to fall, it would be moons until she saw Robert again and he'd grow so much by then. So she leaned in and kissed his forehead and whispered that she loved him, smiling when he tried to grab her hair and then looking back to see the teething ring near his hand. She said goodbye to the Scary Fish who seemed happy to see her go and she was annoyed that Littlefinger had come to wave her off.

"I'll see you on your nameday my little Eyas." her father said and she smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you father." she said as they hugged and she heard him whisper it back.

She waved from the deck of the ship and then with Ser Vardis and Ser Albar she walked down to the cabins. Both men seemed just as pleased as she was to be heading back to the Vale and soon they could no longer smell the city behind them. Elaena walked to her cabin after eating her meal and hoped to see her friends soon, wondering if Jon had returned from his own trip as she lay in her bed.

**The Wall 293 AC.**

**Aemon Targaryen.**

Days at the wall merged into one another, they became a routine and like most routines, you hoped for something to break them. For Aemon though the visit of Benjen Stark's nephew would normally not have been something that would break his routine. That said nephew was also the nephew of Ser Arthur Dayne did though and he had been looking forward to speaking to the famed knight.

Ser Arthur had answers to questions that Aemon had and yet he'd not come to see him and Aemon was incredibly frustrated by it. More so at dinner that night when he heard that the knight had gone to speak to Ser Alliser and Ser Jaremy and that he and the loyalists who'd been sent her had spent some time together. Why them and not him? He wondered as he took to his bed that night.

Upon waking the next morning and after breaking his fast he was about to send Chett to speak to Ser Arthur when Benjen Stark, the man himself, and their nephew arrived to speak to him instead. Aemon happy that he'd come but what he wished to speak to Ser Arthur on required the man to be alone. He was about to suggest something along those lines when the young lad began to speak, Aemon soon finding the break in this routine to be one he'd yearned for.

"Maester, forgive me for coming right out with this, I've practiced it in my head so long, gone over how to say it and I find the simple truth to be the best thing." Jon Snow said and Aemon nodded.

"It often is lad." he said with a smile.

"My name is not Jon Snow, Maester, It's Daeron Targaryen. I'm the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen." the boy said and Aemon felt the smile come to his face, he lived, the child lived.

"Nephew, it's truly you." he said and heard the intake of breath in the room "Come to me, let me see you lad.".

Holding the boy in his arms he felt the forming of the muscles beneath the clothes, that the boy had put effort in the yard which would stand him in good stead. He reached up and felt the long hair, down to his neck and straight and then his fingers were touching his nephew's face. He could feel the cheekbones, the nose, the lips, all from his family yet there were other traits there too and he wondered if they and the story that had been told were enough.

"You are not at risk? Ser Arthur my nephew is safe?" he asked worriedly.

"He is my prince." Arthur said and he chuckled.

"There is only one prince in this room, the prince that was promised. Our King Daeron Targaryen, the third of his name. The Young Dragon and The Good, you must be both nephew, for all our hopes rest with you." he said and hugged the boy once more.

He took a seat and listened as Ser Arthur told the tale, the fall of his family, and the protection of its last hope. When he told him that they intended to crown the boy, that they had the North and the Vale on his side, Aemon found himself stunned. Finding the boy lived was one thing, that they were so far along in their works was more than he could have dared to dream.

"I had prayed you lived, though when news came of Ser Arthur and his abandoning of our cause I had believed you dead." he said raising his hand when Ser Arthur moved in his chair "I know Ser Arthur, you are and were ever true, I just meant what I believed."

"Uncle, Lord Reed told Arthur that I must come here, that you had something for me?" Daeron said and Aemon smiled.

"I do, but all in good time, first I have a tale to tell and so tell it I shall.".

He told them of the letters that Rhaegar said of the plans he'd made and the hopes he had. Of meeting Lyanna and the love they shared and then he looked at his nephew as he told him of what they had hoped for him.

"You were the prince that was promised to them, the prince the realm would need. Aegon your brother was born ill, oh they kept it from Aerys and the realm knew not, Pycelle was never was allowed near the babe, but they feared he'd not live to see himself a man. The realm needed an heir and Elia could not deliver another child, fate and the god of love intervened and what started as a need, ended up being something very much wished for." Aemon said and he felt his nephew's hand reach out to take his.

"They did love each other?" his nephew asked worriedly.

"Ser Arthur could no doubt tell you the truth of that, but I have some letters in your father's hand, I'm sure they'd relieve any doubts." he said and felt the boy relax.

"Lord Reed?" Arthur said and Aemon smiled as he stood up and walked to his bed, Ser Arthur coming over to help him move it and then lift up the floorboard.

He allowed the knight to carry the chest while he carried the sword, covered though it was, it could still clearly be made out

"A king needs a sword and your training should be adapted to suit this particular blade." he said as he removed the cover.

"Is that?" Arthur asked and Aemon nodded as he handed it to his nephew.

"Dark Sister, the blade of the Dragonknight himself." he said.

He asked Arthur for the chest and opened it, taking out the bundle of letters and handing them to his nephew, his father's writing clear and only one of them still sealed.

"Your father's letters, the last one I believe is for you." he said and he could tell his nephew wished to open it but he did not for now at least.

"I thank you uncle." Daeron said and he motioned him over to the final item in the box, its bronze swirls the only marks on its silver scales.

"Many years ago my kinsman was Lord Commander here, one day he rode off alone and headed to the Nightfort and was gone for more than a moon, when he returned he carried this." he said as he lifted the egg out.

"That's a dragon egg." Daeron said excitedly.

"No nephew, that's your dragon egg." he said and when his nephew touched the egg he felt the warmth and the movement inside and Aemon's smile beamed as Brynden's words played out in his head.

" _The prince that was promised will wake dragons from stone, Aemon, I leave this with you to protect until he comes for it." Bloodraven said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next we jump forward to find Elaena and Jon getting closer as they begin to realize their feelings for each other are more than friendship. We see the fruits of Vary's work while Barristan puts Jaime on a trail and Arthur receives some bad news. While an event in the Vale puts Jon to the test.


	11. My Love is Like a Storybook Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a jump forward in time, Elaena and Jon get closer to each other as they begin to realize their feelings for each other are more than just friendly. We see the fruits of Varys's labours and Barristan sets Jaime on a trail. Arthur receives some terrible news and an event in the Vale puts Jon to the test.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Elaena.**

She sat nervously as Jon readied to ride and Harry lined up to face him. That there was no love lost between them both only make her more worried. Even though the lances were not as full as the ones Andar and Robar used, they could still be dangerous, and as the horses rode she felt herself edge forward in her seat. The first clash though ended in a draw, as did the second.

When they lined up the third time she watched as Jon moved a little forward in his saddle, his horse moving faster. The hit was clean and true and Harry fell from his horse, Jon stopping to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. Thankfully he rose quickly to his feet and though he glowered at Jon he didn't try to take this to swords, even Harry wasn't that much of an idiot.

For Elaena she was just happy that both were unhurt. Harry may be an arse and annoying but he was still kin and Jon was, Jon was Jon, she thought smiling as he looked her way. It wasn't a true tourney, the young squires riding against each other wouldn't get the chance to crown a queen of love and beauty. More's the pity she thought as Jon had promised he'd crown her if he won. Instead, though they'd receive a small prize in coin and recognition, something she knew Jon wished for more than anything.

"He rode well." Ysilla said from beside her.

"He did, Waymar is up next." she said and her cousin nodded, Elaena looking on as Jon passed Waymar and wished him good fortune.

That Jon had gotten to the final was a big thing and she knew that he wished to face Waymar, though he'd be happy enough to face Mychel. Jousting was in the Vale what really proved your skills as a warrior, something that she knew irked Jon, as it was with a sword that his talent truly shone through. Still, he'd taken to jousting well and had only lost in the semi-finals last time round to her cousin, which is why she knew he's who Jon wished to face.

It wasn't to be though as Waymar fell in four, Mychel perhaps like Jon had a lady he'd wish to crown she thought as she looked to Mya, who was smiling and sitting a few seats down from her. It annoyed her that the older she got, the less time she was allowed to spend with her friends in social gatherings. In private, she, Jon, Ysilla, Waymar, Mychel, Mya, and Domeric were almost inseparable. Yet when it came to events such as this, Jon and Mya were forced to sit away from her.

Waymar would sit with Jon and Mychel with them too, leaving her and Ysilla to have to sit with Harry and others. All because everyone thought of Jon as something he was not, a bastard, and not as she saw him or knew him to be, a trueborn prince. That revelation had been an awkward conversation and that he'd not told others only her, had filled her with pride. Jon trusting her with something so important clearly showing that her own trust in him was not misplaced.

"Elaena, you're doing it again, which daydream is it this time?" Ysilla asked a smirk on her face "Is it the one about the handsome prince come to sweep you off your feet.".

"I've met Joffrey thank you very much, that boy is not handsome." she said to giggles.

"Not the cowardly lion." Ysilla said with her hands on her face.

"Whose courage fails him at the slightest noise." she said as both of them broke into laughter.

"Elaena, Ysilla." Yara said and both of them did their best to put on a straight face, soon falling into giggles again when Elaena stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

On her last visit to King's Landing, Joffrey had been his usual annoying self when Elaena was spending time with her brother. That Jon, Waymar, and the others had come had just been by chance but she had been glad they had, as Joffrey had gotten an odd look in his face when she corrected him for calling her brother weak. The loud noise that she spoke of had been Jon slamming the door when he saw Joffery move towards her.

Though he'd said nothing, she'd seen it in his eyes, and even when he tried to berate Jon for slamming the door, the fear was clear to her. Jon playing upon it by suggesting that had he known the prince cared so much for quiet, he'd have never closed the door so heavily. Something that Joffrey took as an apology rather than the dig it was.

"They're riding out." she heard the voice call out and looked out to see Mychel and Jon riding together, both of them laughing and no doubt making some foolish wager.

"I say Jon in three." Ysilla said.

"I think Mychel will take it." she said as she looked to Mychel and tried not to react to the sideway look her cousin was giving her.

"You are a terrible liar, cousin." Ysilla said.

"I'm a very good liar." she said "I'm lying right now." she added as they began to giggle once more.

It ended up that neither of them was able to unhorse the other and she saw Mychel sigh when her uncle called for it to be decided with blades. Something he was right to do as within a few moments she heard him yield as Jon had tripped him and placed the blade to his neck.

"Your winner, Jon Snow." her uncle called out and she watched as Jon held his hand out to help Mychel up, both boys walking back still jesting with each other.

The next joust was the true one and she felt the excitement of the crowd rise, though her own did not and she barely paid attention to the riders. Not even Ser Arthur gaining her interest, at least until the final four. It wasn't that it was dull or boring but really apart from Andar or Robar sometimes managing to make it to the final four, it always ended up the same people.

Her uncle, Ser Brynden, Ser Arthur, and Sandor, even when one of the others fell because of the draw, usually her uncle or Ser Brynden, the final usually came down to Arthur and her uncle. Today it seemed to be no different, Sandor facing Ser Arthur and Ser Brynden facing her uncle. So Elaena's attention was elsewhere, watching as Mychel took a seat beside Mya and Domeric and as Waymar took his place beside them.

It took some time for Jon to come back and take his own seat and when he did it was of course with the others, and Elaena found herself more annoyed than usual about that. Almost glaring at them and the fun they were having, glad when Arthur finally took the day and they could head back indoors. She was no sooner in the keep then he found her, sneaking her away to the library before they had to get ready for the night ahead.

"Have I done something to upset you, my lady?" Jon asked as he looked at her face.

"Not you, just, I hate these things." she said and he nodded, reaching into his pocket to take out the small daisy crown he'd made.

"Not roses I know, but for now I hope they'll do?" he looked at her and she nodded as he placed it on her head, his fingers touching her face after he did so.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, Jon staring into her eyes when she'd done so, Elaena shivering a little as he moved toward her and kissed her a little harder. They'd never gone further than this and this had only being going on for the past few moons. Elaena finding she enjoyed it very much, not just the kisses themselves but how he looked at her after them always seeming to make her heart race a little.

"A dance my lady?" he said after they had kissed for a few moments.

"Why thank you kind Ser." she said enjoying the smile that appeared on his face.

This was another reason she hated these events, it would not be done to dance with a bastard she had been told, even one who wasn't one. During their normal dinners, when they had music or when they took their lessons, no one stopped her and Jon dancing. The same when they spent time together in the gardens or at their lessons, it was only on formal occasions or when they traveled and she sighed once again knowing they'd be traveling soon.

"Elaena, what's wrong?" he asked as they sat down on the window seat.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Laeny?" he said and she shook her head as she laughed.

"I hate that name." she said a moment later, the smirk still on her face.

"You are a terrible liar." Jon said and she laughed once again, Ysilla's words being repeated to her.

"I was just... going to the Eyrie." she said looking to him and blushing when she saw he knew what she meant.

"Me too, but it's only for a short while and you'll get to see your brother." he said "Besides, we can sneak off while there too.".

"Hide from the scary fish, you mean?"

"Well, at least with me there she'll have someone else who annoys her." he said with a chuckle.

"I am looking forward to seeing father again, Robert too." she said far more cheerfully.

"See, now you're telling the truth." he said and moved quickly away from her when she went to slap him.

"I'll catch you one day." she said and he looked at her as if he was about to say something before he stopped himself and just nodded at her.

Elaena finding herself thinking on it later that night as she sat at her meal, wondering if perhaps she'd caught him already as he'd certainly caught her.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Arthur.**

He moved as Jon came forward, the sword flashing close to where he had just stood, Arthur, aiming his own back in a sideward's parry. Allowing the attacks to continue he brought Jon in close before he began to truly move himself, using defensives moves and swift counters rather than any true attacks to force Jon to test himself. When he then began to attack he smiled as Jon dodged and moved, bouncing almost on the balls of his feet to get away.

"You're getting slow Arthur." Jon said with a smirk.

"Am I." he said as his blade began to move quickly now, Jon having trouble keeping up with it.

The two of them fought for a long time, Arthur not truly trying to land a hit but just making Jon have to block and counter. Finally, he saw the tiredness begin to take its toll and so he caught Jon on the arm and took their spar when the sword fell to the ground. Jon looking at it with almost disgust that he'd dropped it, though he then just nodded to him and picked it up. Taking it and Arthur's and putting them against the wall.

"You're getting stronger." he said when Jon handed him the water.

"I need to, one day I intend to actually force you to spar properly." Jon said and Arthur smirked.

"That day is ever closer Jon." he said, happy when the saw the smile on Jon's face.

"Did you get the gift you wanted?" he asked as they sat and drank the water.

"I got it, Robar brought it back from King's Landing when he returned."

"Good, did he find it strange that it was Barristan who gave it to him?" he asked curiously.

"He asked me how I knew Ser Barristan and I told him that he was around the prince whenever he came near Elaena." Jon said his face almost curling up when he mentioned the prince.

"He believed you?"

"He had no reason not to." Jon said with a shrug.

After allowing Jon to get his breath back, he walked back with him to the keep, Jon off to do his lessons and Arthur his duties. It was a strange life he lived, on the one hand it was mundane almost, he a knight in Lord Yohn's service and Jon his squire. Underneath the surface, though it was very different, he was part of a conspiracy to place the rightful king on the throne. A conspiracy which now stretched far and wide and had some very unlikely bedfellows.

When the spider had come to him to actually tell him that he was on his side, Arthur's first instinct was to gut the man. Only the letter from Barristan keeping him from doing so and so instead he listened and was stunned. They were bringing in allies already, Varys meeting with a magister in Essos who was providing coin and then making moves to the loyalist houses. It was when he mentioned the Reach though that things took a turn.

_"Lady Olenna will wish her granddaughter on the throne, Ser Arthur, that will be her price. It gives us three kingdoms, four if Dorne decides to join, maybe five if the Riverlands go with kin." Varys said._

" _I'll not sell my king off like a piece of meat spider, not make plans for his life without his input or against his will." Arthur said._

" _But isn't that what we do Ser Arthur, we make plans for his life? We wish him crowned and do all in our power to see that done." Varys said._

" _We do, but not on his personal life spider, I've seen what happens when a match is made that's not a love one. What and where it leads to, I'll not see that with Daeron." he said shaking his head._

" _The boy loves another?" Varys asked._

" _He is a boy Varys, he feels as a boy feels but aye I believe he does and if he's anything like his father in that respect, then there is nothing he won't do to have her." Arthur said._

" _Very well, for now, I'll leave the Reach out, but Arthur should this prove nothing but an infatuation?"._

" _Aye."._

He had known it would not and it had not, each day he spent with Jon he saw it, and despite the numbers that the Tyrell's brought, they didn't deserve a royal marriage. Had they rode instead of besieged a keep that would never fall, if they had come to Rhaegar's aide, he thought shaking his head. Seeing Sandor he walked over to him, his new brother watching as the two Royce guards sparred, an unimpressed look on his face, though he was like that most of the time.

"Not joining in this time?" he asked.

"Apparently I take it too seriously, it's a fucking fight it's supposed to be serious." Sandor said.

"A spar Sandor." he said shaking his head chuckling when the man almost growled at him.

"Jon at lessons?" Sandor asked looking behind him.

"Aye he is, the little sod is getting far too fast, even I'm finding it hard to keep up with him." he said proudly.

"Getting stronger too, better than these two useless fuckers." Sandor said pointing at the guards.

He laughed a little, before he left Sandor to his duties and went to do his own, only for a servant to call for him.

"Ser Arthur, Ser Arthur, a raven Ser." the boy called out and Arthur looked to see the scroll in his hand.

"Thank you lad." he said as he took it and looked down to see his family sigil on its seal.

He broke it quickly, it was rare he received news from home and he always enjoyed the letters when they came. Ulric would write occasionally but mainly it was Allyria who did so, his sister telling him tales of Starfall and of her and young Ned. Quickly though it was clear that this was not that type of letter, Arthur reading the words and feeling the upset they caused almost immediately.

_My dearest brother,_

_It saddens me to write this news but Ulric has taken ill Arthur, gravely so. Maester Thomand says there is not much hope and while I've also had some healers look at him and gotten another Maester to examine him in the hope Thomand is wrong, it's clear that he is not. He asks for you, brother, wishes to see you before he goes and I believe it's the one thing which gives him the strength to hang on. I beseech you, please brother, please come home and grant our brother his final wish._

_Your loving sister,_

_Allyria._

He needed to sit down after reading the letter and so he walked back to where he and Jon had sparred earlier that day. Though he found himself passing by and instead he ended up in the old Sept. The statues remained and though there were no candles to light, Arthur found himself kneeling by them anyway, praying to the father and the mother and finally the crone before leaving.

Dinner that night found him quiet and distracted, so much so that Jon kept looking worriedly at him. Something Arthur wasn't aware of until it came time to turn in. He was walking back to his room and had only just reached the door when he heard the footsteps and turned to see Jon standing there looking at him concernedly. Not wishing the conversation to be held in the hall, he opened his door and they both walked inside. Arthur almost falling onto the bed as he sat down.

"Arthur, what is it?" Jon asked, his worry clear.

"My brother, it's Ulric, Jon, he's dying." he said and felt Jon sit down on the bed beside him.

"I'm so very sorry Arthur, is there nothing that can be done?" Jon asked and Arthur shook his head and handed him the raven scroll.

"You need to go to him, Arthur." Jon said as he finished reading the scroll.

"I cannot, my place is by your side." he said.

"Not now, now it's with your family Arthur. Not only does your brother need you, your sister, your nephew, they'll need you also." Jon said.

"I am bound by an oath Jon, an oath to my king, I guard you, you have to be safe." he said shaking his head.

"I am, I will be, Arthur. I have Sandor and apart from going to Elaena's celebration in the Eyrie, I won't be going anywhere else. Even then I'll be traveling with Lord Jon, Elaena, and their guards, go Arthur, I'll be here when you return."

"Jon..".

"Go, don't make me command you." Jon said though with how he looked at him when he did so, Arthur was sure he would never do such a thing.

"You promise me that once you're back from the Eyrie you'll not leave Runestone until my return, will you promise me that Jon? He asked looking to him.

"I promise Arthur.".

He spoke to Yohn the next morning, the man expressing his sympathies and promising he'd not allow Jon stray from Runestone while he was away. Arthur then going to speak to Sandor, though he found he had no need to, Sandor telling him Jon had come to him and that he'd make sure the little sod didn't get into any trouble while he was gone. After finally making ready he went and said his farewells for now to Jon, still unsure if he was right to leave his side and yet glad he was able to all the same.

He rode hard to Gulltown and arranged passage to King's Landing and from there he'd take a ship to Dorne. Annoyed that he'd have to wait a day or so for a ship to take him from the Vale. Though he ended up welcoming it in the end as the ship he gained passage on was the ship that Jon Arryn arrived on. Arthur glad to see how large an accompaniment of guards the Hand had brought with him.

"Ser Arthur, is there something wrong, has something happened?" Jon Arryn asked and Arthur shook his head, knowing the man's worry was for Jon or his daughter.

"No Lord Jon, a family emergency, my brother is gravely ill and I travel to Starfall." he said.

"You have my sympathies, Arthur, truly. Sandor is with Jon?"

"He is, they'll travel to the Eyrie with you."

"Good, I'll see he's safe Arthur. I'll not let him go for rides or leave the keep once I'm there, to the Eyrie and back and that'll be it." Jon Arryn said with a nod.

"Thank you Jon." he said as he moved to walk to the ship.

"Once again Arthur, my sympathies."

He by that time had walked away, hearing but not replying to the man, thoughts of his brother now far more clear in his head. Ulric had been the rock their family was built upon, his brother had kept their house together through everything. Ashara's death, his own plans, Ulric had quietly gone about making sure House Dayne stood proud and ready to answer the call. All the while raising their sister and his own son, alone and with no wife to help him.

Though Arthur's duties were elsewhere and his place by his king's side and not his family, he swore he'd be there for young Ned if he needed him. That he'd see Allyria got married to a good man, one who'd treat his sister with the respect she should have, a man who'd give her the love she deserved. Though a different vow than the one he swore to his king, as the ship sailed away later that day, Arthur knew that this one he'd hold just as true.

**Driftmark 295 AC.**

**Varys.**

Troubling reports once again only showed why the Lannisters were to be feared and why the realm could not take them being even more in control of the Iron Throne. What they had done or to be more precise what the queen had done to those children and their mother, no these people couldn't be allowed to take the throne. As cruel as Cersei was or as ruthless as Tywin could be, the boy would be even worse Varys thought, shuddering as he remembered the cat.

Shaking his head from such thoughts he looked around the port, glad to see the work that had been done. He made his way to the castle itself, eager to meet with Monford once more and to hear from the man's own lips just what Illyrio's coin had bought. His disguise this time was of an Essosi trader, something that Driftmark had gotten so used to seeing that no one paid him the slightest attention. Varys smiling to himself when he entered the Great Hall and looked to Monford sitting and hearing petitions.

"My lord, I've traveled from Pentos to meet you at my good friend Magister Illyrio's request." he said and looked on as Monford hesitated before recognizing him.

"Ah, I'm eager to hear about my friend, Aurane could you show our guest to the solar." Monford said.

"At once brother." Aurane Waters said as he walked towards him, Varys allowing the man to bring him to Monford's solar.

He drank the wine that was offered and sat waiting for the lord himself to arrive, Aurane wasn't the most talkative person and Varys always got the impression that the man didn't like him. Not that it bothered him, he wasn't here to make friends for himself and had already made them friends of his king, that was enough to allow him to do his work.

"Forgive me Lord Varys, I find myself busier each day. Driftmark thrives thanks to our king and Magister Illyrio." Monford said sitting down.

"I'm most pleased to hear it Monford, may I ask how well it thrives?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"We now control more than fifty ships Varys. Illyrio gave us access to some of his own routes in Essos and I now have more than four thousand men at my call, though not all here obviously." Monford said with a chuckle.

"Essos?" he asked.

"Essos. They can be here in a moon though and I've started to bring some more over every few moons, with enough time I may be able to bring them all without it being too noticeable, especially if a certain Master of Whisperers keeps the secret to himself."

"Indeed. I have something for you." he said taking out the note and handing it to Monford who read it.

"Manderly?" Monford asked once he'd done.

"Speak to Lord Wyman himself, Monford. He knows of our king and our arrangement with Illyrio. It's time the North improved it's own navy even further, help them with the ships, they'll provide the men." Varys said.

"Robert?" Aurane asked.

"Will smile and be glad the Starks are looking to keep the Iron Born at bay." he said with a titter.

"The king?" Monford asked.

"Is coming along fine, he and Arthur train daily and he's diligent in his studies. He'll be ready when he's of age Monford and then finally we'll have a king to be proud of." he said his voice firmer than he'd expected.

"Fire and Blood." Monford said raising his glass.

"Fire and Blood." he said raising his own.

He left Driftmark that night, not staying for the meal he was offered and instead eating alone on the ship as it sailed past Dragonstone, Thinking to the work he'd done and the help that Illyrio had provided. Driftmark and Claw Isle, Velaryon, and Celtigar both had been brought on board and raised up. Darry too and House Mooton. In the North, they'd seen Wyman Manderly rise to be the second-largest trader in Westeros, only the Reach Lords doing as much as the lord of White Harbor.

Ned Stark had welcomed the extra coin and begun works that were long since needed, Moat Cailin specifically and the gathering of arms. The old gods themselves only knew how much armor and arms the Starks had smithed, Varys chuckling at the thought. Where Monford had spent coin on ships and men, Stark had spent it on strengthening keeps and making weapons. The North would ride to war far better supplied than it had ever been before, only Tywin's own army and the Knights of the Vale being better prepared.

Soon he began to smell the city and the docks of King's Landing drew closer. Varys changing his disguise to that of an old beggar and readying to travel through the city. There were far too many crimson cloaks for his liking, the Lannisters having pretty much taken the city over and he sighed once more at that. When Daeron took the throne he needed to do things differently, the crown and the people must be in charge, not the great houses, never them anymore.

He arrived at the tunnel entrance and was soon back in his rooms, the clothing discarded and he arranged a bath and washed quickly. The perfume he doused himself in and the silken robes he wore, just another mummery and he wondered if he'd ever be the real him again or did that boy die in that room so very long ago. Now was not the time for such thoughts though, so he left his room and began to walk around the keep. Seeing the knight walking alone he quickly joined him.

"Ser Barristan." he said softly.

"Lord Varys, you have returned, I assume you had a pleasant trip?" Barristan said.

"Most pleasant Ser." he said as the turned the corner, Varys seeing the golden armor of Jaime Lannister up ahead of them.

"Your brother Ser Barristan, I think it's time we checked his loyalties." he said his voice barely a whisper.

"How?"

"We tell him a hurtful truth and see how he reacts. It's time Ser Jaime knows he's not the only one who warms his sister's bed." he said and Barristan frowned but nodded.

"Relax Ser, it's just a move in the great game." he tittered and the frown on the knight's face grew more pronounced.

He had spoken the truth though and that's all it was. If he could steal Tywin's golden heir like Aerys had, if the knight lived up the promise he had once shown then Daeron would gain a valuable ally. They'd have another white cloak to guard his king's back and they'd remove a piece from Tywin's side, the game swinging ever more in their favor he hoped.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Barristan.**

For over three years he'd lived on reports, letters, and ravens, anything he could hear from the Vale. Be it from Arthur himself, from Lord Jon or just in general, his days were filled with anticipation that he'd hear news of his king. Since speaking to Lord Jon, it had been easier, the Hand stunned to have him on the king's side and even more so when he told him that Varys was on board too.

" _We cannot trust the spider, Ser Barristan." Jon Arryn said._

" _On this, we can my lord, he's known as long as I have and the king has faced no danger." he said "He wishes to help my lord and he can go places where you and I cannot."_

" _You truly trust him, Barristan?" Jon Arryn asked._

" _I trust him." he said._

" _Very well. It's good you're with us Ser."_

He had never thought himself capable of duplicity, had always felt it demeaning and beneath him. Yet he knew now it was necessary, needed even, and that what they aimed to do made it worthwhile. What was truly surprising was that he discovered he'd a knack for it, an ability he'd never imagined he'd ever have the use for. With Jaime Lannister, this was more clear than with any other and would be needed in the days to come.

Barristan found he liked his brother, that when they were together the two of them were apart from the rest, they were different. Jaime was arrogant and could be sarcastic when around other people, something he could now see was an act. When they spoke together they spoke as brothers, as once he'd spoken to Arthur or Gerold, Oswell or Jonathor, or to Lewyn. Both them remembering fondly the seven they once were and their spars over time had become a more regular occurrence.

The truth with Jaime though was there in his eyes and never was this more clear than when Arthur and Jon arrived with Lady Elaena on her last visit. The eagerness at first to see Arthur and then the interest when he saw Jon, was there for all to see, if you knew where to look that was.

**King's Landing one year earlier.**

The laughter was infectious and as he stood guarding the king and looking down on the boys' spar, his eyes were drawn from it to the girls. Lady Ysilla and Lady Elaena couldn't stop themselves from laughing and it quickly became clear why. Whatever Jon told them had made them both laugh truly, the spar all but forgotten and he knew then there would be trouble.

Loras like the roses his family were so proud of, was prickly at times, especially when it came to his work in the yard. Lord Renly's squire was the best of his age and he knew it, his arrogance though well deserved wasn't knightly in Barristan's opinion. Though he imagined some had said the same of him when he challenged anyone to face him in a joust at ten namedays old. What the Tyrell boy didn't realize though was the world didn't revolve around you, that what you did wasn't always the focus of the attention, something he proved not a moment later.

"What do you find so damn funny" Loras said walking over to Jon and the two ladies.

"My lord? "Jon replied.

"I said what do you find so funny, bastard." Loras said and Barristan felt himself bristle and was glad Robert didn't hear, for all his faults and there were many, Robert seemed to find great pride in Jon Snow.

"We were telling stories my lord, adventures of a day a few moons ago." Lady Elaena said looking at the older boy who still seemed to have his thorns on show.

"Ah, so a bastard trained by the Sword of the Morning would prefer to tell tales than face a sword, I'd be disappointed in you Snow, were you trueborn." Loras said with a snort.

"And I live in fear and worry about disappointing you Lord Tyrell, why the shame of it, truly what would I do? Though perhaps it's for the best, lest I take my own sword, and then you'd have to live with the shame of losing to a bastard." Jon said Elaena and Ysilla chuckling.

"You think you're a match for me, bastard?" Loras said contemptuously.

"I think on my worst day I'm a match for you my lord, on my best, you don't even belong in the same yard. Care to find out which day today is?" Jon said and Barristan noticed the focussed look in his eyes as he did so.

"Very well bastard." Loras said walking to the yard.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, it seems I've to do a little pruning." Jon said with a small bow and to more laughs.

He watched as the boy took a thin sword from one of his friends, both of them looking on eagerly as he walked to the yard. Robert who'd been talking to his brother Renly up until that point, soon looked up to see the boys ready to face each other.

"Looks like your squire is about to take a beating Renly." Robert said laughing.

"From a bastard? I very much doubt it." Renly said shaking his head and smirking.

"How about a wager, fifty gold dragons that Ned's boy takes the day?"

"Aye, but make it a hundred." Renly said his smile bigger now.

He heard the sound of the footsteps behind him and looked to see Jaime arrive with Princess Myrcella, the girl walking to greet her father while Jaime walked over to him.

"What's happening?" Jaime asked him.

"The Tyrell boy was being an ass and challenged Jon Snow to a spar, they're about to begin." he said and saw Jaime look to the yard with interest.

"Arthur?"

"No, it seems he's elsewhere." he said and noticed the brief look of disappointment of Jaime's face, though soon it was replaced with excitement as both boys began.

Barristan quickly looked to the Hound, the man was serving as Jon's guard and he found him looking on with almost a watchful eye. The man looking more like a tutor than a guard which he found interesting. Though not as much as the fight itself, he had thought Loras to be the best of his age, it was soon clear he was very wrong.

Jon moved incredibly quickly and caught Loras by surprise, the other boy's strike finding nothing but air, left and then right, in front of him and to the side, never stopping his movements. His feints were so quick and so fast that Loras fell for two of them easily, making every strike that came after it hit home if that was what Jon wished them to do. The end came with a leg sweep and a knee on Loras's chest, words spoken so softly that he couldn't hear them from where he stood. He smiled when Jon helped the boy up. The sullen expression on Loras's face was one he enjoyed, yet despite his anger and embarrassment the squire did at least shake hands.

Robert was overjoyed and Renly dismayed, yet looking to those who knew Jon he saw they weren't in the least bit surprised. The girls just smiling while Jon's friends just shrugged and Barristan found himself smirking at the proud look on the Hound's face. Though it was Jaime's which he'd remember for a long time afterward, his brother looking as if he'd seen a ghost from the past and Barristan wondering if he now knew the truth of things.

**King's Landing now.**

Among the many things he did when he spoke or sparred with Jaime since that day was to drop little hints and see if they were picked up on, see if he was right and if his brother knew. If he did he kept it to himself and it both filled him with pride that he protected his king and with annoyance that he didn't trust him enough to speak to him on it. Though considering he hadn't spoken to Jaime about Jon, it was a bit hypocritical of him to think so.

He spoke to Varys about it mainly, not ready to bring it to Lord Jon and not willing to risk it in a letter to Arthur, despite the spider telling him that he'd ensure it got to him unopened. They'd reached no conclusion and so he'd put it out of his mind, only for now the spider to present him with this. To have him send Jaime on a trail that would cause him pain and hurt.

" _Why would we want him to know?" he asked._

" _He needs to know, break him from her, Ser, and you have a chance to break him from his family." Varys said._

" _We are Kingsguard we swore an oath, our king comes before our family." he said looking to the bald-headed man._

" _You did. Love though, love is a powerful motivator Barristan, it can make you forget all other oaths, forget your senses and we've seen what happens when that love is all-consuming."_

" _Very well." he said the spider not needing to say anymore or tell him of whom he spoke_ _._

He sat in his room in White Sword Tower, thinking of how to broach the subject. On this he found himself lost, how do you tell a man who's in love that he's not the only one? That he's just one amongst many and that when he's not there, his love looks elsewhere. There really was no way to do so without causing pain. So swift, sharp, shock would be better than long drawn out agony he felt as he walked to the round room.

"I had thought you'd retired for the night." Jaime said as Barristan sat down beside him.

"I had considered it, but..we must talk Jaime, of a subject I know you'll dislike." he said and saw Jaime stiffen.

"I wondered when this would come up." Jaime said and Barristan nodded.

"Your sister, Jaime, what you do together...." he said and saw Jaime looked at him seeming somewhat surprised, forcing him to pause longer than he'd intended.

"I had thought something else." Jaime said sounding almost relieved.

"I care not of what you do Jaime, it's not my place to judge. Jonathor saw a married woman and Lewyn had his paramour after all. I ask not for you to live up to the oath of chastity, I cannot. Nor will I condemn you for doing something that the family I served for most of my life thought right and proper, I'm not that hypocritical." he said.

"Then it's the oath we swore to the king that gives you pause?" Jaime asked looking at him.

"I care not for that either brother." he said reaching his hand out and touching Jaime's shoulder "I have harsh news for you, a harsh truth Jaime, you are not the only one who shares your sister's bed."

"Robert and she…."

"Nor is Robert." he said softly.

Jaime looked at him, glared at him as he stood up angrily, his face red and his hands balled into fists.

"You don't need to believe me and I wish I'd not have need to tell you this." he said looking to the table.

"Then why did you?" Jaime asked his voice tight as he seemed on the verge of either exploding or breaking down.

"You are my brother and you deserve to know." he said as he stood up "Watch and learn Jaime and when you know the truth, know that I'm here for you."

He walked from the room and hoped he'd done the right thing and that when Jaime learned the truth that it didn't break him completely.

**Winterfell 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

He had returned from Moat Cailin and White Harbor after being away from home for over a moon. Eager to get back to his wife's embrace and to their bed. That he had missed her and the children hadn't been a surprise, even how much he missed them he'd expected. But his eagerness to actually get back to his home was one he found growing by the day, an almost impatience at being out on the road forcing him to ride longer and harder than usual.

So much so that he'd nearly driven the horses into the ground, having to basically stop and rest and pretty much negating all his efforts to get home quickly. When he finally saw the walls of Winterfell come into view though he felt it deep in his heart, the joy and relief it always brought him almost overwhelming him this time. Seeing them line up to greet them was when it became clear to him, his wife's swollen belly was the true reason for his eagerness.

"Winterfell is yours, my lord." Cat said as he walked toward her.

"Its lord is most pleased to see you my lady, most pleased." he said kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear that he loved her.

"Father." he heard Robb say and he greeted his son and then his daughter, Sansa smiling when he kissed her cheek too.

"Look at you, my wild little wolf, you've grown so big." he said and Arya giggled as he pretended she was too heavy for him to lift.

"I missed you father." she said and he told her how much he'd missed her before greeting Bran.

He looked around the courtyard and saw his wards, Wynafred Manderly, Torrhen Karstark, Daryn Hornwood, and Eddara Tallhart. Others had come and gone but these were more permanent. He once again thanked Wyman for the idea, the older heirs and sons having come to spend some time in Winterfell, not a true fostering but more a short stay so they could get to know each other better.

He laughed as Sansa, Wynafred and Eddara walked away together along with Jeyne Poole, while Robb, Bran, Torrhen, and Daryn Hornwood weren't allowed to leave without Arya. Taking Cat's hand he walked into the keep and to their rooms and they were no sooner in them then he and his wife were kissing each other passionately. Ned having missed this for far too long also.

"God's I missed you Ned." Cat said breathlessly as they lay on the bed, Ned holding his wife in his arms.

"Aye me too, Cat, has this one been giving you any trouble?" he asked as his hand stroked her belly over her dress.

"No, thank the seven. How was the trip?"

"Good, Wyman says we're expanding further into Essos, whatever that means." he said and heard her chuckle.

"Now I can see why you leave trade to him." she said kissing his cheek.

"I've not the mind for it Cat, Wyman is a good man and true, he'd not cheat us." he said.

"No, he'd not. Did he ask about Wynafred again?" she asked as he got up and walked to grab a mug of water, looking at her when she nodded that she'd like one too.

"He did without asking, you know what Wyman is like. It's a good match Cat, though they're far too young." he said.

"It's a betrothal and I think he wishes for it Ned." she said and he looked to see her nod..

"Sansa?"

"Wants to go south, we should never have let her go to White Harbor. I know it was only a few moons but she wishes ever more to foster somewhere Ned, even with the girls here." Cat said as he handed her the mug.

"I don't wish any of them to foster, but perhaps we could let her travel a bit. She could go visit Jon in the Vale, your sister too." he said.

"Aye, perhaps." Cat said and he stretched and she laughed as his bones creaked "You need a warm bath and out of those clothes, I'll have Karla prepare one for you." his wife said and he chuckled when he had to help her off the bed, glad though that she didn't see him.

Dinner that night was one of the best he'd had in an age, just being with his family and eating in his own hall was more than enough for him. He looked to see his children all engaged in conversation, Robb and Wynafred speaking to each other and Sansa talking to Jeyne Poole while Arya and Eddara laughed over something. Looking around he felt happy, things had gone well and his life was as good as it had ever been. His family and friends were content he thought before he saw the one unhappy face in Winterfell's hall.

Theon Greyjoy had been an enigma to him, he knew he had it hard at Winterfell and he'd tried his best to make it easier for him. But he was an Iron Born hostage and with northern sons here, with them visiting far more often, no one ever let him forget that. At one time he'd hoped for the boy to be a ward and he would have raised him as such were it not for others.

Arthur, Wyman, his wife, all of them counseled him to think of the boy differently, he was not here by choice, nor to gain or make friends. One day he may be forced to take the boy's head and it would not do if when that day came he thought of him as a foster son. Something he'd saw even more clearly now in the boys who had come by choice, his true foster sons. Something he was incredibly proud of was helping to mold these boys into men. Of course, that thought inevitably led to the boy who wasn't here, the one others were molding.

"Ned, are you well?" Cat asked and he shook his head, knowing he must have been wearing that frown he was told he sometimes wore when he was thinking.

"Aye, I'm well." he said smiling at her.

A few days later they welcomed the arrival of their son, Rickon Stark. Ned couldn't be prouder or more relieved that both his wife and child had come through the birth well. The little boy's bright blue eyes looking at him and for the briefest moment they were the purple ones of another boy, the small finger's grabbing his own were a memory of another time and place and a promise he'd made.

**The Vale 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

The journey to the Eyrie had been dull, he had promised Arthur he'd not ride off and Sandor had made sure he kept to that promise. So he'd stayed by the carriages and rode at basically walking pace. It had though allowed him to keep near to Elaena and he'd enjoyed that, even if Waymar hadn't. While he had been bored, Mychel was excited to be traveling with them, the reason why becoming clear as they met Mya and her mules on the pass that led to the keep.

Once they'd arrived some of the shine was taken off almost immediately by the look on the lady's face. When or why Lady Lysa had decided she needed to attend these celebrations was beyond him. The woman had made it clear in King's Landing how she still felt about Elaena and only him being there had directed most of her ire at him and not at Elaena herself. Apparently bringing her sister's husband's bastard to court was a great shaming of her beloved Cat.

Jon had found that odd, Lady Catelyn had never felt him shameful, nor had she allowed anyone else to think so. Even saying so to a lady in Runestone while they had visited a couple of years earlier, Jon smiling when he remembered hearing her stand up for him. That he and the lady had no problems between them though didn't seem to have registered with Lysa, or she simply had not cared.

So it had made for an uncomfortable trip to King's Landing and even more uncomfortable one in the Eyrie, as now he was apparently despoiling her very own keep. The only thing more guaranteed to raise the scary fishes ire when she saw him, was if she saw him near Elaena's brother. Something sure to almost have the woman go into a seizure and which had caused Lord Jon to apologize to him more than once.

" _Forgive me, Jon, my lady wife is most protective of young Robert." Lord Jon said._

" _There is nothing to forgive my lord, perhaps it's for the best if I make myself scared when Elaena is with her brother?" he asked._

" _It's for the best Jon, thank you."_

So he had done just that, kept away from Robert, and yet it still hadn't been enough to stop the Scary Fish moaning and getting angry anytime he was near or did anything in her presence. Why she disliked him so though he found he cared not, it kept her from Elaena and that was the job of a knight anyway, to protect a lady from all harms and hurts.

His time alone with Elaena was when he was truly happy. That she knew the truth of him, that she accepted him for who he was, not Jon the bastard son of Lord Stark or Daeron the trueborn one of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. Simply him, he was Jon to her and that was more than enough for him. It had been what had led to their first kiss, that acceptance and why each day it was her that he found himself thinking off.

"You'll fall from that damn horse if you don't pay attention boy." Sandor said gruffly as they rode.

"I can ride a horse in my sleep." Jon said with a smirk.

"You can also fall off one in your sleep, now watch the fucking road." Sandor said and he nodded as they continued to ride.

The truth of the matter was he didn't need to pay attention when on a horse, he was able to ride almost at will. Something that had become even easier when he'd first warged a little over a year ago. When he'd spoken to his uncle about the dreams it had been easy enough for Aemon to tell him where to look, the books soon letting him know what it was he was feeling.

After that, he had tried to do the same thing while awake and finally managed to do it after almost a year of trying, once he had the floodgates had opened. Mice, rats, dogs and cats, horses, none of them were closed off to him and the more he warged, the easier it became. He closed his eyes and felt the horse beneath him, its eagerness to run, and he almost gave in to her. He was so close to allowing her to, only for the shouts to bring him out of her immediately.

"Attack."

"Attack."

Form a defensive position."

"Protect the lord."

The voices rang out and he looked to see some men down and Sandor drawing his sword and riding beside him.

"You stay close to me, you fucking hear me, Jon, stay close, no matter what." Sandor said and he nodded "Draw your sword, you'll need it.".

He did what he was asked and nervously drew his sword, looking to see the men come from the trees. They were big and ugly and carried axes and some had bows. Jon looked on as a man was dragged from his horse and another was hit by an arrow.

"Them there, ride with me and swing that sword hard Jon." Sandor said pointing up to some men moving from the trees above them, the hill giving them the higher ground.

He did as he was told, the mare beneath him glad to be running free. Jon looked angrily at the first man who raised an axe to strike not him but the horse he rode. His sword moved fast though as he moved the mare from the blow, the man missing while he did not, and had he the time to stop he'd have realized he'd just taken a life. This was no time to stop though and so he rode more, thrusting his sword into another man's neck and catching a third hard across the face. The sword almost being pulled from his hand as he needed to pull it back from the bone it had stuck into.

It was when they reached the top of the hill that he saw it. The men moving to Lord Jon's carriage from the other side while around them men were engaged in their own fights and hadn't seen it. He rode harder and faster than he had ever done, down the hill and to the carriage, catching the first man in the back and then feeling the horse go from under him.

"I take this one, get the girls." a voice called out as Jon hit the ground, though he rolled rather than crashed upon it.

Standing up he saw the man he faced more clearly now, scarred, rotted teeth, and twice his size, the large axe looked imposing in his hands. Behind him he saw the men grab and the doors and felt it then, his anger rise, Elaena was in there, they were going after Elaena. He moved toward the man and waited for the axe to fall, moving away from it and thrusting his sword into the man's belly, moving it in an upwards motion as he gutted the man.

Not waiting to see the man die, he pulled the sword from his stomach and ran to the carriage. He quickly stabbed the first man in the back and the second the throat and could feel the blood cover him when he pulled his sword back. The last man had opened the door and Jon heard the panicked sounds from within, Elaena and Ysilla crying and Lord Jon trying to move his knife toward the man's hands.

Jon slashed almost widely feeling the cut as it hamstrung the large bald man, the man fell to the ground and screamed out in pain, only for the sound to die as Jon thrust his sword through the back of the man's head. He looked in to see Lord Jon nod at him, Elaena and Ysilla huddled together and then he closed the door and turned around, ready for anyone else to try and take this carriage.

"I told you to fucking stay with me." Sandor said angrily when he arrived a few moments later.

"They were in trouble, I had to get to them, to her." he said and Sandor nodded.

"You do this?" he asked looking around at the bodies on the ground, five in total as one more had tried to get to the carriage only to find Jon's sword in his way.

"They deserved it." he said and saw the small smile on Sandor's face.

"Better them than you Jon, remember that, always.".

The attack was over and they'd lost some knights. Waymar and Mychel were bloodied but not badly hurt and he and Sandor were unharmed, as were Lord Jon, Ysilla, and Elaena. When Lord Jon climbed out of the carriage he whispered to Sandor to take Jon to the stream to wash and when he looked at himself in the water he saw why. His face was covered in blood, his hair almost red because of it. Washing and heading back he was happy to see that Elaena seemed to have recovered from the shock of the attack and that they hadn't lost as many men as he'd feared.

"Jon, Jon you're safe." Elaena said running to him and he hugged her when she reached him.

"I'm unhurt, you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Jon Snow, come here." Lord Jon called out and he worried he'd been too public with Elaena.

"My lord." Jon said and got ready to apologize when he saw the smile on Lord Jon's face.

"Kneel, my boy, kneel so I can knight you with my own sword." Lord Arryn said.

"My lord?" he asked confused.

"I know what you did Jon, thank you, for me, for Ysilla and for Elaena, thank you. Now by the god's lad, kneel." Jon Arryn said smiling at him.

He looked to Sandor who nodded and to Elaena who had a big smile on her face, around them men were nodding in agreement. This was an earned knighthood, what he'd done had deserved it. So he knelt and listened as he was charged to be brave, to be just, to defend the young and innocent and to protect all women.

"Arise Ser Jon Snow, the Mountain Wolf." Jon Arryn said.

"The Mountain Wolf." he heard the others shout as he rose to his feet, a knight of the realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Jon receives a gift from Lord Arryn, Elaena finds that being a knight changes perceptions and allows for them to be freer with their affections. Jaime finds out the truth about his sister which sends him into a tailspin and Lysa and Littlefinger scheme.


	12. A Gift Fit For a King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives a gift from Lord Arryn, Elaena finds that being a knight changes perceptions and allows for them to be freer with their affections. Jaime finds out the truth about his sister which sends him into a tailspin and Lysa and Littlefinger scheme. While we take a further look into Jon's unknown allies.
> 
> I would also like to thank Keller.Blair1 for designing Jon's armor set.

**Redfort 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

The Mountain Wolf, Ser Jon Snow, he could barely believe it, and as much as he appreciated the cheers, the nods, and looks he now received. For Jon it was looking to see Lord Jon was unharmed, Ysilla was unharmed, and most of all that Elaena was unharmed that really made him feel proud. Sandor too looked at him differently, his loyal protector japing that the next time they rode out Jon should guard him.

They had ridden hard to the Redfort, arriving and being welcomed with concerned looks and much relief. Lord Horton glad to see that Mychel was unharmed and relieved that neither Lord Jon nor Elaena or Ysilla had been so much as marked. The Lord had then sent out a large group of men under Ser Jasper, Mychel's older brother, making sure there were no remaining threats on the road to Runestone.

Once everyone had been settled, Jon had caught up with his friends. Mychel, Domeric, and Waymar all eager to hear him tell his tale, and Jon keen to hear his friend's own versions of the attack. Domeric was both annoyed he'd not been there and happy that none of them had been hurt. Mychel and Waymar may not have killed anyone but they had both fought bravely. Jon felt a little embarrassed that he was being singled out for praise and had been knighted while they had not.

"You're being a bloody idiot, Jon. Five men you killed at the carriage alone, you saved Lord Jon, Elaena, you saved my sister, Jon." Waymar said.

"I only did what you or Mychel would have done, what anyone would have." he said sheepishly.

"No, had it been either of us we'd have fallen, it had to be you Jon, you earned it. To you, Ser Jon, the Mountain Wolf." Mychel said holding his mug in his hand.

"The Mountain Wolf." Waymar and Domeric said and soon more joined in.

He drank his own drink, the cool sweetened juice a welcome respite, and then he looked to the High Table. Lord Jon nodded at him and yet it was to Elaena he looked, her smile quickly bringing his own to his face. The night went on and soon enough it was time for the dancing. Jon was incredibly surprised when Elaena walked over and asked him to dance with her, looking around half expecting to see shocked faces and yet finding none.

"I'd be honored my lady." he said standing up and taking her offered hand.

"It's I who am honored Ser Jon." Elaena said her words loud enough for those around them to hear.

Though he didn't dance closer than propriety would allow, the fact that they were dancing in the hall with those around them was not lost on him, or her. At first he was a little stiff because of it, Elaena's smile and then frown when he didn't relax, soon having the desired effect.

"I, should we be doing this?" he asked softly.

"Father told me I should." she said and he looked at her confused "I know, I know, I had thought it because you saved us, but father said it's because you're a knight now, knighted by his own hand and should anyone take issue with it then they can take it up with him."

"Remind me to thank your father." he said moving a little closer and getting a giggle from her in return.

"Are you truly well, Jon, today, what you did, is it..does it bother you?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I dislike that I had to take a life, but I...had they.."

"They didn't, thanks to you." she said and he nodded.

"Father wishes us to sail to King's Landing, I think he wants you to join us." she said nervously.

"Then join you I shall." he said and her whole face brightened up.

He danced with Ysilla and even with Lady Redfort which caught him even more by surprise. Though it was the three dances with Elaena which were the highlights of his night. At least until he escorted her back to her room that night. The kiss they shared on the way there was deeper and longer than usual, the small alcove they'd found to hide in allowed them much welcomed privacy.

"Goodnight Laeny."

"Goodnight Jon". she whispered as he kissed her forehead outside her room before then heading to his own.

The escort that they rode with to Runestone was larger than any he'd ever seen. Even when his uncle had arrived from the North he'd traveled with fewer men. Lord Yohn welcomed Lord Jon having already heard the news, the hug he gave Elaena and Ysilla clear evidence of that. The proud pat on the back he gave Mychel and Waymar and then himself even more so.

They didn't stay too long though and Jon made his way to Helliweg to send the raven to Starfall. He Wanted Arthur to see it written in his own hand so that way should he hear of it before he returned, he'd know he was unharmed. Telling his uncle and though he now knew the truth that's what Arthur would always be to him, to meet them in King's Landing if he could.

After sending the raven he was called to Lord Yohn's solar, both Yohn and Lord Jon waiting for him when he got there. Taking a seat as he was bid, he looked to see Lord Yohn staring at him. The man's eyes showing something he'd not seen before and Jon wasn't sure what it was he was seeing there.

"I want to thank you, Jon, for what you did. Lord Jon has explained to me how were it not for you then he, Elaena and Ysilla...I thank you Jon, I am in your debt." Lord Yohn said his voice lower and less firm than his usual lordly one.

"Nonsense my lord, you welcomed me into you home and it's thanks to you I've learned as much as I have. I did nothing that I've not been taught by House Royce." he said and saw Yohn smile at him.

"We've been honored to have you Jon, Lord Jon wishes you to join in King's Landing for a short visit. I'm sorry to see you go but I look forward to your return, we'll feast you then Ser Jon, as is befitting for what you've done." Yohn said and nothing Jon could say would dissuade him.

"I intend to have a gift made for you Jon, a thank you if you will. You've already got a finer sword then I could ever hope to gift you, so I'll have armor made to go with it, armor worthy of you. What say you Ser Jon and don't say there's no need, modestly does not become you lad." Lord Jon said with a chuckle.

"Then my lord, I thank you and accept your gift most humbly." he said and Yohn chuckled.

"We'll need to have you lose some of that humility Jon, you're a knight now, it's time you let them all know it." Lord Jon said and he nodded.

He readied his things for travel and looked down at the dragon egg in the chest. Over time he found himself drawn and also repelled from the egg. Some nights he'd need to sleep with it and hold it close, others he'd have to keep it in the furthest parts of the room away from where he slept. There were weeks on end when he would need to spend some time during the day or night with the egg, holding it, speaking to it, and others when he could go for moons and almost forget about it.

As he reached down he felt it was cold to his touch and the movement inside was barely perceptible to him. Jon sighing and wondering why that was. He'd read and sent letters to his uncle Aemon about it, neither of them able to figure it out and Jon was beginning to feel it was a mystery he never would. Deciding he certainly wasn't going to figure it out now and in a way glad he'd not have to bring it to King's Landing with him, he closed the chest and gathered his things.

"Finally ready are you." Sandor said grumpily.

"I thought you'd be happy?" he said.

"Why the fuck would I be happy going back to that smelly shithole?" Sandor said as they walked.

"Mara's chicken." he said seeing the little curl of Sandor's lift.

"Aye, there's that, well come along Ser Jon, you're a damn knight now for fucks sake."

Jon couldn't help but chuckle, Sandor's view on knights was one he could completely understand. That he had not only seemed happy for him but proud in a way that he'd been knighted, was only another sign of the complexities of the man.

The ride to Gulltown was smooth and before he knew it they were standing on the deck of the ship leaving the city behind. Elaena holding his hand as the rain began to fall, Jon sighing knowing they'd not be so close once they reached the city itself. Knight of no knight, the Vale may come to think of him differently, it would be some time until King's Landing did.

"Let's get inside, you'll be soaked." he said and Elaena nodded before kissing him softly, Jon soon finding that kissing in the rain was something he enjoyed very much.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

The word had already spread around the Red Keep long before he had heard of it and he cursed the delay in getting news from Lysa. That they'd failed was bad enough, that a damn boy of all things had been the reason for that failure even more so. Savages, that was his mistake, putting his faith in savages. Though they were cheap at twice the price, weapons and armor and the chance to put the Vale Knights down good enough to buy their help.

Jon Snow was an enigma to him, the boy was unlike any bastard he had ever met and the way he would look at him on the occasions they did meet made even him nervous. At first he thought the boy looked a wolf, his eyes would focus and it would be akin he imagined to being stalked. There was more to it than that though and had his attention not being elsewhere, he may have looked into the boy more.

Now that he'd spoiled his plans he may just do that, not that there was much to learn about him anyway. Still, him having the Hound with him was strange enough he thought, even if that too made a certain sense. Apparently the bastard and his uncle had saved the man's life and there was some sort of warrior's debt owed to them according to the king. He heard the moaning in front of him and looked up, the girl still touching herself on his sofa and he waved her off, telling her she'd start on the morrow.

"Of course my lord, thank you for the opportunity my lord." she said hurrying from his solar.

"A drink my lord?" a young girl said a few moments later and he nodded as she brought him in his wine, the papers on his desk untouched as he thought more on his setback in the Vale.

They had planned it so very well, Ser Arthur being away only making him more certain that now was the time to strike. Even the idiot savages knew better than to go against The Sword of the Morning. Lord Yohn having the man in his service had probably single-handedly done more to stop their raids than any other lord in the Vale. So when the time came and Ser Arthur had gone to Dorne, he had reached out and the plans were set. Only for his damn bastard nephew to ruin them.

Sipping his wine, Petyr wondered if they'd ever get the chance to end them all in one swoop ever again. Sure he could make two separate attempts, see the girl fall and then see Jon Arryn do the same. But those visits for his daughter's nameday celebrations were the only chance to do it without it coming back on him. Having them killed by savage clansmen was something that could be sold easily, both of them dying separately and mysteriously, not so much.

Finishing his wine he made his way to the Red Keep, eager for any new that Varys may give to the king, if he even attended the meeting that was. Walking allowed him to think and consider a different plan, one that would take longer to put into place but one that may have a chance of working, if Lysa played her part that was. As he strolled through the Red Keep heading for the Small Council meeting, he sighed to think he would have to sit back in the shadows for even more time to come.

"Lord Baelish." Renly said as he entered the room.

"Lord Renly, is it just you and I, today?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, Stannis and Varys should be on the way and the king will be here presently." Renly said as they heard the door open and Pycelle shuffled in.

Not long after the Grandmaester, Varys arrived alongside Stannis, and then the King himself arrived, Ser Barristan accompanying him.

"What word of Jon?" Robert said even before he sat down.

"The Lord Hand has set sail your grace, he, his daughter and Ser Jon Snow should arrive within the moon." Varys said.

"That boy really killed nine men?" Stannis asked his doubt clear.

"He did, were it not for Ser Jon then who knows what the outcome would have been." Varys said and Robert smiled, Petyr adding his own though he cared not to smile at all.

"Had Jon not knighted him then I'd have done so myself, god's Ned must be so fucking proud of the lad." Robert said.

"Speaking of Lord Stark, is it true he's begun purchasing ships?" Stannis asked and Robert looked at him.

"He has begun to build more ships, Lord Stannis." Varys said.

"Who cares if Ned build ships." Robert said dismissively.

"Warships your grace, without the crown's permission." Stannis said.

"Hah, good, it's about time he had ships to deal with the squids." Robert said laughing.

"And if they're not for the squids?" Stannis said grinding his teeth.

"What are you saying? This is bloody Ned you're talking about." Robert said.

"While it is true that Lord Stark has begun building warships your grace, I believe it's to protect the trading the North does with Essos. He means them as an escort for some of the ships between White Harbor and Pentos." Varys said.

"See, it's Ned, he can build all the damn ships he wants, and if he takes some squids out all the better for it. Baelish, we need to organize a feast for Jon's return, see that the coin is made available. I'd hold a damn tourney if I'd not have to bloody go to Casterly Rock." the king said as he stood up.

He found himself contemplating the work that was going on in the North. The extra coin they had coming in had been a boon to the crown also, taxes had increased but he had no idea they'd been building up a navy too. Petyr not happy at all that they were making themselves more secure, he needed them weak if things were to play out as he wished and if he was to make her, his.

"Lord Baelish." Varys said with a nod as he walked from the room and Petyr found himself alone. He'd risen high in a short time thanks to friends, but he was still far from where he wished to be.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Elaena.**

They had arrived just the day before and the king himself was there to greet them, almost as if he wished to see for himself that her father was unhurt. His reaction to Jon had been even more friendly, though he had always liked Jon for being Ned's lad as he called him, now it was more blatant that he had his favor. The king calling him a future Kingsguard if he wished had Elaena almost laughing at the looks on her father's, Jon's, and Sandor's faces. Ser Barristans's too which surprised her until Jon told her later that he was on his side also.

Elaena had yet to speak to her father about that, his plan to see Jon crowned both pleased and worried her. She had nothing against the king, though knowing what he had said about Jon's siblings and their mother did make her angry. Robert while a bad king wasn't as bad as the one who came before him, something that even Jon agreed on. His son though would be a terrible one and for that reason and seeing the way the lions circled, the queen and her family almost running the kingdom at times. For those reasons she felt that the crown needed someone like Jon, she also truly believed he'd make a great king.

But it was what it would take to get there? what would need to be done which worried her? War was not something she wished for and yet even she could see it would come down to one to see Jon crowned. She just wished it wouldn't, that there was some other way and that those she cared about wouldn't have to fight, that Jon wouldn't have to fight.

"Elaena." Ysilla shouted and she looked to see her blood running into the silk, the white turning red from where she'd pierced her finger with the needle.

"I'm sorry." she said as both the septa and Ysilla called for some water and stopped the blood flow.

"You're daydreaming about him again?" Ysilla asked.

"I don't daydream about him." she said not as convincingly as she had hoped.

"Laeny." Ysilla said her voice trying to sound like Jon's.

"Silla." she said giggling.

They spent the rest of the day pretty much avoiding Joffrey. The prince had taken an unhealthy interest in her since she had started to grow. How he looked at her would make her wish to be anywhere else and only when she was with Jon or Waymar did he seem to leave them alone. That she was constantly invited to teas with the queen when she was here didn't help her mood either.

Jon and Waymar had been taken to Tobho Mott's and though she asked her father if she and Ysilla could join them, he'd refused. A blacksmith's shop was no place for a lady he had said and though she knew he was right, it was more the company than the destination which had stoked her interest. It was late when they returned, both of them laughing and japing and then having to rush off to get ready for the night's feast, something she had to do also.

Marla helped her with her hair and the dress she wore was in her house colors, sky blue with small sparkles of white stones. She was sitting waiting for Waymar to knock to escort her when he surprised her. Jon coming instead and the small box in his hand she quickly found out was something he had bought for her. Elaena more than eager to open it to see what it was but trying her very best to remain ladylike.

"Open it Laeny." he said and she smirked while shaking her head before a moment later she did as he asked.

"Oh Jon, it's so pretty." she said moving to the looking glass to put it into her hair "Where did you find it?"

"We passed a stall and I saw it and thought of you." he said as she turned to show him how it looked. The small blue bird only emphasizing her dress and while it was not a falcon exactly, it worked just the same.

"So only when you passed a stall you thought of me?" she asked teasingly.

"I always think of you. " he said and she smiled as she motioned to the door.

"I believe I should thank you for my gift Ser Jon." she said as she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling his arms wrap around hers. The knock coming to the door taking both of them from the moment.

"Are you two ready?" she heard Ysilla's voice and she opened the door to see her friend and Waymar standing there.

"Lady Elaena?" Jon said offering her his arm.

"Ser Jon." she replied as she took it.

They entered into the Great Hall together and Elaena was happy to see they were seated together too. When she had found out earlier that she wouldn't be accompanying the prince, she had hoped that would mean she wasn't sitting at the high table. So to find out she wasn't made her look forward to the night ahead even more. They were halfway through the meal when the king stood up, the room going silent when he called for Jon to stand in front of him.

"My lords, Ladies, good Sers, as some of you may have heard recently there was an attack against my Lord Hand, my foster father. Thanks to his men and to one man, in particular, he and his daughter were unharmed. I'd like you all to raise your mugs and glasses to Ser Jon Snow, the Mountain Wolf." the king said and Elaena was one of the first to jump to her feet to do just that.

Jon arrived back with an almost sheepish look on his face. Elaena japing that he'd need to get used to this, people around the realm speaking of him in hushed tones. Perhaps he'd have songs sung about him she said enjoying the horrified look on his face before he realized she was making a jest at his expense. She, later on, found herself giggling with Ysilla as he pouted. When the time came for the dancing she was so happy he asked her first, no one seeming to bat an eyelid that they danced together.

"I was just jesting you know." she said as they moved across the floor.

"Aye, I know, I just dislike the attention." he said and she nodded.

"There is one benefit, Ser Jon." she said with a large smile.

"Well that I do like." he said as they danced.

While she didn't like that other ladies now seemed free and comfortable to ask him to dance, ladies who on each of their visits to King's Landing previously would do anything but. She found she enjoyed the look on his face when she danced with others, knowing that he disliked it as much as she did the reverse. To her dismay though it was soon clear that she'd not make it through the night without dancing with the prince, Joffrey smiling at her as he asked her to dance.

"I'd be honored my prince." she said plastering a false smile to her face.

He was surprisingly silent during their dance and she had thought she had gotten away with having to speak to him. Then right at the end, he invited her tea with him and his mother the next day. Elaena knowing she had no choice but to accept and not looking forward to it in the slightest. What she was looking forward to as the night drew to a close, was being escorted back to her room by Jon. Though again fate decided to conspire against her.

Not that she minded her father escorting her and she found his cheery mood to be much different than it usually was when the king threw a feast. Her own disappointment over it not being Jon who walked with her soon fading. He kissed her cheek at the door and then told her that Lady Lysa would be arriving within the week, Elaena pleased when he said they'd not need to stay much longer than that.

Undressing for bed she took the pin from her hair, smiling as he put it in her small jewelry box. The pendant Jon had given her in there too and she found it comforting that the only jewelry she owned had been gifted to her by Jon and her father. Placing the box back in the drawer she climbed into bed, she was tired and yet happy and looked forward to tomorrow, even if she had to spend some of it with the queen and her son.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Jaime.**

Ever since his talk with Barristan he had paid more attention to his sister than he had previously. He'd watched for little things, the looks she gave other men, and how she behaved around people. Jaime had found nothing, no sign of what Barristan had said whatsoever and at first, he felt comforted by that. Cersei was his other half, his twin, they belonged together.

From the moment they came into this world it was them, she had been his first, his only, and he never even wished for another. While of course he knew she had to at least bed down with Robert every once in a while, his sister had always been at great pains to tell him that they rarely actually consummated the act. Robert's drunkenness not letting him perform according to her.

Jaime had accepted her word for that as he had no reason not to. Knowing what he would do for her, all he could think of was that she would do the same for him. Since his talk with Barristan though he had begun to find it less likely she was telling him the truth about her nights with Robert. The idea that yes some nights Robert would be too drunk to know, not as comforting now as he knew that meant some he would not be.

So if she lied about that then what else had she lied to him about? It was driving him crazy, he was getting sloppy in the yard and he looked at almost every man with the same idea in his head. Is he one? Or he? Did Barristan lie to him was another twisted thought though he could find no reason why he would. When Jon Snow came back to King's Landing though was really when it all came to a head.

"Ser Jon, a spar?" Jaime heard the voice call out, Loras Tyrell calling to the lad and Jaime looked on as Jon nodded.

He watched as they took their stances, Ser Jon proving he'd come on even more since the last time the two boys had fought and Jaime himself being surprised at how he seemed to fight well within himself even as he won. Before he knew it he was standing facing the lad, his eyes on the boy's purple ones.

"Ser Jaime?" Jon asked and Jaime realized he'd not spoken for a few moments.

"Care to try your luck against me, Ser Jon? "Jaime asked and the boy nodded and smiled.

They began to move together and he knew they'd drawn a crowd. Around them, the other spars had stopped and their swords clashing was the only sound in the grounds. Jon was fast and more powerful than he'd expected, Arthur's training was clear, and in some ways they were evenly matched. He had the edge in experience and strength and he was surprised when the boy seemed to try to use that against him.

Jon setting up little traps that made it look like he was less good then he truly was and as he parried a blow and almost fell for one of Jon's feints, Jaime began to smile. The world around them began to fade, everything he had was now concentrated on the blade in front of him. He spun only to have to parry when Jon was waiting for him, he backed off only for Jon not to follow. Each clash of the blades only making his smile grow larger.

The end came when the boy overextended, Jaime sweeping his feet and holding the sword to his neck, having to move quickly before he regained his footing to do so.

"Aye, I yield Ser Jaime." Jon said and the smile he gave him almost took his breath away.

"Well fought Ser Jon." he said shakily as he helped him up to his feet.

They stood drinking water, the crowd that had formed around them were still speaking of their spar, yet Jaime could barely hear them. His eyes were focussed on every single expression the boy made and he could see things he'd not seen in many a year. He was just about to say something, do something, though he knew not what, and then he heard some of the words Jon had said.

"You need to be where you're not expected to be, you make it seem you'll be in one place but to then be in another." Ser Jon said and Jaime looked at him oddly "Ser Jaime?"

"I'm sorry forgive me Ser Jon, I drifted it happens after a spar, what was that you were saying?" he asked.

"My uncle told me when fighting you want your opponent to be sure of where you'll move next, have them anticipate what you'll do and then do something that's the opposite." he said and Jaime looked to see Loras and a few others had come over to speak to them both.

"Indeed, Ser Arthur is a master of it. Ser Jon, another time, I thank you for the spar." Jaime said as he walked away, his head full of thoughts and the idea the boy had just given him.

Where it not for what he was about to do then he'd have spent more and more time analyzing the fact that he was now almost certain that Jon Snow was no bastard. He wasn't Eddard Stark's son nor Arthur's nephew. Jaime was convinced that he'd just been sparring with Rhaegar Targaryen's heir and if that was true then he had a big decision to make.

" _When this battle's done I mean to call a council. Changes will be made. I meant to do it long ago, but . . . well, it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return."_

Had he not been so focussed on what he was about to do in relation to Cersei than he'd have pondered which road he needed to take. Instead, though he made his way to White Sword Tower and found Ser Barristan readying for his shift for the day. Looking around to make sure they were alone he stepped close to the Lord Commander.

"Ser Barristan, I wonder if I may be excused duty for some small amount of time, I need to ride and clear my head, shouldn't be more than a few days away at most." he said and Barristan looked at him.

"Ser Jaime?" he asked curiously.

"In relation to what we spoke of regarding my sister Ser, I feel this is my best hope to find out for myself." he said softly and Barristan nodded.

"Very well Ser Jaime, I'll leave it to you to inform your sister" Ser Barristan said as he walked away.

To say Cersei was displeased was an understatement, she ranted, raved, and then she dragged him to one of their usual spots and almost forced him to fuck her. Something to remind her of him while he was away she said. That he had said he was going to meet up with Tyrion had only made her angrier and he found he took delight in that. He rode out that day and was back inside the Red Keep later that night. The tunnels he didn't know well but he knew some and it was those he used to get to her quarters.

It took no more than two days for him to find out the truth and during that time he'd barely slept. He'd eaten the dried food and bread he'd brought with him and only left the hiding spot to relieve himself. He had found this particular tunnel a few years ago, something almost seeming to drive him to find it and in the end, he'd followed a black cat right to it. Most nights since then he'd wake up almost screaming in the night. Had he known, if only he'd have known then he could have gotten them out of here, snuck them out and his nightmares would be so very different than the ones he had.

"When is the king getting back?" he heard a voice ask, Jaime, moving closer to the wall to listen more clearly.

"He's visiting his whores tonight, he'll not return until much later. Now come here, please your queen." Cersei said her tone one he knew all too well.

Listening to the sounds of their coupling almost made him want to break through the wall he leaned against. Her words, her encouragement, her moans, all ones he recognized and now feeling like daggers stabbing him deep in his heart. There had been few times in his life that Jaime had cried, when his mother had died and when he had seen the bodies wrapped in cloth for the first time being among the few he remembered. As he leaned against the wall, behind which someone fucked his sister, Jaime sobbed liked he'd not done in years.

The fucking stopped before his tears did and listening to the sweet words his sister said to whomever it was she had just fucked barely registered. Jaime needed a drink and he needed one now, so he made his way from the tunnel and found the nearest tavern. He ordered a room and for the next three days, he drank almost non stop, when he was puking and shitting being the only times he didn't have a mug in his hand.

"Wake up." he heard the voice say as the water swept over his head.

"Fuck off."

"Ser Jaime, wake up." the voice said, softer now and as he looked through half-closed eyes he almost fell from the barrel his head had been dipped in.

Silver hair, purple eyes, he was looking at a ghost, a specter come to take him from this world, the seven hells surely his destination.

"Ser Jaime, wake up." Jon Snow said and Jaime shook his head and looked up, dark hair now instead of silver but the eyes, the eyes were the same.

"Ser Jon?" he said though it took every effort for him not to call him his prince.

"Aye, drink this." the boy said handing him water which he drank down eagerly welcoming the second cup as he looked to see that he was outside the tavern in an alley, Ser Jon and the Hound looking down on him.

"Where am I?".

"Flea Bottom." The Hound said and Jaime shook his head throwing the water from the barrel over his face and running his fingers through his hair, stunned to find it cut short.

"What the fuck happened to my hair?" he asked and as his eyes properly focussed he saw how messily he was dressed "Ser Jon?".

"I don't know Ser Jaime. We were coming back from the Street of Steel and some men were milling around something on the ground, I almost didn't recognize you." Ser Jon said.

He walked back to the Red Keep with them, Ser Jon and the Hound telling him they'd be leaving on the morrow and had been having a final fitting for armor in Tobho Mott's. Jaime working out that he'd been drinking for four days straight. They walked with him to White Sword Tower and Ser Arys was thankfully the only one there when they arrived. Jaime organizing a bath and changing into cleaner clothes before Barristan arrived back.

The Lord Commander just looked him over, a sympathetic look on his face and Jaime said they'd speak later as he prepared to go on shift, Barristan telling him there was no need and Jaime shaking his head. When the king saw him, he looked at him strangely and it took Jaime a moment to realize it was because of his shortened hair. Though his reaction was nothing like Cersei's who almost fainted and then ignored him for the rest of the day.

He was grateful that he didn't need to speak to Barristan or anyone else that night, more so the next day when he was to accompany the Hand to the ship to wave Lady Elaena off. Seeing the boy again and seeing how Arthur and the Hound stood so close. Watching how he walked and that smile on his face when he talked to Lady Elaena and his friends, he was ever more certain of the truth. The road ahead was far more clear to him now and as they made their way back to the Red Keep he found himself eager to know the truth. He needed to find out if the boy was a prince and if he was soon to become a king.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Lysa.**

The plan had been so simple that she'd been certain both of them would be dead and then she, Petyr, and their babe could live the life they deserved. When they had arrived at the Eyrie without Ser Arthur she had sent her message to Petyr. Their own little code and way of speaking covering up the true nature of their correspondence. He had been so clever to come up with a way for them not to seem untoward, friends catching up while each was far apart never even raised an eyebrow from her fool of a husband.

So she had sat back in the Eyrie and waited for the news, her husband, and his temptress of a daughter were soon to be out of her way. She had seen how Petyr looked at the little slut, she recognized the signs and expressions from how he'd looked at Cat all those years earlier. Where it not that she was already the living breathing symbol of what Lysa should have had and what her father had denied to her, then that alone would be enough for her to wish her dead.

But her own daughter had been cruelly taken from her and then she was expected to love someone else's? not content with taking her child, her father had forced her to marry a man even older than he, even as her love, her heart was hurt so by that wild and savage wolf. She had rarely spoken to Petyr about their dead daughter, knowing the pain would have been too much for him to bear. Elaena though she had spoken to him many times about and each time she'd seen that look on his face, which only made her anger at the girl rise. So yes she had waited and looked forward to the news, only to be denied the peace and joy it would bring.

" _My lady, a raven from Runestone." Maester Coleman said as he handed her the raven scroll._

" _You've read this?" she asked and the man nodded before telling her what it had said._

Reading that after some trouble on the road her husband and his daughter and the rest of their party had arrived in Runestone was bad enough. Finding out later on that the main reason for it was the bastard who besmirched their family name only made it worse. That he'd then been knighted for it really driving the point home to her. She hadn't been able to accept it and trying to make sense of it all alone had been hard. So the first chance she got she arranged passage to King's Landing.

A wife eager to see her husband she was not but it bought her goodwill and no one would dare question her motives. Though she hated the travel from the Eyrie to Gulltown, the thoughts that she'd get to see Petyr sooner than she expected warmed her heart, and not just that. Lysa finding her nights far more pleasurable knowing her fingers would soon be replaced by her loves own.

The journey to King's Landing was far more to her liking, each day bringing her closer and the cabin far more comfortable than her wheelhouse. When she saw the Red Keep in the distance, she held Robin ever tighter. She knew she'd not be able to keep him from his half sister's hands though she'd make sure the bastard kept his distance. Looking to the dock she saw her husband and his daughter waiting for them, some knights too but the bastard was nowhere in sight, something she wondered about when they walked down the gangplank.

"My love, I had not expected you to come?" her husband asked, not seeming happy she had.

"I worried so my love, Robin missed his father too." she said and watched as her husband smiled as he reached out to rub her son's head.

"My lady I'm so happy to see you." Elaena said ever so politely but Lysa could tell she didn't mean it.

"And I, you Elaena."

"Leny." Robin said happily and Lysa almost crushed him against her, though she could do nothing when they climbed into the carriage and her Sweet Robin went to sit beside his half-sister. Both of them soon laughing about something or the other.

It was days until she finally got to spend any time alone with Petyr, his work making him far busier than she liked. It had forced her to spend time with Elaena more often than she'd have wished for and had meant that Robin had become more and more annoyed with her when she refused him leave to play. Though the sleeping draught soon took care of that.

"What happened Petyr?" she asked.

"I don't know, I had thought with Ser Arthur gone, it seems I miscalculated the bastard's skill." he said shaking his head.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait and bide our time, another attempt would only raise questions."

"But we're still going to do it aren't we?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course we are my love." Petyr said and she didn't let him say anymore, her lips seeking his hungrily.

When it came time to wave Elaena off she refused to go, claiming she had a headache. That Robin was taken by his father almost actually giving her one for true but she took comfort in the fact that while she'd need to wait for now, she'd not forever. She'd see them both in the ground and once they were, Lysa would have everything she ever wished, her love, their son, then, and only then would she be truly happy.

**White Harbor 295 AC.**

**Wyman Manderly.**

He woke up and looked out the window on the city, his city, and how he'd seen it grow. Their fleet was coming along nicely, it had started with more and more merchant ships, the extra coin brought in by their contract with Illyrio being put to good use. More ships meant even more trade and in turn even more coin, and so he had looked to build ships of a different sort.

That he had help in such a matter was a surprise until he really considered it. The Old, The Brave, The True, House Velaryon never forgot it's allegiances it seemed and he'd found both Monford and his brother to be interesting men. That Aurane got along so well with Wylis had been a surprise to them both, yet when it came to ships it seemed the Bastard of Driftmark knew far more than most.

Dressing and readying to break his fast, he laughed at the thoughts of the day ahead. It was rare he found a man whose appetites matched his own and Illyrio did that in spades. The Magister a most welcome guest and a man he considered a friend. Given what he'd brought to the North, the other lords should too he thought as he walked into the hall.

"Ah, Illyrio, beat me rising this morn it seems." Wyman said as he took his seat.

"I found myself hungry Wyman, the delights White Harbor has to offer always making it so." Illyrio chuckled as he ate some crab soup.

"I'm glad you enjoy them, my friend, I had worried they'd pale to those you offered me in Pentos?" he asked.

"Perish the thought, sometimes a new flavor or dish is most appreciated." Illyrio said and Wyman found he could do nothing but agree.

Ever since the cheesemonger had reached out to him, Wyman had been eager to know the man's reasons. Yet no matter how friendly they'd become he'd kept them to himself, that they both sought the same thing was clear, why though, not so much. The closest he'd ever got was one drunken night in Pentos, he and the magister sitting out in the garden looking at the night sky.

" _The Ice Dragon, Wyman, a remarkable thing is it not?" Illyrio said._

" _Aye that it is, my Maester keeps a Myrish eye pointed up at the sky, spends bloody hours just looking up at the thing." he said drinking his wine._

" _The stars know far more than we do, they've looked down upon us since before man knew what they were. Many years ago an old friend told me an interesting tale." Illyrio said softly his voice almost wistful._

" _Aye, what tale was that?" he asked his own voice slurred by the wine._

" _Of a promised prince." Illyrio said looking down into his mug._

_He looked to the man and swore he could see a tear in his eye, though given he was drunk and not seeing clearly it may not be that at all._

" _When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone." Illyrio said his voice almost a whisper "My old friend had the truth of it."_

He had tried to bring it up to the man time and again but he'd been waved off, it was clearly something the Magister didn't wish to speak of and Wyman had many things that made him feel the same. When people brought up his wife he would shut down the conversation quickly. How he felt about her death was something for him and him alone. Something that he shared with Illyrio, the man telling him that he'd lost his own wife many years ago and his heart had never been whole since she'd passed.

"So you're still going to Winterfell?" he asked as they both finally finished their meal.

"I am, I think it's long past time I met with the Warden of the North, besides the weather is mild as you say. It may not be that again for some time." Illyrio said with a laugh.

"Aye, it may not, Wylis will be sore upset that he missed the trip, he'd have enjoyed seeing Wynafred once more, and was I not so busy I' go with you myself." he said though he had far too much work to do.

"Think nothing of it my friend, besides Wendel is a traveling companion any man would be glad for." Illyrio said and Wyman smiled at that, his sons both having made a good impression on the man.

He went about his duties that day, checking the docks to see the ships being built. So far they'd only a few new warships but soon they'd have a navy the likes of which the North hadn't seen for many a year. If Ned got around to building the keep at Sea Dragon Point then he'd speak to him about Wendel perhaps taking charge of a western fleet.

Illyrio set off the next day and Wyman made sure he was well protected, though the man's unsullied guards would do a more than decent job of that. He sent a gift to his granddaughter for her nameday and some letters to Ned, before sending a raven to let him know the Magister was coming to visit. As he was walking to his room later that night he turned and headed to speak to Theomore, asking the Maester for books on Azor Ahai. He was surprised to find there were so many. Laying down in his bed he began to read one, eager to see if this offered any explanation to Illyrio's motives. The man seemed good and true but the North relied on him and so he'd take no unnecessary risks.

**Lorath 295 AC.**

**Aurane.**

Dothraki, unsullied, exiles, men from lands he'd never visited. They had practically an army of men and though they took contracts and paid work, they all followed him. Well more precisely they would be following the king when he called for them but for now, the Company of Sea Snake was under his control. Ser Wylis stood beside him as the men drilled, watching as Dothraki put cavalrymen through their paces and as Unsullied trained pike and spearmen.

They looked on as Braavosi trained small men in water dancing and as exiled knights trained others in fighting the Westerosi way. All in all, there were a little over four thousand men, only a few of them were non-fighters though and it had taken Aurane's word for Monford to be comfortable with showing them to Ser Wylis. The man had been stunned they had gathered so many and Aurane knowing what he was about to divulge to him would only stun him even more.

"Come, Ser Wylis, it's time to meet the men who run this place." he said and the large knight followed after him as they walked to the building which served as the commander's own.

The two large men at the door waved him in, though they looked at Ser Wylis with suspicion. Once inside they walked down the hall and another two men stood at an even larger door. Aurane nodding as they opened it and when they walked inside Wylis looked at the two men who sat there with great interest.

"Ser Wylis Manderly, may I present Lord Jon Connington and Ser Richard Lonmouth, the commander and vice commander of the Company of the Sea Snake." Aurane said and Wyman looked from him to the two men.

The dark-haired Ser Richard was smiling while the ginger Lord Jon was not, though there was nothing unfriendly in the man's manner, more he just rarely smiled these days. Taking their seats they welcomed the wine when it was poured, Aurane eager to know how their recruitment was going and how their coin was being spent.

"We've reached out to some men in the Golden Company, some friends of Jon's whose contracts are coming up for renewal." Ser Richard said.

"You think they'll join?" he asked eagerly, trained men always something he welcomed more than those who were unbloodied.

"Aye, they'll come, they're good men and true and only joined like I did because they knew not the truth." Jon said his voice sounding bitter but again it was his nature and not meant to be taken personally.

"Anyone else?"

"The first sword of Braavos sent a message seeking a position." Jon Connington said.

"You jest, Syrio Forel?" Wylis said and Jon nodded.

"You know him?" Aurane asked turning to the Manderly knight.

"I've seen him give displays, a fine blade I must say." Wylis said and Aurane saw both Jon and Richard nod in agreement.

"We've also received word from a little bird." Ser Richard said handing Aurane the note which he read and then handed to Wylis.

"Well, then I think we should raise our glasses, to Ser Jon Snow, the Mountain Wolf." Wylis said and Aurane did as the others did.

"The Mountain Wolf." Ser Richard said and Aurane looked to see the smile on Jon Connington's face, one he'd not seen since he met the men over a year ago.

The ate with the men that night, listening to very different conversations. The Dothraki speaking of the Great Stallion and the victories they had won for him while the Unsullied ate silently. Men of Westeros speaking of going home one day and men of Essos asking what it was like in the west. Wylis spoke to Ser Richard while he sat silently with Jon Connington, the man waiting until he was finished eating before asking him to join him outside.

"You wish to speak to me Jon?" he asked once he had left the hall.

"Oberyn, does he know?" Jon asked.

"I believe not, though I'm not sure, the spider keeps things himself and I've not spoken to Ser Arthur."

"He's looking for something, he's visited Essos more than four times in the last few years. At first I thought it was the children." Jon said.

"Still no sign of them?"

"They're there and then they're gone, news travels slowly in Essos and the spider's little birds aren't so numerous over here, even mine own contacts take time to send news." Jon said his voice somewhere between annoyed and sad.

"If Oberyn's not looking for the children then what?"

"I would say us, I reckon he'll find us soon enough." Jon said and Aurane nodded.

"I'll have my brother speak to the spider when we return." he said.

"I'm coming with you." Jon said leaving no room for argument.

"Jon, it's not safe, not just for you but for the king also." he said.

"I can fucking hide. I need to see him Aurane, I need to see him with mine own eyes, I'm drifting here, drifting in despair, the hope I feel, I need to know that it's real."

Aurane looked to him, his face was almost pleading and so he nodded.

"Very well, you come back with us, but we send word before we go there Jon." he said.

"Thank you, my friend." Jon said as he walked back inside and Aurane wondered whether he was doing the right thing.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Jon Snow.**

He, Waymar, and Sandor had gone to the shop a few times since they'd arrived, measurements being taken, different metals being shown to him. He'd been allowed to wear an unmade suit but never the actual one, it had been loosened when he moved and tightened when necessary. The smith was a Qohorik name Tobho Mott and Sandor told him that he was the very best in King's Landing. He and his young apprentice, a boy of Jon's age named Gendry had fussed and made such a big deal over him that both Waymar and Sandor had never stopped taking the piss out of him since the first visit.

On his second to last visit, Waymar had stayed in the Red Keep as Lord Jon wished to speak to him about something, leaving him and Sandor to go alone. Given what they found or more precisely who, it was perhaps a good thing. As he could tell Ser Jaime was embarrassed enough that it was them alone without there being even more people with him.

Today though was the last day and he'd actually get to see it, to wear it, and he couldn't help but be excited. Nothing he had said to Lord Jon had stopped him from doing this and it had gotten to the stage, that he'd if anything risked upsetting him with his constant telling him that there was no need. Now as he walked into the shop he felt eager to actually see the suit of armor the Qohorik had created.

"Ser Jon, Sandor, welcome, Master Mott will be with you in a moment" the young girl said.

"Good, I fucking hate this street." Sandor said after the girl had left.

"Aw, is someone upset he's not been given a gift?" he said with a smirk.

"Fuck off." Sandor said and he chuckled, he'd actually gifted the man a new sword which he'd taken in his own grumpy inimitable style, though Jon thought he'd seen him look at it proudly.

"Aw, Ser Jon, if you'll step this way." Tobho Mott said and he followed the man into a room "Your armor Ser Jon.

He looked at it in awe, it was incredible. like nothing, he'd ever seen before. It took him some time to put it on and a looking glass was quickly brought in. Standing in front of it he could see just how magnificent it truly was. The suit itself was of silver plate and mail and was embossed upon the surface of the breastplate. Large circular rondels in enameled cream-and-blue made into the moon-and-falcon sigil of House Arryn protected the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to mid-thigh, while a solid gorget encircled his throat.

The helm was equally as amazing, it was wrought of fine silver, falcon's wings sprouted from the temples and when he put it on he looked like a heroic figure from House Arryn's past. As he looked closer at the armor though he saw the outlines of the wolves weaved into the pattern and he found himself smiling even more. When he moved in it he was stunned at its lightness, having almost expected to be barely able to move given how much steel he was wearing.

"Will I be able to grow into this? To allow it to grow with me or will I need a new suit?" he asked and Tobho shook his head.

"It can be expanded up, loosened and added to." the smith said.

"I thank you, Master Mott, it's incredible." he said and the smith smiled.

"The Lord Hand wished for the best Ser Jon, I'm glad it meets your expectations."

Stepping out he found Sandor looking at him and he waited for the jape, knowing it would come before the man even opened his mouth.

"Mountain Wolf, they should have called you the Winged Wolf, you look fucking ridiculous." Sandor said and from behind his helm, Jon laughed.

Gendry helped him remove it and they arranged to pick it up on the morrow before they left, Jon giving the boy a silver stag and a few coppers which he very much appreciated. When they reached the Red Keep it was to find that Arthur had arrived and once he'd made sure he had not been marked, Jon watched as he readied to give both of them a piece of his mind. He quickly decided he needed to step up before he did.

"Before you say anything, Sandor asked me to stay with him, I was the one who was derelict not him." he said and Arthur nodded.

"You risked too much Jon." Arthur said and Jon shook his head.

"I did what was right, even were it not who I went to, it would have been right for me to go to them. Otherwise, what's the point of any of the lessons you've given me, uncle? You've sought to make me into who you think I should be, it's because of that I not only wished to help, but I was able to." he said.

"Very well Jon. But from now on, you stay with one of us no matter what, I mean it Jon, me or Sandor, you wish to do something then we go with you, understood?" Arthur said.

"Aye, it's understood, uncle." he said and Arthur grabbed him in a hug, holding him tightly against him.

"I'm proud of you Jon, very much so, don't doubt that." Arthur said and Jon felt his heart soar, to hear it from him meant more to him than almost anyone.

Leaving the next day he found himself glad to be going. He'd spoken to Ser Barristan briefly, the knight also telling him he was proud of him and Jon thanking him for everything he was doing for him.

" _It is my duty, my king."_

" _I appreciate it all the same Ser, I'd like you to know that." he said._

As the ship set sail, he was joined on the deck by Elaena, feeling her hand take his, he smiled when she brought it to her lips to kiss it.

"Let's go home." he said seeing her smile back at him, he found himself eager to be back in the Vale, he'd missed it far more than he'd imagined he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Sansa arrives in the Vale for a visit, Jon asks Elaena an important question, we catch up on what Oberyn’s been doing and we take a look into life in Winterfell.


	13. My Heart is Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa arrives in the Vale for a visit, we take a look at life in Winterfell as Ned welcomes a visitor. We catch up on what Oberyn's been doing and Jon asks Elaena an important question.

**Winterfell 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

Sansa had left only days earlier and yet already around the keep she was missed. Surprisingly by none more so than by Arya, though not for the reasons one may think. With Sansa gone it meant that Arya had become the focus of Septa Mordane's teachings and Ned chuckled when he saw his wild little wolf roll her eyes once they finished breaking their fast. Cat too missed their daughter and had thrown herself somewhat into looking after Arya, though unlike with the Septa this was something his daughter appreciated far more.

While his wife would never ignore or willfully treat one of his children better than the others, it was clear she favored their eldest daughter and second son just a bit more. Rickon being the babe got perhaps the most attention but there was no doubt that Cat's face warmed even more when she looked to Bran, or when Sansa sang or showed off her embroidery. Robb spent a lot of time with him, with his foster brothers and learning how to be the lord he'd be one day, and so he and Cat would often go days without having time to speak truly to each other.

Not that she loved him less, but it just brought her closer to Bran than to their oldest. As he strolled from the Godswood, Ned looked to see Cat speaking to Bran. Their second son had no doubt been caught climbing once more and Cat was both chiding and smiling with him about it. He looked to see Ser Rodrik put Robb and Daryn Hornwood through their paces, Torrhen Karstark waiting anxiously for his turn while Theon stood by alone and disgruntled.

"My lord." Jory said walking his way and Ned looked to see the purposeful steps the captain of his guard was taking.

"Jory?"

"Riders my lord, the Magister that Lord Wyman told us about, he'll arrive within the next few hours."

"Very good, see the guard is put out, I'll ready my family."

He called for Cat and told her and then watched as she hurried Robb and Bran inside. Their wards following after them while Theon slinked away somewhere. Ned made his own way into the keep, quickly changing into better clothing and within two hours he was lined up with his family to welcome a man who'd done so much for the North. That he'd done so because of Jon did raise some concerns and he'd been keen to speak to Illyrio Mopatis to find out why he cared so much for his nephew.

The sleigh he arrived in was Wyman's own and the sheer number of men he brought with him was staggering. As for the man himself, he had thought Wyman the fattest man he'd ever seen, it seems Illyrio may very well be even bigger.

"Lord Stark." Illyrio said as he stood in front of him.

"Magister Illyrio, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, may I introduce you to my wife."

"Lady Stark, an honor, truly."

"My son and heir Robb."

"Lord Robb."

"My son, Brandon, and my daughter Arya." he said and the Magister bid them both hello and then looked at him oddly.

"I had thought there was more, Lord Stark, a younger son and an older daughter, Sansa, I believe Lord Wyman said her name was?"

"My son is resting, Magister and my daughter has traveled to stay with our family in the Vale." Cat said and the magister smiled and nodded.

"Of course my lady."

Illyrio was shown to his rooms, the best that Winterfell had to offer and then that night they held a large feast for him. Ned was glad he'd insisted on the very best dishes the North had to offer and thankful to Wyman for letting him know just how much the man enjoyed his food. Other than watching him gorge himself and that being enough to put Ned off his own, Illyrio was actually one of the most gracious guests he'd ever had in Winterfell.

The man was charming and fun, even Cat who had never really cared for Essos was listening enraptured as he told tales of the Sealord and the Princes of Pentos. When he spoke of slavery both he and his wife felt their disgust rise and yet the man said he didn't practice it himself, other than for appearance sake, something that none of them understood.

"My servants, receive fair wage Lord Stark, ask any and they'll tell you such. But other than Braavos, Essos is a slave economy, the culture, the people, the great cities expect it and so I put on a mummery and give them what they wish."

"You don't find it dishonorable to do so?" he asked and the man laughed.

"Far less than to be a slave-owner Lord Stark." Illyrio said and he nodded.

That the man didn't dance should have been clear and yet Cat offered, all the same. Illyrio making a jape at his own expense to say why he could not, or would not shame her such. By the time he made his way to his bed that night, he and Cat too had come to the conclusion that whatever outward appearance Illyrio may portray, he was in a way a lot like Wyman. He played up on how he looked and let people form their own opinions of him, then he worked within the confines of those flawed opinions.

"I think him a good man, Ned. Did you see those gifts he gave the children?" Cat said as she loosened her hair.

"Aye, damn expensive I'd wager." he said looking as his wife climbed into their bed.

"True, but each something that they'd appreciate, Ned. Be it Wyman, his own information, or someone else, the man knew what our children would like. Just like Wyman himself would when he came to visit, most lords just gift things that look good and not things that our children would enjoy."

He smiled at that and then all thoughts of the magister were forgotten as he and his wife soon became lost in each other's arms. Ned shutting the worries of the world out just as he always had once he felt her lips on his own. He woke early the next morning and while Cat dressed he made his way to break his fast. Hearing laughter coming from the Great Hall as he walked to it.

Once inside he saw the reason for it and it brought a smile to his face, Arya finding someway to amuse the Magister and the man laughing loudly as he looked to his daughter. Joining them he too was soon enjoying breaking his fast and once Cat had arrived and then later she and the children had left for their daily lesson, he and the Magister walked the grounds of Winterfell. Illyrio asked for a tour and seemed to feel drawn to the Godswood once Ned had mentioned it.

"The Weirwood, an impressive thing Lord Stark. I've seen the one in White Harbor and we stopped along the way to see another, but this, this is something else." Illyrio said his voice seeming as impressed as the words he was saying.

"It is, Magister." Ned agreed having always thought so.

"Illyrio."

"Then you must call me Ned." he said and the man smiled and nodded.

"I have no doubt you have questions, Ned, ask them and I'll answer any I can."

"Your help, Illyrio, the North appreciates it and I know my nephew will, but forgive me for saying it so bluntly, Why?" he asked and the magister laughed.

"I do so love the North, Lord Wyman too is blunt, I much appreciate it. Do you know that many years ago I met a young man, much younger than I, but an incredible young man. A man I had no idea was a prince and so thought him, just a trader from Lys." Illyrio said his voice tinged with sadness.

"Rhaegar?" he asked and Illyrio nodded.

"Rhaegar. We spoke, talked of many things, prophecy Lord Stark, the young man knew of the prophecy. Azor Ahai the promised prince, oh he thought it meant to fight off some great evil, and mayhap it does. But it means more than that, it means more than that." Illyrio said sadly "But that's a story for another time."

"So you met Rhaegar and now wish to support his son?" he asked and Illyrio looked off into the distance before he spoke.

"A few years later, I met another man from Westeros, a man who'd been sent to Volantis to find a bride for a prince, the man whose son now sit's the throne."

"Steffon Baratheon, you met Robert's father?" Ned said shocked.

"I and my younger sister Serra were visiting Volantis where Lord Steffon had been seeking a bride for that very same prince. We talked, we got along and Steffon and most especially Lady Cassana and Serra found common ground. My sister was a beauty you see, oh, I'm sure you of all people know what it's like to have a sister than men fall at the feet of, and Serra was one. Yet she cared not for things that most men would offer and I felt few were worthy of her."

Ned found himself thinking of Lyanna and indeed she was the same, a woman who could have any man, yet in the end, only wished for one.

"We spoke on a prince, how he was seeking a bride and how they'd found no one suitable among the Old Blood. Truth be told Ned, I humored them, for no man was good enough for Serra in my eyes. Yet the more we spoke, the more it became clear that the prince they meant was the young man that I'd been so impressed by. So we arranged to visit, to come and see for ourselves, Steffon and Cassana now both sure that they'd found the perfect bride. I even purchased a fool that had made them laugh for their second son who they said never did."

"But they died before they could bring the offer?" Ned said.

"Everyone dies Lord Stark. They, my sister, and soon enough Rhaegar himself. I wallowed in my grief, I'm sure as you did in your own. Then one day I received a message from the Red Priests, a message in my sister's words. The dragons must rise and you must help them, Azor Ahai is close."

Ned looked at him, expecting to see some blind devotion, and yet there was no fanaticism, no madness, the man spoke clear and true.

"I met a man I had thought a brother one day. A man who was worthy of my sister and the gods conspired to see to it that the son they may have had, that Azor Ahai was denied to them both. But gods work in mysterious ways Ned, and though he's not my Serra's son, he is Rhaegar's and I believe Daeron is the prince that was promised. So I'll see him crowned, even if it costs me gold and blood to so so."

**Lorath 295 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

He had searched both for the Targaryen children and for answers to a puzzle that he hadn't been able to solve. For a year after Loreza had been born, he'd kept his visits to Essos brief, concentrating more on the latter than the former. Starfall, the Tower of Joy, he'd gone to both and found nothing but graves and more secrets. In the tower, he'd found no evidence of anything, not truly anyway and yet he felt something more than he knew had happened in this place.

In Starfall, he'd met with Ulric and noticed the man was not as strong as he had once been. He'd suggested sending Myles to speak to him but the Lord of Starfall had waved it off. Oberyn had spoken of Arthur's nephew while watching his other nephew spar. Ulric seemed equally proud of both of them and giving him no reason to doubt that the man spoke the truth, even if he obviously felt a father's pride for young Ned. When they'd spoken of Ashara, Ulric had done so with the same sadness that he himself would have when speaking on Elia. The only thing of note was an odd thing when he brought up the fact that at least the man had a piece of his sister left alive. Ulric nodding but not being as effusive as he may have been in the same situation.

It brought him no closer to stopping the nagging doubt in his head and yet soon he was back in Essos once more, following trails that had long since gone cold. He'd left men, hired some of his former company, and yet not even they could come close to finding them. That they were alive was all he knew of the Targaryen children and he cursed himself and Doran too for not placing guards close, his brother's reasoning for why they'd not still ringing in his ears.

" _Should it come to the Spider's attention that Dornish men are in Braavos then the fat stag will find them, Oberyn. For six years they've been safe with Ser Willem without our interference, they'll remain so."_

Yet they had not and now six years later they still had no idea where they were and he was no closer to finding them or the truth that nagged him so. Ser Arthur was a dutiful man, even in his brief conversations with him in the Vale that was still as clear as it had ever been. Rhaegar had ordered and Arthur obeyed, yet once things had turned then so had he and it didn't ring true. Why had he not gone to Dragonstone to the queen? Or East with her children? Why had he never sought them out? Or had he and Arthur was simply more clever than he?.

This latest visit hadn't even been about the children, instead, he'd traveled to Norvos with his niece and his girls to visit Mellario. Arianne eager for the chance to both travel and to see her mother, and Oberyn being the one who knows Essos best being the only one that Doran trusted with his heir. It was his last night there when he heard the tale and it was one which had him quickly changing his plans. It wouldn't be Dorne he'd be going back to, it would be Lorath.

" _Almost 4,000 men, ships too, what the Westerosi are doing with a company of sellswords is beyond me."_

" _The Company of the Sea Snake, what a strange name."_

" _Even men of the Golden Company have left to join its ranks."_

" _What are their plans do you wonder?"._

So after spending time with Mellario and allowing Arianne as much time with her mother as he could manage, they rode back to their ship and instead of heading straight back to Dorne, it was the Islands they would be visiting. Arianne and his girls welcomed the detour, his niece eager to see more of this strange exotic land and his girls always enjoyed the learning of new things and different experiences. Something he'd like to say they picked up from him, as he had always wished to do and see more than most people.

" _Most of us live and die in the same corner we were born in, I don't want to be most of us." he had told them._

It was something his girls had embraced and though they loved Dorne most of all, they'd never give be happy with their lives being the same as most peoples. He had visited Lorath only briefly many years earlier as a younger man. Oberyn had not even come here to seek the Targaryen children as he knew they'd not visited and yet as their ship docked he wondered. Could they be a part of this company? Had someone else began a game using pieces his brother had thought his own?.

It took him three days to get close to the Company and to say it was impressive would be to do it a disservice. The men who made up its forces were diverse, to say the least. Dothraki, unsullied, free men of Essos, former pit fighters, Braavosi, released slaves, and Westerosi men. Yet it was the training that Oberyn took most note of, these men weren't training to fight in Essos, no, it was to Westeros they were looking.

When he saw the ships, the long silver-gold hair, and the grey-green eyes of the man who commanded them, he knew he was right. That the ship bore the seahorse only further proving that it was indeed the Bastard of Driftmark he was looking at. Oberyn decided now was as good a time as any to gain access to the Company itself. He saw the look Aurane gave him when he noticed him and it made him smile that the man kept his composure so well. Though perhaps he had no reason not to, after all, it was not as if Oberyn would be sharing this meeting with the fat stag.

"Prince Oberyn, a welcome surprise." Aurane said with a genuine enough smile.

"The Bastard of Driftmark." Oberyn said though there was no malice in how he did so.

"What brings you so far from Dorne, my prince?" Aurane asked.

"My niece wished to see her mother, we were heading back from Norvos when I heard a strange tale, a tale of men bearing arms and flying an interesting flag."

"Essos is full of such tales, my prince." Aurane said and he found himself chuckling.

"That it is, Aurane, and yet this one proved true." he said looking at the man more studiously now.

"And so you've come to see what the Company is up to, my prince? Or to see who's behind it?" Aurane asked.

"Both." he said as there was no need for pretense.

Aurane invited him to eat with him that night and Oberyn accepted. He found out the man had a rather nice Manse which he had purchased or had been gifted to him. Another little brick in the wall of clues he needed to decipher. The Velaryons had suffered much under Robert and Jon Arryn, their lands reduced, their power taken away, and then being forced to kneel to the stag's dour brother only adding to their shame.

Yet somehow they'd managed to rise and if they were indeed covering the cost of this endeavor, they'd managed to rise far higher than they should. Oberyn drank good wine and spoke on more casual things, allowing Aurane to offer up information when he wished. Yet the man kept his mouth closed for the most part. Though it opened more easily when Arianne and Nymeria spoke to him. Men no matter what their nature always more willing to speak when trying to impress a beautiful woman.

He spoke to his daughter the next morning and it turned out that Aurane had said something which had annoyed his niece and impressed Nymeria, something which had gained him her favors for the night at least. Yet even under his daughter's attention's the man had kept his mouth closed when it came to revealing his secrets.

"The man holds his tongue well, father, thankfully I found other uses for it." Nymeria said as they broke their fast, Oberyn seeing Arianne glower at her cousin, while he sat thinking rather than paying too much attention.

He was invited to join Aurane when the man visited the barracks the next day. All pretense that he may not be involved now gone and he wondered if the man was being overconfident or if there was nothing truly to find. Seeing the company from afar was no real judge of just how large or how well trained they were. Once again Oberyn getting the impression that these men were training for a much different fight than they should be.

"We have Braavosi Water Dancers, even the former first sword himself will be joining us soon." Aurane said and Oberyn looked to see was there truth in his words.

"And when will you take contracts?" he asked as he watched a group of Dothraki teach men to mount and dismount their horses faster than he thought possible.

"We have a contract." Aurane said and added no more.

It was when he saw him that he almost felt his heart stop. In front of him was a man he'd not seen in four and ten years and he looked as if he'd just stepped out of the prince's tent, and had not just walked through the doors of a building in the distance. Aurane noticed his stare and patted him on the back, walking with him in the direction that Ser Richard had headed. Oberyn looking both to the man beside him and the one some distance ahead. That he couldn't speak was he supposed to be expected, for whatever doubts he had that these men sought only one thing were gone completely now.

"Ser Richard I believe you and the prince are acquainted." Aurane said and Oberyn found himself looking into the eyes of Ser Richard Lonnmouth for the first time since the man had failed to find an errant knight at Harrenhal.

"Prince Oberyn." Ser Richard said.

"Richard?" he asked almost to be sure and found the man's chuckle to be an apt reply.

"It's been many a year, my prince, but aye, it's me."

They set sail the next day and Oberyn was no closer to the truth, no surer in his suspicions than he had been since he left Runestone many years before. There was a game going on, a game within a game and it made no sense to him at all. Ser Richard had suggested, hinted, that they served the Targaryens still, that they too were looking for the prince and princess, and yet there was something not quite right in his words. A lie hidden within the truth and it vexed him that he couldn't discern it or make the leap to figure it out.

What he knew was that Robert Baratheon had enemies other than he and Dorne and that one day those enemies would be knocking on the doors of the Red Keep itself. Yet whether or not those men were allies of his or just the enemies of his enemy, that was still unclear. He'd be glad to get back to Sunspear, to see Ellaria and his children, to travel to the Water Gardens and speak to his brother too. Perhaps Doran could make sense where he could not, or perhaps there was no sense to be made of any of it.

**The Vale 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

That she was traveling alone was both exciting and a little frightening to her. True she had Jeyne with her and servants and guards, but her mother, father, even Septa Mordane weren't joining her on this trip. When her father had told her that she would be spending some time in the South she'd been overjoyed, thinking that finally they were fostering her and wondering where it was. She had hoped it would be Highgarden, had even prayed and lit a candle to the maiden to make it so, only to find out she wasn't being fostered at all.

While disappointed in that, soon she became excited at the idea that she'd spending some moons in the Vale. She looked forward to seeing her brother once more, her knightly brother, which made her so very proud. Jon had fought off bandits and rescued the fair maiden, his tale like one from the books she so adored. Though she had worried at first when she'd heard he'd been involved in fighting, by the end of the tale though she felt her chest rise at the deeds he had done and had made him a present that she hoped he'd like.

She wished to see Elaena and Ysilla too, both girls had made her feel so welcome on her last visit and though Wynafred was someone she loved to spend time with, her friend seemed more interested in her brother than in her. Sansa longed to take part in more of the southern courtesies, in seeing knights joust and dances and balls, and the letter she had received from Jon suggested that she would see many of them on her arrival. That there was such a thing as a season for them was a strange thought, and that she was arriving just in time for the beginning of it, an exciting one.

Yet the travel had been hard and the weather not pleasant, forcing her and Jeyne to have to stay mainly in their cabin. Today though was like something out of a dream and she wondered if the sun had deliberately chosen now to make its appearance. It allowed her to stand on the deck as they sailed into Gulltown and to look excitedly at the docks to see if there was anyone waiting for her. Though it was Jeyne who noticed them and not her.

"Sansa look, knights." Jeyne said happily drawing her attention to the group of men who looked to the ship.

"Jon?" she said looking at the one who held a wolf banner in his hand, though it was one she'd not seen before.

It had a pale blue background with a grey mountain or hill, on top of it, a white wolf stood howling at the moon. Jon having incorporated a little of House Arryn and House Stark along with a little of himself and she wondered why the wolf was white. Her brother was dressed in incredible armor, it was silver with blue and she was glad he wore no helm as when he caught her eye his smile was blinding. Beside him stood other men all armored too and she saw Ser Arthur and the scarred man who acted as Jon's guard. A man who had frightened her until Jon told her that she had nothing to be worried about, that Sandor was as true as any knight and far truer than most.

Despite the urge to hurry, she walked slowly down the gangplank and then frowned at the look Jon gave her, wondering if she had dressed inappropriately or had forgotten her courtesies. Only to find he was just taking her in and when she glanced at his face, he was smiling once more.

"By the gods, look at how my sister has grown." Jon said embracing her.

"It's good to see you Ser Jon." she said using his title only for him to whisper in her ear.

"You too sister, and I'm your brother still, to you, I'm Jon, Sansa." he said and she nodded as he introduced her to the rest of the people with her.

Mychel and Waymar had grown and as she looked to Ser Domeric she found he looked little like his father. Roose Bolton's eyes had always been cold when she'd met the Lord of the Dreadfort, his son's were anything but. She noticed how Jeyne blushed when Waymar kissed her hand and then looked around to see that Elaena and Ysilla hadn't joined them. Jon soon telling her that they awaited them back at Runestone.

"I hope you're ready to ride, Sansa, we forgot to bring a carriage." Jon said as they walked from the docks and Sansa heard Jeyne gasp only for Jon to laugh "That was supposed to be you who did that sister."

She would have slapped his shoulder if he wasn't wearing armor, instead, she scowled at him only for him to stick his tongue out and make her laugh herself. Jon helped her and Jeyne into the carriage and then surprised her when he joined them both, something that Waymar and Mychel made fun of him for.

"Really, the Mountain Wolf refuses to ride?" Waymar said with a chuckle.

"Mayhap he's getting old, you did knock him from his horse the other day." Mychel said with a smirk.

"He got lucky and only a fool would ride with you two when they had the chance to ride with such beautiful young ladies instead. Come sister, let's close the door to these…these…savages." Jon said and she looked to Jeyne who blushed and laughed at the same time.

The ride to Runestone was full of tales, Jon telling her of the feast on the morrow and letting her and Jeyne know to their delight that yes there would be dancing too.

"Will there be tourney soon, Ser Jon?" Jeyne asked eagerly.

"At weeks end, my lady." Jon said and her friend blushed once more.

Though Jeyne wasn't a lady, Sansa had always felt she should be treated like one. Jon was one of the few who ever had even when they were younger.

"Will you be competing, Jon?" she asked.

"I will, sister. I have a reputation to uphold after all and both my friends and the ladies Ysilla and Elaena would never allow us not to."

"Us?" she asked.

"Myself, Waymar, Mychel, and Domeric. The Brotherhood of the Winged Knights, Elaena calls us, though she takes issue that Mychel and Waymar have yet to earn their spurs."

"Why?" Jeyne asked.

"Why, my lady?" Jon asked confused.

"Why haven't they earned their spurs, are they not suitable to be knights?" Jeyne asked and Sansa glowered at her for asking such a question.

"What, no, it's not that. Some men are knighted just for reaching the end of their service, my lady. Others for some deed that others seek to reward them for and others for their exploits on the tourney field. Ser Domeric won the last Joust earning his spurs and I was named by Lord Jon. Both Mychel and Waymar would be named in a year or two when their service ends, but they'll earn their spurs before then, mark my words." Jon said and she saw Jeyne almost do that literally.

When they reached the keep, Jon helped them both out and they were met by both Lady Elaena and Lady Ysilla in the courtyard, Sansa finding herself looking at them both with awe. She had thought that Lady Wynafred and some of the women in White Harbor had been the most sophisticated ladies she'd ever met. Yet even the fact she'd met both ladies previously didn't prepare her for meeting them now. Ysilla was dressed in a dress somewhat in her house's colors, it's orange instead of bronze was muted though and yet it and the girl herself looked incredible. Her long dark hair and blue eyes were striking and her poise was something Sansa could only aspire to.

Elaena though made even Ysilla look almost plain. Her long blond hair was almost glowing in the sun, her eyes bluer than the sky and she too had worn her house's colors. Her blue dress was tinged with white accents and showed off her neck and shoulders. She wore a locket on a chain and Sansa could barely make out the design of a bird, a falcon? In her hair, she wore a pin of a bird of blue which stood out and drew the eye. Her smile soon had Sansa's own appearing and she noticed that when she greeted her, Jon seemed almost to stare at them both.

"Come, let's go meet my uncle, and then we'll get you both settled." Elaena said.

"Of course my lady." she said and Elaena looked at her.

"Call me Elaena, Sansa. Don't just stand there Ser Jon, your sister's things won't move to her room by themselves will they?" Elaena said smirking at her brother.

"Wouldn't that be a sight, just looking on as they made their own way to their room, oh look, Sansa, there goes your chest, walking on its own." Jon said rolling his eyes and both she and Jeyne laughed as did Ysilla.

"And here I thought you were a gallant knight." Elaena said with a snort as she took her arm, the girl smiling broadly once she turned away from her brother and leaning into Sansa "You have to be firm with him Sansa, your brother can be so very annoying." Elaena said in jest and Sansa found herself chuckling with her as they walked.

Laying down to sleep that night she felt both tired and eager for the next day. Lord Yohn and Lady Yara had been incredibly friendly, both of them happy to have her stay and their dinner that night had been one of the most fun ones she'd ever had. Jon and Elaena seemed to have this odd relationship where they teased, laughed at each other, and yet there was more to it than that. Sansa more than once finding either of them looking at each other and she wondered if there was more going on than she knew. She found that she looked forward to finding out, to spending time here and she was now even more grateful to her father that it had been here he'd sent her. Highgarden would have been welcome, but here she was among friends, family, and that meant more to her than anything.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Jon Connington.**

He'd traveled to Gulltown only once previously and when the ship left him off he was sorely tempted to go and visit the Graftons. The House had stood with his prince in the war and had suffered for it, and yet he knew they still held true to their old allegiances. But he knew he could not, him being here was dangerous enough and what he'd come for was much too important to him to risk it so. That it was late meant he'd needed to find a place to stay and so he'd ate and drunk at the tavern, his blue hair causing far too many looks for his liking.

It was a silly disguise and one that in some ways caused just as many issues as his own hair would have. People in the Vale not used to seeing a Tyroshi and the strange and new was always something which brought attention to it. That he'd arrived just in time for a tourney had removed some of the questions though and he found himself traveling with a group of men riding to take part. Men with tales to tell and tales he listened to, finding out things about Westeros that he hadn't been privy to before.

How the Lions were everywhere in King's Landing only proved Aerys fears true, the man had been as mad as could be but even a crazy fool can be right, and right he was. Tywin near the throne was a terrible thing and the realm would suffer because of it. That in truth was why Aerys had refused the old lion's offer, why he'd turned down his golden lioness for his silver prince. He'd framed it much differently as was his wont, but in truth, he feared what the lion may do. The fat stag wasn't so clever it seemed, or he perhaps he cared not, given how the men spoke of the king, Jon was almost sure it was the latter.

"I wish to test my arm against this Mountain Wolf, Ser Arthur come again some say, I'd seek to prove them wrong." A large man said and Jon looked his way.

"Maybe he'll compete in the Joust this time." another said and Jon tried not to look so eager, the idea of seeing Rhaegar's son joust one which stirred up some fond memories.

"What about you Griff? Think your sword a match for a young lad's?" the first man said and Jon snorted.

"What I hear is the boy is what, two and ten, three and ten? I've fought Unsullied, Dothraki screamers, what fear I for a green boy?" he said and hated to speak of Rhaegar's son that way.

"Green, green? You're all fools if you think the Mountain Wolf green, I were there that day, I saw him strike down men twice the size of me, six, seven, eight, nine men he took down as if they were naught but training dummies. I've seen that lad spar with both Ser Arthur Dayne and Sandor Clegane. I wish you good fortune should you cross blades with him and you'll all be happy that it's a tourney that you do so in." an older man said and Jon looked to him.

He found himself riding with the man the next day, finding out he was a guard in service of House Arryn and hearing the truth about how Daeron earned his spurs. The letters had not done it justice and as he saw the walls of Runestone come into view Jon was ever more eager to be inside. Once in he was billeted in barracks with some of the other men, Lord Royce having made rooms available and though it wasn't private, it was warm and comfortable. He signed up for the melee, mainly because the men he'd arrived with would have thought it strange if he'd not signed up for something, and he was a piss poor archer and didn't have the armor to joust.

It took him far too long to see anyone who he knew, knights, lords, free riders, and hedge knights. the Keep and grounds were full and there were far too many people for him to find anyone in particular. When he did it was purely by accident and Jon found himself looking at a ghost from the past, Ser Arthur looking every inch the man he had always been. That he was alone was disappointing and so Jon began to follow him, losing him in the crowd and then finding he was the one that was being found.

"State your business friend." he heard the voice and turned to see Ser Arthur looking at him, the dye in his hair only hiding him for a moment "Jon?"

"Aye, it's good to see you Arthur."

He was led through the keep, down halls, and corridors, and finally into a room where Arthur turned to look at him once more.

"I had thought you dead, Jon?" Arthur said and Jon nodded to the man once he spoke.

"I was as good as. After what happened, what I'd heard had been done. I drank and gave up and would have stayed that way had I not run out of coin." Jon said remembering the early years after he'd first gone to Essos.

"What did you do?"

"I joined the Golden Company, rose through the ranks, and drank far too much, would have stayed that way until I died, until one day a spider came calling." Jon said.

"And now?"

"And now I serve the Company of the Sea Snake, training men until their king calls."

"You know of him?" Arthur asked and he nodded.

"It's true, he's true?" he asked and saw Arthur's smile, that little doubt that had taken root in the pit of his stomach soon falling away.

"It's true. Come, I'm sure you wish to see him?" Arthur asked and he nodded, feeling his hands begin to sweat and his throat dry up.

"I...Arthur."

"I'll show you him, Jon, you can meet him when you're more ready." Arthur said and he nodded, grateful he understood.

They talked of old times as they walked, in generalities in case anyone could hear and then Arthur spoke of the king and Jon listened eagerly. Again though to anyone overhearing it would seem that Arthur was speaking of his nephew, but Jon ate up every single crumb of information as if he was a starving man devouring his first meal in an age. By the time they reached the sparring yard and he heard the clashing of the blades, Jon felt like a much younger man once more. He was eight and ten, nine and ten, and his prince's hair was as silver as the moon on a calm summer's night.

When he saw him his hair wasn't silver, it was dark as shadow and yet he was Rhaagar's son for true. His build, his movements, his easy grace and quickness of foot, and Jon looked at him as he deflected one blade and moved to face another. Four men fought in a circle, one for all and all for one it seemed and Jon watched as they teamed up, fought in pairs, and turned against each other. The other boys seemed older than Rhaegar's and yet none of them could match him and though it wasn't seriously they fought, the skill shown was and non more skilled than Daeron.

The spar ended and Daeron walked over to the tall scarred man, taking the skin from him and drinking the water down. Jon looked to see some girls watching eagerly, one with hair even redder than his and another who's blond almost looked silver in this light. It was when he turned his way that his legs almost went from under him. Jon seeing those eyes for the first time in four and ten years and then seeing a smile he'd never been able to forget.

"I failed the father, I will not fail the son." Jon said softly as he looked at his king.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Tyrion.**

His brother's visits were rare, so when Jaime did come Tyrion always swore to make the most of them. Usually finding to his chagrin that his father would have much different ideas. So he feared this one was to be the same and yet he looked forward to seeing Jaime too, his eyes going to the gates when he saw him ride in with Ser Addam. Tyrion looked back to the keep, knowing his father despite not coming down here himself was watching. You went to Tywin Lannister, Tywin Lannister didn't come to you even if you were his golden son.

Jaime smiled upon seeing him as he always did and Tyrion welcomed the embrace, and the fact his brother dropped to his knee to do so. That he then walked slowly with him so Tyrion could keep up marked him much different from their father and sister, both of who delighted in slighting him so. Not Jaime though, Jaime had always been true, good, and a brother that anyone could be proud of.

" _Not an evil spiteful creature like you." Cersei's voice said in his head._

He was surprised when his brother met up with him so soon, Tyrion having expected his father to keep him occupied for far longer than he had. Though he welcomed it even more as it gave him and Jaime time to catch up. Soon it became clear that all was not well with his brother and try as he might, Jaime wouldn't open up, not about whatever it was on his mind anyway. Instead, he spoke in abstracts talking about things and people long since dead and Tyrion drank and listened as any good brother should.

"Was I a fool? To think better of him?" Jaime asked.

"He is our father, though we know the truth of him, we hope for the best?" Tyrion replied.

"And yet, Castamere, what he did to Grandfather's mistress, I should have thought him for what he is, a monster."

"Our father still." Tyrion said though he wasn't disputing Jaime's words, just surprised at them.

"Had I known, had I thought, I should have gone to them." Jaime said though it was not to him he spoke.

It was rare that Jaime spoke of this and usually only when he was in his cups. He instead preferred to keep such thoughts to himself. When his brother had told him the truth of why he'd killed Aerys, Tyrion had been shocked. He like others, especially their father, believed it was because he'd been ordered to kill Tywin Lannister. Not because the madman who sat the throne threatened to destroy the city with Wildfire. Why his brother hadn't told the realm the truth he didn't know. Lannister pride? Arrogance? Shame at what he'd not managed to do? It was a tricky subject with Jaime and one he felt no need to poke and prod to receive the answer to.

"Rhaegar would have been a good king, Tyrion. Far better than the one who sits the throne, far better." Jaime said.

"I think father may disagree, I doubt Rhaegar would have married our sister or allowed our House to run the realm." he said swallowing his wine.

"No, he would not." Jaime said.

The next few days were strange, his brother spent most of them with him or alone, other than when he sparred. Hearing his father moan about his brother's lack of ambition was at least a pleasant diversion, usually, it was his own ambition that fuelled his father's annoyance. Strangest of all was how often Jaime could be found walking past his old room, past Cersei's and past their mother's, Jaime spending an inordinate amount of time in a room that no one dared enter. It had even led to an argument between him and their father one night after their meal.

" _You are not to enter that room again." Tywin said once everyone had left, only he, Jaime, and Genna still in the Great Hall._

" _It's my mother's room." Jaime said._

" _It is and it's not for you to enter."_

" _She was my mother too, not just your damn wife." Jaime said angrily._

" _And this is my keep, since you refuse to accept your role in our family, you will accept mine own." his father said._

" _Of course, Lord Lannister, why forgive me, Lord Lannister, go to the seven fucking hells Lord Lannister." Jaime said pushing his chair from the table so hard that some plates and glasses fell._

" _Jaime come back here at once." his father said angrily._

His brother did not and when Tyrion hurried to his room that night he found him packing to leave, Jaime slamming drawers shut and grabbing his things.

"Jaime." he said softly

"Jaime."

"I'll be leaving on the morrow, brother, I know now what I need to do." Jaime said and Tyrion moved to his brother, wondering what he meant.

"Jaime?"

"Our father is an evil man and I served an evil man once. I'll never do so again." Jaime said.

Tyrion watched his brother ride out the next day, he'd hugged him and told him he loved him, that he was his brother and he'd be there for him always and then he'd mounted his horse and rode away. He looked up to his father's rooms and wondered if he was standing at the window looking down. If he'd known that he'd lost his son for good this time or not.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Jon Snow.**

He didn't take part in the joust this time, his horse having pulled up lame in the practice tilts and Jon having no wish to use any other. Over time with the help of the books his uncle sent him from the wall, with practice and great effort he'd learned to embrace what it meant to be a warg. Jon still had a long way to go and at times he found it easy to lose himself, but he could enter some animals at will now, where before it was almost by accident.

His horse was one of them and it had brought them even closer. Domeric was a fine horseman and Jon probably on par or maybe finer, yet with his horse and he together he had him beat. Mychel and Waymar edged him in lance work, yet being a good horseman was an even larger part of what made a good jouster, and so he won far more than he lost when they rode. In tourney's against each other, Jon maybe had the edge, against the other knights, he was beaten only by strength and experience. If Yohn, Sandor, Arthur, and Ser Brynden rode against him then he'd win two from ten, three on a good day.

But he was getting closer and Domeric closer still, where against Jon he'd falter more than once, against the older knights Domeric excelled more often than not. Something he was doing again today and Jon sat with his sister, Jeyne, Ysilla, and with Elaena by his side cheering their friend on. He'd made it to the last eight and was up against Lord Yohn, the crowd and his friends, in particular, cheering him to beat the Bronze lord.

"Come on Ser Domeric." Mychel shouted out.

"The pink knight." Jon shouted, much he knew his friend's annoyance.

That Lord Yohn looked their way and smiled showed he took it how it was meant, it was not slight to their lord, but support for their friend, and only Ysilla and Waymar took their father's side.

"The Lord of Runestone." Ysilla shouted.

"Show the North what the Vale is made of father." Waymar shouted.

He held both his sister's and Elaena's hands in his own, Sansa looking on dreamily as Domeric raced down the field. The night before he and Domeric had played their harps, Sansa clapping delightfully when they played a happy song and tearing up when the sang Brave Danny Flint. She'd even given Dom her favor to wear when he'd asked, his sister blushing adorably, as did Jeyne when Waymar asked for hers.

That both girls were far too young didn't matter and for Jon, he'd much rather it was his friend who wore it than Harry the Arse, who'd tried once he found out that Sansa was his sister. As the two lances hit home Jon felt Sansa grip his hand a little more tightly and looked to see Waymar grimace just a little as Jeyne did the same to him. His friend despite losing early had made a friend in young Jeyne it seemed and that she had a crush on him was plain for all to see. Four more tilts it took and then he, Sansa, Elaena, and Mychel were on their feet cheering loudly when Dom unseated Lord Yohn.

"The Dreadfort." he shouted and saw Dom look his way and nod.

That Lord Yohn was unhurt was clear and he nodded in Dom's direction, Sansa smiling broadly as the next tilt took place. Sandor beat Lyn Cobray in two and Jon smirked at Mychel, his friend shaking his head as he did so. Arthur won in four and Brynden in three and then they looked on eagerly to see the draw. Elaena looking at him when Dom was announced to fight Ser Arthur and Sansa looking forlorn.

"He rode well against Lord Yohn, Sansa, he'll do so against Ser Arthur too, and should he fall then he's done far better than most." he said and his sister nodded.

Ser Brynden got the better of Sandor for once and then Arthur beat Dom in three, his friend doing far better than he had ever done against the Sword of the Morning. When it came to the champion's tilt, Jon saw Arthur look his way and nod and soon enough he was racing down the field. It took him five to win but there were few alive who could match lances with Arthur and Brynden as good as he was, wasn't one of them. Jon watched as Arthur picked up the crown and the crowd looked on enviously, nodding to Elaena he saw her smile when he looked to his sister and Arthur rode her way.

"Lady Sansa, I would name you the Queen of Love and Beauty." Arthur said and Jon swore his sister squealed in delight.

That her face went as red as her hair and she also wore the largest smile he'd ever seen her wear when she put the crown on her head, showed just how much it had meant to her. It was Elaena who suggested it and who was Jon to refuse her. Over the years Arthur had crowned, her, Ysilla, and her mother more times than not, and this time it was Sansa's turn, a story to take home with her when she finally returned.

Not that would be anytime soon he thought happily as they made their way back to the keep. Jon quickly sneaking off to spend some time alone with Elaena once he could. He found her in the gardens, it was their own special place, and he quickly took a seat beside her, feeling her hand in his almost as soon as he sat down.

"She seemed most pleased." Elaena said and Jon nodded.

"She was, I think it's something she'll remember for a long time." he said.

"I had hoped to be crowned by you, Ser Jon, though would you have crowned your sister had you won?" Elaena asked.

"I'd have crowned, you, only you." he said seeing her smile.

The kisses they shared were and had been something more over the past few moons. What the difference was he didn't understand at first, thinking it was something to do with growing older or becoming a man. Elaena too it seemed felt this way also, confiding in him that she'd flowered only recently. Yet in speaking to Arthur it seemed there was more to it and as always it was Sandor who cut through the pretense and politeness to tell him what it was.

" _You love the little bird." Sandor had told him and Jon had looked to see if the man was japing._

" _I.."_

" _You love her." Sandor said, leaving no room for doubt.  
_

That he was right had led to a question forming in his mind, one he both wished for the answer and feared for at the same time. Did she love him? Was that what she was feeling when they kissed? When they were together? And if so then what did that mean? Jon had read his father's letters, looked at songs that his father had written about his mother too. He knew what love was in his own way, he'd seen it and read about it.

His uncle loved Lady Catelyn, Lord Yohn loved Lady Yara and he had known that Mychel loved Mya and she, him before either of them had, something Elaena had known too. As he sat there with her, feeling her lips on his, he knew he loved her with all of his heart and he needed to know if she felt the same. Breaking off from the kiss was hard and he looked into her eyes and saw the confusion there for a moment. So he smiled to put her at ease and was happy to see his smile returned.

"Elaena, I...I love you." he said seeing her eyes go wide.

"I love you too, Jon." she said her voice happy and light.

"You do?" he asked and she nodded kissing him once more.

"I do, I do."

"Marry me?" he said and she moved back from him, and he felt his heart threaten to break.

"Jon..I…we..you're to be king." she said shakily.

"Be my queen, there's no one else for me, Elaena, no one, marry me, be my wife?" he asked nervously, almost panicked at the thought she'd said no.

"Yes." she said her voice barely a whisper.

"For true?" he asked looking at her carefully.

"Yes, I'll marry you, for true." she said and he looked at her before grabbing her in his arms, moving back to look into her eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next A melee is held and a brotherhood shows its skills, Elaena tells Ysilla what Jon asked her, in King’s Landing Jon Arryn plots, and in the Vale while Sansa learns an important lesson, Jon Connington meets a king. 
> 
> I've firmed up my schedule for all my stories and this will now update monthly. This and three other stories will alternate mondays.
> 
> So Next week will be TDP
> 
> The week after The Winter King.
> 
> Followed the week after by Different Song.
> 
> And then this will get its next update and the process will repeat.


	14. A Griffin's Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Melee is held and a Brotherhood shows its skills, Elaena tells Ysilla what Jon asked of her and in King's Landing Jon Arryn plots. While back in the Vale Sansa learns a very important lesson and a Griffin meets a king.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Elaena.**

Jon's sister had truly loved being crowned, Elaena, and the others all having noticed how she almost refused to take the crown off her head unless she had to. Even when she did Sansa kept looking at it almost willing it back to her head. It made her think of the first time she herself had been crowned, Ser Arthur doing the deed on her nameday and after Elaena had found herself standing in front of the looking glass just staring at her reflection because of it. It was something she'd done again, even more, when Jon had crowned her after the squire's joust.

So she'd not deny his sister her enjoyment of this fun besides her mood was far too good to begrudge anyone else's their own. All-day as they readied for the night's feast she'd found herself drifting off just as much as Sansa now was. Her mind and heart full of what she and Jon had spoken of, the admission they'd both made, and the question he had asked her. She'd actually wanted to tell him, no, to talk him out of such a thing, even though it would have pained her heart to do so. He was to be king and he would need to marry for an alliance or to marry someone who was a bigger catch than she. Her mind going to Princess Arianne or to Margaery Tyrell and while she hated the thoughts of Jon with another, she'd have wished it so in order to see him crowned.

That he would not, that he had no desire for anyone else had filled her heart with joy and left her worried all the same. Only the words he spoke to her making those worries go away and soon enough she forgot what it was her head was telling her and like him had listened completely to her heart. After he'd asked her, they'd spoken and she'd explained her thoughts. Jon listening to them and knocking each one down, making her worries go away and in some cases kissing them away much to her delight. He'd made his feelings clear and Elaena knew that she'd soon need to speak to her father, to tell him what they'd decided, and to seek his mind on it. But first, she needed to speak to Ysilla and she hoped to do so later that night.

"He'll be fighting against the older men?" she heard Sansa ask worriedly and she cleared her mind for now and decided it was for the best to pay attention to what was going on around her.

"Of course, they always do so at the melees." Ysilla said.

"But they're just boys." Jeyne Poole said.

"Don't let them hear you call them that, Jeyne, you'll find them most unappreciative." Elaena said as they looked her way.

"But the older men are much bigger than they are." Sansa said worriedly.

"You've seen Jon spar against Ser Arthur, Sansa, against Sandor. Waymar, Mychel, and Domeric too, all of them spar often against older men and have fought in melees against them as well. Jon is the best sword my father has seen of his age and Mychel is far better than most. Waymar is not too far behind and while Domeric is better with a lance, he's not without talent, not to mention they always fight together." Ysilla said.

"Together?" Sansa asked.

"The Brotherhood of the Winged Knights." Elaena said with a smile.

"Oh, Jon spoke of such when we arrived, remember Sansa." Jeyne said as she lay back on the bed.

"Sansa, trust me, Jon, with a sword in hand is as safe as any man could be. Other than Ser Arthur there are few who come even close." she said as assuredly as she could.

"I'm sorry for my concern." Sansa said looking abashed.

"Never be sorry for caring for your brother, it's what sisters are supposed to do." she said seeing Sansa nod and Elaena finding herself thinking a little on her own brother.

When Sansa and Jeyne left to make ready for the feast, Elaena asked Ysilla to stay behind, waiting until she was sure the girls were gone before she spoke to her closest friend. She bid Ysilla sit on her bed and then sat down beside her, looking her in her eye and reaching out to take her hands in her own.

"You must promise me not to speak on this, not until I give you leave, Silla."

"Laeny." Ysilla said rolling her eyes.

"Silla please." she said and her cousin nodded.

"I give you my oath, I swear it on the mother." Ysilla said.

"Jon told me he loved me today." she said and saw Ysilla's happy smile appear "He asked me to be his wife."

"Elaena?" Ysilla said and Elaena didn't notice the smile leaving her face.

"I told him I would marry him." she said excitedly and then she frowned when she saw that Ysilla didn't seem as excited as she was "Ysilla?"

"I...I wish I could wish you well, Elaena, truly I do, I'd wish for nothing more than to see you get all that you wish for, but despite Jon's rise, despite him being a knight, he's still…he's still…"

"That doesn't matter." she said knowing what Ysilla was getting at.

"It will Laeny, it will. Mine own father loves Ser Jon as if he were my brother, as does your own, but neither would allow their daughter to marry a…"

"Say it, say the words." She said angrily moving her hands from her friends and turning her back on her.

"I'll not, I don't think of him that way, you know that. There are far few men as sweet as Jon, but it's the same as with Mychel and Mya, they may wish for it but it's not to be, I'm sorry Laeny, truly I am."

She wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth, to speak to her about who Jon really was and yet she knew she could not, it was not her secret to tell. That it would put Jon at risk and even House Royce itself didn't make it any easier. So instead she turned to Ysilla and hugged her friend tightly and said no more on the subject for the rest of the night. Elaena telling her they'd talk later before she took her time to dress and headed to the feast. When she got there she put on her best impression of being happy and joyful, while inside she was upset that her friend hadn't shared in her joy.

It was something that Jon picked up on very quickly and as soon as the music began she found him standing in front of her. His eyes looked deeply into her own as he reached out his hand and before she had even the chance to accept she was being led to the floor. Jon held her a little more closely than proper and she welcomed the feel of being with him this way. He didn't say anything, didn't ask her what was wrong, he just held her a little more tightly than he usually did unless they were alone and she thanked him for it.

They danced twice more and then she watched as Jon danced with Sansa and Jeyne and then with Ysilla before he took his seat once more. She herself had danced with both Mychel and Domeric, while Sansa seemed to truly enjoy all the attention. Though how Harry had managed to get a dance with her with Jon in the room was beyond her. As the night drew to a close, she watched as Jon escorted Sansa and Jeyne back to their rooms and waited on him to come back to escort her to her own. Soon enough she was walking down the corridor with him and she knew he was about to ask her what was on her mind.

"Laeny?" he said softly and she found she had to answer, the look on his face was so full of concern that she felt she needed to.

"It's Ysilla, we spoke about…us, we spoke and though she was happy for me Jon, she was…." she said not able to say the words.

"You wish to tell her the truth?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"I…"

She felt his arms go around her once more and leaned closer into his chest, feeling his fingers brushing through her hair.

"I'll speak to Arthur and your father and we'll talk, there are others that need to know also. Can you wait until then?" he asked looking at her.

"Jon I..you don't…you don't need to." she said but he silenced her with a kiss and when his lips left her own she nodded at him and they walked the last few feet to her room.

"Good night Elaena." he said kissing her forehead.

"Good night Jon." she said a small smile on her face when she saw his own.

As she lay down in her bed she felt some of the upset at Ysilla not knowing the truth and jumping to a logical conclusion begin to fade. Finding that her worries now took on a different form as she began to think about what it would mean both to her relationship with her friends and to Jon's with his own once the truth was outed. She knew none of them would speak on it, all of them would understand the consequences of that. But would it change things between them? She found she couldn't be certain that it would not.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**The Melee.**

**Jon.**

He put on his last piece of armor, his young squire helping him to do so and Jon was again thankful to Lord Yohn for suggesting the lad. Gyles was the youngest son of Ser Gerold Grafton and Jon had no need to think back on his history to remember that House Grafton had stayed loyal to his family during the rebellion. Fostering in the Vale had shown him how House Grafton was looked down on despite its prominence and it had been that more than anything which had given him the opportunity to take Gyles on as his squire. That and of course how he himself was now seen in the Vale since he'd been knighted by Lord Jon.

When Lord Yohn had suggested he needed a squire, Jon had both tried to laugh it off and then think about the politics of it. Arthur telling him that as the true king he would have had every Great House in the land seeking to have one of their sons squire for him. Jon then retorting that to the realm at large he was no more than a bastard knight and so he'd be lucky if any noble house allowed one of their sons anywhere close to him. It was then that Lord Yohn had suggested Gyles and to Jon's surprise Ser Gerold had readily agreed.

"Have you eaten this morning, Gyles?" he said once he was fully armored.

"I have Ser." Gyles said sheepishly.

"Gyles?" he said knowing that the boy's excitement would have had him up first thing.

"I'm not hungry Ser." Gyles said after a moment's silence.

Jon got up and brought the plate over to the boy, it was just bread and cheese and some grapes and fruit. Lord Yohn having made sure that there was a small snack awaiting each of the competitors before the melee began. He tried not to smile as the boy wolfed it down, the truth about his hunger now very apparent. Jon mussed the boy's hair before he took his seat and waited for the call to head out to the field. He wished he could be with Waymar and Mychel who were readying themselves in one of the other tents or with Domeric who was in his own. It had always been their usual routine to ready themselves together and to jape at each other's expense but as a knight, he now had to behave as one which meant he readied himself alone.

"Ser Jon, it's time." the young boy who popped his head inside the tent said before scurrying off to inform some other knights no doubt.

"Take the plate with you, Gyles. You have a good vantage point picked out?" he asked as he picked up his helm and stood up.

"I do, Ser Jon. I and some of the other squires are watching from the raised hill." Gyles said as he swallowed yet another grape.

"Good lad, you make a wager?" he asked with a smirk.

"My coin is on the Mountain Wolf, Ser." Gyles said smiling back at him.

"Then I'll surely win." he said with a chuckle.

He walked from the tent and saw Domeric had already caught up with Mychel and Waymar and all three of them were heading his way. Turning to Gyles he gave the lad a nod and watched as he ran off to get to his seat. Jon then crossing the distance between himself and his friends.

"Why it can't be, is that the Mountain Wolf I see." Domeric said his voice loud as he japed at his expense.

"No, you must be wrong, Ser Domeric. For I heard the Mountain Wolf was a giant of a man, a fierce warrior whose mere presence strikes fear into the hearts of mortal men." Mychel said with a chuckle.

"As have I, ten feet tall the tales say, eyes yellow and glowing and were a man to look too close then he'd know it was his end." Waymar added.

"You three are fools." he said his tone light as he made a move to grab Waymar around the head, their laughter soon ringing out as they walked to the field.

The Brotherhood of the Winged Knights, he had to admit it was growing on him and they were as true a brotherhood as any he'd ever read about. They were more than his friends and his talk with Elaena the night before had made him realize that. Just as with Ysilla for her, Jon knew they needed to know the truth about who he really was. He had no fear it would make them think differently of him, or that they would ever speak or go against him, but the longer he kept it from them the less true that may be.

"Shall we?" Domeric asked as they walked through the gap.

"Why not, we're all dressed up after all." Mychel japed.

"The Brotherhood." Waymar said.

"The Brotherhood." he replied as did the others.

**Arthur.**

He looked down at the field and could see Jon stand out, his armor far more special than any of the other competitors. There were sons of lords and knights, sons of some of the noblest houses in the Vale along with hedge knights, tourney knights, men from Essos, and men from throughout the realm, and yet none wore armor the likes of Jon's. While he appreciated the fact his king was dressed as a king should be, he also knew the armor would make him a target and had spoken of it with Sandor the night before. The man just laughing at him and saying, let them come at him if they dare.

Looking out to the field he saw Jon Connington's blue hair as he moved closer to the king and relaxed some. Both he and Sandor would be down there fighting with him if they could but both knew their king wished to do this alone. Yet having Jon Connington down there and knowing that he'd watch his back allowed for Arthur to not worry any more than he already was. He turned and looked around at those sitting nearby, seeing Elaena sitting with Ysilla and Sansa Stark and her friend, Mya Stone sitting close beside them laughing at something that Elaena said.

When he'd heard that the girl was Robert Baratheon's bastard he'd not known what to think, a part of him wanting to hate her simply for that. Arthur knew though you couldn't judge the child based on the father, Rhaegar was not Aerys, and Jon despite being his prince's son was not Rhaegar. That the girl was involved with one of Jon's friends and seemed to be part of the small group of people that surrounded him had made him wary too. But the more he'd spoken to her and come to know her, the more he'd come to like young Mya.

"My Lords and Ladies, we now present the Melee. Among those taking part we have Ser Andar Royce the heir to Runestone, Ser Robar Royce, and Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish. Ser Lyn Corbray, Ser Vardis Egen, Ser Symond Templeton, and Ser Eustace Hunter.."

Arthur listened on as the names rang out, some knights from the Riverlands and Crownlands and a couple from the Reach amongst the number but mainly they were knights from the Vale.

"Ser Domeric Bolton and Ser Jon Snow, The Mountain Wolf." the herald said as he finished and Arthur heard the excited hum that came upon the crowd when they heard Jon's name.

While he wasn't best pleased about how Jon had earned his spurs nor that he had not been there to keep him safe, he was incredibly proud of him all the same. He'd done something himself, not based on his birthright or his true name, he'd proved himself worthy by his own skills alone. It had garnered him a name, a reputation, and an acceptance that could only bore well for when the truth came out. Jon had saved both Lord Jon and his daughter, the Vale may not be the North but it too remembered.

**Jon Connington.**

The names had been called out, his not amongst them as to them all he was simply Griff a traveling tourney participant from Tyrosh. In another world, at another time, the mere fact that Lord Jon Connington was competing in a tourney would mean something. Even were the truth known now his presence would mean something and yet for Jon, the only meaning stood no more than ten feet away. His eyes almost by their own will going to Daeron as he pulled out his sword and took up his stance.

He'd smiled when hearing the reaction of the crowd to his name and now he looked on as Daeron and the three other boys he named his friends readied for any who came their way. A young lad wearing a Riverlands sigil came his own and Jon made short work of him, his sword far faster and far more practiced than the one the lad was bearing. Looking to his left he could see that the four boys were fighting together and had easily disposed of the first three that had come their way. Daeron standing at the front leading while the others had formed an almost box around him.

Watching him wield a blade in a truer setting than the sparring yard, Jon couldn't help but think on what he'd been told on his journey here. The words the guard had spoken now proving true to his eyes as he watched Daeron take down yet another opponent. He himself would not like to face him in a life or death fight and he would mourn any who did. Daeron he saw wielded his sword like it was an extension of his person and Jon thanked the gods for Ser Arthur Dayne.

"You just going to stand there watching old man." a cocky voice called out and Jon turned and smiled, ready to fight his own fight.

This one lasted a little longer, the cocky young man had the talent to back some of his words up, some but not all he'd soon found to his cost. These boys of summer had not felt the true feel of battle or fought for their lives for as many years as Jon had. While he'd drunk some of his life away while serving the Golden Company, he'd fought often and despite a wish in his heart to die, he'd found his head didn't agree. Jon thankful for that now as well as the experience he'd garnered while in Essos.

**Mychel.**

He didn't need to look to know Jon wore Elaena's favor just as he knew Jon didn't need to look to know whose favor he wore. Mychel seeing her in the crowd cheering him on as he, Dom, Waymar, and Jon took down any who came their way. That more did so than usual was down to Jon no doubt, Mychel having heard how men spoke of wishing to test their blade against the Mountain Wolf's. It was something he imagined that Ser Arthur had needed to face for many years, cocky men wishing to prove themselves by taking down someone more skilled or known that they.

Well, they'd find no quarter here he thought as his own blade moved to parry the blow from the large Reach knight. Mychel knew his brothers thought he was jealous of Jon, that it irked him there was a better blade of his age than he, and they couldn't be more wrong. Each of them were friends, as close as brothers if truth be told, he, Dom, Waymar, and Jon could never be jealous of each other. They celebrated each other's successes and commiserated over their failures. Jon was a better blade and Dom a better jouster and yet he and Waymar had both knocked them from their horses too. All of them had something they were better at than the other, something which made them stick out and so none of them felt put out when one of them achieved. Instead, they felt as it was all of them who did so.

"Ser Lyn?" he heard Jon's voice say and he turned his head to see his knight was now standing face to face with one of his closest friends.

"Ser Jon, shall we." Ser Lyn said and Jon nodded.

He, Waymar, and Domeric quickly dispatched the few men who came their way, all of them eager to watch as Jon and Lyn crossed blades. They were not alone in this, the crowd's voices soon raised as people turned to point out what was happening and even some men on the field stopped their fights to look their way. Mychel noticed one man, in particular, seemed most interested. The blue-haired Tyroshi had fought close to them all through the day so far and now he moved even closer still.

When the two blades collided he heard a cheer rise up, another when Jon ducked and spun and almost caught Lyn across the side. Jon's blade moving even faster than he'd ever seen it and Mychel watching on while twirling his own. It felt as if there was no one else out there fighting, just Jon and Lyn, and the sounds of their swords clashing were the only sounds he heard. The two of them parrying, feinting, moving in for the kill, and then moving back out just as quickly when they realized a trap had been laid.

He like others gasped when he saw Jon's sword fall to the ground and then he watched as Jon began to dodge the strikes that Lyn sent his way. When he saw the small tourney knife in Jon's hand he smirked and the sound of it hitting Lyn's helm was louder than even the sound of the swords had been. Mychel looking on as Lyn stumbled and Jon moved quickly to pick up his discarded sword before he then moved even more quickly to take Lyn's feet from under him.

"Yield." Jon said with his sword now pointing at a stunned Ser Lyn's face.

"I Yield." his knight said accepting the hand that was offered to pull him up though Mychel could tell it was with no great humor.

Almost as if a spell was lifted, the sounds of swords hitting swords soon rang out once more and Mychel took up his position as the men now came their way again.

**Lord Yohn Royce.**

The field was whittling down, Yohn looking out to see who was left and unsurprised to see some of those who were. Brynden was a good bet to win the thing and he'd watched as his old friend had proved his teeth were just as sharp as they'd ever been. All of his sons still held their own, Andar and Robar both out there and performing well. As for Waymar, just looking his way made him smile as he watched as he and his friends belied their ages and proved any who came their way to be fools. He like others had looked on keenly when Ser Jon had faced Ser Lyn. Yohn knowing that any who had doubted why Lord Jon had knighted him would not leave Runestone still carrying those doubts. Ser Jon having put on an exhibition and then winning when all seemed lost.

For Yohn though as much as he was impressed by Ser Jon's swordsmanship, it was the group of boys themselves who took his eye. The four of them were watching each other's back, helping each other out but not dishonorably so. They didn't double team an opponent or use their numbers to easily win against one. Instead, they let each of them prove their own worth and only helped out when some sought to use their numbers against one or another of their own.

He'd heard what Elaena had called them and had heard it also used in mocking terms by men who should know better. Though he also knew things they did not, truths that they weren't aware of and so he knew that the name would stick. Should Jon be successful and retake his throne then people would speak of his time in the Vale and while tales of the Mountain Wolf would no doubt be raised into legend and elaborated upon, other tales would be told as well. The Brotherhood of the Winged Knights would be such a tale, it may even become a song he thought with a chuckle as he turned to look at Ser Arthur and found the knight watching with a keen eye.

"Father look." Ysilla called out and he looked to see Andar standing toe to toe with the Blackfish while Robar fought Ser Eustace no more than a few feet away.

Yohn looked on excitedly, his son was a fine swordsman though he doubted he was a match for Brynden. Still, he knew it would be a true test and so he felt his heart begin to beat that little bit more quickly. Andar's form was good and his stance and fundamentals more than a match but Brynden had him beat in strength and experience. The fight going a respectable distance but in the end, the result was the one he more than expected.

Robar fared better and when he saw his brother was beaten he looked around to find the man who did it, Yohn looking on with pride while he did so. Brynden though had gone from his sight and Yohn found himself like Robar seeking the man out and then looking on with shock and surprise at what he saw. It seemed that another of his sons had also seen the fight and wished to salvage some family pride, Yohn watching as Waymar moved away from his friends and challenged the Blackfish in the middle of the field.

"My brother's a fool." Ysilla said though he could hear it was worry and not mockery that she spoke with.

"Waymar is standing for family, Ysilla, there's naught foolish in that." he said as he looked to see the fight begin.

**Waymar.**

He'd beaten three opponents so far this day and none of them would bring him any renown, not like Dom had gotten in the joust and that Jon would no doubt get from beating Ser Lyn. Not that he was jealous of his friend's success, it was more he was hungry for some of his own and so when he saw Andar fall he knew what he must do.

"I'm challenging the Blackfish." he said loud enough so that his friends could hear.

"Leave it Waymar, he'll come our way soon enough." Mychel said.

"Aye, there's no need to go to him." Dom added and Waymar looked to Jon and hoped his friend took his side.

"He favors his left, you know what to do." Jon said and he nodded and moved to where the Blackfish was walking.

He hurried to get to him upon seeing that Robar was now almost done with his own fight and knowing that his brother would seek to avenge Andar's loss should he not do so first. After almost running the last few feet he caught up with the older man, the Blackfish looking his way and recognizing the black studs on the bronze field that he had emblazoned on his shield.

"Robar?" the Blackfish asked almost as if he'd been expecting his brother to come and showing that he knew his family well.

"Waymar." he said to a surprised nod.

"Ah one of the pups, I'd have thought you'd have stayed with that Brotherhood of yours?" The Blackfish said.

"Well you beat one of my blood brothers, I felt I owed it to him to defeat the man who sent him from the field." he said as cockily as his nerves would allow him.

"So be it then. I wish you good fortune, young Waymar." the Blackfish said with a nod.

"And I, you, old Brynden." he said and received a hearty laugh in return.

The first strike would have taken the sword from his hand if he'd not faced stronger and harder ones in the sparring yard most morns. As fierce as The Blackfish may be he was a fish and a fish was not stronger than a dog. Sandor's lessons allowing him to deflect rather than take the full force of the blow and after doing so he caught Brynden by surprise with a strike of his own, that glanced off the Blackfish's dark grey armor.

Unfortunately, his surprise adeptness didn't phase the Blackfish for long and the Knight of the Bloody Gate quickly realized this was not to be the easy victory he'd imagined, and so began to take the fight far more seriously. Waymar was soon on the defensive and he began to get a bit desperate. He saw a plan that he'd not seen before and as the Blackfish moved in close, Waymar threw his shield at the man and knocked him off balance. The flurry of blows he then sent his way almost taking the man down as two out of every three landed. His advantage didn't last long and soon enough he was on the retreat once more. The Blackfish having recovered and Waymar was now fighting desperately just to stay in the fight.

Remembering Jon's advice he began to circle right and allowed the Blackfish to dictate the fight even more. To any watching, the fight was done and it was only a matter of time until he yielded but when Waymar quickly reversed his direction and began to circle right it caught the Blackfish and the crowd by surprise. The Blackfish's blows not landing or having the same effect as suddenly he held the advantage once more. The end when it came was quick and showed that fortune and luck played as much a part as skill, talent, or experience. Waymar slipping and losing his footing and the Blackfish soon forcing him to yield.

"Well done, young Waymar, well done indeed, the day was yours until you fell." The Blackfish said as he reached down to help him back to his feet.

"I thank you Ser, for the fight." he said and The Blackfish slapped his back warmly as Waymar heard the cheers of the crowd.

That his own name was being cheered so loudly was a big surprise and as he looked around he saw that he'd made it to the final ten. Only Jon and Mychel from the Brotherhood remaining and both of them were looking his way. He walked from the field and found both Andar and Robar to be waiting for him, his brothers walking with him to the back, and both of them congratulating him on an excellent showing. Waymar finally feeling as if he'd achieved something on his own, even despite the fact it had ended in a loss.

**Jon Connington.**

The young Royce had done well but in leaving his king's side he had perhaps cost Domeric Bolton his loss. Jon watching on as the field narrowed and it was down now to less than ten. Looking around he was happy enough with who he saw out there, the men left were ones who valued honor and who posed no threat to Daeron's health. The only danger facing his king now being the one faced by any who wielded a blade in a tourney. There was nothing he could do about luck and fortune, the gods alone controlled that and so knowing that Daeron risked no harm from any who remained, Jon instead did as he wished and moved his king's way.

He'd seen others come to challenge the Mountain Wolf, one of them had been the mouthy one from the party he'd traveled with to come here. The man soon finding out to his cost that he should have left well enough alone. Now though it was Jon's turn, his time to face his king and to cross blades with the son just as he had done so often with the father. Jon moved towards the two boys, his heart racing the closer he got and soon enough he was standing closer to Daeron than he had been thus far.

"Ser Jon, it'd be an honor to cross blades with you." he said speaking his words as truthfully as he ever had.

"And who would he be honoring so?" the other lad, Mychel Redfort asked.

"Griff." he said softly.

"Well then Ser Griff, I wish you good fortune in the fight to come." Daeron said moving forward to face him.

Gods the boy was quick he thought as he blocked yet another strike, the speed of them forcing him into just parrying and defense very quickly. He'd gotten in no more than two attacks and a couple of things had quickly become clear to him. Daeron was much better than he and far better than his father had ever been. Jon now having to use all of his experience just so he made the fight respectable. He was forced further back and almost stumbled once or twice and from there it only got much much worse for him.

As if he could sense that he was in complete control and only moments from victory, Daeron began pushing more and more, his strikes ever more unorthodox. Spins and turns, double feints, and half thrusts until finally out of nowhere Jon felt his feet go out from under him and he fell to the ground. There was no need for him to look up to see the sword at his neck, he could feel it pressing down on him, and yet the smile he wore on his face was as true as it had ever been.

"I yield, Ser Jon." he said without needing to be bid to.

"Well fought, Griff." Daeron said his hand extended to help him to his feet.

Jon looked around when he rose to his feet and saw that only four men remained, The Blackfish had been beaten and now it was down to Daeron, Mychel, Ser Vardis, and Ser Symond Templeton. He bid the two lads good fortune, trying not to seem overly favored in how Daeron did, and then he made his way to the back. Stopping once he got there to watch the end of the fight. Daeron faced off against Ser Vardis who he'd learned had beaten an almost exhausted Blackfish and Mychel stood toe to toe with Ser Symond. The mere fact that both boys had made it this far showing just how talented each was and Jon felt certain he knew who would win.

**Elaena.**

Mya looked at her smiling as both Mychel and Jon had made it to the final four, their own little rivalry over who would win was a friendly one after all. Sansa and Jeyne Poole had perhaps made the most noise of any who'd watched the melee. Both girls showing worry and concern, joy and happiness, excitement, and relief in equal measure as the fights reached their climax. Ysilla had cheered her friends and her brothers on. Waymar having done most excellently and Andar and Robar both having fought well too.

As Jon faced off against Ser Vardis, Waymar, and Domeric both joined them, Elaena happy to see they both took seats beside Sansa and Jeyne Poole. She'd told Jon that his sister had a crush on Domeric and that Jeyne Poole had one on Waymar was even easier to see. Despite the age difference between Sansa and Dom being a large one, Elaena understood how betrothals worked. Should House Bolton and House Stark be joined it would strengthen the North and House Stark would be looked upon favorably by its bannermen, especially if what Sansa said about her brother and Lady Wynafred was true as well. Jon though had raised some concerns, though not one of them about his friend. Instead, telling her of the Red Kings and the animus between the two houses, something she suggested would be removed by a match would it not?

It was strange to her, thinking about matches between her friends and others, looking around and wishing for them all to feel how she was feeling. Perhaps that was the way of the world though, you found your own happiness, and then you wished others to share it in, to feel their own so they'd know what it was that was in your heart. Or perhaps she was reading far more into other's feelings just because of her own, it vexed her that she knew not which it was.

"Ser Symond is faltering." Mya said excitedly and Elaena looked out to see that while Jon and Ser Vardis were almost feeling each other out still, Mychel had Ser Symond just about beat.

"Go on Mychel." Dom shouted loudly.

"Show him, for the Brotherhood." Waymar shouted and soon each of them was doing the same, people in the crowd looking their way and Elaena finding she cared not as she cheered both Mychel and Jon on.

When Ser Symond yielded the cheers rang out even louder and yet her attention was quickly on Jon as he moved in and out so fast that it was clear he was no longer just feeling Ser Vardis out. When the knight's sword was knocked to the ground and he yielded a moment later, Elaena's cheers rang out once more. Sansa almost matching them in their intensity as Jon and Mychel now stood face to face and the crowd began to quieten. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as rather than fight they seemed to be having a conversation, both of them then walking closer so the crowd could see them even more clearly.

They bowed to each other then took up their stances and it was as if she was watching them in one of their morning spars, rather than the final of a melee. Then all of a sudden it was not, both of them coming at each other with a ferocity she'd not seen from either before. That it was friendly was clear but they were also putting on a show, showing off yet doing so calculatingly too. Jon with his spins and leaps and Mychel with his side steps and turns. The two swords flashing in the air as each of them tried to gain the upper hand. Eventually, just like with their spars, Jon's skill told out and Elaena was on her feet shouting loudly when he took the day.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Lord Jon Arryn.**

Robert was as damn frustrating as ever, the king was a petulant man child and Jon wondered how he'd not noticed it before. Was he so wrapped up in the idea of his sons that he had ignored it? Or had Robert's faults and flaws just not been so apparent to him? He was only thankful that he was to travel to Casterly Rock once more and he'd leave the crown and the Red Keep for him to run. Other than that he'd have been tearing his hair out again as he'd listened to him moan and bellyache about the fact that he was not getting yet another tourney.

A simple comment about the one being held by Lord Yohn had been enough to set him off and enough to give Jon yet another headache. In the end, he'd almost lost his temper, and his comment about having Tywin Lannister throw him a damn tourney had not gone down well. Robert glaring at him and seeming on the verge of saying something before that toady Pycelle finally woke up from his slumber at the merest mention of the old lion.

Were it not for Varys's interjection and Petyr's as well then he and Robert would no doubt have had words and he thanked them both for it. Petyr mentioning the crown's coin situation and Varys reminding the king that the queen's nameday was coming up and that he had no doubt that Lord Tywin would welcome a visit, and be sure to throw a tourney in his daughter's name. So ravens had been sent and received and he was ready now to bid farewell to a king he no longer had faith in or truly served.

"His grace is inside?" he asked Ser Meryn as he made it to the door.

"He is Lord Hand." the knight replied and Jon knocked before entering the room.

He found him inside drinking even though he'd be departing soon, Robert dressed but not dressed, and that he barely remembered their argument only showed how petulant it truly was. Jon nodded and then took a seat when bid and spent the next few moments going over things that he knew Robert barely paid attention to.

"The Kingslayer." Robert said catching him by surprise.

"Your grace?"

"Where the fuck is the Kingslayer, Jon?" Robert asked.

"I believe he's in Casterly Rock your grace, Ser Barristan and you yourself gave him leave to visit his father and brother did you not?"

"We did, moons ago and now I get this from Tywin fucking Lannister." Robert said holding up a raven scroll and Jon cursed Pycelle from withholding it from him.

He got up from his seat and walked over to the king, taking the scroll and smelling the drink on Robert's breath and trying not to sigh too loudly as he read one and tried to ignore the other.

"I'll put Varys to the task." he said after reading it.

"See that you do Jon, I may not like the fucker but if something's happened to him then I'll be dealing with fucking lion's moans for the rest of my life."

"Of course, your grace." he said turning to leave.

"Did you get the present?" Robert asked before he made it to the door.

"I did, your grace, Ser Barristan will see it is placed among your things."

"I want him to stay here, Jon, Ser Barristan, should the Kingslayer not turn up..."

"Of course, your grace." he said before leaving.

They left that day and no more than a few hours after they did Varys informed him that Ser Jaime was riding back and would be here within a day or two.

"Apparently he and the old lion had a falling out." Varys said.

"Another?" he said shaking his head as it had become a regular thing between them over Jaime's refusal to leave the Kingsguard.

"I believe this one to be far more serious and far more advantageous my lord." Varys said leaving it at that for now.

He ate his dinner that night with his wife and son, Lysa having come back from the Vale unannounced, and Jon though welcoming spending time with Robert had found her presence to be not so appealing. The truth was that he'd enjoyed his solitude far too much and listening to her snipe and make comment after comment about this or that was grating. Robert though still small and sickly was growing and when he asked about Laney, Jon felt his heart soar. He took the time to happily speak on his daughter and watched as his son smiled upon hearing of her. Lysa having not poisoned that well any further since he'd spoken out to her about the dangers to herself for doing so.

They slept apart as had become their norm, Jon finding he'd no desire to share her bed. though truth be told he doubted he had a desire to share anyones anymore. Those days were either long past or near enough that it made no difference. Waking the next morning he was happy to break his fast alone with his son and then he spent most of the day at meetings or petitions. Ser Barristan coming by to inform him of Ser Jaime's return and Jon glad that at least now they could get to the bottom of how the knight was truly feeling.

It took them a couple of days to organize a meeting, he, Barristan, Varys, and to his shock and surprise Jaime Lannister himself all meeting deep in the tunnels beneath Varys's chambers. Jon looked around and wondered just how far said tunnels stretched and if anyone other than Varys knew where they lead. Barristan he thought seemed almost excited, Varys too or as much as he ever was, and the reason for it soon became clear to him when Jaime Lannister spoke.

"I know of the king, Lord Jon, the truth of him, and my sword is his should he wish for it." Jaime said.

"Your family?" he asked.

"Are not suited to rule, the realm would suffer with my father calling the shots even more so than he already does and my sister cares for no one but herself." Jaime said bitterly.

"The children?" he said after a few moments in which he looked to see that both Varys and Ser Barristan seemed to have no doubts of Jaime's sincerity.

"Will be protected I assume? I'd seek assurances on their safety and futures, but I feel a better chance of getting them from you Lord Jon then I would if the situation was reversed and it was my father deciding." Jaime said.

"You have my word on it, Ser Jaime." he said.

"Mine too." Ser Barristan said reaching out to place a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"There is much we need to discuss Ser Jaime, many things you need to be aware of and some I'm afraid we cannot speak off." Varys said and Jaime nodded.

By the time they'd finished speaking, Jon felt certain that Jaime Lannister served the same king as he. Something which only became clearer when the raven from Runestone arrived and told of the victory he'd had in the melee. Both Barristan and Jaime smiling far more truly than he'd seen either do for many a year. He was beginning to think about further plans and on putting in place the final moves that would need to be made to make the move to take the throne, when Varys asked to meet with him. Jon once again finding himself in the tunnels below the Red Keep.

"Well?" he asked irritably.

"A wrinkle in our plans or perhaps not, I'll leave it to you to decide." Varys said.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"It seems our king wishes to pick his own bride, my lord. A match with a Great House indeed." Varys said and though he didn't titter the smile on his face was just as annoying.

"House Tyrell?" he asked hopefully.

"House Arryn." Varys said.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

The melee was terribly exciting and yet worrying at the same time, Sansa cringing when men fell only to be relieved when they rose to their feet once more. To see Jon win was incredible and she felt so very proud of her brother and was most keen to offer him her congratulations as soon as she could. Before she got a chance to though she accompanied Jeyne to the privy, her friend having drunk far too much of the sweetened berry juice that she liked so much.

She was waiting for Jeyne to finish when he approached her and Sansa had to admit she felt a flutter in her stomach when he did so. Harrold for some reason was disliked by Jon and the others but Sansa had found him to be most gallant and his blond hair and blue eyes were most appealing also. He'd asked her to dance and had asked for her favor though she'd given it to Ser Domeric by then. Yet he'd not competed in the melee and despite being a cousin of Lord Arryn's and somewhere in the line of succession of the Vale, she'd not seen much of him since the tourney had begun.

"Lady Sansa." he said reaching out and taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it.

"Lord Hardyng." she said though she wasn't sure he was actually a lord.

"Did you enjoy the tourney, my lady?" he asked and she smiled as she nodded.

"Very much so, the joust and melee were most exciting, and to see my brother claim victory was wonderful."

"As no doubt was being named the Queen of Love and Beauty, a most worthy choice that Ser Arthur made if I may be so bold." he said and she found herself blushing.

"I'm sure Ser Arthur only did so because of Jon." she said trying to be modest.

"I doubt that very much, my lady. I believe he named you so because to name another would be an affront to the crown you wore so well." Harrold said making her blush once more.

She was about to say something else when Jeyne came from the privy and then she was sure she saw a frown appear on Harrold's face when Elaena, Ysilla, and the others began walking her way.

"Perhaps you'd honor me with a dance later on, Lady Sansa?" Harrold asked and she blushed once more.

"I'd be delighted to, Lord Hardyng." she said and then he kissed her hand again before he turned and walked away.

Sansa ignored the questioning look on Jeyne's face and the curious one on Elaena's when she reached them. All of them walking back to the keep together with still no sign of Jon or Mychel, something she felt that both Elaena and Mya were put out by. As much as she wished to speak on it and to ask where her brother was, she felt it best she did not and was glad if not a little embarrassed that Jeyne decided to ask about their whereabouts.

"Are Ser Jon and Mychel not joining us?" Jeyne asked.

"Not at this time, they'll meet us later." Domeric said and Sansa looked to see if there was anything wrong.

"Are they hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"What? Oh god's know, Mychel has gone to speak to his father and Jon is with Ser Arthur and Sandor." Waymar said to her relief.

When they arrived back at the keep she made her way to her room looking to ready her things for later and was in the process of doing so when the knock came to her door. Sansa moving to answer it and finding Elaena to be waiting outside. She invited the girl in and bid her take a seat, wondering what had brought her to speak to her and once again fearing that something had actually happened to Jon.

"It's Jon isn't it, he's hurt, that's why you've come?" She said her voice panicked.

"No, Sansa, trust me, Jon is far from hurt, I swear it on the Mother." Elaena said Sansa feeling relieved as she took a seat.

"Thank the gods, I was so worried, I thought you were all hiding it from me." she said and felt Elaena take her hands in her own.

"I wished to speak to you on something else, Sansa, something important."

"Of course." she said waiting for Elaena to continue.

"Harrold Hardyng, Sansa."

"What about him?" she said defensively.

"He's not as he seems. He and Jon are far from friends and though he may come across as charming and attentive, you'll find he's very much not. I know it can be flattering to have someone show an interest in you, but you're not the first that Harrold has shown an interest in and he has a reputation for not being honorable to those he does." Elaena said and Sansa looked at her and though she believed her, she found for some reason that she lashed out.

"Or you wish him for yourself and so are trying to make me uninterested." she said before placing her hand over her mouth and shaking her head "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Sansa, there's nothing to forgive and I think you know where my interest truly lies." Elaena said looking at her intently.

"Jon?" she asked.

"Jon." Elaena said making her smile as she thought of them together.

"Is Harrold truly that bad?" she asked.

"Some men Sansa, boys too, they're not what they seem, the image they present to those they wish something from is not their true selves. You need to be wary of their intent, their motives, and soon you'll be able to see who is true and who is not." Elaena said.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"We have time until you leave, Ysilla, and I will show you." Elaena said with a smile.

"And Harrold?" she asked.

"Leave Harry the Arse to me." Elaena said and Sansa found herself laughing despite the rudeness of the name.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Jon.**

Gyles helped him out of his armor, his squire looking at him with the biggest grin on his face that he'd ever seen anyone wear. Jon wondering just exactly how much coin he'd bet or was it the idea that he was the one who'd be teaching him how to wield a sword. He soon found himself wondering how the boy would react when he found out the truth that he was squiring for a king rather than just a knight. As the last piece of armor was removed, Arthur and Sandor walked in, Jon eager to hear their opinions on the fight he'd just had. It didn't take them long to point out his errors and mistakes, to praise his performance, and yet tell him he could have done very much better. Jon listening keenly as pointers were given and he received just as many pats on the back as he did slaps to the head.

Looking to Gyles he could see his squire was glaring at both men for daring to criticize him after he'd won and he resolved to speak to the lad later about the reasons why they did so. He was just about to ready himself to head off and meet up with his friends when he saw that look in Arthur's eye that said they had more to discuss.

"Gyles, why don't you take the rest of the day, go have some fun and spend some of that coin you made." he said smiling at the young lad.

"Are you sure, Ser Jon, there isn't more I can do?" Gyles asked.

"Not for the now, I'll see you early on the morrow and we'll spar some." he said seeing the bright smile the boy gave him before he ran quickly from the tent.

"He seems a good lad." Arthur said.

"He is, keen and attentive and a far better squire than I ever was." he said and Sandor snorted.

"There's someone who wishes to meet you, Jon. I need you to do that warging thing you do and make sure the old Sept is empty and that there's no one nearby." Arthur said.

Jon did as he was asked, closing his eyes and reaching out to the bird that he'd now warged into more than once, finding it nesting and soon enough having it take flight. It took him some time to be certain and when he was he opened his eyes before giving Arthur the nod and all three of them rose and left the tent. Arthur headed to fetch who it was he was to speak to and he and Sandor carried his armor back to his room. Jon seeing Elaena, Sansa, and the others walking off in the distance as they did so.

After leaving the armor on its stand he and Sandor walked through the keep and out and down to the old Sept. Jon soon finding Arthur standing with a blue-haired man that he recognized from the melee. Looking at him he could see that he and Arthur seemed friendly enough though the man looked far more keenly at him than he did anyone else.

"Griff?" he said sure now that was not the man's name.

"Not quite."

"Jon, this is Lord Jon Connington, former Hand to the King and a friend of your father's." Arthur said and Jon found himself staring at the man and trying to take in what he'd just heard.

"I've waited a long time to see you, your grace." Jon Connington said as he dropped to a knee.

Jon looked to Arthur who nodded and to Sandor who did so too and he then turned to the man who was on his knee and nodded at him.

"I pledge my sword, my life, and my honor to his grace, King Daeron Targaryen the Third of his name. I pledge to offer him my counsel and my service from this day until the end of my days." Jon Connington said looking up to him with a look of hope and expectation in his eyes.

"And I accept your pledge, my lord. I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Arise, Lord Connington."

For the next two hours, he listened as Lord Connington spoke of their works in Essos, of the men they'd gathered and of how Ser Richard Lonmouth, who had been his father's squire, was also alive and on his side. He bid Arthur and Sandor leave them alone and listened as he was told tales of his father and of his regrets for not seeing the Battle of the Bells through to its end.

"I should have burned the entire damn town down." Jon Connington said.

"Had you done so then you'd have been a monster, Lord Jon, a man I'd have not spared the merest moment speaking to. The right thing may not always lead to the right results but it should always be what we seek to do. I don't believe my father would have forgiven you for such an action or for such a loss of innocent life, do you?" he said.

"Tywin Lannister would have…"

"Tywin Lannister is a monster, an evil man who will one-day face wrath and ruin, I'd not seek such a man in my service." he said firmly.

"Sometimes we have a need to do terrible things, your grace." Jon Connington said looking at him.

"But they should be the last resort my lord and not the first." he said and Jon nodded.

"They should." Jon Connington said nodding his agreement.

"I intend to take my family's throne back Lord Connington and I know it'll be a difficult task that may require difficult and hard choices, I understand that and am willing to make them but my grandfather would have made them regardless, I will not. We must be better than those who came before us and those we seek to replace." he said looking at him.

"Your father would wish it so." Jon Connington said and Jon felt his eyes close as he looked at him.

That night he prayed to the old gods and the new to allow him to keep to the words he had spoken that day, to do what was needed, and to not lose himself in the process. Though he feared that there were lines he'd need to cross to see himself upon the throne and he wondered just what those lines would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Jon Arryn deals with what Varys told him and makes a trip to the Vale to speak to Jon and Elaena. Jon speaks on the future and says goodbye to his sister before having a conversation with his friends. Tywin stews and foams over Jaime’s actions and an announcement is made which has the realm in shock and some of the players scurrying as they try to make sense of it and In Dorne Oberyn and Doran speak.


	15. House Stark and House Arryn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Arryn deals with what Varys told him and makes a trip to the Vale to speak to Jon and Elaena. Jon speaks on the future and says goodbye to his sister before having a conversation with his friends. Tywin stews and foams over Jaime’s actions and an announcement is made which has the realm in shock and some of the players scurrying as they try to make sense of it and In Dorne Oberyn and Doran speak.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Jon Snow.**

It took him a few days to gather the courage to speak to his friends, Jon spending his time with Elaena and Sansa and readying for his sister's soon to be departure. Jon Connington and others had already departed and though he'd spoken to the man more than once, he'd felt it had not been anywhere near enough. While Arthur was his closest friend, Jon Connington gave him a different perspective on his father and his actions. That he'd been able to engender such loyalty among those who knew him best, only made Jon feel even more sure that the realm had lost a good man as well as someone who would have been a good king when his father had been killed.

That it also made him keener to speak to those closest to him was perhaps a reaction to his realizing of that as well. He too had friends that he was more than happy to name so, Waymar, Mychel, and Dom, were as close to him as brothers and he knew that each of them would risk their lives for his own, as would he in return. Would they risk their heads to see him crowned? He believed so and believed it enough that he had no doubt that whatever he told them would remain between them at least. Yet it also worried him that perhaps they may not accept his truth or what it would mean for the future.

"You're doing it again?" Elaena said as she moved her hands through his hair.

"Apparently it's something I got from my father." he said with a chuckle.

"It must be, for no one could have learned to brood so well any other way." she said and Jon turned his head to kiss her softly.

They were laying in her bed, the darkness of the room illuminated only by the fire that was soon to go out. Elaena was wearing her bedclothes while Jon was fully dressed, his newly betrothed laying under the covers while he lay on top of them. Both of them were laying face to face and he closed his eyes when she moved her hand through his hair once more. Jon smiling when he felt her soft kiss and then he opened his eyes to see her own bright blue ones staring right back at him.

"They'll accept it, Jon, they are your brothers in all but name." she said looking at him.

"You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I do, we've spoken of it and the more I think on it the more I know it to be the true. Were it me, were I to find out on my own and not by your lips." Elaena said her fingers reaching out to touch his mouth "Were I to find out and then know that so many others knew before me, I…"

"That's why I told you, I needed to tell you, you of all people." he said and saw her smile.

"Speak to them, Jon, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." he said nodding.

He kissed her deeply and then bid her goodnight, Elaena falling asleep before he even reached the door. That he knew her so well was something that he was most grateful for. Being able to sense her moods and to know what she wished from him had been something that just came to him and something that he couldn't explain. It was something that he'd noticed over time and he wondered if she felt the same thing too. Jon finding himself hoping that she did as he made his way back to his room.

Waking early the next morning, he dressed quickly and made his way to his morning spar, Arthur already up and waiting for him when he got there. He'd been surprised that both he and Sandor had agreed with him when he suggested that he speak to his friends, both men saying that it was time for him to do so. When he'd pressed them he'd been told that over the next few years moves would need to be made and some would perhaps look strange to those around him. It was far better they knew in advance of them than for them to ask questions of it later, Arthur had said.

"You're late." Arthur said looking at him when he grabbed his sword.

"Or you're just early as usual." he said back with a smirk.

The spar was as theirs usually were, punishing, and once again he found himself on the ground more than once. Arthur had told him that they'd gone as far as they could in their normal lessons and that it was now time they took it as far as it could be without it being for true. It was a humbling experience and one he was thankful was private, his spars when people were watching were always a little less intense than those when they were not. When he was finished he made his way to break his fast, Jon saw that Sansa was sitting with Elaena and Ysilla and he moved to join them.

His sister would be leaving soon and he found that he wished she could stay for longer. Elaena had already told him of Harry the Arse's interest and though his first instinct had been to confront him and to knock his dick in the dirt, he'd listened to her and had not gotten involved. Instead, she had taken Sansa under her wing, and together with Ysilla and Mya they'd begun to educate his little sister in the ways of the world. Jon soon found himself liking spending time with Sansa even more because of this. The reality of knights and lords was something that he'd not wished to inform her of and yet something that she needed to know.

Sansa believed in the stories, the books, and the great songs that spoke of noble knights and fair princes and princess and the world was truly nothing like that. He had worried though that it would shatter her view of that world and that Sansa would refuse to accept it but instead it had created a question asking monster, he thought with a smirk. Something that was caught by that question asking monster right away.

"And what amuses my brother so?" Sansa asked looking at him.

"Who says I'm amused?" he said back to her his smirk far more pronounced now.

"That says your amused, oh brother mine." she said reaching out to place her fingers on his uncurled lips.

"I was just thinking of my sweet little sister of course and of the many questions she asks." he said rolling his eyes to chuckles around the table, Dom and Mychel having joined them and Jon seeing Waymar now walking into the hall.

"Only a fool doesn't ask questions, brother." Sansa said her eyes alight as she began to smirk too.

"Speaking of which, Waymar come I kept you a seat." he said moving the chair while all those around him burst into laughs, Sansa making a delightful little snort which she only did when she laughed truly.

"You are all idiots." Waymar said as he sat down.

"Then it seems you're at the right table, brother." Ysilla said starting the laughter again.

They ate and japed at each other's expense, Jon finding himself the target of some of the jests as both Sansa and Elaena teamed up against him. Eventually, their fun had to come to an end, Sansa and the girls were heading off to their lessons and while normally so would he, Waymar and Mychel be heading to their own, today it was to be different. Jon nodded to Lord Yohn and then asked his friends to join him, the four of them walking from the hall and down towards the small Sept. When Arthur and Sandor took up guard, Jon asked his friends to join him inside, closing his eyes and making sure they were alone before he readied to speak to them about his truth.

"There is something I need to tell you all, something I've been keeping from you." he said as Dom looked at him curiously while Mychel and Waymar looked a little more annoyed at him.

"Is this about your and Elaena?" Waymar asked and Jon shook his head.

"No, this is all about me, for now at least." he said.

"What is it Jon?" Dom asked direct and to the point and Jon smiled at that, far better to just come out with it after all.

"All of you know me as Ned Stark's son, his bastard son." he said holding up his hand when Waymar went to disagree.

His friend had never truly thought of him that way and had always refused to allow him to think that of himself. Truth be told it had been a long time since he'd actually thought of himself as a bastard and that was even before he found out the truth of who he was.

"Ned Stark is not my father, he's my uncle. My father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was his wife, Lyanna Targaryen." he said looking to each of them.

"Jon?" Mychel said.

"Daeron." he said looking to each of them "My mother named me Daeron."

"You're the rightful heir to the throne, the rightful king." Waymar said excitedly.

"Which means nothing, Waymar. My rights died at the Trident the day Robert Baratheon killed my father and after that Tywin Lannister had my brother and sister murdered and their mother raped and defiled before they took her own life. My blood may make me an heir in some eyes but it makes me a target in others and putting forward my claim will lead to war." he said and saw Dom stare at him.

"Yet you're putting it forward all the same?" Dom asked.

"Forget how bad a king that Robert is, or that it's the Lannisters who truly control the crown. Forget even that the realm would suffer under Joffrey. Were it just for vengeance or justice alone then I'd put myself forward, as I believe would any of you if it had been you're family that had been killed and deposed. Secrets have a way of always being found out, they never lay undiscovered for long and this secret won't just cost me my head, it'll cost the heads of my uncle and many others too. I tell you this not for sympathy or to bring you to my side, I tell you it because it's the truth and brothers should always speak the truth to each other even if it's an uncomfortable one."

He looked to see Dom nod and Mychel and Waymar looking at each other and then turning to face him, Jon taking a breath before he continued.

"I intend to take the throne and though I'd wish you all with me, I'll not hold it against any of you should you decide it's not something you can support. You are my brothers and you deserve the truth, what you do with it, is up to you." he said looking to the three boys.

"You are my brother, Jon, Daeron, whatever your name is." Waymar said to some chuckles, more ones of a release of tension than amusement Jon felt.

"Mine too." Mychel said.

"It seems the Brotherhood of the Winged Knights has found itself a true purpose, brother." Dom said looking at him.

"We stand ready, my king." Waymar said and Jon looked to see Dom and Mychel nod as he smiled and nodded at them both.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Sansa.**

As she was packing her things and making ready to leave, Sansa found herself both eager to return home and see her family again and wishing she could stay longer. She'd enjoyed her time in the Vale and had seen and taken part in things that she'd only dreamed about before then. Tourney's, dances, a ball, she'd seen a joust and been crowned as the Queen of Love and Beauty. She'd listened as both her brother and Domeric had regaled them in song. Sansa finding Domeric Bolton to be someone that she'd never have expected though in truth her expectations were based solely on his name.

In the North the Bolton's were feared, tales of them were ones that always made her shiver and on the few occasions that she'd seen Lord Roose, she'd found them most believable. When she had heard that his son was one of her brother's friends she'd worried terribly about Jon and hoped it to be untrue. Yet Domeric was a Bolton only in name and instead of a monster she'd found a true knight. Domeric was a man who liked poetry and music and who seemed genuinely interested when she spoke of the things that she liked too. She'd quickly developed a crush on him just as Jeyne had on Waymar and only him being so much older than she had made her look more Harrold's way. Sansa felt sure that no way would an older boy be interested in a girl such as her.

When Harrold had approached her, she'd been flattered, and had Elaena not intervened then Sansa was sure that she'd have done all she could just to spend more time with him. As it was though she instead spent her time with Elaena, Mya, and Ysilla and during that time both girls spoke to her about how the world truly was. Sansa listened at first in shock at hearing such things and then more eagerly as the differences began to be pointed out to her.

" _Sandor, Sansa, he refuses to be knighted, do you know why?" Elaena asked._

" _Because he's not worthy?" she responded, naively she found out._

" _You know who his brother was" Elaena asked._

" _The Mountain the Rides." Sansa said her voice barely a whisper, the man may be long dead but even she'd heard grown men who were afraid to speak his name._

" _Sandor believes that any order that would name his brother good and true is not one he should be a part of. But ask Jon, or Domeric, ask Waymar and Mychel. My father and Ser Arthur would tell you just as they each would, Sansa, that Sandor is a man good and true."_

While she hadn't taken Elaena's advice and asked anyone about him, she had watched Sandor more closely and she saw how Jon interacted with him. Seeing him with her brother made her certain that what Elaena had said was true and what she and Ysilla then told her made her watch other things around her ever more closely.

" _Jon, Dom, Waymar, and Mychel, watch how they treat those around them. At the feasts and balls watch how they speak to people, then look at Harrold and you'll see." Ysilla said._

" _See what?" she asked._

" _The difference between them and him, the difference between men." Ysilla said._

So she'd done as she was bid and though it took her time to see it, see it she did. Firstly with the servants, Harrold demanded while the others asked, and as rude as he was with the men who served it was much worse with the women. Sansa noticing how his hands and eyes would linger when a pretty maid brought him food or drink, or how at times he'd leer at her, and then she began to notice how he did it to other girls too. She'd seen it with Mychel and with Jon and sometimes she thought she saw it with Waymar and Dom too. How they'd look when they were speaking to Mya or Elaena, to Jeyne, and even to her. It was different though and because she knew that Mya and Mychel were together and that Jon and Elaena had feelings for each other, because of that it was easier for her to recognize the signs.

In the end, it was the dancing that truly brought it home to her though. She'd danced with Jon and Waymar and with Mychel before Harrold came her way. Sansa smiled politely and he led her to the floor, Harrold putting his arms around her when the music began. He danced much too close to her, held her too tightly and he barely spoke and Sansa began to feel uncomfortable almost immediately. They'd danced once before at the feast at the end of the tourney and there he'd been charming and attentive. Sansa had even wondered if perhaps Elaena was wrong about him until she'd seen him dance with Elaena herself and noticed how his expression had changed before the dance was done.

When Domeric came and asked her to dance with him as soon as her dance with Harrold had finished she'd welcomed his intervention. That Harrold had not was very clear in his expression and though he never said anything, she'd found he'd not needed to for her to know what he was thinking. Her dance with Domeric soon showed the differences as clearly as if they had been spelled out to her. She'd then wondered about that afterward, about whether she'd have realized it herself if Elaena hadn't spoken to her about it or whether it was Elaena raising it with her that made it all so clear. Either way, she had found herself eager to put her newfound observations to the test, only for her time in the Vale to far too quickly come to an end.

After she had packed, she said her goodbyes to Lord Yohn and Lady Yara, to Ysilla and Waymar, Mychel and Mya, and finally to Elaena and Dom. Sansa hugging the older girl tightly and smiling when Domeric told her how much he'd enjoyed meeting and spending time with her. That Jon rode with her in the carriage to Gulltown was something she was very grateful for. Jeyne though sat sullenly and quiet, her friend was not eager at all to return home and Sansa was sure it was because of Waymar that she felt that way.

Jon was cheerful and yet she knew he was doing so only for her and by the time they actually reached Gulltown a lot of that good cheer was gone. After placing her trunk on the ship he waited with her until it was ready to leave, the time soon coming for them to say their own goodbyes. Sansa had no wish to do so and felt her tears threaten to fall when Jon spoke to her.

"I'll miss you Sansa." Jon said hugging her tight.

"I'll miss you too, Jon." she said trying her best to be brave and strong.

"I must try and visit then, perhaps Ser Domeric and I can arrange a visit sometime in the future." Jon said smiling at her.

"For true?" she asked happily.

"I'm sure we can see it done, maybe the entire brotherhood could visit. What say you Lady Jeyne, should I ask my winged brothers to come North?" he asked looking to Jeyne who smiled as she nodded eagerly.

She looked to her brother and saw him reach into his pocket and take out a box, Sansa looking at it eagerly.

"Your nameday is in a little over a moon and so I wished you to have this, you can open it now if you wish." Jon said and she nodded as he opened the box and saw the chain and locket inside.

"Oh Jon, it's so pretty, thank you." she said hugging him before he placed the chain around her neck.

The locket was an engraved wolf and Sansa loved it almost immediately, immediately swearing that she'd never take it off and later as she stood on the deck and was waved off by him she held it between her fingers. That it was for her nameday and also a present from her brother made it special to her but there was more than that she felt. It was a memory of her time in the Vale, a physical reminder that would be something she could look at and almost be back there she felt. Jon, Elaena, Ysilla, Waymar, Mychel, Mya, and Domeric, all of them were somehow represented by this chain. As for the wolf on the locket itself, never before had she felt herself to be one until now.

**King's Landing/The Vale 295 AC.**

**Jon Arryn.**

His first instinct had been to take a ship and sail to the Vale and speak to the boy himself, to ask him what he was thinking, to find out if was he even thinking. That Robert had gone to Lannisport made that impossible and meant he had a long wait before he'd get the chance to got to the Vale. That in truth gave him time to think and turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as it made him realize certain things and to find more favor than fault in the turn of events.

That Elaena cared for Ser Jon was clear to any who saw them and he'd even encouraged them to spend time together, more so once he'd knighted the boy. Even were he not as much Stark as he was a Targaryen, simply spending time with the lad had shown his character and that he was someone that he'd be proud to name a goodson. So much so that were he not Daeron Targaryen and had they had no plans to name him to the throne. If he had been in truth Ned Stark's baseborn son, then Jon felt that he'd still welcome him as such. His only reason for pause was actually the fact of who he was and not who he was perceived to be.

With who he was and what they aimed to do because of that, other factors played their part and the simple truth was that with marriage to Margaery Tyrell the crown was assured. The Vale, the North, the Riverlands, and the Reach, loyalists houses and with Dorne either sitting it out or maybe even coming to their side and the war was won before it began. The North, the Riverlands, and the Vale against the Stormlands and the West with the Reach up for grabs was a much more difficult proposition. Politically it would be best for the realm and for themselves to have Daeron marry Margaery Tyrell, of that there was no doubt. Politics however were not the only factors and his daughter's happiness for him at least, trumped even that.

So after much soul searching Jon resolved to speak to Varys some more and to see what routes were now open to them if he gave Elaena and Daeron his blessing. The day before Robert arrived back he made his way down deep below the Red Keep, Ser Barristan by his side as he waited for the spider to arrive. He'd thought about having Ser Jaime with him also but had thought the better of it. Instead, should Robert allow for it he'd bring the knight with him when he headed back to the Vale, it was about time the man met his future king after all.

"Lord Hand." he heard the spider say as he walked his way.

"Lord Varys, you know why I've asked to meet?" he asked and the man nodded.

"I assume you've decided on the marriage?" Varys asked and Jon was glad the man was on their side, gods only knew what would happen to them all if he was working against them.

"I can't deny that a marriage to House Tyrell would be most beneficial and that perhaps if it was not mine own daughter then I'd think more on a way to see it so."

"But your daughter's happiness is more important to you than an alliance, my lord." Varys said and Jon chuckled, having pretty much decided that himself.

"As is the king's, Lord Varys. If they are happy together, if it's what they truly wish for then the realm will be better served by making it so than by working to see them parted, would it not?"

"It would, Lord Hand." Varys said with a titter, something that didn't annoy him as much as it once had.

"Which leaves us where?" he asked.

"The West can call upon 50,000 men with another 30,000 or so from the Stormlands, The Vale and the North, around 45.000 each and the Riverlands close to the same." Varys said.

"Numbers based on every fighting man, Varys, and those numbers will never be true. The North will be lucky to raise 20,000 and the Vale, 30,000. Tywin though will raise the entire West and Robert will do the same in the Stormlands. While we may take more of the Riverland's than he, we'll still be at a disadvantage in numbers." Jon Arryn said.

"With the Lords of the Narrow Sea and the men of the Company of the Snake not so much, Lord Hand." Varys said.

"How many men are there in the Company?" Barristan asked.

"4,000 at present and ever-growing, it'll be close to 10,000 before we make a move." Varys said.

Jon did the sums in his head, they could perhaps manage to bring the same numbers as Robert and Tywin could to bear, but the Reach would be the wild card and he didn't know how to manage to bring them to their side without the marriage.

"The Reach is key." he said after a few moments.

"The Reach is loyal to the dragons, my lord." Barristan said.

"It is but is Mace Tyrell?" he asked.

That they couldn't reach a consensus on what to do was no great surprise, but they all seemed to agree that if the wedding was what his daughter and the king wished for, then it was best that was what was to occur. Jon leaving to make ready for the king's return and for his own departure soon after. When Robert arrived back he was in a good mood it seemed and even Jon telling him that he needed to leave quite soon didn't seem to disturb him any. Jon found out that the Old Lion had been most wrought about his son and that in turn had cheered Robert up greatly. He'd even agreed to let Jaime Lannister join him on his trip, something that pleased both him and Jaime greatly.

They left the next day, both he and Jaime spending time speaking on things that he'd not have ever spoken with the knight about before as they sailed. Jon learned more and more about his relationship with his father and Jaime was eager to give him insight into the way the man's mind truly worked. It would serve them well when they finally came up against the Old Lion and come up against him they would. His nights though were filled with thoughts of his daughter, Jon wishing that her mother lived still to see how much she'd grown and to see her happy and wed. Jeyne would have liked the boy he felt, she'd have taken the measure of him quickly, and were she here she'd tell him he was doing what was right and good.

It was to thoughts like this that each night he slept and that when he finally saw Gulltown in the distance it was because of thoughts like this that he found his resolve strengthened.

"Is it far to Runestone my lord?" Jaime asked as they sailed into the harbor.

"We won't need to wait until Runestone, Ser Jaime." he said pointing to the docks.

Arthur, Sandor, and Ser Jon himself awaited as did Mychel Redfort, young Waymar Royce, and the Bolton lad. Jon smiled to see them and looking at Jaime who seemed a little nervous, though whether it was the king or the Sword of the Morning that made him so he wasn't certain. They disembarked and he was warmly welcomed by them all, Ser Jon looking his way and he noticed how nervous the boy was then. Jon smirked as he wondered would he have the nerve to ask him for his daughter's hand. He didn't do so on the ride and Arthur and Jaime stared at each other for most of the way. The only time that Jaime wasn't looking at Arthur was when his eyes were drawn to the king.

As they rode he noticed how the other boys now rode even closer to Ser Jon, almost as if they were an honor guard of sorts and he wondered if he had told them the truth. If he had then it appeared they'd taken the news well and so it caused him less worry than something like that normally would. By the time they arrived at Runestone he was more than eager to see Elaena and he smiled broadly while he saw her saw standing there. Jon quickly noticing how nervous his daughter looked and seeing her look to Ser Jon more than once.

"Father, it's so good to see you." Elaena said hugging him tightly.

"You too my little Eyas, you too."

"I had not expected you to come back so soon though?" she asked when she let him go and he smiled as he looked at her, certain now that she knew why he'd returned.

"I have much on mind, Elaena, much on my mind." he said and he saw her look over to Ser Jon once more.

He was greeted then by Lord Yohn and Lady Yara and was escorted to his room. Almost as soon as he was inside the knock came on the door, Jon opening it to find them both standing there and he bid them enter.

"Lord Arryn." Ser Jon said stiffly, his nervousness shining through.

"Ser Jon, what brings you to my room this fair morn?" he said while trying his best not to smirk.

"I believe you know exactly why I'm here Lord Arryn, I take it that Lord Varys's little birds have already sang you a song?"

"You take it right Ser Jon, a most strange song indeed." he said with a chuckle as Ser Jon nodded and looked to Elaena before reaching out to take her hand in his own.

"I love your daughter, my lord, and it's not some crush or passing fancy. I love her and wish for her to be my wife and queen. I know there are more beneficial political matches and that perhaps this is not the path that you wished for me or for Elaena. I also know that for me there can be no other match than with her and none that I could accept. If it comes to a choice my lord between the crown or the woman I love, then in this you'll find I am my father's son. I beg that it does not and that you accept my words as true, Lord Arryn. I formally ask for your daughter's hand." Ser Jon said still stiffly and yet the words rang true.

Jon looked to Elaena and saw her both smiling at the words she'd just heard and then look to him hopefully, his daughter soon biting her lip as he delayed giving his response.

"It's true, Ser Jon, this is not the match I sought for you nor for my daughter. It's not why I wished you fostered here not why I knighted you and yet it is what it is." he said looking to Elaena and smiling "Is this what you wish my little Eyas?" he asked softly.

"With all my heart, father." she said determinedly.

"Then as your father all I can do is wish you both well and to give you my blessing." he said as he was hugged by his daughter and as Ser Jon finally relaxed.

That they wished it done soon was something he refused, telling them both that it needed to wait until Elaena reached her majority and then telling them they were lucky he wasn't making them wait until Ser Jon reached his.

"Do we need to wait to tell people, father?" Elaena asked hopefully.

"You wish to let it be known to one and all?" he asked looking to Ser Jon.

"I'd wish we didn't need to hide it, my lord, you have my word that I'll behave honourably but I'd like not to have to hide how I feel." Ser Jon said.

"Very well, I'll send the ravens and you may wish to send your own one to your family, Ser Jon, I'll see to the rest." he said and Ser Jon nodded before looking to Elaena and smiling as he then rushed from the room.

He waited until he was gone and then he moved closer to his daughter, Jon looking her in the eye and asking her once more if this was what she wished for.

"I do father, this is nothing to do with Jon being king, but everything with him being Jon. I love him, father, truly." she said .

"Then my heart is filled with joy, my little Eyas, truly it is." he said smiling broadly as she did the same

He announced it at dinner that night, Lord Yohn and Lady Yara both seemed to be overjoyed by the news as did those who were sitting with Elaena and Ser Jon at their table. Jon though knew there would those in the realm who thought very differently about such things and that questions would be asked as to why he was marrying his daughter to a bastard knight. Let them ask them he thought to himself as he looked at the smile on Elaena's face, let them ask them because soon enough the realm would know the truth and one day a grandchild of his would sit the throne.

**Casterly Rock 295 AC.**

**Tywin.**

Having the fat fool at Casterly Rock was not something he enjoyed, nor was watching the man shame his daughter in his own home. It was something that would have cost any other man his life and that he had to put up with it and accept it without saying a word went against all that he stood for and yet he did. He sat silently as the man who wore the crown groped servants and bedded at least one of them while he stayed under his roof. Tywin sat and smiled and played nice when all he truly wished to do was take his knife and jab it deep in the fat stag's throat.

Now was not the time, but soon that time would come and when it did then they'd hear the lion roar, and the sheep would scatter in fear and worry. Until then he bit his tongue and watched the fat man drink his wine and eat his food while he shamed his daughter. That his daughter was nothing to be proud of was something that irked him just as much if he was being honest. Tywin believed the true curse of the gods was to give him children and grandchildren that no man should suffer. None of them were truly worth the legacy he would leave them, though Myrcella did at least have her grandmother's nature if not her resolve.

He was glad to see the back of them and knew that he'd not been a gracious host, not that he cared about how Robert would speak of him on his return to King's Landing. The fat man had drunk his wine enough and been treated as a far better king than he truly was, not that he was grateful for it. Gratitude, it was the least he should expect given it was his coin that kept the crown afloat. He didn't get it though, not from the King, nor the Hand or from his own damn children either. Tyrion whored and drank as much as the king himself, his son finding a kindred spirit in a man who cared only for the wine in his belly or the whore on the end of his cock. Cersei, moaned about every little perceived slight, from her husband to her rooms, to the food and wine she consumed and even her children but mainly she moaned about the one thing that concerned him the most, Jaime.

On that, he at least agreed with her as Jaime was the biggest disappointment of them all. His son and heir who on the surface was all a father could ever wish for and yet was anything but. A man who cared more about being a glorified bodyguard than being the lord of the most powerful and prosperous kingdom in all the realm. A gilded rather than golden lion, that was what Jaime truly was and it had taken him far too long to see it. Now that he had it left him in a quandary though and he'd been annoyed even more when the king had refused him leave to take Tommen to foster. His plan to mold his grandson into his heir was both a last chance for his house to thrive and a way to keep Casterly Rock out of Tyrion's hands.

"A raven my lord." the servant said interrupting his thoughts, Tywin glowering at the boy before taking the scroll from him.

That it bore the seal of House Arryn was a surprise and he began to feel a small sense of excitement rise up. He'd asked Cersei to push for a match with Jon Arryn's daughter and she'd said that Joffrey had already made moves towards the girl. Tywin rolled his eyes as he thought of his grandson and that they hadn't been the moves he'd wished her to make. Cersei not understanding it was to Robert she was to make the suggestion and to dissuade him away from where his mind would undoubtedly go. Were it up to him then it would be to the Tyrell's that he'd see Joffrey wed, but Robert would never go for that and would no doubt instead look to the North.

Only Jon Arryn's daughter could match Eddard Stark's in Robert's mind and so it would the Vale he'd take rather than the Reach. With the Knights of the Vale and his own forces, they'd be the pre-eminent military power in Westeros and his dynasty would then be unmatched. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he opened up the raven's scroll and looked at it in disbelief. Tywin quickly calling for Kevan to be brought to him as he read it once more.

"Read this." he said to Kevan when he entered his solar.

"The Vale?" Kevan said to a nod when he saw the falcon of House Arryn "Is this a jape?" his brother asked a few moments later.

"That's Jon Arryn's signature." he said.

"A bastard knight, he's marrying his daughter to a bastard knight?" Kevan said incredulously as he sat down.

"Eddard Stark's bastard." he said.

"A bastard still."

"Who will one day control the Vale." he said and Kevan looked at him.

"He has a son, brother."

"A weak pitiful child who'll be lucky to see manhood according to Pycelle." Tywin said.

"But still a bastard to be future Lord of the Vale, surely they'll not accept it?" Kevan asked and Tywin shook his head.

"What's it they call him there, the Mountain Wolf, they'll accept it alright." he said grinding his teeth.

"What should we do?" Kevan asked.

"I need to find out more abut this Jon Snow, isn't he Dayne's nephew?" Tywin asked.

"As far as I know." Kevan replied.

Over the next few days, he began to give it more and more thought, with Jon Snow in the Vale then the Starks became a problem. Though should they marry into his house he'd have three kingdoms under his blood's control, four if you counted the Riverlands. Jon Snow's sister as queen and his nephew to sit the throne in the future would ensure they Vale only rose for him as would the North. The more he thought about it the more he began to relish the prospect, if need be he may actually see that Pycelle helped events along. A few drops of Shade of the Evening in Robert Arryn's drink and that would be that.

It was something to consider, though it vexed him that Eddard Stark a man who had no political skills whatsoever would somehow luck into a family who then helped his house rise. His own family would see his house fall and rather than a dynasty they'd fade away to nothing, no he liked it not.

"Damn you Jaime." he said smacking his hand on his desk.

**Dorne 295 AC.**

**Oberyn.**

It took him some time to return from Essos, Oberyn still trying to make sense of what he'd learned while over there. That he had not yet only making him more and more annoyed. Arianne was glad to be back in Dorne, his niece had enjoyed the visit to her mother and seeing Essos but Dorne was and always would be her home. Seeing Ellaria again, holding her in his arms, and then spending time with his children soon made him forget his worries and concerns. Each of his girls was eager for his time and Oberyn was only too happy to give it to them and it was because of this that it was a week, almost two, before he rode to the Water Gardens to see Doran.

His brother's gout had taken a turn for the worst and he was barely able to move without help. Oberyn had always hated seeing him that way and it made him once again think about how cruel a world it was they lived in. Not content with taking his sister and her children from him, it now wished to rob his brother of his movements too. After he arrived he took a seat close to Doran as he readied to tell him his tale and he hoped that he could make sense of it where Oberyn could not.

"You found no sign?" Doran said as Areo looked on.

"No, they have vanished brother. Though we are not the only ones who seek them either."

"The spider?" Doran asked.

"Amongst others." he replied.

"What others?"

"While seeking them out I heard tale of a company of sellswords in Tyrosh, a new company with men and ships, quite large for one just starting out. In of itself, that was not strange but this company was taking men from others, and yet it had not yet taken a contract. It was expanding and had not yet earned coin." he said looking to Doran.

"Because it already had a contract." Doran said and Oberyn nodded.

"It did as I found out once we went to Lorath so I could see it for myself. The Company of the Sea Snake." Oberyn said.

"The Velaryons are involved?" Doran asked surprised.

"Directly brother. While there I supped with the Bastard of Driftmark himself. The man is most keenly involved and his lips are sealed shut when it comes to who funds them or what their true purpose is. Not even Nym was able to get them to open." Oberyn said.

He poured himself a glass of wine while Doran shook his head and drank his own, Oberyn looking to see that his brother's mind was already working things out that perhaps he had not yet even considered.

"He did however give me a tour of their barracks and I saw those men close up, Westerosi, Essosi, these are well-trained men brother and all in their number is somewhere over 4,000." Oberyn said continuing to speak in his brother's silence.

"With ships you say?" Doran asked.

"With ships. One of the men, a man Aurane said is one of the commanders of the company is a man most familiar to us both, brother. A man long thought dead and a former squire of Rhaegar Targaryen." Oberyn said almost spitting out his former good brother's name.

"Lonmouth lives." Doran asked.

"And breathes. I've spoken to the man myself, brother, he's another whose lips are tied shut, though he did say that he is looking for the children too."

"You don't think them involved?" Doran asked.

"They could be though I found no sign of them. It did cross my mind that of all the places they could be hidden amongst a company of sellswords was one of the safest but no they are not involved, or at least not yet." Oberyn said.

"But you think this company may be gathering its strength to support them?" Doran asked.

"I don't know brother and it vexes me that I do not." Oberyn said.

It seemed to vex Doran too and his brother asked him to stay the night and eat with him. Oberyn both welcoming the chance to spend some more time with Doran before he left and knowing that his brother would likely speak to him more about this on the morrow. Doran did and Oberyn was surprised to find that his brother was just as lost in this as he.

"I can make no sense of this Oberyn, no sense." Doran said clearly irritated.

"You don't think they're supporting the Targaryens?" he asked.

"I know they're supporting the Targaryens. The Velaryons, Ser Richard Lonmouth, these are not men who'd be part of an endeavor that didn't support the dragons. But why now? Where are they getting the coin? Who is the player in the background that's making a move? And why support the Targaryens when you've not found the Targaryens, these are questions I cannot find the answers to." Doran said his voice full of frustration.

"We should send men to watch the company, to shadow their movements." Oberyn said and Doran shook his head.

"What use would that do us, Oberyn? They know we know and care not and so they'll not show us anything but that they wish us to see." Doran said and Oberyn noticed his wince when he went to drum his fingers on the table.

"So what do we do then, nothing?" he asked frustratedly.

"No, following the company will tell us nothing but there are others to follow are there not?" Doran said with a smile.

"The Velaryons?" he asked and Doran nodded.

"I think it's time you paid a visit to Driftmark brother, go and speak to Monford and see who he runs to when you call."

"You think he'll reach out to others?"

"I think that for now this is our only course of action." Doran said.

He rode back to Sunspear later that day, Ellaria was waiting for him and his paramour was not best pleased when he said he'd be going on yet another trip.

"You will leave me alone again?" Ellaria said angrily.

"No my love, on this trip I'd most welcome your company." he said quickly calming her ire.

"And where are we to go?" she asked.

"Driftmark." He replied.

They ate with all of their children that night, Arianne and Trystane joining them and Oberyn enjoying the feeling of being with his family. At times he sought nothing more than adventure, to travel and experience new things was one of the great joys of his life. Yet nothing was more important to him than family and spending time with them. His girls, his niece, his nephews, and his brother all of them meant the world to him. The love he felt for them was deeper and even more true because of the ones that weren't here.

He often found that it was when he was at his most content that the guilt and anger he felt about Elia and the children reared its ugly head. This was as true now as it had always been and even Ellaria's hand on his when she noticed the look on his face was not enough to make it go away. Were it not for the raven that arrived, he doubted that anything would have, for this night at least.

"Uncle." Arianne said after reading the scroll and holding it out to him.

"Ari? What's wrong?" he asked as he took it from her hands and feared that something had happened to Doran.

"From the Vale uncle, this is most strange don't you think?" Arianne said as he read it.

_To House Martell,_

_It is with great pleasure that I announce the betrothal of my daughter Lady Elaena Arryn to Ser Jon Snow. In time arrangements will be made for the wedding itself and when it is I would like to extend the courtesy of asking you to attend. I hope you can share in my joy at this news and that you will take up this offer._

_Lord Jon Arryn._

He read the letter and then reread it, Arianne and Ellaria both looking at him and he at the letter in his hand.

"I need to speak to Doran and after that, It seems it's to the Vale we must go, my love." he said to Ellaria as the pieces began to fall into place and he walked from the room and ordered them to saddle his horse.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Littlefinger.**

He rolled off of her and heard her moan contentedly, Lysa smiling at him and then grabbing his hand when he got up from the bed. Shaking his head at her, he allowed himself to laugh as he made it look as if they were playing a game. In truth he wished to be far away from the room and from her but he knew that some times in life one must make sacrifices to get what they truly want. As he dressed quickly he saw the pout on her face and so he walked back over to the bed and kissed her. Lysa trying her best to drag him back to the bed.

"I must leave, my love, there is only so much I can risk without the spider knowing of us." he said and that at least had the desired effect of cooling her ardour.

"I hate this hiding, Petyr, this sneaking around. I want the realm to know the truth about us." she said and he felt his heart still.

"One day they will, my love. When it's safe for us and for our Sweetrobin, but we must be secure before we reveal ourselves." he said as he placed his pin on his chest, the mockingbird's silver catching the light as he did so.

"And our plans to see that day come?" she asked.

"Are well in hand my love. We've waited years to be together, some more time is all I ask." he said and she giggled, the sound of it repulsing him as he looked at her.

He snuck from her rooms and was soon walking through the Red Keep and heading towards his own. Their dalliances had thankfully lessened while here, as finding a time to be alone with her in that way was hard with the Spider's little birds everywhere. That he also didn't actually wish to spend much time with her only added to the rarity of their laying together, Petyr only doing so when her complaints threatened to go too far and he feared what not laying with her may lead to.

When he reached his room he took a seat and poured himself a glass of wine before looking up his itinerary for the day. A small council meeting at noon, a visit to his brothel after that, for him this was a light day and one that really didn't offer much in the way of either amusement of profit. The king was content and that was the worst state he could be in for Petyr's needs. Far better to have him bored or angry, petulant or even joyful as that way the opportunity to make coin would always present itself. A larger feast, a tourney, a hunt, Robert would do anything to distract himself once his emotions were raised.

He wondered if there was some way to do so but he knew there was not. Without Jon Arryn being here to tell him no, Robert rarely actually wanted anything. The spoiled child that he was always sought out his father's attention, be it to be chastised, to be praised or simply to have him speak to him. Petyr had noticed it more and more, how Robert almost seemed to rile Jon Arryn up just so he could have that time with him. Yet when he was gone he became almost placid, almost retreating into himself and what was worse almost at times being a decent king.

After doing some paperwork and moving some coin around, Petyr sighing at the pitiful amount he made from such transactions, he made his way from his rooms to the small council meeting. He was not the first to arrive and he saw that Stannis and Varys were both already sitting, Renly arriving but a few moments later. Seeing the red marks on Renly's neck he knew exactly how the stag had been spending his morning. Petyr smirking as he thought about the rose being plucked or was it the rose that did the plucking. When Robert arrived it surprised them, not that he'd not attended more since Jon Arryn had left for the Vale but that he had attended this one.

"Your grace." he said as did the others, Robert looking to see that Pycelle hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is the old fool?" the king asked.

"Staggering down the stairs as usual, your grace." Renly said to laughs.

"Well we don't need him anyway, he's already brought me the news." The king said.

"News your grace?" he asked when no one else did.

"From Jon." Robert said smiling as Pycelle finally shuffled in the door and drew the king's ire in doing so "Next time you make me wait for you Pycelle, is the last time that you wear that chain."

"Your Grace, I…please forgive me." Pycelle said stumbling over his words.

"Sit down for fucks sake." Robert said before laughing once more "Now tell them about Jon's raven."

Petyr listened as Pycelle spoke of a betrothal, he, Renly, and Stannis all looking to the man while Varys instead looked at the king. It should have been no surprise that the spider already knew nor that the king would take the news so well. His foster father's daughter marrying his foster brother's son, even if that son was a bastard, would only bring Robert joy. That he liked the lad, spoke of him often and of his deeds only made his pleasure at the news even more apparent.

He like Renly and Stannis though were not as joyful at the news. Renly still smarted that the bastard had put his rose down more than once while Stannis didn't like that Robert cared more for his foster family than for his real one. As for him, he was trying to make sense of it all and finding that he could not. True Jon Snow was Ned Stark's son and he'd been fostered and knighted by Jon Arryn as well. Tales of the Western Wolf were rife in the Vale and Petyr doubted there were many who cared that he was a bastard knight. Or at least they wouldn't have cared had Jon Arryn not chosen to betroth his daughter to him. This made no sense, not politically, not practically, and as he tried to figure out the reasons behind it he began to see opportunities.

"A tourney, Baelish, I want a tourney to celebrate, I'll invite the lad and his betrothed, see that it's done."

"Your grace." he said with a smile as the meeting came to an end.

Strolling back to his rooms, he began to think about who this news would appall the most, which of the Vale knights would take issue with it, and which lord would be most put out by it. His mind was working hard as he thought more and more about it. Jon Arryn was a fool and this a very foolish move but one that Petyr knew changed things irrevocably. It was also one that he intended to take full advantage of and one he would use to climb ever further, the top of the ladder not seeing as far way as it had been just earlier that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to get this out last week but circumstances made that impossible so here it is a week late. Up next we see more reactions to the news of Jon and Elaena’s betrothal as news hits Winterfell and the Reach. Jon Arryn arrives back in Kings Landing and has a fight with a king before he makes a counteroffer and Jaime speaks to Jon and Arthur.


	16. A Wolf's Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more reactions to the news of Jon and Elaena’s betrothal as news hits Winterfell and the Reach. Jon Arryn arrives back in Kings Landing and has a fight with a king before he makes a counteroffer and Jaime speaks to Jon and Arthur.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Jaime.**

He stood and watched the boy as he moved against Arthur's blade, Jaime looking on and feeling both envious and worried. To see such a young boy face Arthur almost at full stretch was an incredible thing but it concerned him that he may get hurt. Knowing who he was for true had made him ever more focussed when he looked at him and had he any doubts they'd have long since passed. This boy was his prince's son, his future king and Jaime could only hope that he would accept him into his service as he had his brothers.

When he fell to the ground, Jaime felt his breath catch and then he smiled as the boy did. Arthur helping him back to his feet and then they began once more. It was strenuous and he doubted that there was any in the kingdom who was being put through their paces this much. Even his own training had been lax compared to this, though it hadn't been the Sword of the Morning who he'd faced daily.

Eventually, it was done, Jaime watching as Ser Jon moved to fetch water for himself and for Arthur, and then feeling nervous when he was noticed by the boy. He'd been here for days and had expected one or both to come to him. Though the news that Ser Jon and Lady Elaena were to be wed had pretty much taken over everything else and forced him to have to wait. Now it seemed the waiting was finally done and Jaime moved toward them both when Ser Jon called out to him.

"Ser Jaime, join us." Ser Jon said, his voice firm and loud, and Jaime watched as the boy grabbed another mug and filled it with water.

"I thank you, Ser Jon." Jaime said as the boy said handed him the mug, Jaime drinking a large swallow as he felt his throat go dry.

"Perhaps you can help me settle a wager, Ser Jaime." Ser Jon said with a smirk while Jaime looked to see a smaller one forming on Arthur's face.

"If I can, Ser Jon."

"I wager that Ser Arthur here was always such a hard taskmaster, Ser Jaime, that he along with yourself, Ser Barristan, and your other brothers never let up in your training. Would I be right in doing so?" the boy asked curiously.

Jaime took another swallow of the water as he thought back on those days, remembering the times he and Arthur sparred before and after he'd knighted him. Thinking back on days spent with Arthur, Barristan, with Oswell and Gerold, and with Lewyn and Jonathor.

"Ser Gerold would insist upon it, Ser Jon. Not just with Ser Arthur but with all of us. Our blades must remain as sharp as our minds for it is a great duty that we've been entrusted with." Jaime said quoting one of Ser Gerold's favorite lines and seeing Arthur nod.

"Then I am even more in my uncle's debt." Ser Jon said looking at Arthur.

It surprised him, to hear him name Arthur as his uncle still, Jaime briefly wondering if it was because it was him that he was speaking to. The boy's next words though soon put paid to any idea that he was being excluded or that they weren't completely aware of him and what he knew.

"I should go break my fast, perhaps we can speak later Ser Jaime, I'm sure you and Arthur have much to discuss." Ser Jon said and he watched him place a hand on Arthur's shoulder and gave him a nod before he left.

Jaime took a seat on the wall, his eyes on the king as he walked away. Sandor Clegane had been standing off to one side waiting for him and the two of them walked into the keep. It left him and Arthur alone and he wasn't sure how to start or what to say.

"I've spoken to Lord Jon and received a note from Ser Barristan, both telling me that you are on our side." Arthur said simply and directly.

"I am if you'll have me." Jaime said nervously.

"My king wishes for you to be welcomed into the fold, Jaime, as does Lord Jon and Barristan suggests that I should do so too. Does mine own opinion matter that much to you?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yours and the king's are the only ones that truly do Arthur." he said, though he had welcomed Barristan's acceptance also.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"You know why, Arthur." he said unable to look at his former mentor.

"Tell me the truth of it, the whole truth." Arthur asked and Jaime sighed.

It took him a surprisingly much shorter time to say it all than he'd expected. The words coming out far more freely as he spoke of killing Aerys and his failures, of wildfire, a mad king, and of a family that had died because he wasn't there to protect them. Through it all Arthur said not a word and perhaps that was why he finished it so soon. Had he been interrupted, questioned, had Arthur spoken then he may not have been able to finish at all. When he did he found himself waiting for what felt like an age for Arthur to speak.

"I cannot forgive you, Jaime." Arthur said and he found himself almost falling from the wall so much did the words hurt, the next words Arthur spoke being the only reason he did not "They were not my family and while I loved them as if they were, only their kin can forgive you for them. For my part, I can only say I'm sorry."

"Arthur?" he asked confused.

"It should have been me, Jaime. I should have done so but Rhaegar bid me hold my sword and not only was he my friend, but he was my prince also. It should have been Gerold, Barristan, Oswell, Jonathor, or Lewyn. That it fell to you, to the youngest of us to prove himself a true knight, it should not have and so for Aerys, you have my thanks." Arthur said and Jaime looked at him in disbelief.

"You….you don't hate me?" he asked his voice cracking as he did so.

"I never hated you, brother." Arthur said standing and placing his hand on his shoulder, Jaime finally giving in and letting the tears that he had held back for so long fall.

That Arthur said nothing about them and instead just helped him to his feet and embraced him was something he would never have known he needed as much as he did.

"Come, let's eat, and then later we can speak to the king." Arthur said after they had moved from each other, Jaime feeling a weight that he'd carried for so long it had become part of him, finally being lifted from his heart.

That night Arthur asked him to come to the old Sept and Jaime did as he was bid. Finding a small falcon looking down on him as he walked into the building and seeing Sandor Clegane and Ser Jon standing near a broken altar. He watched as Sandor moved to one side and he turned to see Arthur nod to him. Jaime moving forward and standing beside Ser Jon as the boy looked to the broken roof above them.

"Ser Arthur is more to me than my guardian, Ser Jaime, more to me than my protector. We may not truly share blood other than way back in our lines, but he is my uncle as true as my uncles, Eddard, Benjen, or Aemon are. So when he speaks to me, I listen, and when he tells me that I should forgive you, I take note." Ser Jon said.

"I…"

"Was a boy faced with a terrible choice, now you're a man and you may be faced with another. When I move for my throne it is your House that I'll move against. Robert may sit the throne but I'm not fool enough to know who the true power is and who'll fight my claim the most. I'm also not fool enough to think a Grand Council will see me crowned."

"No, it won't." Jaime said.

"So, I'll ask you but the once Ser Jaime. What is it you seek of me?" Ser Jon said looking at him and Jaime felt himself wither a little under the intensity of the boy's stare.

"I wish to wear the white cloak of one of your Kingsguard, your grace. To swear my sword and my life to your cause." Jaime said his words true and honest and there was more determination in his voice than he had expected.

"Even against your family?"

"A Kingsguard has no family, your grace." Jaime said.

He watched as Ser Jon seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes looking above before he began to speak once more, Jaime finding himself awaiting the words nervously.

"I shall do all I can to see they are not hurt, Ser Jaime. Your father however will lose his head, your sister and Prince Joffrey, I'd see removed but not harmed. As for Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, I have no quarrel with them or with your brother, so as long as a solution can be found to protect my reign and my line I give you my word they shall be protected."

"I thank you, your grace."

"For my brother, my sister, and their mother I cannot forgive you, for I can find no fault in your actions. For my grandfather, you have my thanks."

"I.."

"Have paid your penance, Ser Jaime, it's time to forgive yourself for that which is not your fault." Ser Jon said touching his arm as he moved past him.

"Ser Jon, your name, what…"

"Daeron, Ser Jaime, my mother and father named me Daeron." his king said with a smile as he walked from the Sept with Sandor, leaving him alone with Arthur.

They left Runestone two days later, Ser Jon, Prince Daeron, his king, joined them on the journey as did Ser Arthur and Sandor Clegane and the king's friends, his brotherhood. Jaime watched how they rode with him, Sandor ever close, Arthur, watching the king and their surroundings equally while the Brotherhood of the Winged Knights rode by his side. It made him smile to see it and when they set sail from Gulltown and began their journey back to King's Landing, he looked forward to the day when it would be riding by the king's side, knowing that on that day he'd wear his white cloak proudly.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Jon Snow.**

It was different being betrothed, Jon couldn't explain exactly what that difference was but he felt it each day he awoke. When he sparred, when he broke his fast, as he waited for Elaena to make her way to break her own, it all felt different to him. Seeing her smile in the morning and spending time with her after their lessons or laying in her bed and talking to her before she fell to sleep. All of it was as if he was doing it for the first time and not things he'd been doing for moons.

Some nights he'd stay until she drifted off to sleep before he made his way to his own room. Jon just laying in the bed beside her and looking at her face, almost as if he couldn't believe that she was to be his wife one day. He would even find himself counting those days off as night fell, knowing that it was yet another day closer to them being wed. He'd known he'd loved her for some time but whether he never truly believed they could be together or feared that something would come along to keep them apart, he couldn't be certain. Whatever it had been though was now gone and it was that he imagined was the reason for how she now made him feel.

Or perhaps it was that he was getting older, they were getting older and he was growing from being a boy into becoming a man. He was certainly growing physically, Jon was now a good head and half taller than Elaena and bigger than both Waymar and Mychel. Only Domeric had inches on him of his friends and he was getting stronger too, Sandor's training helping with that. It wasn't only physically he was getting stronger either, his warging was now second nature to him and he'd taken a falcon chick for his own. Though perhaps naming it Caraxes was a step too far, he thought with a chuckle.

"If you're bloody thinking about her again I swear I'll not go easy on you today." Sandor said, taking him from his daydream.

"When do you go easy on me?" he asked to an annoyed grunt.

"Not today anyway." Sandor said with a smirk.

It was just the two of them this morning, Arthur had ridden off with Lord Yohn to take care of some bandits and Waymar and Mychel had ridden with them. Jon had wished to go but Arthur had insisted he stayed back and trained and he knew it was partly because he'd been losing himself in his head ever since Lord Jon had agreed to the betrothal. Truth be told it wasn't just the betrothal that was the cause of that, as Ser Jaime's pledging to him had caused him to consider things much differently as well. Accepting the knight had been easy, Arthur, Lord Jon, and even Ser Barristan had wished him to do so and after hearing the explanations for what had truly happened that day, Jon could find no fault or reason why he should not.

Still, it had made him think about things, Jon contemplating his grandfather, his brother and sister, and their mother, and then raven from Sunspear had only made him think even more about the family he had lost. News that Prince Oberyn and his paramour as well as some of his daughters were to arrive, bringing Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia even more to the forefront of his mind. Oberyn's visit worried Arthur too he knew, which was perhaps why he was so keen to deal with these bandits quickly and for him to stay in Runestone while he did so.

"Ouch, you fuck." he said feeling the sting of the flat of Sandor's blade.

"I fucking told you, enough with the daydreams and the wistful looks, you'll see her after our spar." Sandor said and Jon nodded.

He felt no need to correct the man, Sandor in truth didn't care why he was losing himself in his thoughts and instead just simply wished for him to understand that doing so was not a good thing. Lately, he and Arthur had been trying to get him to focus even more on his surroundings, to use his senses and be aware of all around him, and to incorporate his warging into things more. Caraxes and he had a different bond than with any other animal he'd warged in. A bond that Jon believed formed because of how young the chick had been when he took him for his own. It allowed him to feel things and not just to see them and when his falcon was around Jon was far more aware of his surroundings because of it.

Ducking from a strike that was meant to ring his helm, Jon moved forward and began to attack. Sandor tried to hit him with an elbow but he moved out of the way and caught him across the arm with a retaliatory strike. He knew he had angered him and so he began to dance back away from the strikes that were aimed in his direction. Jon knew how much it annoyed the man and that when he was annoyed was when Sandor made his mistakes. Just as he was about to capitalize on one of those mistakes, he felt her through Caraxes, and instinctively he turned to smile at her. The blow was hard and he fell to the ground and as he got his bearings back and spat out the blood from his cut lip, it was to hear Elaena chastise Sandor, something that made him chuckle.

"Oh, you're next, Ser Jon, you should save your laughter for it will not serve you well." Elaena said angrily.

"I.." he said as he tried to rise to his feet, the fall to the ground and the darkness though were not something he'd expected.

"Jon, Jon?" he heard her voice call out though it was not through his own ears that he heard it or his own eyes that he saw himself being helped to the keep.

After being checked over by the Maester he was told to rest for the remainder of the day. It was something that he very much welcomed as the pain in his head had started to become an annoyance and he had emptied his stomach more than once. He knew he'd warged into Caraxes and yet it had felt different, almost as if it was a defensive thing rather than an involuntary one. Jon had watched through the falcon's eyes as he was helped into the keep, the bird had flown by the windows to the Maesters rooms, and Caraxes had even flown inside the rooms themselves so he could watch as he was examined. It felt as if he was making sure he was unharmed but more than that, almost as if he was guaranteeing that he wouldn't be.

"You're a fool, you know that." Elaena said sitting on his bed.

"I know." he said with a smile which soon had her smiling too, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't do that, I'm angry with you." she said though her smile would suggest otherwise.

"I don't think you are." he said and yet as he tried to move to her, he found he could not, the dizziness he felt almost threatening to make him empty his stomach once more.

"I am, you need to be more careful Jon." she said and he looked at her and nodded, it was a bad idea as he felt his stomach heave "Jon."

"The privy, I need the privy." he said and before he knew it, Sandor was helping him to the privy and he felt his stomach empty once more.

He did feel the better for it and as he was helped back to his bed he japed with Sandor which seemed to relieve him somewhat. Elaena on the other hand was both angry and now worried even more so and so his attempts at japing with her fell flat. This was why as soon as Sandor left them alone that Jon found himself explaining things he'd not intended to.

"It seems Ser Arthur was right." he said with a laugh that she didn't share in.

"About what?"

"I was in no frame of mind to join them dealing with the bandits." he said and he could see her slight nod that showed she agreed on that point at least.

"You've not been yourself for the past few days, ever since Ser Jaime and father left, is there something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"What? No, Laeny, nothing happened." he said reaching out to take her hand.

"Then what is it? Is it us? Is it the betrothal?" she asked and he pulled her down to him, kissing her cheek and reaching his other hand out to touch her face.

"Aye, but not how you think, in a good way." he said and she looked at him curiously.

"Jon?"

"I've been lost in daydreams of our future, thinking that each day that passes is another day closer to us being wed." he said seeing her smile.

"As have I." she said as she kissed him.

"So I'll stop then?" he asked getting a chuckle from her in place of an answer, though she did answer a moment later when she lay down beside him.

"Perhaps during sparring." she said making him laugh.

He spoke to her then on the other things that were on his mind, Oberyn's arrival, the promises he'd made Ser Jaime, and the one thing he'd been keeping from her almost as much as he was from himself.

"I had thought to have received a reply from my uncle by now." he said as she rubbed his hand.

"Perhaps he was away from Winterfell when the raven arrived, he is the Lord of the North after all. Mayhap he was visiting one of his bannermen or dealing with some issue or something and hasn't returned to Winterfell to read the raven, it's been less than a moon since you sent it." she said and he turned and kissed her lips, feeling her kiss him back just as strongly.

"Thank you." he said when he moved away from her.

"For the kiss?" she asked teasingly.

"For the talk." he said with a smile.

He ate alone in his room that night, telling Elaena to go and eat with Ysilla as he'd more than likely fall to sleep right afterward. She did so but she also came back when she'd eaten to check up on him, Jon waking when she entered and waving off her apology. The next morning he felt better and felt well enough to break his fast with her and Ysilla, though he forwent any sparring for the day. It was as they were eating that the raven arrived, Jon noticing how Elaena looked to him when she heard who it was from.

"A raven Ser Jon, from Winterfell." Lady Yara said and Jon smiled as he opened it.

**Winterfell 295 AC.**

**Ned.**

While he enjoyed visiting his bannermen and was more than happy to so, he hated the travel and the time it took. Last Hearth and Karhold were so far from Winterfell that it took him two moons there and back. Though he had enjoyed speaking to Rickard and even more so to the Greatjon. He had even enjoyed sleeping under the night's sky and sitting by the campfire. Listening as Jory told tales or as Harwin sang songs, badly but entertainingly he had found.

Riding through the Bolton lands he felt the oppressiveness of the Dreadfort and though he spoke to Roose and was well received, he was glad to be on his way. It was far more enjoyable to spend a night under Halys's roof, and Ned found that Lady Donella was keen to have him stay. Though whether that was for his own company or so she could hear tell of how Daryn was doing he couldn't quite be certain.

"He's s good lad, Lady Donella, he and Robb get along well, and it's something I should have done many years ago." Ned said.

"What changed your mind, Lord Stark, on the fostering?" she asked.

"My son Jon is fostering in the Vale, he's done well for himself there and after visiting I realized something I'd forgotten. The benefits of the friendships and the things we learn when fostering, they put us in good stead for the future." he said to a smile from the lady.

"Aye, that they do." Halys said looking his way.

"Perhaps you and Halys could come visit, I believe Daryn has a nameday coming up soon, I'm sure my wife would be most pleased to host you." he said to an even bigger smile from the lady.

"I would very much enjoy that Lord Stark, thank you."

He traveled to Cerwyn before heading back to Winterfell, Ned not willing to have Medger feeling slighted. Had things been better with him and Lady Barbrey then he'd have traveled there too but he felt he'd not be welcomed and though she'd not turn him away, it was for the better not to reopen that old wound. When he finally saw Winterfell's walls in front of him, he wasn't the only one happy to see them. Jory, Harwin, and his men all keen to get back to their homes and families, and Ned's promise of ale as a thank you for their service had gone down very well.

Riding into the courtyard he saw his family and wards all lined up and ready to greet him. Cat looked more than happy to see him back and Robb stood straight and proud. He looked to see Sansa's warm smile and Arya's beaming one, Bran stood near them both poised almost as if he was ready to race his sister to see who would be embraced first. There was no sign of Rickon and for a moment he felt some concern until he realized that his time on the road had made him almost ignore the chill in the air.

"Winterfell is yours, my lord." Cat said and he moved to kiss her cheek, the look in his wife's eyes reflected perhaps in his own and the promise of a night to come and a true welcome lay there clearly.

"I thank you, my lady, it's good to have returned."

He moved to Robb and embraced his son before Sansa beat both Arya and Bran to his arms. His daughter surprising him in the warmth and unladylike welcome but then she'd been different since she'd returned from the Vale. She was still a lady in practice but she'd also become more a girl too he felt, her time with her brother and his friends had been most beneficial in that regard. As soon as she let him go, two sets of arms grabbed him tightly. Arya telling him how much she missed him while Bran said he'd missed him just as much as she had.

"And I missed you both just as deeply." he said as they walked into the keep.

While his children asked him questions about his travels, he noticed Cat look at him as if there was something on her mind. Ned torn between speaking to the children, a warm bath, and finding out what it was that she was so concerned about. It was his wife herself who made the choice for him, Cat telling him that she'd arranged a bath for him and that they'd speak later. Ned asked her if there was anything wrong and he felt relieved when she shook her head.

He stopped off in the nursery and looked in on Rickon and then by the time he had bathed and changed it was time for dinner. Ned finding that he enjoyed eating in his own hall with his family far more than he had anywhere else on his travels. Gage's pies were as good as he remembered them and as he looked down to Jory and the guards who'd accompanied him, he felt they were enjoying them just as much as he.

By right he should have spoken to Vayon and to Luwin and caught up on any news that had been sent while he was away, and yet he found he had no wish to this night. Nor did he want to truly speak on his reasons for traveling so far and being away for so long. Thoughts of discussing the ways they were using their extra coin and how they were preparing for a war to come, not ones he truly wished to dwell on. Instead, it was tales of the White Knife and The Weeping Water, of Last Hearth and the Umbers, and of Hornwood and Karhold that had his children listening eagerly. Arya asking if it was true that one of the Umbers had an eye made of Dragonglass and was called Crowfood. Ned wondering how she had heard such a thing and looking to see Robb and Torrhen Karstark looking away guiltily.

"He does and he's most keen to find inquisitive little girls such as you, so he can…." he said and saw his wife's little smile as he jumped up and grabbed Arya spinning her in the air "Spin them like the little wolves they are." he said to loud laughs from Arya and his other children.

It was late by the time he was alone with his wife, Ned had kissed his girl's goodnight as he tucked them in and had done the same to Bran before bidding Robb a more restrained goodnight. Cat was sitting up in their bed and though he had no true wish to do anything else but be welcomed home in a way they both desired, he knew he needed to ask and so he did.

"What's on your mind, Cat? Something happened while I was way and clearly, it concerns you, speak to me of it?" he asked and watched as she turned to the bedside chest and took out a raven's scroll from it before handing it to him.

"From Lord Jon, Ned." Cat said as he began to read it.

He found himself smiling and yet confused, happy and yet concerned as it was so unexpected and yet it made some sense. Still, he could immediately see what Cat was concerned about and how this may seem and so he knew what he must do, though he had no wish to do tonight.

"We'll speak on the morrow, just you and I, there are things you need to know." he said placing the scroll back in the chest and beginning to undress.

"Ned?" she asked confused but he silenced her with a kiss and soon enough all talk of what the scroll contained was forgotten.

It had been moons since they'd lain together and both needed this more than they did answers to questions that could wait. Ned fell to sleep almost immediately afterward much to his shame though he knew his wife would understand. They broke their fast early the next morning and after the children had gone to their lessons, he asked Cat to walk with him to the Godswood. He needed to pray and then to tell her a truth that he'd kept from her for so very long.

"I know this betrothal confuses you and that you fear what it means for your sister and her boy." he said as he rose from his knees.

"I don't fear Jon, Ned, I know the boy's heart is true. Lysa has written to me telling me it's a plot and I find myself vexed with my sister but I know she's fearful for something that would not come to pass. It's just that…" Cat said her voice trailing off as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"That despite Jon being who he is, it makes no sense that Jon Arryn would wed his daughter to him?" he said and she nodded.

"I've heard Sansa say they are close and again I say this not because it's Jon, whatever I may have been brought up to believe about natural-born children, I'd not believe it about him. The boy we helped raise is not a creature filled with lust and envy, far from it." she said and Ned smiled at hearing her speak of Jon that way.

"I have a story I must tell you, a story I've kept from you for far too long. I didn't do so because I distrusted you, please believe me on that." he said and she looked at him worriedly.

"Ned?"

"Jon is not my son, Cat, he's Lyanna's." he said and saw her move to him, her look full of concern as she touched his arm.

"Oh Ned, I'm so…oh by the seven that poor boy." she said and he realized then that she too believed the lies.

"It's not what you think. There was no kidnapping Cat, no rape, They were wed, in front of the old gods and by the light of the Seven." Ned said.

"How? Rhaegar was already married." Cat asked shaking her head.

"And a Targaryen, I don't know the how of it, only that it was done and now that Jon is all that remains of Rhaegar Targaryen and the rightful king." Ned said.

"You can't? You mean to crown him? How, wait, this marriage, Jon Arryn, he knows?" she asked looking at him.

"He does, he has since I arrived in King's Landing with Jon and Arthur." Ned said.

"And he?"

"Wished Jon crowned, not at first, at first he wanted him to be a backup, a contingency should Robert prove himself unworthy."

"And now?"

"I do not think the wedding was part of the plans, but perhaps it's for the best. Jon will be king, Cat, The Vale, the North, others will rise for him." he said determinedly.

"You're speaking of a war, Ned." she said shaking her head, Ned moving to her but she shook his hand off her as she took a seat.

"War is coming, Cat, the realm can't carry on as it is. Robert's spending, the Lannister's tightening their grip on the throne. It is coming."

"Ned I…"

"I know, me too." he said as she let him hold her in his arms.

It wasn't done, there were many other questions that she'd no doubt need to ask and he hoped he had the answers for her but he felt he'd done the right thing. He hoped that Jon would see it that way and that in time Cat would see that what they were doing was for the best, not just for the realm but for themselves also.

**The Vale 295 AC.**

**Mychel Redfort.**

After both he and Waymar had nearly beaten Jon in the sparring yard it had come as no surprise to him that Jon wasn't brought on this ride. His friend was distracted and Mychel felt that he knew the reason why. He got that way himself sometimes when he thought of the future and of Mya. Jon had been lucky enough to have been given what it was he wished for, Mychel knew however that it would take something extraordinary for him to be just as lucky.

Mya and Jon may both to the world be seen as the same somewhat, though Jon's knighting did place him higher in most people's minds. The difference was that Elaena's father wished for Jon to marry his daughter, his father would not agree to him marrying Mya. True part of the reason with Jon was that he was not who he was pretending to be. But, as his father had pointed out to him, Jon's reputation was such that it alone was enough of a reason for Lord Jon to agree to the match. In that respect, Mya's would be enough for their own to be denied. A girl who ran mules to the Eyrie would not be considered good enough for Lord Horton Redfort's son, even if to his mind Mya was good enough for a king.

It was why when his father told him to keep even closer to Jon that he had felt the beginnings of an idea form in his mind. Why as he listened to his father speak of things to come without knowing what was really going on, Mychel had found an opportunity in what he was being asked to do.

" _One day that boy will be the Lord of the Vale, Mychel." his father said._

" _Lord Robert?" he said to a laugh._

" _Is a weak boy who'll not reach his maturity. Lady Elaena will inherit and when she does it'll be The Mountain Wolf that rules and those close to him will benefit."_

" _As you say father." he said smiling as he left his father's solar._

While he would never manipulate his friend and future king, he knew that Jon was well aware of how he and Mya truly felt for each other. He could when he was king give her a name and if need be order them to wed and Mychel knew that with just a simple request, Jon would see him granted what he most dearly wished for. As for his father, well if he thought being friends with the Lord of the Vale to be beneficial to his house, what would he think when he found out that Jon was actually a king.

"The things I do for love." he said under his breath.

"What?" Waymar asked.

"Nothing, don't mind me I'm just bored." Mychel said glad he'd not been heard, though Waymar too knew full well how he felt about Mya.

"These have to be the worst bandits ever." Waymar said sighing, his own boredom clear.

"Or the best." Ser Arthur said from in front of them.

"How so Ser?" Mychel asked as he and Waymar rode to join the knight.

"We've been out here for three days, we know they came this way, and yet they're leading us further away from the roads. There is a trap soon to be sprung and until it is we don't know how good these bandits truly are." Arthur said and he looked to Waymar to see the worried look on his friend's face.

"If we know it's a trap the why are we riding into it?" Waymar asked as Mychel found himself curious about the answer.

"Because we're the ones that are truly setting the trap." Arthur said and though both boys had no idea what he meant, they took comfort in the fact that he had a plan.

The true extent of that plan came the next morning just after they'd broken their fasts. They were readying their horses when the attack came. Waymar slower to his sword than he was but both were soon facing men that were clearly from the Mountain tribes. Mychel cut down a man far more easily than he had ever imagined it to be. Not that he was the first man he cut down but more he didn't feel any sympathy for this one when he did so.

Waymar was fighting a large man and just as Mychel went to help he saw his friend also cut his opponent down. The two of them turning as horses came and they saw men in his father's colors and in the colors of House Waynwood. Arthur had obviously sent for these men to come from another direction. When he saw the men surround Ser Arthur, he and Waymar moved to help only to quickly see they were unneeded. The Sword of the Morning cutting through men as if they were nothing and so they looked around to see who else required assistance.

"FATHER." Waymar shouted and Mychel looked to see half a dozen men move towards Lord Yohn and soon he was running after Waymar as they headed that way.

He'd never seen his friend wield his sword like he was now, Waymar cutting through men to get to his father's side, and soon enough he was doing likewise. By the time they reached Lord Yohn's side, they'd each killed a man and had disabled two more while Lord Yohn had taken care of the others he faced. After that the fight was soon over, Waymar standing by his father's side and ensuring he was unharmed while Mychel looked around the field at the carnage that had been caused.

"You are both unhurt?" Ser Arthur asked as he reached them, Mychel seeing Yohn give the knight a nod as he did so.

"Aye." Waymar said breathlessly.

"Aye." he said

"Kneel both of you." Ser Arthur said and Waymar looked to his father who smiled as he nodded for him to do as he was bid.

"Ser Arthur?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Kneel." Ser Arthur said.

That night they spoke as they sat around the fire, both Waymar and he tired but unable to sleep and he doubted they'd get any that night. They were given a mug of ale each and told they'd be receiving no more and Lord Yohn had told him that he was proud of him, before he'd bid Waymar join him so he could speak to his son alone. As he sat there he found himself keen to get back to Runestone so he could tell Jon they'd been knighted and he hoped that Mya would be there as she had said she'd be. Mychel looking forward to kissing her for the first time as a knight of the realm.

**King's Landing 295 AC.**

**Varys.**

Things were going so very well, Illyrio's coin was being used in the right way, and the man himself happy that things were progressing. The Company of the Sea Snake was growing and the news of Ser Jon and Lady Elaena's betrothal had sent people scurrying to try and make sense of it. Varys though knew that certain people were already heading down the wrong track which kept him from needing to be involved.

Other than his inability to find the Targaryen children, he couldn't be happier. He even found himself looking forward to the upcoming argument between the King and the Hand. Varys knew that Robert thought he was doing something for Jon Arryn's benefit and yet once again was showing his complete lack of understanding in doing so. A tourney to celebrate a betrothal was not a novel idea, but it was the wrong one when you spent coin the way the king did. He was the first one to arrive for the meeting and he sat in his seat almost excitedly as he waited for the upcoming drama.

It was wrong of him to enjoy it as much as he did but if he had one true fear it was the same one he'd had right from the beginning. That at some point Robert and Jon Arryn would end up on the same page and be the foster father and son they had once been. He had no fear that the king was in any danger from Lord Jon, but he did fear that his throne may be. The more times that Robert could be Robert, the less likely that was. Varys found the thoughts that Daeron Targaryen would end up as the Lord of the Vale instead of the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, not ones he truly wished to entertain.

"Why have we been called?" Renly asked entering the room, the king's brother no doubt wishing he was elsewhere.

"I believe his grace wishes to tell the Lord Hand of his gift, Lord Renly." he said trying not to laugh at the put-out look on Renly's face.

"Gifting a bastard a tourney, whoever heard of such a thing." Renly said annoyedly before pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Indeed." he said wondering if he should push Renly to speak such thoughts aloud, no perhaps not, there was more than enough time to see the divide between the Baratheon brothers widen and so he could wait for now.

Seeing Stannis and then Littlefinger walk in a few moments later and looking at how the two brothers looked at each other, their own divide was ever-widening enough without his input. Lord Jon arrived and gave him a small nod and then Pycelle actually arrived before the king, the warnings obviously had taken effect. When Robert himself arrived, he could see just how excited the man was to speak his news and after they'd risen to welcome him, Varys sat and waited.

"How were things in the Vale, Jon?" Robert asked.

"Good your grace, I enjoyed my time there." Jon said.

"I'm sure you did, Lord Hand, you go for a visit and come back with a future goodson." Renly said.

"An unexpected development, Lord Renly. Ser Jon is a good lad and he and Elaena are close, my daughter asked it of me and I'm a father who wishes the best for her and so I agreed." Lord Jon said.

"A good match, Jon, Ned's lad is a fine lad as you said, good and true just like Ned himself." Robert said proudly and Varys wasn't sure who he was most prideful in.

"Not exactly, true." Renly said under his breath and though Lord Jon only glared at him, Robert did not.

"Careful boy, that's Ned's lad you speak off, my foster father's future goodson, mind your tongue and your manners." Robert said angrily.

"Forgive me your grace, Lord Hand." Renly said though he was anything but abashed.

"I've organized a tourney Jon, I want the realm to come and celebrate this good news, maybe even Ned will come, what say you?"

"Your Grace, I'm honored, truly." Jon said and Varys looked to see Robert almost swell up in pride "But to do so for a betrothal that's not for a member of the Royal family, I fear it too much."

"You're my family, Jon, you're the father I chose." Robert said happily.

"And the cost, your grace?" Jon said ignoring Robert's words.

"Bah, forget about counting coppers, it's the least I can do." Robert said waving his hand in the air dismissively.

"I am grateful, your grace, truly, but I think I must decline." Jon said and Varys looked at the look on the king's face, he looked as if he was either going to rage or cry and Varys found himself curious to see which one it would be, only for another voice to speak up before he could find out.

"Your grace, Lord Jon, if I may." Littlefinger said to his surprise.

"What do you want Baelish?" Robert said, glaring at both Littlefinger and Lord Jon.

"Your grace, while I understand your wish for a tourney and why you wish to show Lord Jon the respect and esteem you hold him and his house in. I find I must agree with the Lord Hand and with others who may feel that a tourney for a betrothal may not send the right message."

"For Ned's lad and Jon's daughter, damn them to the seven hells if they don't like it, I'm the king and this is my wish." Robert said petulantly and Varys saw how Lord Jon sighed and how Robert looked at him almost willing him to accept.

"I propose something different, your grace, something that I'm sure you may find a better prospect and something that no one can take issue with." Littlefinger said and Varys saw Jon Arryn look at the man with suspicion while Robert looked far more eagerly.

"Which is?" Robert asked.

"A wedding, your grace. Ser Jon and Lady Elaena marrying in the Great Sept with a feast and tourney in King's Landing your grace. No one could argue with the daughter of the Hand of the King being given such an honor and I'm more than certain that Ser Jon's family would not miss such an event." Littlefinger said and the beaming smile on the king's face was one that he'd rarely seen him wear.

"What say you Jon? Ned may not come to a tourney, a wedding though he'd not miss a wedding." Robert said smiling still.

"I had hoped to see my daughter wed in the Vale, your grace. But this is too great an honor to turn down, I thank you and you Lord Baelish." Jon said and Robert laughed loudly, almost sounding like a young boy who'd been gifted a present on his nameday.

"See to the arrangements, Lord Baelish." Robert said.

"Your Grace, the wedding is not to be soon, when my daughter reaches her majority and not before, I must insist."

"Of course Jon, I'd not seek it done before then. We can wait, a wedding and a tourney though and a feast, a large one, as if it were mine own son or daughter, I'll insist upon that." Robert said.

"As you wish, your grace." Jon said and Varys saw the smirk on Littlefinger's face when he looked at the annoyance on the Hand's.

He was keener on it though, it was an idea that he'd not considered but one that actually had big benefits. The realm would gather to see a king marry a queen, they'd just not be aware of it at the time.

**Runestone 295 AC.**

**Arthur.**

Arriving back at the keep to find that Jon had been hit in the head and laid up in bed for a day only made him more certain he'd been right not to bring him with him. That his two friends had fought well and earned their spur was perhaps a result of him not being there too. While he didn't mean to overshadow them, his reputation exceeded their own and he was more talented as well. Truth be told though it wasn't entirely just those things that had made him leave Jon in Runestone, it was also the nature of the developing relationship Jon had with the boys.

At first, it was a jape by the girls, naming them a brotherhood was just a way to separate them from the other young squires and wannabe knights in the Vale. Over time, however, it had developed into something different. They looked out for each other, watched each other's backs, and were it just that then it would be a positive. With the truth of Jon being shared though, they were changing again, now they watched his back and while Arthur welcomed it, he feared it too. These were boys not men and it took time and experience before you could do more than one thing in a fight. He was a Kingsguard, he could fight and protect himself and his king at the same time, he had the experience to do both, they did not.

In time it would come but for now, it would only get one of them hurt or even killed and so that had been perhaps what had preyed on his mind the most. He cared for these boys, not as much as his king but he cared all the same. Arthur had lost enough people he cared about already, he didn't wish to lose any more to situations he could manage. The world and its cruelty was something he couldn't keep from them forever, but he would do so for as long as he could.

"You fucking knighted the little shits." he heard Sandor say as Arthur watched Mychel and Waymar tell Jon, Elaena, and Ysilla their news.

"They deserved it." he said firmly.

"They're going to fucking be intolerable now you know, little fucks that they are." Sandor said and Arthur smirked, trying not to think that knighting them would have been fun just for that.

He was changing his clothing in his room when Jon knocked at the door, Arthur bidding him enter while he put on a clean shirt.

"You are unharmed?" Jon asked and he nodded, seeing the relieved look on his king's face.

"I am, shouldn't you be celebrating your friend's good fortune?" he asked.

"I will, Lord Yohn is throwing a feast tonight for them both and Ser Mychel is sending a raven to his father." Jon said, Arthur noticing how proudly he said the Ser part.

"His father's men will have told him by now." he said taking a seat.

"They will but he'll send the raven all the same."

"How's the head?" he asked pointing to the bruise.

"Better, I needed the knock I think." Jon said and he chuckled as he nodded his agreement "I was trying to deal with things, with the changes. Elaena and I, Oberyn's raven and not hearing from my uncle, thank you, Arthur."

"It's my pleasure, your grace." he said smiling.

"Dorne knows doesn't it?" Jon said after a few moments.

"They do, the betrothal is the final push Oberyn needed to figure it out."

"What do we do?"

"We speak to him when he gets here, we tell him the truth and what we intend, and after that Dorne will do what it will do." Arthur said and Jon looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I...Elia, my mother and father, I don't understand it."

"It's complicated, Jon. Your father and mother loved each other, he and Elia did not, it was a political marriage and while they cared for each other, it was never love."

"So he set her aside?" Jon asked, a look of horror on his face at the thought of it.

"No, they agreed to annul the marriage once he became king. Elia wished to go back to Dorne and as long as Aegon kept his place as heir and Rhaenys remained a princess, she cared not for who your father spent his life with. Things got complicated because of events, because of love but Elia knew how your father felt about your mother and she accepted it." Arthur said.

"Dorne won't, Oberyn won't." Jon said and Arthur nodded.

"Then so be it. Dorne is not Westeros, Jon, and we never expected to have their spears to call upon."

"I wish to go North, Arthur, after we speak to Oberyn, I wish to go back to Winterfell." Jon said and he nodded.

"Then we will." he said and Jon smiled before he got up to rise and walk from the room.

The feast was one he enjoyed, the two boys being the center of attention and even Sandor seemed pleased to see them feted, despite his earlier words. When the raven arrived letting them know that Oberyn had arrived in Gulltown, he found himself feeling a bit nervous. Oberyn's temper was well known and even though they had been good friends once that was no guarantee to stay his hand. Arthur spoke to Sandor and let him know that should it come to it, if either of them felt he posed a threat, then Oberyn Martell would not leave Runestone alive.

When the party arrived he was surprised to see there were so few guards with him. Oberyn brought an escort even smaller than he had on his last visit. His paramour, three of his daughters, and a couple of knights along with a little over a dozen guards. Whether or not he was trying to tell them this was a friendly visit or whether it was him trying to lull them into a false sense of security, only time would tell. Though when he looked to Jon and to him and when he greeted him, any doubts that he knew who Jon was were quickly put to rest.

"We need to speak about your king, Arthur." he said pulling him close and speaking softly into his ear.

"We need to speak on many things, my prince." he replied as Oberyn looked to Jon and Jon to them both.

**Highgarden 295 AC.**

**Olenna.**

She sat drinking tea while Margaery sat with her cousins. Olenna enjoying how her granddaughter stood out amongst the little hens she surrounded herself with. It was a dull day and she found that she had no true desire for it. Almost willing it to end before it even truly began and so when the raven's scroll was handed to her, she opened it with no great interest. Only when she read it did her mood and her entire day change.

This couldn't be true? She couldn't be that lucky, could she? The girl she truly feared would stop her rose from being queen now taken off the market and wed to a bastard of all things? This had to be a jape, she thought as she looked to the seal, the blue falcon of House Arryn was clear though and as she looked to the signature she felt it to be true. Still, she needed to be certain and so she rose to her feet and began to make her way inside. Margaery looking her way and rising before moving to her with concern on her face.

"Grandmother, is there anything wrong?" her rose asked worriedly, Olenna smiling at her as she leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"No, I just find myself in no humor for tea, I think I'll go rest for a bit." she said trying not to worry Margaery more than she already was.

"For true, grandmother?" Margaery asked inquisitively.

"For true." she said with a smile.

With Left and Right behind her, she moved quickly through the keep hoping that Willas was in his solar and not spending time with his hounds or hawks. While everyone needed a pastime, she found her grandchildren's ones to be tiresome and frivolous. Swords, hounds, horses, none but Margaery's charitable work would truly help them grow strong. Though she did take a certain amount of pride in the fact that at least Willas was the very best at what he did.

Reaching his solar, she was pleased to see guards on the door and so she entered to find him working. Olenna taking a seat without being bid and Willas unlike his father understanding that she was not to be kept waiting.

"Grandmother?" he asked curiously.

"Read." she said handing him the scroll.

She waited until he was finished and gave him a moment to consider the reasoning Olenna pleased that after he asked her whether this was a jape, he began to think more clearly on what it meant for them. The realm, the Hand, the King, she cared not, what it meant for House Tyrell was all that mattered to her.

"It's to be Margaery or Sansa Stark then." Willas said.

"It is." she agreed.

"House Arryn is a bigger threat or was but now they've removed themselves, perhaps to clear the way for House Stark?" Willas asked.

"Perhaps, but there are easier ways to do so, Lady Elaena marrying Robb Stark would work far better would it not?" she asked.

"Unless Lord Stark wishes for a match in the North." Willas said and she smiled, he had married in the South and the North was far more insular, if he married his heir out of the North then it could create issues with his bannermen and Olenna once again thanked the gods her grandson and grandaughter took the wits from her and not their father.

"Of course that would suggest that Lord Stark is looking at a prince for his daughter." Olenna said.

"It would, but something doesn't match up for me." Willas said and she found herself agreeing.

"Nor I, Ser Jon Snow, why would House Arryn agree to the match, do you think he's dishonored the girl in some way?" Olenna asked.

"Pffft, he's a Stark." Willas said.

"Don't judge them all by Lord Eddard, Brandon was a well-known rogue." she said but Willas didn't seem to agree.

"We need to find out more about Ser Jon, he's Ser Arthur Dayne's nephew and while that makes him highborn on both sides, this still doesn't feel right to me." Willas said.

"You'll put our people on it?" She asked and he nodded, she truly had no need to do so, but it was for her own peace of mind that she needed to be certain.

She left the room and walked down the corridor, Olenna looking out through the window and watching her granddaughter shine in her absence. Margaery truly holding court now that she wasn't there and it brought a smile to her face and even more determination to her heart. Her granddaughter would be queen, she'd see to it, and they would grow strong no matter who they left weak in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next. Oberyn, Jon, and Arthur speak before a trip North brings family issues to the forefront for both Jon and Domeric. In Essos a magister finds a prince a princess and takes them under his wing before sending for a griffin to keep under his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I Intend to update this every two weeks, Up Next, Jon at Winterfell, Elaena at Runestone, and the Greyjoy's rebel.


End file.
